<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Try It by StayNoonaz9290</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134945">Let's Try It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayNoonaz9290/pseuds/StayNoonaz9290'>StayNoonaz9290</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Angst and Romance, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fetish, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>169,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayNoonaz9290/pseuds/StayNoonaz9290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan, MiYoung, and Minha are three best friends, close since their second year of college. While Chan and MiYoung are making out every time they're drunk, making Minha the designated "third wheel", they both insist they are just friends, Minha waiting for the day they'll come to thier senses.</p><p>When Chan throws a party for Minha's brand new bookstore she just opened, he invites his hot, younger intern, Hyunjin, to come along for the celebration.</p><p>One too many shots, a few party games, and a drunken conversation that never would've happened sober, the four of them never  that one fateful night would change their lives forever... </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Okay, okay, now I’m curious,” they may have been drinking water, but Chan had still had a lot to drink, and that tipsy buzz in his system was giving him the courage to keep going. “Do we all like kinky stuff in here?”</p><p>They looked around at one another, slow smiles building on their faces, and Chan’s gaze lingered on MiYoung as she made eye contact with Minha, both of them giggling and nodding. </p><p>Hyunjin was staring at Minha nodding too, and the girl noticed, searching his face. </p><p>Meanwhile, MiYoung was turning to look at Chan and they were staring at one another now, the intensity in their eye contact making Chan swallow hard. </p><p>Shit…</p><p>“Okay…” </p><p>He cleared his throat, the room suddenly stifling. Chan needed to do this right; if he was going to find out about MiYoung tonight- and he needed to know now- he was going to have to make it casual. </p><p>“Let’s do it. Let’s list our kinks.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Guys!!</p><p>So, just a heavy HEADS UP, this story is what we like to call "Porn with Plot".</p><p>Admittedly, there's more plot in here than we planned, but just keep in mind, there is sex in almost EVERY chapter of this story ;)</p><p>With that being said, just know that this story includes kink play, fetishism, and taboo topics that you may or may not be into, so make sure to read the tags! </p><p>We worked really hard on this story (almost a whole YEAR) and I hope you enjoy it as much we enjoyed creating it! Please comment, kudos, send me a DM to let us know what you think!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Are we on the last box of biographies, Soonhee?” </p><p>Minha’s voice was strained as she raised her voice loud enough to carry to the front, a large pile of books in her hand. She put her chin on top of the stack to hold them steady as she slowly stood up, almond eyes wide with concentration. </p><p>“What?” Soonhee <em> yelped </em>more than asked, as if Minha had startled her. “I...I think I might’ve lost the paper!”</p><p>“Oh for the love of…” Minha was muttering under her breath, finally standing straight up. </p><p>MiYoung snorted, a small smirk on her beautiful face as she stopped halfway through putting the next book on the shelf. </p><p>“Oh, never mind! False alarm!” </p><p>There was a high-pitched giggle coming from the front of the store, followed by a nervous squeak of relief.</p><p>“I found it!” Soonhee sounded thrilled, and the distinct sound of her running footsteps could be heard until she was screeching to a halt in their aisle. “Biographies, right?”</p><p>Minha was <em> very carefully </em> pulling the first four books out from underneath her chin, setting them on an empty section of the bookshelf. MiYoung watched, looking a little nervous as her eyes stayed trained on the remaining stack in the other girl’s hands. </p><p>“Yes,” Minha sighed in relief when her books didn’t clatter to the floor, turning to the younger, bespectacled girl. “Biographies. This was the last box, right?”</p><p>Soonhee pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, the frames way too big for her delicate face, squinting a little as she scanned the paper in front of her. </p><p>“Yes!” she answered excitedly when she finally spotted it. “Yes, looks like this is it!”</p><p>Minha and MiYoung both laughed at her enthusiasm, and the girl smiled back at both of them, eyes slightly enlarged from her magnifying lenses.</p><p>“Well, you can head on home then Soonhee,” Minha told her, grinning as she set the rest of her books half-heartedly on the shelf. “We’ve just gotta alphabetize these and then MiYoung and I are outta here. This was the last genre.” </p><p>“What?” Soonhee looked worried, eyes impossibly wide again as she chewed on her bottom lip. “But- what if you need me? What if you need another count on the boxes? What if we-”</p><p>“Soonhee,” Minha laughed, placing a gentle hand on the tiny girl’s shoulder. “I think MiYoung and I can handle it.” </p><p>MiYoung smiled encouragingly when Soonhee looked her way, and after a moment, the girl seemed to deflate under Minha’s touch. </p><p>“Al-Alright,” she answered, nodding fervently as she took a step back. “So I should be back, Monday? Monday at seven in the morning?” </p><p>“Seven is unnecessary,” Minha waved her off, inspecting some of the spines of the books in front of her before glancing back at the girl. “We open at eight, so as long as you’re here fifteen minutes early-”</p><p>“Well, okay, but-” Soonhee looked like she was unsure whether she should say what was on her mind, swallowing hard. “-it’s just- my professor, she always said to be at any business an <em> hour </em>before it opens-”</p><p>“Well that-”</p><p>“-Sounds <em> great </em>,” MiYoung eyed Minha for a moment before smiling at Soonhee. “That’s a good philosophy to live by, Soonhee. She’ll see you at seven then.”</p><p>Minha closed her mouth, quickly hiding her scowl at MiYoung when Soonhee looked back at her. </p><p>“Yeah, seven sounds great,” Minha told her, nodding a couple times. “Now go enjoy your last weekend of freedom, Soonhee.”</p><p>She was teasing, and the younger girl laughed, nodding again and holding out the list. </p><p>“Thanks.” </p><p>Minha took the paper, glancing at it for a moment as the girl took a few steps backwards, waving and smiling. </p><p>“See you Monday, boss!”</p><p>Minha’s mouth fell open at the word “boss” as MiYoung giggled, hand covering her mouth. They watched Soonhee turn on her heel, almost running into one of the empty book carts and yelping before hurriedly running towards the front door. </p><p>It wasn’t until they heard the bell ring above the door twice- once for her opening it, the other for it closing behind her- that Minha and MiYoung started laughing.</p><p>“She is the cutest thing!” MiYoung gushed, watching as Minha folded the paper carefully, placing it in her back pocket. </p><p>“I know…” Minha agreed, sighing a little. “She’s incredibly smart- she was in my senior business class when she was just a freshman…”</p><p>She hesitated, turning to MiYoung. </p><p>“I’m just a little worried...I hope she can handle the workload…”</p><p>MiYoung looked completely unperturbed by the idea, shaking her head and smiling. </p><p>“She seems like a hard worker,” the girl assured her best friend. “And seems to adore you, <em> boss </em>.”</p><p>“Aish…” Minha looked embarrassed, eyes on the shelf in front of her as she grinned. “I’m gonna have to talk to her about calling me that…”</p><p>A few more laughs from both girls and then they were back to organizing the books, Minha pulling her hair into a ponytail while MiYoung just swung her long strands over her shoulder, getting it out of her face. </p><p>“I can’t believe I have a <em> bookstore </em>,” Minha said after a moment, sounding amazed as she turned to the brunette again, holding a book in her hands. “Like, is this real?”</p><p>“I know bestie!” MiYoung was beaming, turning her back on her books. “You are amazing! I can’t believe you pulled this off almost all by yourself!”</p><p>It was <em> literally </em> Minha’s dream come true. </p><p>As long as the two girls had been thinking about what they wanted to do with their lives, Minha had always said she wanted to own a bookshop. She hadn’t wanted it to be big or expensive or fancy. She had wanted it exactly the way it was set up; cozy, small, a little cramped, and decorated in warm colors. </p><p>It had been a <em> lot </em> of work. After graduating college, she had immediately taken on two jobs, saving up as much money as she could on top of the money she had managed to pull together during her school years. She was fortunate enough to have parents that were well-off, but they were too conservative to just <em> give </em>her the money. </p><p>Minha had said she preferred it that way- the satisfaction of her parents finding out how much she had earned all by herself and then <em> matching </em>that amount as a surprise, telling her they were proud of her… that had been worth all the sweat and tears.</p><p>Next thing they knew, the two girls had found the perfect spot close to a college campus- <em> MiYoung’s </em> college campus, in fact- snuggled between a coffee shop and a pharmacy, and Minha was putting an offer down. </p><p>“You think people will come on Monday?” Minha asked, looking a little worried as she stared around the store- <em> her </em> store. </p><p>“They better,” MiYoung joked, grinning at her friend. “If they want that extra credit. And judging by some of the papers I had to grade...those students <em> want </em>that extra credit.” </p><p>While Minha had been slaving away working, MiYoung had been in grad school, trying to get her master’s to become a college professor of linguistics. They had graduated together, both of them going from college roommates to besties, and MiYoung immediately moved to a Teacher’s Assistant position at another college as she continued to take classes. </p><p>When she found out Minha’s bookstore was opening so close by the campus, she had put out an offer to her students- visit the bookstore and check out at least one book, getting a signature from Minha herself, and they would get 20 points of extra credit. </p><p>“Thanks for that,” Minha smiled genuinely at the other. “You rock…”</p><p>“It’s no problem,” MiYoung returned the gesture, glancing at the front door of the shop. “Did Chan say when he’s coming?” </p><p>Minha’s smile turned devilish as she followed her friend’s line of vision. </p><p>“He should be here any minute. Why?” her eyebrows were raised as she faced her best friend once more. “You guys going on a date after this?”</p><p>“Psh,” Miyoung rolled her eyes with a smile, going back to organizing her books. “You need to give up on that dream, Minha.” </p><p>“Um, this is not a <em> dream </em>,” Minha sounded offended, but the grin she was trying to suppress was giving her away as she stared at the back of MiYoung’s head. “You guys are perfect for one another.” </p><p>The other just snorted, not even turning around as she continued to check out the titles of the books. </p><p>“I’m serious,” Minha insisted, but she too went back to what she was doing. “I’m already the third wheel; you guys might as well make me an official one.”</p><p>She said this jokingly, as MiYoung let out a reluctant laugh before sighing. </p><p>MiYoung, Minha, and Chan had been best friends since their early days in college. Minha and Chan had met in a Music Appreciation class during their freshman year, instantly clicking as only future best friends could. The first time she took him to their dorm and he met MiYoung, the two had connected as well- <em> better </em> , actually- because there was an immense amount of <em> romantic </em>chemistry between the two of them. </p><p>To everyone’s great surprise, the two never became official. </p><p>They flirted, they were touchy, they- unfortunately for Minha- made out <em> every time </em> they were drunk, but had never become anything more than that. No matter how many times Minha asked the two, Chan would say it wasn’t a good idea and the other would insist-</p><p>“I like things the way they are between us…” MiYoung was switching two books so they were in the correct order. “Being in a relationship would make things unnecessarily weird, you know what I mean?” </p><p>Minha finally turned around at that, raising an eyebrow at the girl. </p><p>“Yeah <em> o </em>kay,” her voice was dripping with sarcasm before she was putting her hands up in a dramatic shrug. “But hey, whatever. You do you-”</p><p>But MiYoung was too used to the teasing, the questions, and the raised-eyebrow looks from Minha. </p><p>“Yeah <em> o </em> kay,” MiYoung repeated with a smirk, finally looking at the other. “Miss ‘I don’t do relationships’, when’s the last time <em> you </em> went on a date?”</p><p>“That is <em> completely </em> different,” Minha was suddenly very interested in some hairs stuck to her oversized t-shirt. “You two are soulmates...and plus, guys just aren’t my thing right now.”</p><p>Minha had been in a few relationships- she wasn’t inexperienced or anything- but when it came to keeping them, she failed miserably. She always told MiYoung she wasn’t sure why; she felt like she might have a connection with them, but then it would fade within a few weeks, and she’d yet to meet a guy that really set off that <em> spark </em> in her that she read about in almost every romance novel she stuck her nose in. </p><p>“<em> Well </em> ,” MiYoung was grinning, pressing her tongue on the inside of her cheek as she looked at Minha. “It’s more like being <em> in a relationship </em> with guys, isn’t your thing right now…”</p><p>Minha laughed, hitting her friend lightly on the forearm with the book she was holding.</p><p>“I still have needs, okay?” she insisted as MiYoung giggled. “It’s the perfect set-up; I meet hot guy, hot guy thinks <em> I’m </em> hot-”</p><p>She held out her hands for emphasis, motioning towards an imaginary man standing next to her. </p><p>“-we hook up because that’s what we’re both there for, right?” Minha shrugged. “Those guys know exactly what they’re getting into. Sometimes we get breakfast the next morning, sometimes we don’t, but either way, they don’t call, and they know I won’t call either. Boom. Perfect.”</p><p>“Right, right, sorry, I forgot,” MiYoung was shaking her head with a laugh. “How’s Hyunwoo doing?”</p><p>Despite the way she talked, Minha really only had a few “set-ups” that she spoke to regularly- three to be exact. She had known them since college, speaking to them on and off when they wanted to <em> meet up </em>. There were a few guys that she had one night flings with if she met them somewhere, but the “Three Musketeers”- as Chan so nicely called them- were the guys she talked to on a regular basis.</p><p>“Oh, uh,” Minha was fiddling with the pages of her book. “I haven’t talked to him in a while…”</p><p>“Oh,” MiYoung’s eyebrows furrowed. “What about Jinsun?”</p><p>“Jinsun?” Minha said the name like she didn’t know who that was, letting out a small giggle. “I haven’t seen him…”</p><p>“Daesung?”</p><p>MiYoung was turning her head to the side, staring at her friend as she was still avoiding her eyes entirely. </p><p>“I, uh,” she was picking at the corner of the hardcover nervously. “We haven’t seen each other either…”</p><p>“Wait,” MiYoung sounded confused as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Then who have you been seeing? Is it a new guy?”</p><p>Minha was quiet for a moment, swallowing hard and glancing at MiYoung before she was picking at the poor hardcover of her book once more. </p><p>“Not exactly…”</p><p>“You…” MiYoung’s eyes widened as her eyes ran across her best friend’s face. “Haven’t been seeing <em> anyone </em>?”</p><p>The other girl hesitated before shaking her head back and forth, finally keeping eye contact with Miyoung. </p><p>“What?! <em> You </em>?”</p><p>“Jesus, Miyoung, don’t say it like that!” Minha suddenly laughed, putting the book on the shelf on it’s side before turning back to her best friend. “I am <em> more </em> than capable of going without sex, thank you very much, and it’s not like I was hooking up every night, like <em> twice a week </em> tops-”</p><p>“So you haven’t done <em> anything </em> ? With <em> anyone </em>?” MiYoung asked, not losing the tone of surprise as her eyes widened. “For how long?”</p><p>“Um...a while…”</p><p>“How long is a while?”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Minha was pressing her lips together, trying to hide her embarrassed smile. </p><p>“Six months?”</p><p>She cringed as she voiced her answer as a question, watching MiYoung’s jaw almost hit the floor. </p><p>It was amazing really, that the two girls lived together in a small, two-bedroom apartment, and yet MiYoung had never caught on to Minha’s lack of a sex partner. The past six months had been insane for both of them; Minha had been working too much to make time for other <em> activities </em> and MiYoung spent more time on the college campus than she spent at home since she got to teach linguistics that semester. </p><p>If there was ever a time for those details of each other’s lives to slip through the cracks, that was it. </p><p>“<em> Six months </em>?” MiYoung repeated, letting her shoulders fall as she exhaled. “Wow...that explains why I haven’t had any awkward encounters lately…”</p><p>“Yes,” Minha laughed at her friend- poor MiYoung had either walked in on or seen the guys in the morning more times than she could count. “Six...<em> long </em>...months… I’ve just been busy, you know? With the two jobs, and then hanging out with you guys in what little spare time I have, and...”</p><p>She sighed, pulling her hair out of its ponytail as she fiddled with the strands.</p><p>“Are you dying?”</p><p>MiYoung was not one to hook up on a regular basis, but she had never gone quite <em> that </em> long.</p><p>“<em> Yes </em>,” Minha looked distressed, pulling on her hair just slightly. “You have no idea-”</p><p>“<em> ANYEONG </em> LADIES!”</p><p>They both jumped as Chan yelled over the bell above the door, announcing his arrival. The girls looked down the aisle, the front door just in their view as they saw Chan bounding in, a large bouquet of flowers in his hand.</p><p>“Wow!” he exclaimed as he looked around, eyes wide with excitement. “This place looks <em> great </em>! How long did this take you?”</p><p>“All day,” MiYoung replied, smiling lovingly at Chan as he continued to spin around, taking a look at everything. </p><p>“Yeah, once the movers came in and set up the shelves and stuff, we just had to unpack the boxes. Furniture’s coming tomorrow…” Minha trailed off, smiling at the flowers. “Chan, are those for me?”</p><p>“Of course!” he grinned, handing them over quickly. “Congratulations, MiMi, your dream come true. I’m so proud of you!”</p><p>“Oh my god,” she took them shyly with a smile, pressing her face into the petals and inhaling. “They smell good...thanks Channie…”</p><p>MiYoung smiled at the exchange before crossing her arms in front of her chest, looking dramatically offended as she scowled at the man. </p><p>“How come <em> I </em> didn’t get flowers when I became a TA?”</p><p>She was clearly kidding, and Chan laughed softly, eyes taking in the features of her face for a moment before reaching for the bouquet, yanking a single red rose from the bunch. </p><p>“Of course,” he was smiling flirtily at her as he held the rose out, giving her a wink. “For <em> you </em>.”</p><p>Minha rolled her eyes with a grin, watching as MiYoung stuck her nose in the air, even with a smile pulling on her lips and reddening cheeks.</p><p>“Nope, too late.”</p><p>Chan was laughing again, shaking his head as he got down on one knee as if proposing.</p><p>“Forgive me!” he cried out playfully before sticking the rose between his teeth, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. </p><p>MiYoung couldn’t keep her facade any longer, giggling as she looked down at him.</p><p>“Give me that!” she yanked the rose from his teeth, and he immediately stood up, both of them smiling at one another. </p><p>She smelled the rose just as Minha had done, still grinning up at Chan. He was staring at her for a moment before tearing his eyes from her face, looking between the two girls. </p><p>“You guys ready for the party tonight?”</p><p>Chan had been wanting to plan a party since he found out Minha had finally locked in a place for her bookstore. He blamed it on a celebration for his bestie, but honestly, he just loved to drink and have fun; the reason behind it was just a bonus. </p><p>“Yes,” MiYoung was <em> definitely </em> ready for some alcohol and relaxation; her week at the university had been tough. “You got the drinks right?”</p><p>Minha laughed as Chan raised his eyebrows. </p><p>“When have I ever thrown a party and <em> not </em> gotten the drinks?” he was smiling playfully at her and she scoffed, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“<em> Whatever </em>, I was just asking!” </p><p>MiYoung went to shove him, yelping when Chan was quicker, grabbing her wrists.</p><p>“Chan!”</p><p>He laughed- she was always so reactive- letting go just long enough to put his back to her before he was grabbing her wrists again. Minha was watching the whole exchange with an amused smile while MiYoung giggled, barely fighting Chan as he used her wrists to wrap her arms around him in a back hug. </p><p>“Really Chan?”</p><p>MiYoung was trying to sound annoyed but it wasn’t working; her smile was too bright.</p><p>“Hug don’t shove.” </p><p>Chan thought his words of wisdom were clever, but MiYoung laughed loudly, chin resting on his shoulder for lack of a better place to put it. </p><p>Minha sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, but there was a reluctant smile on her face, the adoration in her eyes for her two best friends too obvious. </p><p>“You guys are disgus-”</p><p>“Alright, so!” Chan let go of MiYoung just long enough to clap his hands, quickly grabbing her back before she could escape. “Don’t forget, I’m bringing the intern, Hyunjin. He’s a little younger, but I promise he’s cool, so make sure you kids are on your best behavior.”</p><p>“Kids?” MiYoung giggled, making Chan smile as he turned to look at her, their close proximity making them blush just slightly.</p><p>“Why does this guy randomly want to hang out with us?” Minha asked with a laugh, watching the two; she was used to their painfully obvious flirting by now. </p><p>“Yeah, I said the same thing,” Chan laughed, slowly turning to look at Minha again. “But apparently his roommate- what was his name again?”</p><p>Chan looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. </p><p>“I don’t know, last name’s Han though,” he waved it off, jerking MiYoung’s arm with him and causing her to stumble into his back, both of them laughing. “Anyway, guess he’s worse than <em> you </em> with hooking up, MiMi-”</p><p>“Whatever!” </p><p>MiYoung buried her face in the man’s back, snorting while Chan grinned mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p>“I am <em> not </em> that bad-”</p><p>“-and he keeps bringing girls over on Friday night, like into their dorm,” Chan chose to pretend he couldn’t hear Minha’s continued sputtering. “And this kid- JISUNG, that’s his name- he makes Hyunjin like, <em> leave </em>. Guess he spends a lot of nights in the student lounge…”</p><p>“Geez, poor guy,” Minha muttered.</p><p>“Reminds me of someone I know,” MiYoung teased, resting her chin back on Chan’s shoulder again; it was comfy. </p><p>“I do <em> not </em> do that,” Minha giggled. “You are more than welcome to stay-”</p><p>“I’m good. There’s only so many times I can listen to Daesung moan your name-”</p><p>“<em> MIYOUNG </em>!”</p><p>“<em> ANYway </em>-” </p><p>Chan called out through his laughter, freeing one of MiYoung’s wrists and holding his hand out, turning to look sideways at her. She giggled, her eyebrows twitching up as she high-fived him, both of them sharing a triumphant smirk. </p><p>“-I also told him my best friends were two hot chicks,” the man added, both girls scoffing simultaneously at that. “He seemed excited, Minha. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”</p><p>Chan found it incredibly funny to tease Minha about her sexual <em> excursions </em>, and MiYoung tried to slap Chan the best she could, failing miserably, especially when she accidentally let a giggle slip through. </p><p>“<em> Ha Ha </em>,” Minha said sarcastically, grinning at him. “You know my rule; no younger guys.”</p><p>“Oh right, I forgot,” Chan rolled his eyes playfully. “You’re too <em> cool </em>for the younger crowd…”</p><p>“<em> No </em> ,” MiYoung wanted to defend her friend the best she could, scowling at the side of Chan’s face before turning back to Minha. “She just thinks if she’s going to end up in a relationship with anyone- which according to <em> her </em> will never happen <em> anyway </em>- then she’d rather not fall for someone younger-”</p><p>“Maturity is key, okay?” Minha added, smiling thankfully at MiYoung. “I really don’t need a relationship, but like Miyoung said, I don’t want to fall for some kid I’ll have to take care of all the- OH MY GOSH! <em> Hello </em>, Mr. Whiskers!”</p><p>Chan looked down, taking an automatic step back and stumbling into MiYoung’s front, both of them chuckling a little. </p><p>“Whoa,” he muttered, watching a light grey tabby cat come running to Minha’s outstretched hand. “I forgot she’s got cats living here…”</p><p>When Minha had sat them down, telling MiYoung and Chan about her dream for the bookstore once she had gathered the money, both of them had been on board for her creativity. Not only had she decided to let customers both buy OR rent books- MiYoung had wanted to suggest that to her and was excited when Minha loved the idea- but she had also decided she wanted to make it a-</p><p>“Cat lounge, remember?” MiYoung giggled as Minha cooed at Mr. Whiskers, squatting down to get closer to him. “So people can play with them while they pick out books.”</p><p>It was another idea Minha had tacked onto the end of her long-winded presentation to the two; a place where rescue cats would have a home, love, and attention from all sorts of people. They would live in the book shop- Minha’s pets without keeping them at the apartment- and were free to roam around as they pleased. MiYoung and Chan hadn’t even been remotely surprised by this suggestion by the girl. </p><p>Minha loved cats.</p><p>“Right…”</p><p>They were speaking softly to one another, Minha’s baby talk to the cat too loud for her to hear them. </p><p>“I’m gonna feed you soon. MiYoungie and I are just putting books away, okay?” Mr. Whiskers had his eyes closed as she scratched under his chin. “Then I’ll check your water, have you been drinking? Where’s your brothers and sisters? Do you like your new home, baby boy? Do you love it? Will you read when I’m gone and-?”</p><p>Chan raised his eyebrows as Minha continued blabbering on, he and MiYoung making eye contact again. </p><p>“I think she likes taking care of things more than she thinks…”</p><p>Minha caught on that they were having a conversation, looking up and smiling curiously as her eyes darted between the two of them.</p><p>“What did you say?”</p><p>“Welp!” </p><p>Chan finally let go of MiYoung’s wrists, the girl only moving far enough for him to turn around and face her. He chuckled when he saw how close they were still standing, and she just smiled at him, looking up through her lashes. </p><p>“Uh…” Chan rubbed the back of his neck, eyes sliding over MiYoung’s features before he was taking a step back. “I’ll see you guys tonight, alright? Eight o’clock!”</p><p>Minha stood up slowly, watching him with narrowed eyes, still waiting on his answer.</p><p>“Whoops, messed up your hair.”</p><p>The man reached forward, smoothing down the flyaway strands of MiYoung’s hair as the girl’s cheeks burned bright red, a small smile on her face. </p><p>“Thanks…”</p><p>They made eye contact for a lingering moment before he was backing up, waving enthusiastically at both of them. </p><p>“See you later!”</p><p>MiYoung was giggling, waving back with just as much gumption as Minha stomped her foot, laughing out loud. </p><p>“<em> Chan </em>!” </p><p>He turned on his heel, chuckling and moving faster towards the front door. </p><p>“Wait!” Minha took a few steps forward, almost tripping over Mr. Whiskers. “WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”</p><p>Chan was already walking out, but his laughter was increasing in volume, echoing across the store. He gave one last wave over his shoulder before the door slammed closed behind him. </p><p>MiYoung was giggling profusely, hand covering her mouth as she stared fondly after the man. </p><p>Minha turned back to look at her, smirking when she saw the bright coloring still decorating the other girl’s cheeks.</p><p>“Your face is still red,” Minha teased. </p><p>MiYoung’s eyes widened, and she pressed her hands to her face, feeling the burn under her fingers. She stuck out her tongue, making the other girl laugh before they were both sighing. </p><p>“Come on,” MiYoung said, motioning towards the shelves. “Let’s finish this up so we can go party.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Game: The Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Minha:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>8:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So where’s this kid at?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha was unloading one of the many paper bags Chan had dumped onto his kitchen counter, inspecting all the snacks one at a time with mild interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan answered, not even looking up as he dug the first liquor bottle out of his bag. “Um...I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You know, I’ve never asked him his age, actually…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s age?” MiYoung was coming back from the bathroom, sweeping her hair over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen. “The intern? Is he here yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s running late I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha watched as Chan immediately looked up from what he was doing, eyes roaming up and down MiYoung’s body. She was wearing a skirt and shirt combo that was adorable on her petite frame. It was just the right amount of coverage to keep her from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleazy</span>
  </em>
  <span> category, but tight enough to leave little to the imagination.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sure if </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> noticed how hot MiYoung looked in it, then Chan was probably dying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of liquor did you get this time, Chan?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head slightly as if clearing his it- which, Minha figured, he probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>-  grinning at her and motioning towards the bottle in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It says it’s cinnamon chocolate,” he told her, and she hummed in approval, taking the bottle from his hands and turning it over. “I thought it would be yummy… you approve?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him, her own eyes wandering across his face before she nodded once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said softly. “Definitely approve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh for God sakes…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha swore, she didn’t understand how the two of them could call themselves “Just Friends”. The thought of standing that close to Chan with him grinning at her like an idiot made her vomit in her mouth a little bit. Okay, she was being dramatic, Chan was, objectively, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, he had hit the “nothing but a big brother” status a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the definition of “Just Friends”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she watched MiYoung and Chan move together to the two paper bags filled with liquor bottles, giggling about who knows what, she smiled, shaking her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miyoung and Chan were the definition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Just Friends”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we waiting to drink until he gets here?” Minha asked, taking the last package of snacks out before crumbling up her bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was curious about Hyunjin, and if it would be a breath of fresh air to have someone around for a change. Minha wouldn’t mind having a little buddy to hang out with, someone to talk to while MiYoung and Chan had their inevitable “Time To Makeout Because We’re Drunk” ceremony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah he’ll be here any minute,” Chan told her, glancing at the bottle MiYoung was reading over before looking up at Minha. “I think you’ll like him actually, MiMi. He likes books and dancing too, I know you’re into that...you guys will have lots to talk about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like the man had read her mind, and Minha smiled curiously at him, raising her eyebrows in slight surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d be nice to have a little buddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha was never upset about MiYoung and Chan’s “sessions” when they were all drinking together. If anything, it just proved her theory that much more that they were meant to be, and she was waiting for the day they would confess their undying love for one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a fairly independent person- she liked being alone- and would catch up on shows or listen to music or read when they vanished from the room, enjoying the buzz of being drunk. Sometimes she even invited one of the “Three Musketeers” over- God, why did Chan </span>
  <em>
    <span>name </span>
  </em>
  <span>them that?!- just to have something to occupy her time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nonetheless, having someone to just chat and relax with sounded nice; maybe if they all got along they could hang out with this Hyunjin guy more often. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, he’ll fit right in,” MiYoung said thoughtfully, turning all the glass bottles on the counter that she had missed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he likes dramas too,” Chan added, putting the liquor he was holding with the rest. “He actually recommended a really good one to me, I watched it like a month ago. I can’t remember the name…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dramas?” MiYoung’s face lit up at the word, beaming as she looked at Minha. “Okay, I’m stealing him to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> little buddy instead…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Minha, throw me those chips,” Chan pointed at the bright yellow bag next to her elbow, and she grabbed it, tossing it right to the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He caught them easily, opening them up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MiYoung, I totally thought of you when I bought these,” he told her excitedly, almost ripping the bag as he dug his hand in. “You want to try? They’re mystery potato chips. You’re supposed to guess the flavor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung nodded excitedly, getting that puppy dog look on her face she always had when she was excited and Minha grinned at her; why was her best friend so adorable? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan laughed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggled</span>
  </em>
  <span> really, popping a chip into his mouth. Minha and MiYoung both watched him as he cringed, coughing a little as he swallowed hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha laughed at his face; why was her </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend adorable too?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let me try,” Chan hurriedly pulled out a chip, eyes wandering to her mouth as she opened it for him, and Minha watched him swallow again before placing the chip gently on her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes with a smirk, unnoticed by both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm!” MiYoung’s eyes lit up, widening as her and Chan just stared at one another, as if reading each other’s minds. “Oh that’s yummy just a bit-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She coughed, Minha and Chan laughing at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>spicy</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan placed a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was laughing too, fanning her face as she looked up to keep the tears from falling from her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, just, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her for another moment, still grinning before he turned to Minha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanna try one, Mi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” she gave him a cringing smile as she put her hands up. “I think I’m good…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come on!” he teased, shaking the bag at her. “Don’t chicken out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a sudden knock on the door, and Minha jumped from the counter she was leaning against, beaming at the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoops</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Gotta get the door!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung laughed at her, but Chan opened his mouth in protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yah! It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>house-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But MiYoung had reached into the bag, grabbing a chip and stuffing it into Chan’s open mouth. He hummed in surprise, turning to her with a close-lipped smile, and MiYoung giggled, sending a wink Minha’s way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made a heart with her hands at MiYoung before racing out of the kitchen, feeling like she was suffocating on the unresolved sexual tension lingering between the two. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughing at her own thoughts, she walked with a bounce in her step to the door, wondering about this Hyunjin kid again. She hoped he was cool; maybe if he was comfortable enough, they could tease MiYoung and Chan together while they were all wasted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> She grabbed the door, twisting the knob quickly before throwing it open, still smiling brightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey you must be-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha stopped, eyebrows raising at the guy that was standing in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was tall, </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>taller than she had expected him to be, and really, really...</span>
  <em>
    <span>good-looking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-uh, Hyunjin…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed softly and his already handsome face completely lit up, catching her off guard for the second time in all of five seconds. She laughed too, but because she was nervous, her heart pounding in her chest like a bass drum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” he raised a hand up, giving her a small wave. “This is Chan’s apartment, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha shook her head a bit, keeping her eyes in check; how old was this guy again? How was he so lean, but then had broad shoulders too? Why did his </span>
  <em>
    <span>arms</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah!” she forced herself to be normal, taking a step back and motioning for him to come inside. “You can come in! They’re just in the-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HYUNJIN!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha spun around- why were her cheeks so hot?- watching as Chan and MiYoung walked out of the kitchen. The man had his hands in the air, beaming at his younger friend before motioning between the two girls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is</span>
  <em>
    <span> MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pointed at the brunette, who waved at him with a gentle smile. The way Chan said it made Minha think this wasn’t the first time the younger man had heard about MiYoung...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was doing that smile again, the cute one that lit up his whole face and Minha was staring again, her stomach flipping on its own accord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and this is MiMi,” Chan threw his arm around Minha, who groaned in embarrassment, pinching the bridge of her nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MiMi?” Hyunjin repeated, laughing a little as he looked between Chan and Minha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stuffed his hands in his pockets as MiYoung reached forward, closing the door behind the younger man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minha said, finally looking up at him and forcing herself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get a grip</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Don’t listen to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he grinned, a teasing glint in his eye, leaning forward slightly as they made eye contact. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap Crap Crap</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan laughed, turning to MiYoung.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t he great?” he jammed his thumb in Hyunjin’s direction before taking his arm from Minha, clapping his hands. “You guys ready to drink?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all laughed at that, even Minha, who was honestly having trouble breathing as she tore her eyes from this gorgeous guy in front her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the hell did he </span>
  </em>
  <span>come </span>
  <em>
    <span>from?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin walked with Chan as the older started talking to him, running his hand through his hair and making Minha’s heart skip a beat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong </span>
  <em>
    <span>with me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha hadn’t realized she wasn’t walking, just standing there like an idiot as the two walked away to the kitchen. MiYoung had lagged behind, coming to Minha with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice was low, Minha snapping out of it when she heard her friend’s hissed words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah,” she laughed, shaking her head as she tried to gather her wits about her; seriously, had she never seen a hot guy before? “He’s uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she couldn’t finish the sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What exactly was she trying to say? Hot? Cute? Sexy? Adorable? Handsome?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Captivating?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ew, don’t be gross</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be </span>
  <em>
    <span>careful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minha…” MiYoung sing-songed, a knowing smirk on her face as they turned towards the kitchen. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span>er and </span>
  <em>
    <span>custom made</span>
  </em>
  <span> for </span>
  <em>
    <span>youuuuuu-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Minha was thankful for her friend's jokes as she shoved her lightly; it helped clear her mind a little. “Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> They walked to the kitchen together, still giggling under their breaths, spotting the guys messing with the bottles of liquor. They were discussing which ones would be best, and Hyunjin was smiling again, glancing up at her as they entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t pay attention to him</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha tried not to look as Hyunjin walked around the counter to the breakfast bar, sitting on one of the swiveling chairs, watching as Chan reached into the cabinet nearby and pulled out four shot glasses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> custom-made for her, it was unfair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Messy, dark hair, tall with lean muscles, a perfectly handsome face, and beautiful skin. He was snarky, she could already tell, and had laughed at least ten times since she had met him five minutes ago, which meant he had a great sense of humor. She already knew he liked books and loved to dance- a guilty pleasure of Minha’s- and judging by the white Star Wars t-shirt that was hanging loosely on his shoulders, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> a nerd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her weakness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had all the things she loved; things she’d spot across the room in her frat party days. Well everything except-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His age, Minha</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was clear to her now, as she watched him swing back and forth in the chair slightly, Chan and MiYoung gathered around the liquor bottles while she narrowed down the choices, that he did </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> younger. Only by a little bit though, maybe a few years. They were all twenty-four so he looked about twenty-one, but it was hard to tell when he would full-on smile as bright as the sun at something MiYoung or Chan would say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready, Minha?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung had turned around, and Minha realized she was spacing out, shaking her head a little and laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoops, sorry,” she smiled, watching Chan set the four shot glasses on the breakfast bar, pouring a dark brown liquid into each of them slowly. “Long day today…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung gave her another knowing smile, but Minha ignored it, and the girl eventually turned back around to face the bar again. Chan had already slid the glasses across the counter, one in front of MiYoung who was standing next to him, one for himself, one in front of Hyunjin, and one in the empty bar stool right next to the younger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha felt herself sigh internally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be too weird, not to walk over there and sit next to him, so she did, ignoring the way her stomach flipped again as he looked at her. She acted like she didn’t see it, and thankfully he only glanced at her for a moment before he was picking up his shot glass right after Chan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a subtle deep breath, regretting it immediately when she realized she could smell Hyunjin and he smelled really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. She couldn’t figure out what it was; it was clearly not cologne, it was something softer, like just the soap he used sticking to his skin. It smelled clean and sharp and had a hint of...was that chocolate? She could have sworn she smelled a hint of </span>
  <em>
    <span>chocolate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the darker kind or even cocoa powder- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you even </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking </span>
  <em>
    <span>about it right now, Minha?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly grabbed her shot glass just as MIYoung was getting her own, and Chan was grinning mischievously at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This one’s called ‘Twisted Tomato’,” he told them, and Minha immediately wrinkled her nose. “The guy at the liquor store told me it </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds</span>
  </em>
  <span> gross, but apparently it’s sweet, and spicy, and you can barely taste the liquor!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin and MiYoung seemed curious, but Minha eyed hers wearily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m not gonna lie Channie, that still sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>disgusting…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a chuckle next to her and she realized it was Hyunjin- who the hell else would it be?- and she looked at him on reflex. He was grinning at her and she smiled back automatically, butterflies fluttering in her stomach before she could even comprehend what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What the-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was raising his glass, grabbing Minha’s attention as she turned to look at her best friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Set?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all raised their glasses to their lips, and Minha couldn’t help but giggle at the nervous smile on Hyunjin’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“GO!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simultaneously, they tipped their heads back, taking the shots quickly in one go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was the first one to start coughing, MiYoung squeaking in surprise while Minha cringed, making a disgusted face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chan, what the hell?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, your face!” MiYoung was laughing, pointing at the younger, whose nose was scrunched, eyes peeking open from where they had been squeezed shut. “You’re so cute!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha smiled automatically at the man’s face, and he let out a choked laugh before placing his shot glass back on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yeah, sorry-” Chan was rubbing the back of his neck, smiling guiltily at them, eyes still watery from his coughing fit. “I thought that would be better…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When someone at the liquor store tells you ‘it sounds disgusting, but it’s not’, just go ahead and </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>buy it,” Minha teased, tearing her eyes away from Hyunjin just as he was laughing at her words again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it her or did he laugh at everything?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s try another one,” Chan suggested before looking at MiYoung, who had already moved to the other side of the counter to inspect the liquor bottles once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help this time?” MiYoung turned to watch him as he approached, a slight smirk on her face. “‘Cause I tried to tell you about that last one, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up…” Chan was smiling as he leaned on his side against the counter to watch her, not a hint of annoyance in his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha rolled her eyes at the lovebirds, jumping from the counter and quickly grabbing one of the bags of snacks she’d pulled out earlier; she needed something to clear away that awful taste in her mouth. She got back into the chair, already feeling a bit off-balance; what was the alcohol percentage of that stuff? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Want one?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt bad, sitting next to this guy and eating chips without offering him any. Besides, what was the harm in sharing a bag of snacks with him, no matter how beautiful he was? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was quieter as he smiled down at her, but it wasn’t the smile she’d been seeing so far. It was subtle, close-lipped, eyes shining with something she couldn’t read, and it was so incredibly…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Flirty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Hyunjin was looking into the chip bag, Minha almost losing her grip on it as she watched him reach inside. He pulled one out, popping it into his mouth before looking at Chan and MiYoung, who had just come back with, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopefully</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something way better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha swallowed, turning her attention to the bag as she grabbed her own chip. She glanced up at him automatically, and his side-profile was literally just as handsome as his face full-on. He was cute, just as MiYoung had said, but he was also really </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that flirty smile he had given her was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> helping-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s clean these out, go for round two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan reached for their shot glasses, quickly running them under the sink in front of him before smacking them all back on the counter again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, this one is called ‘Pineapple Upside Down Cake’,” MiYoung explained excitedly, watching as Chan slowly poured the liquor into the glasses. “So it should be </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> better.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us know if this is too much for you, Hyunjin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was looking up at him from his gaze on the shot glasses, a teasing grin on his face as his eyebrows jumped up at the younger. They had clearly been friends for long enough; Chan never teased without saying “Just kidding, sorry” unless he was completely comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung laughed with Chan as the man slid the shot glasses in front of all of them again, but Minha felt her eyebrows shoot up at the stupid, playful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> smirk on Hyunjin’s face as he slowly wrapped his fingers around the shot glass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was laughing too, and his face transformed, the sexy gone as he looked between all three of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he turn it on and off so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Round two!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all already had their shot glasses held high, and Minha quickly picked hers up, joining the rest as they clinked their glasses together. This shot was much tastier, sweet but tangy, and it slid smoothly down Minha’s throat, the warmth spreading from her stomach to her arms quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoo!” Chan cried out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin exhaled, lowering his shot glass and Minha tried not to pay attention to the sound too much as MiYoung was the last to slam her own shot glass down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, you feel that?” she asked, smiling as she looked between each of them. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>seventy percent</span>
  </em>
  <span> alcohol. The other one was like forty, which is still high, but this stuff is insane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha could </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel it, the warm glow in her arms and insides spreading, tingling through her body. She smiled automatically as she stood up from her chair, the world just a little off-kilter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t sit anymore,” she said, leaning her elbows on the counter and grinning at her friends. “I hate sitting when I’m drinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too!” MiYoung nodded enthusiastically, and Chan laughed at the two of them before turning his attention to Hyunjin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, dude, how come you’re not at a college party tonight?” he asked, grabbing their shot glasses so he could rinse them out yet again. “I know you said you get kicked of your dorm, but like, there’s gotta be some frat party or something, right? It’s a Friday…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Hyunjin chuckled slightly under his breath, scooting his chair back and standing out of it just as Minha had. “Jisung’s taken me to enough college parties to last me a lifetime, I think…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jisung?” MiYoung asked curiously, helping Chan set the glasses back on the counter as he smiled gratefully at her. “That’s your roommate, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he answered, and he was smiling at the girl, but it was in between, neither cute nor </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot, and Minha wondered how many smiles a person could have. “He loves to party, and when we first started, that’s like, all we did. I think we went to a party every time they had one for two years straight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Chan laughed as Hyunjin rested his elbows on the counter too. “That’s like </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a few years ago.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed they were taking a break from the shots for a moment and Minha was a little thankful. That last one had her holding the counter just slightly to keep her balance. Now that he was off the chair, Hyunjin was closer, his arm just centimeters from hers as he looked at Chan and she was very </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyper-aware</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it, blaming the alcohol. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we partied hard,” she added, looking at MiYoung, who grinned mischievously at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did,” she agreed, pointing at her and Chan. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>These two</span>
  </em>
  <span> in particular got into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of trouble…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan and Minha both laughed loudly, smiling at one another before the man started talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, okay, I gotta tell you about Minha and the laundry basket challenge-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger immediately looked over at Minha, head turned to the side just slightly as he smiled curiously at her. She felt her heart skip a beat as they made eye contact, and she buried her face in her hands, both embarrassed by the upcoming story and Hyunjin’s lingering gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah!” MiYoung was saying excitedly. “I was talking to that one guy, wasn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed her head was going to spin too much with her vision obstructed, so Minha quickly lifted her head up again, watching as Chan looked at MiYoung, a small smile on his face as he rolled his eyes at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep, you wanted to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead of hanging out with </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From anyone else’s perspective, Chan was clearly joking, especially as he sighed dramatically and made MiYoung laugh. But Minha remembered that night; how subtly angry Chan had been, taking more shots than he normally did and both of them getting completely wasted together just so he could forget about it. But instead, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he kept bringing it up, telling Minha the guy wasn’t even nice, or good-looking, and MiYoung was too smart for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha had just agreed, but also told him there was nothing they could do; as much of a Chan/MiYoung shipper as she was, she couldn’t stop her bestie from going for what she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So they had eventually gone looking for something to </span>
  <em>
    <span>distract </span>
  </em>
  <span>him from it all-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the laundry basket challenge?” Hyunjin asked, and he was smiling again, the cute one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay so, basically, you get this laundry basket,” Chan had his hands out, making the shape of the basket with his fingers. “You put it at an angle, like you’re sledding, but on the stairs-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God…” MiYoung muttered with a snort. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and one person gets in while the other holds the basket,” Minha finished his sentence, remembering the night well. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan</span>
  </em>
  <span> made me do it because he said I was lighter-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> lighter!” he insisted with a laugh. “You would get more speed! Plus, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, don’t even lie-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I changed my mind, remember? But you told me it was safe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, yeah, so,” Chan laughed, turning from Minha to continue his story to Hyunjin. “She’s in the basket, I’m holding it and it really didn’t look that far down, you know? I thought she’d be fine, I mean, people were doing it all night-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was laughing at the story and Minha snuck a peek at him, their eyes locking for the second time in just a few minutes. She giggled automatically at the pure happiness on his face, a gleam of something in his eye that she couldn’t read as he looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“S-So I’m holding the sides of the basket, and I was so scared,” Minha figured maybe talking to him would take the edge off; make things normal and maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem normal, and not like some mysterious siren-man. “But I was excited too, you know? And we do this count down, and there’s all these people at the bottom of the stairs cheering us on-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the hell did I not hear all this going on?” MiYoung was laughing in disbelief as she looked between the two of them. “I swear…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We definitely missed you,” Chan said, turning to her for a moment before slamming his hand on the counter again, and Minha watched MiYoung’s gaze linger on the side of his face. “Anyway! So I let go of the basket and I swear, I sobered up right there at the top of the stairs. I was like ‘Oh shit, was this a good idea?’ I mean it was like she was sliding down the stairs in slow motion-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-I was literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>flying</span>
  </em>
  <span> down the stairs!” Minha laughed, remembering how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had sobered up too, at that moment. “And I thought we had pulled it off-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too!” Chan exclaimed, and Hyunjin laughed again. “It was going perfectly, and then-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Second to last stair, my basket just like, catches on it,” Minha groaned, and Hyunjin was smiling at her, another laugh falling from his lips as he shook his head. “I tumbled out of the basket, did this somersault thing-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was actually quite graceful, for Minha-” Chan teased, and she slapped his arm that was resting on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Minha was definitely feeling the alcohol now, but she was more used to it, letting the tipsy glow of it all give her the courage to look at Hyunjin once more. “Anyway, point is, I fell and I probably would’ve cracked my head open, but one of the dudes watching the whole thing literally caught me before I could-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Chan smirked, bumping his shoulder against MiYoung’s as she giggled. “-is how Minha here met Daesung.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was doing it again, his bright smile turning curious as he tilted his head to the side, eyes shining as they stayed locked with hers. She felt her stomach flip again, and she laughed automatically, watching his eyes graze subtly across her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should’ve been there,” MiYoung sighed, shaking her head at her own thoughts. “That guy I was talking to was such a jerk, what a waste of time…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell you that,” Chan turned to her, a cocky grin on his face. “But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was a great guy, and you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to give him a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shoved him, rolling her eyes with a smile and he bumped his shoulder against hers again. Then they were standing side by side, and Minha giggled as she watched them continue to bump their shoulders together over and over, both of them almost stumbling as the impact got harder and harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s take another shot!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung yelled it out happily, almost losing her balance on the last shove Chan did. He quickly grabbed her wrist, laughing as she giggled, both of them leaned close like they were sharing some secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he told her softly before looking up. “You guys wanna do one with us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha was sure she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but she wasn’t sure it was the greatest idea as she looked at Hyunjin again. He was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay for her right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” Hyunjin tore his eyes slowly from Minha’s, grinning at Chan. “I’ll do one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha wasn’t about to be lame, no matter how weirdly hot Hyunjin looked when he said that with a slight smirk, her self-control be damned.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll be fine; he’s younger right? There’s hot younger guys, you’ve met them before, and you survived. This guy, he’s gorgeous yes, but seriously, you’ll be fine. You’ve met plenty of sexy dudes before-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m picking the next one!” MiYoung sing-songed, bouncing to the other side of the counter by the liquor bottles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you picked the last one!” Chan was laughing quickly turning away from the other two as he caught up with her. “It’s my turn!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chan, your last one sucked, no one trusts you!” MiYoung was giggling as she threw her arms out to block his view of the bottles and he playfully pushed them away. “Let me pick!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha rolled her eyes as they continued to laugh and push one another, the bottles clinking together as they fought to look at the names without showing the other. It was the second step in the “MiYoung and Chan are Drunk Show”; shots or alcohol in general, then increased flirting and touching and laughing, then next thing Minha knows, they’ve disappeared and she’s loading up her YouTube app. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Minha watched Hyunjin’s eyebrows raise slightly as he stared at Chan and MiYoung, their backs to them. “They’re always like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed softly this time, like it was just for her, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ew</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minha didn’t like that at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes you do</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Minha was nodding, desperately trying to ignore her thoughts as she adjusted her arms on the counter. “I’m just waiting for the day Chan pops the question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin exhaled with a chuckle, eyes dragging to the two once more and she took that moment to take in the side of his face again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was gorgeous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face was </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect, and it was such a contradiction depending on what expression he was making; adorable or hot as hell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>STUPID</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got one!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan came back, holding up a green bottle, MiYoung bouncing happily behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Soju?” Minha laughed as she eyed the bottle. “Grapefruit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sticking with the classics, MiMi.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan winked at her before pouring them all generous sized shots and sliding two of the glasses across the counter. Hyunjin reached forward, grabbing both and scooting one of the glasses in front of Minha, his fingers accidentally grazing hers. She pulled back just slightly, the tingling sensation his touch brought about almost pissing her off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is this, a Nicholas Sparks novel? Pull yourself together, Minha</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she smiled at the same time as him despite her thoughts, and he nodded at her before facing forward again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I think it’s about time we do a cheers to the reason we’re throwing this party,” Chan said, grinning at Minha, who hid her face in her arm for a moment in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Min</span>
  <em>
    <span>ha</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” MiYoung cheered, making Chan laugh before he raised his glass up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To my little sister, MiMi-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re the same age-” Minha muttered, giggling as she looked up from her arm again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-who </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> made her dreams come true and got her bookstore!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung whooped while Hyunjin raised his glass, looking at her with another question-filled smile, and she giggled, biting her lip a little as she looked back at Chan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have- is it </span>
  <em>
    <span>six</span>
  </em>
  <span> cats?- all named something ridiculous-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Minha cried out while Hyunjin and MiYoung laughed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-and you’ve been talking about it for forever Minha, so…” he smiled gently, a rare gleam of seriousness in his eyes as he looked at her. “Good job. I’m really proud of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all clinked their glasses together, MiYoung and Chan shouting out in excitement before they were tipping their heads back for their third shot of the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love the grapefruit flavor!” MiYoung exclaimed, grinning at Chan. “You did so well, thank you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> my choices are good enough for you?” he teased, eyes roaming up and down her body and Minha raised her eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said they weren’t!” she giggled, shoving him playfully like she always did and they were standing closer again, like they always did too; Minha swore she could write a novel about them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s make mixed drinks, Chan,” Miyoung was playfully whining, grabbing his arm and pulling gently. “I don’t think I can take another shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lightweight</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan teased, immediately stumbling and shaking his head as he let her pull him to the liquor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just tripped!” MiYoung was quick to point out, both of them laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha and Hyunjin were just watching the exchange, and sitting still, she felt like the counter was moving a little under her arms. She laughed because her best friends were funny and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shaking her head and biting her lip, trying to ignore the slightly spinny feeling the movement brought about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You own your own bookstore?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned at the sound of Hyunjin’s voice and his eyes immediately dropped to her lips just long enough for her to see it before he was looking at her eyes again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, yeah…” she swallowed hard- when had they moved closer to one another?- and she laughed again because apparently, that’s all she could do in this guy’s presence. “I graduated college with a Business degree, but I knew I wanted a bookstore so I minored in Library Science…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin raised his eyebrows and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was really handsome up close. Their arms had slid together at some point, closing those centimeters of space that had been between them. He looked impressed, a slight smile on his face that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> again, and Minha felt another round of butterflies in her stomach as her eyes ran along his face at their own accord. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You know, maybe we could just break the rules this one time…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s really cool,” his adorable smile was back, making him look just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> younger, snapping her out of it a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Minha couldn’t help but smile back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both turned away from one another, watching as Chan smoothed down MiYoung’s disheveled hair. She was giggling despite her protesting, and he just smiled at her, fingers lingering in her dark brown strands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was messed up again,” he muttered just loud enough for Minha to hear, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>ew</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he sounded so </span>
  <em>
    <span>smitten</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wondered approximately how long they had before the two of them disappeared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you have cats in your bookstore?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin pulled her attention away, and he was looking at her again, leaning his chin into his palm, elbow resting on the counter. His constant curiosity reminded her of a cheshire cat, especially the way he would smile at her, eyes never leaving her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha was not in the right state of mind, three shots in with nothing but a few chips in her stomach. She couldn’t handle the way he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her, completely innocent, except not at all…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a constant contradiction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s kinda stupid but-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tucked her hair behind her ear, and oh my god, why was she so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this guy?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-I really love cats- well all animals, really- but my </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorites </span>
  </em>
  <span>are cats,” she focused on telling her story, smiling at the thought of Mr. Whiskers. “Anyway, MiYoung and I, we can’t really have a cat at the apartment because we work such weird hours, but I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted one…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was just listening to her, and she found herself mimicking his actions before she thought about it, resting her cheek in her own palm as she continued to look at him with a slight smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I got these rescue cats, you know the older ones that people don’t buy as much just ‘cause they aren’t kittens?” she sighed, letting both arms fall to the counter as she thought about her baby fluffs. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>that… Anyway, they live at the bookstore now! And people, when they come in, you know, they can read and play with the cats...if they want…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still hadn’t said anything, and she was getting nervous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Since when do guys make you nervous?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” he nodded, eyebrows shooting up again with wide eyes; this guy was more expressive than </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was. “That’s...that’s actually really cool. I’m allergic to cats-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha felt her jaw drop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-but I should still come anyway,” he finished with a playful smile. “I wanna see it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This guy…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she giggled- oh god, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggling</span>
  </em>
  <span>- the alcohol spreading fast through her system with the rapid beating of her heart. “I’ll have a face mask ready for you, does that work? You can wear it, or you can just hold your breath and run in there really fast. I mean, it’s not that big, so...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That wasn’t even that funny, Minha, what the-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Hyunjin was laughing loudly, nodding as his eyes almost disappeared from his bright expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can bring one of those oxygen mask things instead,” Hyunjin put his hand over his mouth to represent the mask, Minha letting out a surprised giggle. “I’ll bring a tank and then we can just do it that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed way harder than they needed to at that, but Minha couldn’t help it; picturing him being that extra just so he didn’t have to breathe in cat hair was ridiculous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow he seemed like he would be that dramatic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait,” Minha was braver; Hyunjin hadn’t gotten any less handsome, she was just a lot more </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “If we’re going through all this trouble, I’ve got to make sure I’ve got your favorite books there. What do you like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm…” he looked thoughtful and she really just couldn’t stop looking at him. “I like all books really but… I think...comics? Maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was smiling again and she wished he wouldn’t, but also that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> and that whole thought process was just too confusing for her to acknowledge at that current moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a comic guy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha smirked at him and just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wasn’t adorable anymore. He slid his arms up the counter, leaning forward just slightly as he turned his head to the side. He wasn’t smiling cutely, it was more subtle, eyes shining, and the whole expression was really just…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was flirty, just enough for her to notice, but slight enough to be subtle and she wondered how the hell he managed to pull that off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>means</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”  she put both elbows on the counter, resting her chin in her palms as she made sure she was closer to him; if he wanted to play, she supposed she would play along. “-that judging by the fact that you wore a Star Wars shirt to a party, I would say you’re a bit of a nerd.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where had this boldness come from?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alcohol, Minha, it’s a beautiful thing</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked down at his shirt just as she was thinking her newfound </span>
  <em>
    <span>boldness</span>
  </em>
  <span> was probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the greatest idea, before looking down with him, wishing she hadn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she’d been focusing on his face, but now he was close and the shirt was white and just the right fit to show her the shape of his arms and the broadness of his shoulders. He was so tall and lanky he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a beanpole, but instead, he had the triangle shape Minha was weak for and she couldn’t unsee it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her through his lashes, head still tilted down as he gave her a one-sided grin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was trying to kill her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha was positive now that that was his motive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart had skipped a beat before increasing in rhythm, as if trying to make up for the palpitation. She let out a soft, nervous laugh before she could stop it and she could feel her cheeks getting warm underneath her resting fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I blushing?! That’s MiYoungs’s thing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>Star Wars?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting like normal again, smile regular, but his eyes still had the mischievous gleam in them that had her swallowing around a lump in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh,” she regained her composure, shrugging her shoulders before she was forcing herself to look away from him. “I’ve never seen it actually-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha looked up in alarm, laughing at the unexpected change in him again. He had his hands on his cheeks, eyes impossibly wide as his mouth dropped open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t seen Star Wars?” he repeated, and she nodded, still giggling at his dramatics. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see it, you’d-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Four mixed drinks coming </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan and MiYoung spun around, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy crap</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minha had actually forgotten they were there. She and Hyunjin automatically sat up, and MiYoung’s knowing smile as she locked eyes with her was just a reminder that they had been sitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like she had noticed, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid alcohol</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that she was looking away, she could feel the effects; the pounding heart, the heated skin, the nervous buzzing in her veins and the giddy smile that was pulling on her lips like she couldn’t control it, only made worse when MiYoung actually covered her mouth, giggling at Minha’s expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what we should do?” Chan asked just as Minha and Hyunjin were taking their drinks. “We should play beer pong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung finally looked away to answer and Minha was thankful; her best friend was way too intuitive and she just couldn’t deal with that kind of scrutiny right now, not when she could barely breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys have a table?” Hyunjin asked, and Minha watched him glance at her for a moment before turning back to Chan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her stomach flipped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah there’s one in my closet...” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan trailed off, MiYoung leaning over to take the cup out of his hands and sip at it. Minha giggled at his wandering eyes down the curve of her back as she leaned her elbows on the counter, humming softly at the taste of his drink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours is sweeter than mine is,” MiYoung didn’t seem to notice at all, looking thoughtful as she swished the drink around, staring at its contents. “Is it less alcohol?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I don’t think so…” Chan kept his eyes on her, and she stood up slowly, just inches away from his face. “You think I should add more?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>EW</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha swore, she could go her whole life without hearing Chan practically whisper like that, eyes on MiYoung’s face as the girl laughed softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mayday, Mayday, it’s phase three</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll just...get that table…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha stepped away from the counter, and she saw Hyunjin cover his mouth to hide his smile. Chan and MiYoung looked up at the same time, as if in the three seconds that had passed, they had somehow forgotten she and Hyunjin existed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hey, thanks!” Chan said, smiling and looking between the two of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are awesome,” MiYoung added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Minha couldn’t help but laugh; they just seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too happy about being left alone. “We’ll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made sure to emphasize that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be back, not sure if that would really help or not, and turned to see Hyunjin following right behind her. They walked by the two lovebirds, sharing a knowing smile as they made eye contact with one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now even his </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile was causing a weird twist in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, Minha…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, let’s just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She motioned for him to follow her to Chan’s large living room, maneuvering around the black leather couches and setting her drink on the mahogany coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the table?” Hyunjin asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Minha turned around to answer, she almost crashed into him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped back, slamming the back of her legs into the coffee table and giggling because, oh my god, she was so embarrassed, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why the hell are you so clumsy, Minha?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin was laughing again, but that stupid, soft, just-for-her one that had butterflies in her stomach. He reached out, holding her upper arm gently and taking a small step backward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha knew she couldn’t be serious; there couldn’t actually be </span>
  <em>
    <span>goosebumps</span>
  </em>
  <span> running up her arm underneath his touch, spreading like wildfire down to her hand as she clenched her fingers just slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed again, because she was nervous, and he was cute, but also hot, and there was way too much alcohol in her system for her to handle this situation properly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” she turned around, his fingers slipping slowly down her arm and sending a thrill through her veins, something she desperately tried to ignore. “The table’s in Chan’s room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>MiYoung:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>9:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung tore her eyes away from Chan’s face, watching as Hyunjin and Minha left the kitchen. She saw Hyunjin’s eyes grazing up and down Minha’s retreating form before he was falling behind, and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. MiYoung wondered if Minha would be able to resist the man, young age or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dude was a work of art; her bestie would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>the self-control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt bad, them walking out so suddenly like that; she hadn’t meant to make anything awkward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Chan, he was just, so…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This drink is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Close.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung turned her attention to the man in front of her, literally inches away, the flirty smile on his face as he looked at her over the rim of his cup sending her heart rate through the roof. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This happened every time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her, plus Chan, plus alcohol was just a terrible combination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terrible but...</span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” she said back, mastering the art of keeping her voice steady in these situations at this point. “You should add more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan chuckled softly, lowering the cup from his lips as he looked down at its contents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice, it was sinful, the way he could make it so...quiet but husky at the same time. It sent shivers down her spin as she watched him move around her, arm brushing against hers before he was moving to the opposite counter. She turned around, leaning against the sink as she watched him place his cup down, twisting the cap off of his liquor of choice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was always hot to her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span>, probably one of the hottest guys she’d ever encountered in her life if she was being honest. It felt like tonight, however, he was being extra unfair, with his black, loose fitting t-shirt and silver chain necklace he insisted on wearing just to torture her. He had earrings on, black ones, three on each ear that decorated his cartilage in a way that made her want to bite it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung swore, he knew just what she liked, even though she had never </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> told him a thing. Chan was intuitive like that; he paid attention to the things he cared about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And MiYoung knew he cared about her as much as she cared about him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was pulling out extra plastic cups now, no doubt for the beer pong table, and she continued to check him out, loving the style of his hair. It was blonde and wavy, a sexy mess on his head and lifted a little off his forehead. She sipped on her drink as she let her eyes wander down to his legs, clad in leather pants that made his thighs look almost overwhelmingly good, another chain hanging from his belt loop and dangling across his pocket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan turned around, catching her in the act, and he immediately smirked when her eyes jumped to his, wide with half-hearted guilt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you checking me out?” he asked playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If they were sober, MiYoung would’ve told him no, giggling and maybe even shoving him if he was standing closer. He would’ve told her he didn’t believe her, but jokingly, and they would’ve laughed it off and moved on with their daily lives. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the problem was, both of them were drunk, and when the world was spinning around them, it seemed the only stability they had was one another, and their filters went out the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grinned flirtily at him, lowering her cup as she kept their eye contact. Chan’s eyebrows shot up, smirk still on his face as he put the cups down, slowly walking towards her. She could feel it, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>pull</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her insides for him and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so excited…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung knew exactly what happened when the two of them got drunk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was close now, an inch between them as he gripped either side of the sink, caging her in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her body temperature was immediately rising, and she could feel the flush spreading on her cheeks despite her demure smile. Chan’s eyes wandered across her face, noticing the red before smiling devilishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” he asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Miyoung didn’t want to stroke his flirty, playful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> ego, so she just arched one brow at him, turning slowly to set her cup on the counter behind her. He laughed when he realized she wasn’t going to answer, nodding up at the cabinet up above before looking at her expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ping pong stuff is in there,” he told her, voice still soft. “I gotta get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was so hot, not only looks wise, but the temperature of him itself, close and warm like a heated blanket. She could feel the prickling of her skin, sensing what was coming, the tension palpable between them as she let her hands rest on the counter in between her hips and his own hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said playfully, smiling at him. “So get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flashed with excited pleasure before he took a step forward, closing the distance between their bodies. She held in a gasp, pressing her lips together instead as he continued to keep their eye contact, and she watched his adam’s apple bob before he was giving her a one-sided grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> And then Chan was letting go of the counter, reaching above her and leaning forward to get into the cabinet. Their heights were perfect for this, only about a three inch difference, so his body was pressed against hers in just the right way. She could feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, from the dips and grooves of his stomach to the strength of his legs in those stupid, sexy pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was taking his sweet time pulling out the ping pong balls, and MiYoung knew he was doing it on purpose; she knew damn well they were right in the front of the cabinet. But she was forced to keep her head tilted back in this position, and Chan seemed to love it, glancing down at her every few minutes with wandering eyes that darkened every time they made eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he only made her wait a few minutes before he was lowering back down, taking the plastic bag and setting it on the edge of the counter next to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that would’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> easier if you weren’t in my way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan may have lowered to his feet, but he was still pressed completely up against her, and MiYoung tensed at the hard counter digging into her back. It was overwhelming, stifling, the most delicious kind of tension, as he grinned down at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve moved me,” her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke, and MiYoung was glad the strain was mostly hidden as she smiled up at him through her lashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I liked it better this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was ridiculously flirty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span> really, moving just slightly to remind her how close their bodies were pressed together. Still, she wouldn’t let her composure crumble in front of him like that- it was all a game, really- so she boldly reached up, letting her hands rest on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” she asked sweetly, and she watched his smile falter just slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung loved how easy Chan was to mess with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was always taking it farther, like he couldn’t resist, and he reached forward, running his hands lightly down her sides, resting on her hips as she resisted the urge to move into his touch. Instead she tightened her hold around his neck just as he was leaning closer, and the build-up was almost too much. She wanted to yank him by his necklace and press his lips hard against hers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to give her just a little relief. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed Chan felt the same, because he closed the distance between them rather quickly, impatiently pressing his lips against hers as he tilted his head to this side. They both hummed in mutual satisfaction, MiYoung’s fingers immediately scraping up his neck and into his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan pulled away to sigh against her lips, before he was kissing her again, his hold on her hips tightening just slightly. MiYoung couldn’t help the small noise that slipped from her throat at the feeling, sliding her hands down his neck and onto his broad shoulders, gripping them hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He deepened the kiss, but their rhythm was still slow, like he was savoring the taste of her, and that turned MiYoung on way more than she would’ve thought. His hands were moving again, leaving fire in their wake as he moved up her sides, sliding across her boobs before he was scraping her exposed collarbones with his nails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sucked in a breath, tearing away from the kiss as she let her head fall back. He immediately leaned forward, chuckling softly as he placed soft, wet kisses down the side of her neck. Her nails were digging into his skin again through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, and he let out a small moan, the sound vibrating against her neck as he moved down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it when you do that,” he muttered against her shoulder, and she just scratched from his shoulders all the way back into his hair, listening to the laugh-groan that slipped from his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was standing up straight, running both hands through her hair and pushing it out of her face as he pressed his whole body against her, MiYoung loving the slight tug he gave to the strands to turn her head to the side. She obliged immediately, both of them opening their mouths to continue kissing, their rhythm picking up speed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung was breathing heavily and so was Chan, their breaths mingling together as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, making her gasp in surprise. She felt him smile against her lips before he was biting the bottom one softly, almost immediately letting go, and she hurriedly met his tongue with her own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She never understood how making out with Chan could be so hot, despite tongue kissing never being all that great to her otherwise. But the first time she ever made out with him, he either seemed to know what he was doing or knew what she wanted- MiYoung honestly wasn’t sure- but it had been so incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought she was going to die. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The novelty </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn’t worn off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan made her feel breathless, like every time they moved their lips and she gasped for air it might actually be her last. Then she would run her hands down his back, feeling the muscles ripple gently under her touch, listening to the next groan fall from his lips because of course Chan was perfect, just so…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Responsive</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung opened her eyes when Chan pulled his lips away from hers, but he was looking at their bodies pressed together, his hands wandering down her shoulders, and back to her boobs, squeezing them slightly. She sighed leaning into his touch a little as he moved down, and he looked up with eyes so dark they were almost black, wonder on his face as if he couldn’t believe she was real. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was always looking at her like that when they were doing this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was slamming his lips against hers again, both of them moaning in unison as Chan stopped at her waist, gripping it just hard enough to send a shiver down her spine. He was always so </span>
  <em>
    <span>rough</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this, and MiYoung would be lying if she said she never thought about going farther with him. She wondered what he’d be like, if he was like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> when they were making out? Would he be rough with </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they did? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought alone had her gripping his shoulders again, wanting him </span>
  <em>
    <span>closer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He seemed to get the picture, and he slid his hands to her hips again as he rolled his lower body against hers, the friction causing another simultaneous gasp from them both. MiYoung swore they were connected on </span>
  <em>
    <span>some </span>
  </em>
  <span>sort of level, their reactions always perfectly in sync, and Chan moved against her again, his fingers leaving almost bruising marks into her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was turned on, she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, and that only made her more desperate, a sound catching in her throat as he took his lips from hers. She threaded her fingers through the chain around his neck, pulling slightly and he tilted his head back instantly, biting his lip. She stared for just a moment, trying to breathe before she was leaving quick, open-mouthed kisses against his jaw line. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exhaled, and she glanced up to see him biting harder on his bottom lip lodged completely behind his teeth. MiYoung kept going, making it to his ear and kissing it slightly, fighting the urge to bite like she so desperately wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan’s voice sounded strained as his mouth fell open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung shivered, dragging her nose down the side of his neck, trying to catch her breath as he moved against her again. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how hot this was, how weak she got at every sound he made, how much she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan let go of her hips, pushing his fingers through her hair and  pulling slightly, forcing her head back. She moved with him, the yanking turning her on way more than it should, and they locked eyes for just a moment. They stared at one another, the pull in MiYoung’s chest making her feel like she couldn’t breathe again, and his eyes slid down her face, locking on her lips as he cupped her cheeks, kissing her once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was slow at first, almost sweet, different than just a moment ago, but they were too far gone, too intoxicated on each other and the alcohol pumping through their veins. Chan was moving his lips to her neck just as she had done to him, but the way he was grinding against her was more concentrated, faster, and the friction was almost unbearable. His forehead fell on her shoulder, a low moan slipping from his lips as he gripped the counter on her sides again for leverage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, MiYoung?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was drunk his words almost slurred, but she couldn’t tell if he was drunk on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling </span>
  </em>
  <span>or the alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Either way, she was feeling pretty intoxicated herself, moaning in response to his question because she wasn’t sure she could speak, everything just a little too much, a little too </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved against her again and they both sighed together at the feeling. Chan’s hands slipped again, no doubt sweaty, his body pressing even more into her own-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The distinct sound of bouncing ping pong balls on the tile floor made them both jump, the plastic bag knocked over by his hands and flopping to the floor with a soft smack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Chan laughed, and so did MiYoung, watching as he took another step back from her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were both a little sweaty, clothes sticking to their bodies, Chan’s hair a disaster, and MiYoung was sure hers wasn’t any better. She mourned the warmth of him, watching as he glanced at her, both of them trying to catch their breaths as they kept eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then they both jumped again at the sound of Minha’s giggling- albeit a bit quieter than usual- grinning guiltily at one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guess they’re back with the table,” Chan said, and both of them laughed softly because of course they were back; how long did it take to walk from Chan’s closet to the living room?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go out there,” MiYoung added softly, feeling almost sad about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Chan nodded, finally tearing his eyes from hers as he leaned down to pick up the ping pong balls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She helped him, both of them quiet, but it wasn’t uncomfortable; this was the usual. They drank, they made out, they went back to hanging out like the best friends they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It </span>
  </em>
  <span>used </span>
  <em>
    <span>to be awkward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, MiYoung thought with a small smile, grabbing the bag from the floor and holding it open as he put the ping pong balls in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes we could barely speak to each other.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they had long surpassed that stage, Chan smiling at her as he took the bag and moved to grab the plastic cups. It was a smooth transition that they had perfected, and MiYoung absolutely loved it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He led the way out of the kitchen and she followed behind him, making sure to grab both of their drinks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung wasn’t sure she would have that kind of connection with anyone else. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Game: The Guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Hyunjin:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>9:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha laughed again- Hyunjin noticed she was doing that a lot, especially the more they drank- and he smiled back at her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was cute. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Come on.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha turned around quickly, as if she couldn’t look at him anymore, and he let his fingers drag slowly down her arm before he could think about it. The skin was smooth, and he watched the goosebumps erupting across her skin, but she didn’t look back at him, only seemed to walk quicker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The table’s in Chan’s room.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin followed Minha as she lead the way across the living room once more, turning left at a small opening that led to a hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had gotten to the party, Hyunjin hadn’t known what to expect really, from Chan’s two “hot best friends”. He’d agreed because he couldn’t stand the thought of another day in the student lounge; he’d ran out of comic books as of late and hadn’t found a new drama to start. Chan was really cool- they’d become friends almost instantly after they started working together- and often talked about MiYoung and Minha.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> MiYoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We do everything together, have since we met in college,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chan had explained the first time they talked about the girls, and Hyunjin remembered the fond smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“MiYoung, she’s just...she’s the greatest girl you’ll ever meet, honestly,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hyunjin wasn’t sure if Chan was aware of how smitten he looked, but he remembered having to suppress a smile as he listened to the older man talk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s smart, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so</span>
  <em>
    <span> smart, and funny, too, we joke around a lot. She’s beautiful, I’ve never seen anyone like her, and she’s got these eyes that just read into you, you know?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know, but he had nodded anyway before raising his eyebrows at the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, she’s your girlfriend?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunjin had honestly been confused at the time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“And Minha is your best friend?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chan had acted like Hyunjin had said the most ridiculous thing in the world, his face tinging pink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>no</span>
  <em>
    <span>, ha, I would be so lucky. No, MiYoung and I are just friends…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Hyunjin was looking at him must’ve made him nervous, because he had started talking faster to move the conversation along. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyway, yeah, and Minha, she’s my best friend too, like a little sister, really,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chan’s whole demeanor had changed from glazed over, loving eyes to a brotherly smile and a shake of his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“She’s snarky, don’t want to get on her bad side, but she’s all talk, Minha’s such a softie...we’ve gotten into a lot of trouble together over the years, she’s like my little partner in crime.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin remembered getting a visual in his head of these characters in Chan’s life, especially because the man continued to talk about them all the time. His stories were funny, and Hyunjin enjoyed them a lot, so when he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been invited over, he couldn’t lie, he was curious about Chan’s best friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>MiYoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And although MiYoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been just as beautiful and bright-eyed as Chan had described, and Hyunjin couldn’t deny that she was gorgeous in every sense of the word, he was a little distracted when the door had been opened to Chan’s apartment and he had come face to face with...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl he’d been imagining in his head was cute, short and tiny, with a feisty temper and jokes for days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s the way Chan made her seem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But although Minha </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny and cute, she wasn’t short </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> tiny, in fact, she was as tall as Chan and was lot curvier than Hyunjin was expecting her to be. And as they had sat together talking, the alcohol taking away that first-meeting awkwardness, Hyunjin just wasn’t prepared at all for Minha to have such a…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Presence</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just beware, Chan’s room is kind of a mess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was looking over her shoulder at him, a small smile on her face before she was pushing open a door on their right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Hyunjin replied with a small wave of his hand and another smile, following obediently behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, God, how does he </span>
  <em>
    <span>walk</span>
  </em>
  <span> in here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha flipped the light on, and Hyunjin laughed as she maneuvered around the clothes, papers, and random wires scattered across the wood floor. He didn’t think it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad- he was able to get through it easily- but he could already tell that this was the kind of relationship she and Chan had.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Constant </span>
  </em>
  <span>teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, here’s the closet...” Minha opened the doors, and he moved to stand next to her, looking at the complete disarray on the inside with a small laugh; were there even </span>
  <em>
    <span>clothes</span>
  </em>
  <span> in this closet? “How the hell am I going to find this table?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin moved around her in the limited space between the wall and the door, body brushing up against hers before he could help it. He was normally a pretty touchy person- always had been- but he watched Minha tense up, like she was nervous, and he couldn’t deny the weird tingling as the skin of their arms touched, swallowing a little and moving his eyes to the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same thing had happened when they were sitting at the counter together, the forearms resting together without either of them seeming to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was off-putting, but in a way that had Hyunjin more curious than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes scoped out the inside of the closet, taking in the old DJ equipment, some video game controllers, boxes with no labels and big plastic tubs. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the occasional piece of clothing, but they looked untouched, like Chan didn’t even know they existed. And shoved in the back, behind a shirt that looked like many of the buttons had gone missing, was a folded table, the neon “Beer Pong” shining in the closet light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found it!” Hyunjin pointed at the table before smiling happily down at Minha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, how did I not see that?” Minha laughed, pushing her way into the closet. “Stupid, why is it all the way in the back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, I can help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had no choice but to be shoulder to shoulder as they messed with the rather heavy folded table, Minha more on the inside of the closet as she reached as far as she could and pushed it from the back. Hyunjin was pulling on the fabric handle, and with their combined effort, it slid out from the corner, becoming much easier to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha lost her balance when it jerked forward, and Hyunjin reached out automatically as she stumbled backward and fell slightly into his arm. She stood up quickly, both of them laughing as she looked at his outstretched arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice save,” she said with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the way she was looking at him, it was flirty for just a fleeting moment, and then her eyes were darting away from him, smile faltering just slightly and she was moving back to continue pushing the table the rest of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin had talked to and dated enough girls to know what they looked like when they were into him. They would smirk and touch, flirt and give him bold compliments or they would smile shyly, nervously playing with their hair or fingers, and laugh at everything he said; it was either one or the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Minha, she was this weird in between where she would look at him like she thought he was hot and talk to him comfortably, or she’d be stumbling on her words, keeping her distance, eyes specifically looking away from him like she was committing some kind of sin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like he said...Minha had a presence. And it made him very…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Curious</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, it’s gonna take two of us to lift this thing, I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke him from his thoughts, watching as she bit her lip thoughtfully, staring at the table with her hands on her hips. His eyes wandered to her mouth before he was moving to the rest of her, taking in the white tank top and tight black leggings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up quickly, catching him in the act, and he felt a little guilty as he smiled back at her with a nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoops</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin watched her run a hand through her hair, avoiding his eyes again as she busied herself with the table. She moved to the end closest to the door and he quickly moved to grab the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we good to lift it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was looking at him again and he grinned, lifting his end up as an answer. He was a little clumsy, almost dropping it, and she giggled, hurriedly keeping it stable before she was lifting her own end of the table in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Minha teased and as he let out a light laugh, she was back to looking at him again, eyes on his face for a lingering moment before she was looking over her shoulder towards Chan’s open door. “I’m gonna start walking backwards, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You be careful too,” Hyunjin told her realizing how drunk they really were trying to do this; the walls were just a little wavy, like he was underwater. “We’re kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as they started moving, Minha let out a laugh, almost bumping into the wall behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” she was still giggling, regaining her balance and making a left to get them down the small hallway. “This is so stupid…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, just-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s back hit the small table against the wall of the hallway and she yelped, making Hyunjin laugh out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> run into anything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you let me do that?” Minha cried out, laughing and adjusting her grip on the table as she scowled playfully at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to tell you!” Hyunjin insisted loudly. “You just moved too fast-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Minha took a deep breath, still smiling as she locked eyes with Hyunjin. “I’ll go slow, and you let me know if I’m going to hit anything. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin raised his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So bossy…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he answered with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your smile looks evil!” she giggled, pointing at him with one hand, almost dropping the table again. “I don’t trust you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not!” Hyunjin was shaking his head fiercely back and forth, holding tight to the table as it wobbled in their hands. “I’ll watch for you, I promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha narrowed her eyes faux suspiciously, and he let out a nervous chuckle, neither of them breaking eye contact for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all very flirty again, and Hyunjin wondered if Minha’s shots were really starting to kick in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His </span>
  </em>
  <span>were; he felt really </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> and light-headed in a forget-your-troubles kind of way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, let’s start walking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin followed Minha’s lead and with some more laughing and slow maneuvering, they were able to move the table to the living room, leaning it against the back wall where there was some free space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez,” Minha giggled, looking at the table before pushing some spare hairs from her face and looking over at Hyunjin. “That was a pain in the ass. Let’s tell them we’ve got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin let out a small chuckle before he was leading the way to the kitchen. He was about to walk in when he froze, Minha smacking right into his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had MiYoung pushed against the counter and they were making out rather fiercely, neither of them seeming to know they were there or that they had even made it into the living room despite how loud they had been carrying in the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-?” Minha had grabbed his elbow to hold her balance, but wasn’t letting go as she looked inside the kitchen as well. “Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Come on, we’ll just wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid her hand down his forearm, gripping his wrist and pulling him along. He raised his eyebrows at her touchiness, but wasn’t complaining, laughing as he was dragged to one of the leather sofas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately sat down, and she let go of his wrist, looking at his arm as if realizing for the first time what she was doing. Her cheeks turned just the faintest color of pink and Hyunjin smiled, immediately grabbing his drink they’d left on the coffee table. He took a long sip as she sat on the cushion next to him, cross-legged and picking up her own cup. They sat in silence for a moment, just drinking, but surprisingly, it wasn’t altogether uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, but Minha was easy to be himself with. They seemed to have the same sense of humor and liked to tease, and considering she had a bookstore with cats in it, he thought it was safe to say they had a decent amount in common when it came to geeky stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Minha looked at the contents of her drink, which were already half-gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, what did MiYoung put in these?” she asked thoughtfully, letting out a small giggle. “This is dangerous. It doesn’t even taste like it has alcohol in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No it doesn’t,” Hyunjin agreed, taking a sip of the sweet liquid before grinning at her. “It tastes like fruit punch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s good at making drinks though,” Minha said, setting her cup down. “Her and Chan both...when he picks the right </span>
  <em>
    <span>flavor</span>
  </em>
  <span> that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they do that often?” Hyunjin asked, nodding in the direction of the kitchen; he had just realized that Minha didn’t seem even remotely surprised by what they had walked in on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Every time</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she answered dramatically, rolling her eyes with a small laugh. “If they drink, it happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed, setting his drink down and turning his head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Every</span>
  </em>
  <span> time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guessed that explained why Chan was so incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>fond</span>
  </em>
  <span> of MiYoung…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Minha giggled at the surprised look on his face. “The thing is, those two are super into each other, they just don’t want to admit it. They flirt all day, they’re best friends, but they never </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything until we’re drunk-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to look at the kitchen doorway and Hyunjin took one more sip of his drink; he was enjoying the slight buzz to his system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-so yeah,” she turned to look at him just as he was lowering his cup, eyes dropping to his mouth before they were quickly darting away with a light chuckle. “It’s like some sort of release for them, I swear. I wish they would just get together already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t realized he was licking his bottom lip- there was just honestly liquid there that he wanted to catch before it got on his shirt- but the way her eyes had followed the movement sent a hot flash through his body as he sat up a little straighter, putting his drink down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do?” he asked, genuinely curious. “While they’re doing...</span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh me?” she waved her hand nonchalantly, smiling at him. “I’ve got tons of stuff to do. I usually read my book, or you know, listen to some music. Either that or I’ll watch YouTube or something. I just wait for the ‘makeout partners’ to finish and then we go back to hanging out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin would’ve thought the answer sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>lonely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but from what he could read, Minha seemed truly content. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she just that independent and cool with being alone?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No makeout partners for you then?” he asked with a grin, not catching the words in time to realize how </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> that sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha raised her eyebrows, but now he was curious; would there normally be another guy here right now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” it was the first time in quite a few minutes that she seemed nervous again, and he watched her eyes search the features of his face for a moment. “No dates for me...</span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my thing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was giggling, some of the tension leaving her shoulders before she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a makeout partner?” she asked, shaking her head back and forth. “Is that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to have someone like that? I think they’re just weirdos…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed at that, pushing some of his hair out of his face as he adjusted on the couch cushion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t,” he replied, watching her gaze wander to his fingers in his hair. “No party dates...just </span>
  <em>
    <span>regular</span>
  </em>
  <span> dates, really…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were beating around a very obvious bush and the curiosity on Minha’s face was much too obvious, making Hyunjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span> for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well won’t your </span>
  <em>
    <span>regular</span>
  </em>
  <span> dates be upset that you’re sitting here getting drunk with another girl right now?” she asked, and it was the boldest thing she’d said to him so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was chuckling again and she was looking at him with her eyebrows raised, a smirk on her face as she reached for her cup, taking another long drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, uh…” he rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip for a moment before speaking. “I don’t have a girlfriend right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it seemed he was right, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what Minha was asking without asking it, because she set her cup a little clumsily back on the table, and he watched her eyes wander across his face again before she was sitting back, running a hand through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay good,” she was trying to sound nonchalant, and Hyunjin wondered vaguely if she was feeling nervous like he was. “Because I don’t need some crazy young girl coming after me with a pitchfork because I’m talking to her hot boyfriend-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha slapped her hand over her mouth like a cartoon character, and Hyunjin let out a sharp laugh as he watched her face turn bright red. She buried her face in her hands, both of them laughing for a second as Hyunjin felt the world spinning again with the way he was leaning forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, you can think I’m hot…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flirty words had left his lips before he could even comprehend them, and Minha lifted up, mouth open in a small “O” as she tried not to smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t even finish her sentence as she looked away and Hyunjin was laughing again because he was flattered and he honestly thought she was hot too, and seeing her all red and flustered like this was a lot more adorable than he would’ve thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a boyfriend that’ll be mad you said that, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep, Hyunjin was definitely drunk, because he barely felt embarrassed by the ballsy question, too busy looking her up and down while she wasn’t looking and waiting almost impatiently for her answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dates aren’t my thing remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin felt like he was in some sort of romantic comedy. Their conversation was so cliche it made him smile again, joining her in taking another small drink before they were simultaneously setting their cups down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t had a legitimate boyfriend since…” she looked up thoughtfully, and her hair fell off her shoulder, exposing the fair skin of her neck and collarbones. “Probably since I was young enough to play the color game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s eyes jumped from his gaze on her shoulders to lock with hers as she looked back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The color game?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was confused, laughing again and she laughed too, leaning forward just slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve never heard of the color game?” she asked in disbelief, and Hyunjin was wondering </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d never heard of it; was it popular? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he admitted with a shake of his head. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s smile faltered a little, and he watched her eyes dart up and down his torso before she was looking away, a nervous giggle escaping her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...well, it’s sort of a flirting game... for </span>
  <em>
    <span>kids</span>
  </em>
  <span> really…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin turned his head to the side; okay, now he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically…” she took a deep breath, turning back to him and setting her hands on the cushion space between them. “You put your hand on someone’s knee, right? Usually it’s like, someone you have a crush on-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, watching her move her hand across the fabric of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you slide up as they guess the color that’s on your mind. You only slide up if they get it wrong though,” she explained, a nostalgic smile on her face. “It’s not too bad until you’re wrong three times, because then the person with their hand on you, they’ll be like ‘Are you nervous?’-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she looked up at him with her eyebrows raised, as if she was asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a flirty gleam in her eye. There was a weird jolt in Hyunjin’s chest at the action, and he swallowed as he continued to listen to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and of course, you have to say no, because if you say yes, you’ll be made fun of for forever,” she said, looking down at her hands again, her statement making Hyunjin laugh. “And then you keep going, like sliding up higher and higher on their leg if they get the color wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat back again, sighing before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can get bad because once you make it up their leg, you can go up their side, and well…” she motioned towards her torso and Hyunjin took it as an invitation to look, smirking before his eyes met hers again. “...that can be kind of dangerous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin hadn’t meant to ask her </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> so boldy, and he bit his lip, feeling a little nervous as she looked at him with widened eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...wanna play the color game?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s eyes were falling slowly to his mouth and then the rest of him and he felt warm under her gaze, the nervousness slowly slipping away as he watched her swallow hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” he replied cheerfully, hiding how much he was affected by her wandering gaze and giving her a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was fidgeting on her cushion, tucking some hair behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh…” she seemed like she was having some kind of internal battle with herself, adjusting her cross-legged position and Hyunjin’s eyes glanced down to her knee. “Who would even go first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin savored every ounce of alcoholic courage he had, leaning forward and resting his hand on her knee. He looked up, watching her stare at his hand for a moment before they were locking eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha sounded like it was going against her better judgement, but also like she couldn’t resist, and Hyunjin found that a lot hotter than he should have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick a color.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Funny that he was the one touching her, but she was still the one telling him what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So bossy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the second time he had noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ve got one,” Hyunjin told her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lime green</span>
  </em>
  <span> sitting in the back of his mind. “You can guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yellow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smiled, swallowing a little as he moved just an inch up her leg. Minha stayed stock still and he watched the movement of his hand before looking back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked tense, and Hyunjin felt it too; his hand was barely on her thigh, why were they feeling like this already?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sliding his hand again, the fabric of her leggings soft under his hands, and he wondered if her </span>
  <em>
    <span>bare </span>
  </em>
  <span>legs were just as smooth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was leaning back a little, hands on the cushion behind her for support. It was like she was trying to put some space between them, but it only made Hyunjin’s view better, the arch of her back just making her more enticing than she already had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red. Is it red?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin slid his hand up again, keeping his fingers from caressing the spot like he weirdly wanted to. He was halfway up her thigh already- was he supposed to move that high?- and he looked up at her again, unable to help the smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an intense moment; she had the power to stop him. Sure he could tease her, but who was to say they would even see each other again after this? Minha had the power to end all of this with one simple word, and the thought made Hyunjin anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She inhaled as soon as she said it, but their eyes were locked and he felt his stomach twist a little at the implications of her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can keep going</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin was warm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> warm and his hand felt kind of sweaty as he waited for her next guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it black?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her confident “no” about being nervous, her voice sounded a little unsteady, body stiffening when his hand slid up higher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha made eye contact with him and Hyunjin felt like they were in some weird sexual bubble, accidentally breaking barriers too soon but too far gone to stop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Green?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was a little more high-pitched, and he slid his hand up some more, thinking how much different this situation would be if she were wearing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>skirt</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, don’t think about that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close,” he told her, trying to distract himself from his dangerous, wandering thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lime</span>
  </em>
  <span> green,” her voice was strained as she said it, eyes darting from his to the hand that was now sitting on her upper thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhat reluctantly, he pulled his hand away, leaning back and grinning at her. He watched Minha exhale, shoulders slumping as she sat normally again, and he was glad to know he wasn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only one</span>
  </em>
  <span> affected by that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s uh, that’s the color game…” Minha was reaching for her drink, taking a long sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin watched her lower her cup from her lips, raising her eyebrows at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d already been mentally preparing himself, picking up his cup for just a little more liquid courage. Minha lowered her own drink, searching his face before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get a turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s tone was half-teasing, half-serious, her eyes nervously darting from his face down the length of his body and stopping on his legs. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> a turn though, especially with the way she was looking at him, like she found him just as sexy as he was finding her in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Hyunjin found himself pouting, leaning forward and putting his cup back down. “That’s not fair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time he had seen Minha smile in a while, a small chuckle falling from her lips as she looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do that,” she told him, rolling her eyes. “You’re too cute…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was cute when he did this- it was a little trick he had picked up a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time ago- and he shook his head back and forth just slightly, continuing to look at her with the same expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him for a long moment, letting out another laugh of disbelief before she was sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she put her cup down. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, he wasn’t sure if something like that would work on Minha, so he was pleasantly surprised when she caved so easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even have to ask twice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe she’s softer than she seems</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have six rescue cats in her bookstore…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s hand was on his knee, and his eyes snapped up to meet hers, body on full alert now. It was barely anything, seriously, but it was the anticipation that had his heart racing in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” his voice was softer, eyes locking with hers as he felt the tension grow between them all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was with her being so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>demanding</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kind of liked it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Orange.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s eyes left his as she looked down at her hand, sliding up his leg slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin had been with girls before, made out with girls before, had girls </span>
  <em>
    <span>in his lap</span>
  </em>
  <span> while they moved against him and drove him crazy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was something about this, something more </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> because it was bad, but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad, and the build-up and playfulness made it that much hotter, affecting him almost just as badly as his past endeavors that had gone </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> farther. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been this bossy with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Hyunjin couldn’t say he was complaining, catching the mischievous gleam in her eyes. For someone who was so adamant about telling him no a few minutes ago, she sure seemed into having the upperhand like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gray.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin ignored his thoughts entirely, very aware of how tight his pants were and how obvious it would be if he were to lose his grip on his self-control. Minha shook her head slowly, sliding her hand much farther than </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had on turn two, and he wondered if she was enjoying messing with him like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” he released the bottom lip he hadn’t even known he was biting, taking a small breath. “Red?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another slide of her hand and he could swear she was curling her fingers into his thigh on purpose, and the thought excited him way too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How is this a game for </span>
  </em>
  <span>kids</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha kept her hand in place, using her free one to reach for her drink. He decided to do the same, trying to hide his shaking hands. Hyunjin finished off the drink- there honestly wasn’t much left- setting the empty cup back on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her question was playful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she looked at him with a devilish smile. Minha seemed to be in her element right now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he wondered what kind of things she got up to behind closed doors that had her so easily snapping into this dominant position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous, but in a way that had him wanting to test the limits, had him </span>
  <em>
    <span>intrigued</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha slid her hand forward again, she was already past his mid-thigh, and he felt himself tense a little. He was getting way too hot and bothered by this, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> really, but he was still trying to keep his thoughts in check.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tight pants, Hyunjin…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yellow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand moved again and he swallowed hard, looking down at it. Just a couple more wrong guesses and she’d be touching his-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud bouncing sound- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ping pong balls</span>
  </em>
  <span> it sounded like- making them both jump. Minha yelped when some of her drink spilled on her pants, immediately standing up and taking her hand from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin watched her, feeling his entire body deflate, both relaxed and disappointed by the lack of her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell was that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh crap, thank god Chan’s couches are leather…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha grabbed some takeout napkins that were sitting on the coffee table, and he didn’t miss how badly her fingers were trembling before she was wiping the small puddle of liquid on the cushion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she had been just as affected as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought had him grinning slightly, watching her move to wipe at her leggings fiercely. She threw the balled up napkins on the table next to their cups before looking at him. Their eyes met instantly, and he felt the charge there, like they had both been shuffling their sock-clad feet across the carpet, static electricity humming in the space between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some murmured conversation coming from the kitchen, but they both ignored it, Minha continuing to look at him as if seeing him for the first time. He was scratching the back of his head nervously, and she was biting her lip thoughtfully, looking somehow both frightened and curious as her eyes moved to the movement of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys got it so quick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s exclamation had them jumping again, both turning to see the two walking out of the kitchen, looking completely disheveled. MiYoung was flattening her skirt while Chan tried to be subtle about smoothing down his messed up hair, making Hyunjin smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan, we’ve been out here for a half an hour,” Minha said with a roll of her eyes, a small laugh slipping from her lips, no doubt at their appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” MiYoung’s voice was way too high-pitched for her surprise to be genuine, giggling as she looked from them to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha laughed harder at that, before glancing at Hyunjin. They locked eyes and he felt that jolt in his chest again, watching her slowly tear her eyes from his face before looking at her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chan:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>12:00am</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>They had played a lot of games since Chan and MiYoung had found Minha and Hyunjin in the living room with the beer pong table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, they actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>played</span>
  </em>
  <span> beer pong, with Chan and Hyunjin setting up the cups while MiYoung and Minha refilled the drinks and brought out a pitcher of water. Instead of drinking the cup when the ball landed in it, they had to take a gulp of their drinks instead, and they played like that for a while, getting progressively drunker as MiYoung’s dangerous “fruit punch” made its way through all of their systems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha and Hyunjin were actually a decent team and completely kicked his and MiYoung’s ass. Chan probably would’ve been upset- he could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> competitive- if it weren’t for the fact that he was standing three inches away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span> the whole time, trying not to think too hard about what had taken place in the kitchen just an hour before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been hot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too hot, more intense than any makeout session he’d ever had, and he once again, wondered why it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that with MiYoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was she so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the girl on his mind was grabbing his hand after their third round of beer pong and second round of refills, saying they should play quarters instead. He would say yes to anything she said honestly, but he was especially whipped for her in that short skirt she was sporting, making her legs look a mile long. It was unfair, how ridiculously sexy she looked, with a tight shirt that left little to his imagination and reminded him how great her body had felt against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was always gorgeous to Chan, really, no other girl compared, not even Hyunmi, his regular he took to almost every work event he had, and she was a complete </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span> herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, MiYoung, she was different, there was something about her that had him itching for more almost every time he was with her. And even though they had made out a thousand times before, this time felt different somehow, more intense, enough to have him a little high off the feeling of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for those ping pong balls crashing to the ground like that, he had seriously considered lifting her up onto that counter and testing his limits. It was the perfect height for them, and he could only imagine what she’d look like, wrapping her legs around his waist and leaning back, his hands slipping underneath her shirt. He’d push the boundaries, and he wondered how far she’d let him go. The thought had entered his head more than once throughout the night, even after they had left that kitchen, and it was so distracting he could hardly think straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they had everything set up, and they were playing quarters as MiYoung had asked, and the way she was leaning over the counter to get that perfect shot was sending his heart rate through the roof. It was ridiculous, and he wondered how Hyunjin wasn’t dying over her like he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he was just biased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Hyunjin, despite his distraction, Chan couldn’t help but notice how well he and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed to be getting along. He had had a feeling they might- they had a lot in common and he was Minha’s perfect type if he’d ever seen one- but he hadn’t expected them to hit it off so </span>
  <em>
    <span>quickly</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might’ve been the alcohol- it probably was- but Chan would’ve been blind if he didn’t notice how giggly and touchy Minha had become. She was all slapping Hyunjin’s arm when he made a joke or grabbing his wrist to pull him to their next destination. And he was stumbling along with her, laughing with her constantly, the two of them finding more and more things to talk about as the night progressed. And then they were looking at one another with flirty smiles and intense eye contact that made Chan smirk before he looked away, he and MiYoung sharing a knowing glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had felt like they’d walked in on something when they found the two in the living room. Minha had looked disheveled, nervous, and out of breath while Hyunjin looked a little surprised, a smile playing on the corners of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something had </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out, they were all completely terrible at quarters, and the amount of alcohol they were needing to consume to keep up with it was reaching dangerous levels. So Minha had announced through giggles- Hyunjin holding his hand out as he laughed, there to catch her if she fell- that it might be a good idea if they moved to karaoke before they all puked their brains out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung had agreed, grabbing Chan’s hand excitedly and begging him to sing a song with her, and then they were all running to the living room, stumbling in their drunken state and talking over one another as they got everything ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was great, really, that they were all so musically inclined. Even though MiYoung and Minha weren’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>in</span>
  </em>
  <span> the music business, they could both sing really well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>MiYoung. Hyunjin was decent too, more of a rapper than a singer, but he was in music so he wasn’t tone deaf, and overall, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, none of them sounded like drunk karaoke was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were too good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And later on, after Chan and MiYoung had sang a killer ballad that they always rocked so well together, their voices harmonizing way better than they should, they had collapsed on the couch, smiling at one another as Hyunjin and Minha teamed up on another song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, Chan had paid attention to them, the way they laughed together as Minha tried and failed to sing along with the words, not knowing the song that Hyunjin had picked at all. He kept trying to rap, but she was giggling at all of his mistakes, and he kept stopping to shove her, laughing and telling her she was way too cute for him to rap in that moment. Minha was drunk, Chan could tell, because instead of being embarrassed, she just kept </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shoving him back and telling him his </span>
  <em>
    <span>rapping </span>
  </em>
  <span>was distracting and how did he get his voice to sound like that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had looked over at MiYoung, to see if she was watching the whole exchange. She was- but she looked so hot that all thoughts of his best friend and intern had vanished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sitting on the couch, bare leg pressed against his, skirt riding up enough to show him almost everything he so desperately wanted to see. She was laughing at them, and with her head tilted back, her hair had fallen back, showing the skin of her upper torso- delicate neck, soft shoulders, collarbones, flushed skin, all leading to the cleavage he’d been trying to keep his eyes off all night. The living room was mostly dark, only a single lamp turned on, and the glow of the tv screen on her face made her look </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful, if that was even possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, he had told himself he was getting way too poetic, and to leave that shit for his music lyrics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, the way her leg was pressed against his had sent fire through his veins, even with the fabric of his pants in between them. She was close, always </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close, and he wondered if she was doing it on purpose or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure which answer was hotter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After karaoke was over and they were all looking at each other, happy but exhausted, the night had started to wind down. They were still drunk- drunker than they had been in a while honestly- but they had decided on a new game to pass the time, something fun they could play that was a little more slow-paced, Minha replacing their drinks with water bottles to sober up, if only slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever hooked up in a public pool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now when they had started the game, the questions had been innocent enough. But as “Never Have I Ever” always inevitably does, it jumped from PG-13 to Rated R rather quickly, and at the current moment, Chan was smirking as he watched Minha and Hyunjin take a drink simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve hooked up in a public pool?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s eyes were wide as she asked the question, and Hyunjin had chuckled at her, lowering the bottle from his lips and smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my ex-girlfriend was a lifeguard…” he explained, shrugging before he was looking at his lap. “It was after hours, she had the closing shift, and well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trailed off and Minha’s jaw almost hit the floor, Chan having to stifle a laugh as he turned to look at MiYoung. She was full on giggling, covering her mouth with her hand, eyes meeting his and sparkling with amusement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least there was no one around,” Chan said, making both of them turn to look at him, Minha’s eyes widening as she realized he was about to tell her story. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span> here did it in front of anyone who might happen to walk by-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chan, don’t say it like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha buried her face in her hands and he laughed, loving to mess with her; she was so dramatic. MiYoung was still sitting next to him on the couch across from them, and she leaned over to whack his arm playfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what happened,” MiYoung giggled, glancing at Hyunjin, who looked both surprised and impressed as he stared at Minha. “We were at this party, and it was at this house with a pool. No one was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the lights were off-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no one except Minha and her new loverboy for the night-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha groaned and Hyunjin laughed, turning his attention to Chan and MiYoung once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan remembered that party well; it was one of the first times he and MiYoung had made out. Back in their earlier days, when they were caught up in the moment and could barely get the rhythm right because they were so into it and then they were cutting themselves off like they’d been caught and the tension was awkward between them when they went back to normal for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The after effects had always sucked, but it’d been worth it to Chan, just for him to get another taste of her again, and MiYoung had obviously felt the same because she was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>way too into it</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that particular night, the awkwardness between </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> had vanished when-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically we walked out to find her, because we were gonna head home and well…” MiYoung cringed, smiling a little as she glanced at Minha, whose face was still hidden in her hands. “Let’s just say Chan and I are scarred for life and Minha still to this day doesn’t know where that bikini top went-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MIYOUNG!” Minha cried out, lifting up to stare at her with shocked eyes and an open mouth. “Oh my god…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was laughing hysterically- he loved how savage MiYoung could be- watching Hyunjin’s eyes wander down Minha’s body while she wasn’t looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry bestie, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” MiYoung was giggling, putting her hands up in surrender, eyes darting to Hyunjin and catching him in the act as well before she was looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>, never have I ever…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were shining again, this time with pure </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she looked at Chan, and he pressed his lips together to keep from laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hooked up on an airplane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YAH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and MiYoung high-fived, ignoring Minha’s protest before the girl was glancing at Hyunjin, taking a shameful drink of her water. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn to look shocked now, a small chuckle of disbelief falling from his lips as he stared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asked, eyes wide as he watched her lower her bottle into her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” she sighed, glaring at MiYoung and Chan, who were still snickering, as she told the story. “There was this </span>
  <em>
    <span>guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was my friend-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and MiYoung coughed obnoxiously at the same time, giggling because they hadn’t planned it, and Minha glared at them again, laughing reluctantly as Hyunjin smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Friend </span>
  <em>
    <span>with benefits</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” she turned her attention back to her water bottle, fiddling with the cap as Hyunjin watched her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Minha here doesn’t do </span>
  <em>
    <span>relationships</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan added, just because he felt like Hyunjin should know and also, he couldn’t resist seeing Minha squirm in discomfort; she was so funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span> I just…” she turned to Hyunjin with a sigh, and the younger was just listening with a gentle smile on his face. “Dating, it’s not my thing, I told you that. I just look for good chemistry and see where it takes me...if we get along right away, it’s a good sign. That’s honestly how I met Beomseok in the first place...but anyway-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed again, and MiYoung looked like she felt a little bad now for the teasing; she was always so much nicer to Minha than he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It never turned into anything, the guy was kind of a jerk,” MiYoung said, eyes darting between Hyunjin and Minha. “So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the chemistry wore off, I should’ve known,” she smiled a little at MiYoung, waving her hand at the memory. “Anyway, it was during a college trip, we were flying to Japan and we were talking about the whole ‘mile high club’ thing, and well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked pleasantly amused, smirking at her as he took another drink of his water and Chan watched Minha actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>blush</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and MiYoung exchanged knowing looks again, and speaking of chemistry, he found it fascinating how </span>
  <em>
    <span>connected </span>
  </em>
  <span>he and MiYoung seemed to be. They were always doing stuff like this; having full on conversations with facial expressions and eye contact varying in intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was incredible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> recommend it,” Minha finished, leaning back on her hands and looking around at everyone. “It’s a pain in the ass. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Literally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorted at that as MiYoung giggled, Hyunjin almost choking on his water as he laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Minha’s turn now, and Chan watched her stare at the wall, looking deep in thought. It was time for her payback, and he wondered what she was going to pick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever…” she smirked, eyes darting between the two of them before speaking quickly. “...gotten thrown out of a club for making out in the VIP bathroom that was left unlocked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and MiYoung yelled out together, leaning forward off the couch and almost bumping heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t pick that!” MiYoung said with a laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too specific,” Chan pointed accusedly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> rules in ‘Never Have I Ever’ guys…” Minha was smiling evilly at them, and Hyunjin laughed, covering his mouth with his hand. “Except drinking when you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> done what the speaker says…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was having way too much fun with this, and Chan and MiYoung shared a look before drinking; at least it was just water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So basically, these two idiots were at the club- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>by the way</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, you had Daesung,” MiYoung rolled her eyes and Minha grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah…” she looked thoughtful for a moment, Hyunjin watching her with a smile. “Anyway, I guess they decided it was time to makeout, so they literally snuck to the back and jumped into the first freaking bathroom they found-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was fancy, but we’d never been there before!” Chan defended, laughing at the memory as he looked at MiYoung. “How were </span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>supposed to know there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>VIP </span>
  </em>
  <span>bathrooms?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyway</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minha went on, taking her eyes from Chan to face Hyunjin again. “They ended up getting caught, ‘cause security came back, and we all got freaking escorted out of the club…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That place was overpriced anyway,” MiYoung said with a roll of her eyes, taking another drink of her water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan remembered that night like it was yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about halfway into their junior year, and he and MiYoung had long surpassed the awkward phase of their makeout sessions. They were much more comfortable now, more risky, and that night with the club lights, Soju shots and sexy dancing, they had gotten the riskiest they’d ever been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s wrist had been locked in his tight grip as he maneuvered them through the crowd and found a door that led to a spacious bathroom with a royal purple couch against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In retrospect, it probably should’ve been pretty obvious that it was a VIP bathroom, but Chan had been a little preoccupied with the way MiYoung had lifted herself on the sink, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him straight to her. He remembered how into it he’d been, how much he’d wished she wasn’t wearing jeans and was wearing a dress instead, how he’d love to feel her bare legs around him- because at that point he’d hadn’t felt them yet- and how much rougher he’d been with her. She’d yanked on his hair for the first time ever on that night and he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, quickly brushing off her apology and whispering against her lips for her to do it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d been terrible honestly, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>obliged</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pulling again, making him tilt his head back...and then the door had slammed open and security was walking inside, telling them they weren’t allowed in there and asking how they had gotten the door unlocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, it had all been worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never have I ever…” Hyunjin paused glancing around at everyone before grinning. “...used handcuffs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan, Minha, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span>- to his great surprise- spoke at the same time, identical, shocked looks on their faces as they stared at the younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” he looked both surprised and embarrassed by their reaction, smiling guiltily at them. “Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean you’ve never…” Chan thought about it for a moment, looking at the man. “I mean I guess you’re kinda young, it’s not that big of a deal, like-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people aren’t into that kind of thing, being tied up,” MiYoung spoke up and Chan looked at her with an open mouth; was she implying that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>into stuff like that? “It’s not for everyone-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’ve uh, I’ve always wanted to try it, getting handcuffed, but uh…” he trailed off, swallowing nervously as his smile faded a little. “Yeah, I guess I’ve never had the opportunity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan just caught a glimpse of Minha, who was strangely silent, staring at Hyunjin like he had sprouted two extra heads. The man had turned to look at her and she quickly took a drink of her water bottle, avoiding his eyes entirely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may have been more interested in the exchange if he wasn’t too busy looking at MiYoung, who was watching the two of them with a slight smile on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprised by the fact that Hyunjin hadn’t used handcuffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which means she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> used handcuffs, and looked sad when she had been talking about people who weren’t into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was almost too much for Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span> had plenty of conversations in the past about their sexual adventures. It was funny to them, exchanging stories, and so Chan </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> how much of a freak Minha could be and she knew how kinky he himself could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and MiYoung…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never talked about it, but there wasn’t a clear reason why. They weren’t against talking about each other’s dates or hookups- they usually knew about all of them- but when it came to </span>
  <em>
    <span>details </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the bedroom?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well those just sort of...fell through the cracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chan had never asked, could only fantasize, the questions feeling taboo for some reason. He could only hope that she was as kinky as he was, with her hair pulling and her nails digging into his skin and the way she moaned every time he was rough with her. He’d thought about it, yes, more times than he could even count, but to have it so blatantly in front of him, like a worm dangling on a hook, tempting him to take a bite, well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just way, way too curious now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d taken a drink, so obviously she’d used handcuffs, but how many times? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan could see it, her handcuffed to the bed with nothing but the bare minimum on as he climbed on top of her, asking her what she wanted him to do to her. He could imagine the sounds she would make underneath him, just like she did when they made out, as he teased her and there was nothing she could do about it, begging him to do more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could barely focus on the room around him, thankful for the blanket in his lap that could hide </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he tried to bring himself back down to earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, now I’m curious,” they may have been drinking water, but Chan had still had a lot to drink, and that tipsy buzz in his system was giving him the courage to keep going. “Do we </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> like kinky stuff in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked around at one another, slow smiles building on their faces, and Chan’s gaze lingered on MiYoung as she made eye contact with Minha, both of them giggling and nodding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was staring at Minha nodding too, and the girl noticed, searching his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, MiYoung was turning to look at Chan and </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>were staring at one another now, the intensity in their eye contact making Chan swallow hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat, the room suddenly stifling. Chan needed to do this right; if he was going to find out about MiYoung tonight- and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know now- he was going to have to make it casual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it, let’s list our kinks,” he sounded as nonchalant as he could, grinning as he turned to Minha. “Minha, you first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was the safest bet; not only did he know Minha was kinky, he also knew if he asked her first, it would be less obvious that he was really only bringing this stuff up to get to MiYoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me first?” she looked embarrassed, glancing sideways at Hyunjin before watching Chan nod to answer her question. “Well, uh, I like a lot of different stuff…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a nervous giggle before sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had to choose three, I’d say bondage, hair pulling and…” Chan knew what she was going to say- she’d told him this stuff before- and was smirking a little as he watched her continue. “I like to be the uh...the dominant one, I guess? Uh...I mean I like it both ways, but I do tend to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was reaching her leg out, touching Chan with her toes subtly and he looked over at her. She widened her eyes, moving them in Hyunjin’s direction, and he looked over at the younger to see him staring at Minha in poorly-hidden curiosity. She didn’t seem to notice, too busy yanking on a string on her leggings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I tend to like tying the guys up, if I’m being honest,” Chan thought it was interesting how Minha was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrassed right now; she’d have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>problem if it was just he and MiYoung. “A lot of guys don’t like it, or they just wanna do that every once in a while so...guess that’s why I don’t have a boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was clearly joking at the end, and she laughed along with MiYoung and Chan, Hyunjin taking a drink of water and tearing his eyes away from her before she could catch him letting his eyes wander up and down her body </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You next, Chan,” Minha glanced at Hyunjin before turning to him. “What’s your top three?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, yeah, well…” Chan looked over at MiYoung, who was watching him intently, and it made him a little nervous as he looked away. “I like biting. Especially on the ears for some reason, not sure why, they’re just the most sensitive, I guess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan saw as MiYoung’s mouth dropped open, her usual subtle self completely going out the window as she just stared at him, eyes wandering to his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she...does she </span>
  </em>
  <span>like</span>
  <em>
    <span> that…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” her gaze had fire in it, he was sure of it, because he was hot again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot, looking away from her so he could think properly. “I like choking, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds</span>
  </em>
  <span> weird, but if you do it right, it’s actually a lot better than you’d think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah, it’s all about the rush,” MiYoung piped up and Chan turned to look at her again, eyebrows raised in surprise. “I’ve done it before it’s...it’s actually really intense…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She trailed off because they were looking at each other again, and Chan swore he didn’t understand it, how MiYoung could actually be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How long had they been friends? How did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>know this stuff about her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again it made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They never </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>talked about it before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he was nodding slowly, and he took a subtle deep breath before continuing. “Last is honestly the same as Minha’s but since I’m the guy I guess it’s a bit different but...I like the whole tying girls up thing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh, typical dude,” Minha teased, and they all laughed, Chan glancing over at MiYoung again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized his top three sounded a bit </span>
  <em>
    <span>extreme</span>
  </em>
  <span>- biting, choking, tying up- but one look at MiYoung’s curious expression and he thought it might’ve been a really good thing he said that stuff out loud. She stared at him for a moment before she was biting her lip, and Chan honestly wasn’t sure she was doing it slowly on purpose or if his mind was just seeing it in slow motion, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>deliberate</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she kept eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he supposed he wasn’t the only one who was still a little tipsy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yours?” Chan managed to say, and thankfully, his voice was only a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> rough. “MiYoung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of her lip and he watched as she licked it nervously, his eyes following the movement of her tongue and he almost felt sorry for Minha and Hyunjin who were sitting right there with him. MiYoung’s nervous habit was innocent but the tension between them was palpable and could those two feel it like he could?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, well…” she shifted in her seat a little, both legs now stretched out in front of her as she let her feet press against his legs. “I like food play, although I’ve only done it a couple times, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of food would she like?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve also got a weird thing for mirrors,” she added thoughtfully, eyes only darting to his for a second before she was looking away. “They have a lot of potential…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mirrors,” Minha nodded, looking impressed. “I’ve actually never thought about that, not bad at all…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan could barely hear them, too busy imagining taking MiYoung to one of those dance studios at the production company he works for. He could just see her pinned against it, both of them looking at each other in the mirror as they-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly have a lot of other things I’d like to try,” MiYoung continued, snapping him out of his thoughts as she glanced at him again. “I’m always willing to try something at least once…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words were echoing in his head as they made eye contact </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he swore she could read his mind. Chan couldn’t believe what she had just said, wondering if this was some sort of alcohol-induced hallucination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How would he ever look at MiYoung the same after this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Hyunjin?” MiYoung finally tore her eyes from him, turning to the younger man, who smiled at her question. “I know you said you haven’t tried handcuffs but...anything you want to try or you’ve done that you like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave it to MiYoung to keep her composure, even in a time like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan envied her so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But MiYoung wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> innocent, because she was pressing her lips together to hide her smile, eyes darting to Minha, who looked scared to death of Hyunjin’s answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I haven’t done much, I just…” Hyunjin rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed lap. “I like tying up, I think. I like hair-pulling-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced sideways at Minha, but she was actively avoiding his gaze, playing with the cap of her water bottle again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and I think I would like ice play?” he formed it as a question, another chuckle slipping from his lips. “But I’m not sure. I haven’t really had an opportunity to do anything...no girl I’ve gone out with has really wanted to try the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>tying up</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chan asked in disbelief, momentarily distracted from his MiYoung situation to stare at him. “What kind of girls are you going out with, mate? No one wants to get experimental at all? What about her being tied to the bed with like, rope or something? That’s pretty basic, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed nervously again while Minha just watched him, but before he could answer, MiYoung spoke up, turning to Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No he </span>
  <em>
    <span>means</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” and then she was turning away, trying and failing to hide her smirk as she sank lower onto the couch, smirking at Minha. “...he hasn’t found a girl who’s willing to tie </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was distracted as he watched MiYoung slide slowly down the couch, her legs snaking across his lap, smooth and exposed, and he was once again, forever grateful for the bulky blanket in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” Minha sounded like she was choking, and Chan tore his eyes away from MiYoung’s legs for a moment to glance up at her. “-</span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s smile was fading as they made eye contact, shaking his head slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But...you’re so…” her voice was weak, and Chan watched in complete amusement as she shook her head, finally tearing her eyes from the younger man. “What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How funny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since when did Minha get this flustered over a </span>
  <em>
    <span>guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And a younger one at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How </span>
  <em>
    <span>ironic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would’ve made jokes really, about how obvious it was that they should hook up just so he could embarrass the crap out of her, but MiYoung was stretching her arms above her head, feet pressed into the arm rest next to him, arching her back off the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh God, she was literally going to kill him one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m crashing here,” she told him, voice soft, sleepy, and sexy somehow, as she looked up at him with hooded eyes and messy hair. “I don’t wanna travel back to our place tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He resisted the urge to run his hands up the skin of her legs and asking her if she wanted to share his </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead, let Hyunjin and Minha sleep in the living room together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was incredibly tempting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’d never asked her to share his bed before and considering their conversation, the way they had kissed earlier, and the short skirt she was wearing, he thought that might be a little too </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead, with all the willpower he could conjure up, he lifted her legs gently, climbing out from under them and placing them gently back on the cushions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey if you want , you can sleep in my studio,” Chan told Hyunjin, who was drinking out of his water bottle with a slight smile on his face. “There’s a futon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” he stood up, putting the cap back on the bottle and nodding. “That’d be awesome, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan maneuvered around the couches, watching as Hyunjin waved at Minha, and she said bye to him in a tone softer than he had ever heard come out of her mouth, waving back. The younger man was still smiling as he moved to walk behind Chan, who glanced at MiYoung one last time before he left the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still stretched out on the sofa, all legs and soft curves and just…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat went dry and he shoved his hands in his pockets, leading the way quickly to his studio room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night Minha,” he muttered loud enough for them to hear. “Night MiYoung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight!” they called together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan opened the door to his studio, folding down the futon- the dude was kind of tall, he probably needed it unfolded- grabbing a pillow and blanket from the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Chan grinned at the man as he sat down on the cushion, taking the pillow and blanket in his lap. “Feel free to let yourself out tomorrow morning, I know you said you’ve got an early studio reservation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Hyunjin was smiling up at him, placing both hands on top of the bed stuff. “Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan made his way out of there before racing into his own bedroom, closing the door behind him quickly. He leaned his back against the hard wood surface, running both hands through his hair as he stared up at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m always willing to try something at least once…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung, he couldn’t believe she had said that, and now it was all he could think about, body tingling at his own imagination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would she be willing to try that stuff…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Proposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Minha:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>7:30am</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> Minha was walking, gripping her backpack with both hands.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was heading down her old high school hallway and one look down at her clothes and she was wearing the same uniform; a plaid, pleated skirt, white button-up tucked in, and a tie, but she had ditched the navy overcoat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just like she had in high school. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was she going to school here again? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hello?” </em>
</p><p><em> Her voice echoed down the vast, empty hallway. Her footsteps were loud, as if it wasn’t </em> her <em> that was walking, and she sped up, glancing at the doors on her right and left. They looked like her old university classrooms, but the lockers, they were high school lockers, and it was too empty.  </em></p><p>
  <em> There was no one here.  </em>
</p><p><em> She stopped walking, and suddenly Minha was standing in front of a door, nestled between two sets of lockers. MiYoung was leaning against the the set on her right, wearing the same school uniform, smirking at her in a way that was too </em> evil <em> to really be her best friend.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “MiYoung?” </em>
</p><p><em> Her voice echoed again, like she wasn’t whispering, but she </em>was. </p><p><em> “Minha, be </em> careful <em> …” she was doing that singsong thing she always did, but it was eerie, something not quite </em> right <em> as her friend turned her head to the side. “He’s </em> younger <em> …” </em></p><p>
  <em> “What?” Minha was confused as the classroom door opened on its own, leaning closer to peek inside. “Who’s younger?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But MiYoung wasn’t there anymore and she was taking a couple tentative steps forward, looking around the room.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was huge, much bigger than a high school classroom should be, with all the blinds open and no students desks inside. There was nothing but a teacher’s desk, a rolling chair, and a large, green chalkboard sitting behind it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What’s going on?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She looked over her shoulder and MiYoung was there again, looking much less evil but still sporting the uniform. Chan was there too, smiling encouragingly at her, both of them nodding at the exact same time.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Go on, MiMi,” Chan spoke lowly, putting his hands on her back and pushing gently.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Go talk to him,” MiYoung whispered, her hands next to Chan’s as she too, pushed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wait, guys, I don’t want to g-” </em>
</p><p><em> But then they were shoving her, and she thought she had collapsed to the ground, the sting in her knees, but she was still standing, and all the blinds in the classroom were closed. There was a single lamp glowing on the teacher’s desk, and with a jolt she realized there was someone </em> sitting <em> in the chair now.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Hey Minha.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hyunjin stood up slowly, a playful smile on his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked ridiculously hot in his uniform, the white button-up untucked and hanging well on his shoulders, tie a little looser than it should be as he walked forward.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hyunjin.” </em>
</p><p><em> It was all she could manage, her heart banging in her throat, the room suddenly </em> stifling <em> as she took a deep breath.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “What’s wrong?” he asked, looking genuinely concerned as he continued to walk closer, and Minha looked over her shoulder, only to see that the door had vanished entirely.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was trapped.  </em>
</p><p><em> “Why are you here?” she asked, eyes raking up and down his body as he just </em> kept <em> moving closer.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Minha could smell him now- the soap and cocoa- and she let herself take in every feature of his handsome face, watching as he smiled again, the sexy smirk one that made her a little weak in the knees.  </em>
</p><p><em> “I just…” he bit his bottom lip and she took a step backward, only to feel her back hit the wall, Hyunjin now </em> really <em> close. “I haven’t found a girl who’s willing to try it out with me, yet.” </em></p><p>
  <em> He looked up at her through his lashes, hair hanging in his face, and Minha reached forward, hands running slowly up his arms over his shirt.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She wasn’t sure he was real.  </em>
</p><p><em> But he </em> was <em> , skin hot underneath her palms, a sigh slipping through his lips as she touched him and she felt the molten hot lava of desire spreading slowly through her veins.  </em></p><p><em> “Try </em> what <em> with you?” she asked him, her voice the complete opposite of how it had been before, confident and calm as she spoke. </em></p><p>
  <em> Hyunjin laughed softly at that, his hands resting gently on the wall on either side of her, caging her in. His smile was only visible for a moment before he was leaning forward, whispering into her ear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Anything you think I’d like.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She blinked and they had moved, Hyunjin’s back pressed up against the chalkboard, palms flat against the surface as if told he wasn’t allowed to move. He was looking down at her, taking one of his hands from the chalkboard as he slowly loosened his tie even more, a one-sided grin on his face.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hyunjin, you’ve gotta be more specific,” Minha was teasing now, grabbing his wrist and placing his hand back into position against the wall before she reached for the first button of his shirt. “What do you want?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She was unbuttoning his shirt quickly, but somehow still calm, fingers practiced and unwavering despite the ramped beating of her heart. It fell open at the last button and she ran her hands from the bottom of his pant line all the way up to his shoulders.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His smile was lazy now, as he let his head tilt back, knocking softly against the chalkboard. Then he was reaching into his pocket, pulling out a pair of metal handcuffs, letting them dangle from his fingers as he looked at her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Never have I ever used handcuffs…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Minha eyed them before she was scraping her nails back down his torso again, watching the way he arched into her touch, moaning softly at the feeling, eyes closed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But I’d like to.” </em>
</p><p><em> Minha watched as he looked down at her again, that playful smile back on his lips as he wiggled the handcuffs. They clanked loudly, </em> too <em> loudly, and she cringed, taking her hands from his skin.  </em></p><p>
  <em> His eyes were darker now, hair messier than it had been, and he was so sexy, staring at her as the handcuffs seemed to be getting louder.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Do you want to?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Minha gasped, sitting straight up in her bed as she tried to catch her breath. </p><p>
  <em> What the hell… </em>
</p><p>She ran a hand down her face, groaning in frustration. Honestly, this was getting ridiculous. </p><p>This was the third dream she’d had this week. </p><p>And it had only <em> been </em> a week, really, since Chan’s party he had thrown for her. It had only been a week since she had met Hyunjin and she was exhausted because she couldn’t stop <em> thinking </em> about him.</p><p>It was that stupid color game! They shouldn’t have played, but Minha was weakened by the alcohol and his smile and it shouldn’t have been so <em> hot </em> but it was, and she had both loved and hated every moment of it. </p><p>Minha reached behind her, grabbing her phone and turning off the alarm- that would be where the annoying <em>clanking</em> <em>of the handcuffs</em> had been coming from- jumping when she saw the time. </p><p>
  <em> 7:30?! </em>
</p><p>The store opened in thirty minutes.</p><p>She clambored out of her bed, throwing her closet door open and sifting through her shirts quickly, trying to figure out what she wanted to wear. She decided on a simple red t-shirt when her phone went off, and she hurriedly pulled her dresser drawer open, grabbing a black skirt. </p><p>Her phone went off again, and she yanked off her pajamas, putting on her clothes before moving to her nightstand, checking the messages. </p><p>They were from Hyunjin.</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:35am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Have you seen Healer? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:36am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s one of my favorites.  </em>
</p><p>She smiled automatically with a shake of her head, hurriedly texting back. </p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:38am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Of course I’ve seen Healer. I don’t live under a rock. </em>
</p><p>Minha was still giggling as she made her way to the bathroom, putting toothpaste on her toothbrush and flipping on the sink. She had just started brushing when her phone went off again, and she hurriedly clamped onto her toothbrush with her teeth so she could fish the device out of her back pocket again. </p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:41am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Considering you haven’t seen Descendants of the Sun, I’d say you most definitely live under a rock. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This guy... </em>
</p><p>She set her phone down, staring at the message before she finished brushing her teeth as fast as she could, drying off her hands and picking up the phone once more. </p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:42am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> That’s no way to talk to your elders. </em>
</p><p>She dug around in her bathroom drawers for her hairbrush, running it through her hair without even glancing in the mirror as she scanned the counter for her favorite hair tie. Then her phone was going off again and she grabbed it quickly, scoffing at the message.</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:43am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Whoops. Sorry Noona ;). </em>
</p><p>Minha rolled her eyes, looking in the mirror for the first time and sighing when she saw her reflection. Hair still a mess, albeit at least combed down, cheeks tinged pink and eyes shining despite the annoyed expression on her face, it was obvious that she was…</p><p>
  <em> Excited </em>
</p><p>“<em> God </em> ,” she muttered, forcing herself to lock her phone and stuff it into her back pocket, scowling at her reflection. “Stupid... <em> kid </em>…”</p><p>She ran out of the bathroom, heading to her and MiYoung’s kitchen so she could get her coffee started. </p><p>Her and Hyunjin had been texting non-stop since the morning after the party. </p><p>Minha had never <em> intended </em>it to be that way; in fact, she was completely intoxicated when they had exchanged numbers. But she remembered it, remembered telling him she would need to talk to him in case she got confused during Star Wars, but he couldn’t come over because they couldn’t hang out. He had laughed at that- she could still see it in her mind’s eye- asking her why he couldn’t come over, but she just insisted he put his number in her phone, just in case she had questions. </p><p>She remembered too, the way he had smiled at her, leaning on the counter while it was Chan’s turn in the quarters game, telling her he would only do it if she put her number in <em> his </em> phone too. </p><p>And when he had looked at her like that, with piercing eyes and a smile that was walking the thin line between sexy and innocent, all she could do was take the phone and do as he asked. </p><p>She rolled her eyes at the memory, listening to her Keurig as it hissed before streaming coffee steadily into her travel cup. </p><p>After that, it had only gotten worse. </p><p>The next morning, Minha had been in a haze, a <em> hungover </em> haze, where she was still a little drunk, but much more functional and feeling a little nauseous. She had opened up her phone, the contacts app still open, and saw Hyunjin’s name, smiling automatically. Her nonsensical self had actually had the <em> audacity </em> to text him <em> first </em>, remembering that he had to be at his studio reservation that next morning. He had mentioned it while they were picking out a song for karaoke after she had asked him about working in music. </p><p>Sending a quick message, she asked if he had made it to the studio okay.</p><p>His response had been immediate, letting her know he was already there and she had decided to tease him, again, in the wrong state of mind <em> entirely </em>, asking him if he was still wearing his stupid Star Wars shirt. He was quick with his responses, telling her everyone needed to know how great the movies were and so he would wear the shirt as long as it was clean. When she had texted him that she had never seen Star Wars, reminding him of one of their first conversations, he had started firing off questions on what she had and had not seen after that. </p><p>And they had been texting ever since. </p><p>Putting the cap on her travel mug, she grabbed a granola bar and raced out the door, knowing she was already running <em> super </em> late. </p><p>Minha had been good about being on time every day, even with her <em> stupid </em> dreams, and felt bad that Soonhee was probably handling all the opening tasks without her. She shot her a quick text, letting her know she was on her way and she was sorry, practically running down the sidewalks that led to her bookstore. </p><p>Thankfully for her, MiYoung and Minha lived in an apartment close to the university MiYoung worked at, which was <em> also </em> close to her bookstore. So even though she was out of breath, she was thankful when she pushed the glass door open with both hands, only five minutes late as she inhaled deeply. </p><p>“Soonhee!” she called over the bell announcing her arrival, thankful there were no customers in the store yet. “I’m sorry. I’m here!”</p><p>“It’s okay, boss, really, I’ve taken classes that prepare me for this level of responsibility!” </p><p>She had popped up from behind the register counter with a bag of cat food in her hand, making Minha jump a foot in the air. </p><p>“Holy crap, Soonhee, you scared m-”</p><p>“Mr. Whiskers, Johnny, <em> Goyangi </em>, Oreo, and KitKat have been fed,” she said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose before wiggling the bag of food. “I’ve got the kitten kibble for Mittens, I’m going to give him that now.” </p><p>“Okay…” Minha sighed, smiling gratefully at her assistant. “You are the best...thank you so much…”</p><p>“Don’t thank me! Without you, I wouldn’t have a job!”</p><p>Before Minha could think of something to say to that, Soonhee was moving out from behind the counter, clicking her tongue and shaking the bag as she walked among the bookshelves. </p><p>“MITTENS! Come here kitty kitty!”</p><p>Minha laughed, pulling her phone back out and staring at Hyunjin’s text. She sighed, clicking the message box and typing again. </p><p>
  <b>Minha (8:07am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I regret bringing up my age lol. Please don’t call me that. </em>
</p><p>She wasn’t addicted to texting Hyunjin, she <em> wasn’t </em> . Minha just wanted to make sure he knew how much she despised him calling her <em> Noona </em>. </p><p><em> You </em> are <em> addicted and you </em> love it <em> when he calls you that </em></p><p>She growled internally at her own thoughts. </p><p>There was a period, on the same day after the party- when she was a little more<em> level-headed </em> - that she had decided she <em> wouldn’t </em> text Hyunjin. It was about three hours into the day, when she had eaten and walked home from Chan’s apartment with MiYoung, that she realized texting him back and forth so regularly was a really, <em> really </em> bad idea. </p><p>So she had stopped. </p><p>For two hours. </p><p>For <em> two hours </em>, she had left her phone in her bedroom, insisting on watching a movie, fidgeting with her pillows and blankets, trying to focus on the screen while she wondered if Hyunjin had texted her another question since she hadn’t answered the first one. </p><p>She had forced herself to watch the whole movie- it was actually really good, so <em> forced </em> was a bit harsh- before she had ran to her bedroom, so thankful that MiYoung was gone and couldn’t see her embarrassing behavior. It was even <em> more </em> embarrassing when she had checked her phone and not one text was on the screen. </p><p>Hyunjin apparently <em> wasn’t </em>that kind of guy.</p><p>And before she knew it, she was unlocking her phone, texting him the answer to his question he’d asked earlier, and he was texting her right back, asking her the next one. </p><p>Sighing at her own thoughts and bringing herself back to the present, Minha grabbed the cart of books that still needed to be put away, heading to the first aisle she needed. </p><p>Minha had reasoned with herself that when she had first heard Hyunjin was coming to the party, she had <em> wanted </em> a new friend. She had wanted exactly what she had gotten; someone to talk to, a little buddy that could keep her company while Chan and MiYoung had their “fun time”. </p><p>But the problem was, Hyunjin <em> wasn’t </em> little. He was <em> tall </em> actually, and ridiculously handsome, like some kind of model. He was goofy and laid-back enough to have fun with but mature enough to not make her feel that much older. </p><p>He was <em> dangerous </em>. </p><p>No matter how many times she tried, however, she couldn’t stop texting him. He was too funny, too curious, and she was curious too, if she was being honest. And so she had decided that even though Hyunjin <em> was </em> attractive, she would continue to text him and maybe the novelty would wear off. </p><p>For the most part it had, other than her dreams. She hadn’t seen him in a week, and she thought maybe the next time Chan had a party, she would be prepared since she already <em> knew </em> what he looked like. </p><p>And okay, <em> occasionally </em> Hyunjin would get flirty with her and <em> sometimes </em> she would slip up and flirt back, but it was all innocent banter really. </p><p>Nothing to worry about.</p><p>Just texting.</p><p>He was younger, so all of it was a moot point anyway.</p><p>
  <em> Right, Minha </em>
</p><p>“Oh, shit!”</p><p>She almost crashed into Soonhee who had rounded the corner, Mittens bundled in her arms and  purring loud enough for Minha to hear from where she was standing. </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Soonhee said immediately, clapping her free hand over her mouth. “I was just going to ask if we should get started with the price stickers?”</p><p>“You’re fine, I’m sorry, I didn't see you there…” she cursed herself, realizing she needed to <em> focus </em>. “Yeah, that’s a good idea, let’s do that now, while it’s still slow.”</p><p>Soonhee smiled, placing Mittens gently on the floor before leading the way to the front, Minha right on her tail. </p><p>The bookshop had been doing amazingly well since she had opened a week ago, a lot of people attracted to the “free-roaming cats” aspect of the store. They would stop by the coffee shop next door, wandering in and petting the cats, sifting through the books Minha had hand-picked herself, combing through inventory catalogs for hours so she would make sure she had the exact titles she wanted. </p><p>MiYoung’s students had showed up by the second day of them being open, always checking out books with smiles as she signed their papers. She was so thankful to her best friend; it really was the <em> perfect </em>marketing tool. It wasn’t long before a lot of students from the university besides MiYoung’s students were stopping by, curious, some of them spending hours in the aisles just reading titles and relaxing in arm chairs. </p><p>Minha couldn’t have been happier. </p><p>And as far as work, well, the days went by a lot faster than she thought they would. When business was slow, she and Soonhee would do what they were doing in that moment; work on touching up the store and taking care of any inventory needs. </p><p>The price stickers Soonhee had suggested took most of the morning, the occasional wandering customer coming in as they took turns helping them out. It wasn’t long before the after-lunch rush was hitting and they had to put the price stickers away, students bustling in and out with questions on where books were located and asking to feed the cats or what their names were. </p><p>Before Minha knew it, it was four o’ clock in the afternoon, and business was slow again. She was adjusting some books in the Young Adult section, making sure they were in alphabetical order. She was in the <em> S’s </em> when Soonhee came to the back with the squeaking book cart, eyes impossibly wide behind her lenses, her bright smile taking up most of her face. </p><p>“Boss,” she whispered excitedly as soon as she was within earshot, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “So I was putting away books, and I thought the store was empty, but there’s a <em> guy </em>. I- I think he’s been here since that two o’clock rush, he’s-”</p><p>She paused to take a deep breath and Minha smiled amusedly at her, pushing the book she was holding slowly back into place. </p><p>“He’s <em> gorgeous </em>.” </p><p>Minha raised her eyebrows at that, the word peaking her interest. </p><p>“How old does he seem?” she asked curiously, glancing behind the girl. “What section is he in?”</p><p>“Maybe your age?” Soonhee answered, looking apologetic that she couldn’t say more. “I’m not sure, but he was tall. And he’s in the mystery section. I can’t see his face, only the side of it, but I can just tell, boss, he is <em> handsome </em>…”</p><p>Meeting a sexy man in the mysteries section of a bookstore?</p><p>Minha would be lying if she said that wasn’t on her bucket list.</p><p>“Why didn’t you talk to him?” she asked Soonhee.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t…” she looked flustered, letting out a nervous laugh. “I think he’s more your speed-”</p><p>“What?” It was only fair game that she let Soonhee talk to him first; she was the one who saw him! “What do you mean he’s ‘my speed’? You should go talk to him!”</p><p>“NO, <em> no </em>, I can’t-” she giggled again, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose and holding them there. “I can’t, uh, I can’t talk to guys. You go talk to him.”</p><p>Minha watched as Soonhee moved the cart until the handle was sitting in front of her, and it was clear from the girl’s body language that she’d rather die than talk to mystery-section man. Sighing, she took the cart from Soonhee, giving her a small smile. </p><p>“Alright, lemme check him out.”</p><p>They were being ridiculous, she knew, but Soonhee’s giggling gave her a giddy feeling in her chest. </p><p>Maybe this would be one of those meetcutes in the many dramas Hyunjin kept suggesting she watch. </p><p>Minha walked slowly, <em> casually </em>, eyes on the mystery aisle. When she approached the area, she only turned her head just enough to see the guy for a second, not wanting to be too obvious, and she could see he was on the far end of the aisle from where she was. </p><p>He <em> was </em> tall, as Soonhee had said, lean too, just her body type, with a black ball cap on that shadowed his face. The man was leaning against the shelves, a book in his hand while the other was shoved in the pocket of his jeans. </p><p>
  <em> Wow </em>
</p><p>She wasn’t sure how she was going to execute this, now that she had passed the aisle. Should she go around the other side, closer to him, see if he looks up? What would she say?</p><p>
  <em> How about “Hello, do you need help with anything?”. That might work and be a little less creepy than you walking by with your empty book cart. </em>
</p><p>Minha scowled at her snarky thoughts, abandoning the book cart entirely and making her way around the aisles. She again, tried to seem casual, walking at an even pace and stopping when she got to the mystery aisle. </p><p>The man was much closer now, eyes still trained on his book, but the shadow of his cap wasn’t hiding his face as well at their distance. He was indeed <em> gorgeous </em> from what she could see, with full lips, a perfect button nose, beautifully shaped eyes and dark brown hair that stuck out of the hat. </p><p>She had only been standing there a second before she cleared her throat, keeping her wandering eyes in check. </p><p>“Hello-”</p><p>Minha jumped when the man looked up, almost choking on the air around her when she realized she was face to face with-</p><p>“Hyunjin?!”</p><p>He laughed, his entire face lighting up just as she remembered it, closing his book slowly. </p><p>“Hey Minha!”</p><p>Hyunjin was waving at her and she gave him a half-hearted wave back, laughing in disbelief. </p><p>“What are you…?” her heart was slamming against the walls of her chest, taking in the white button-up shirt he was wearing, rolled up at the forearms, and she swallowed hard. “How did you know where my store was?”</p><p>“Chan told me,” he answered simply.</p><p><em> Stupid Chan </em>.</p><p>He’d been texting her all week, asking when she was gonna break down and take Hyunjin on a date, in which she had promptly answered him back with the middle-finger emoji.</p><p>His smile was relaxing a little as he searched the features of her face before speaking again.</p><p>“Yah, you didn’t text me back.”</p><p>His voice was teasing, a gleam of playfulness in his eyes that had her smiling back with a shake of her head. </p><p>“Some of us have to <em> work </em>, you know.”</p><p>He laughed at that, just as he did at the party, and she watched as he glanced at the title of his book- <em> Hound of Baskervilles </em>, of course- putting it carefully back on the shelf. Minha was thankful for his attention to the alphabetical order, admiring his side profile for a moment. </p><p>Just as ridiculously good-looking as she remembered. </p><p>It got worse when he took a couple steps closer, leaning his shoulder on the edge of the bookshelf as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. </p><p>“Why are you here?” she asked, sounding more curious than upset just as the bell rang, announcing a customer’s arrival.</p><p>She turned around, waving at the student and calling out a friendly greeting, to which the girl bowed politely, smiling and leaning down to pet KitKat. </p><p>Minha spun again, just in time to catch Hyunjin checking her out, eyes snapping back to hers. She immediately felt flushed, watching as he gave her that stupid smile that was both sexy and playful, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>
  <em> Stupid, god, what the hell, why- </em>
</p><p>Even her <em> thoughts </em>didn’t make sense. </p><p>“I was actually gonna see if you wanted to get some coffee with me, I was just going to go next door,” he said, lowering his hand from his neck as he made eye contact with her. “I uh...I had something to ask you.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s smile was small now, one-sided like a smirk as he pulled his hat off his head, running his fingers through his hair like it was a nervous habit. She swallowed thickly, watching the messy strands flop all over his head before he was placing the cap back in place. </p><p>“I-I can’t-” </p><p><em> Dammit </em> did she just <em> stutter </em>?</p><p>She tore her eyes from his hands, keeping them trained on his face. </p><p>“I’ve gotta work-”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry about that!”</p><p>Soonhee had seemingly appeared out of thin air, standing next to Minha and smiling brightly up at her. </p><p>“Soonhee! What-?”</p><p>“You didn’t even take a lunch break today, boss,” she insisted, glancing at Hyunjin, who smiled at her, making the girl turn tomato red instantly. “Y-You can go...uh...really…”</p><p>Hyunjin pulled his eyes from Soonhee, still grinning as he raised his eyebrows at Minha. </p><p>“Wanna come? I’ll buy.”</p><p>Soonhee ran to the register just as the student from earlier walked to the counter, an armful of books as KitKat mewled right at the girl’s feet. </p><p>“Are you…” Minha hesitated, a small smile on her face. “...asking me on a <em> date </em> right now?”</p><p>It would make sense; showing up where she worked to ask in person, getting the information from Chan instead of just texting her himself, wearing ridiculously hot clothes and offering to pay…</p><p><em> What are you gonna do if it </em> is <em> a date, Minha? </em></p><p>Not go, obviously.</p><p>Hyunjin was smiling again, shoving his hands in his pockets as he turned his head to the side. </p><p>“You can think whatever you want.” </p><p>With that, he pushed himself off the bookshelf, walking past her with a brush of his shoulder against hers. She tensed, the smell of him just what she remembered and <em> shit </em> what was she doing? </p><p>Minha stayed still for a moment, contemplating whether she should go or not. She looked over her shoulder, watching him wave at Soonhee, who knocked over the tip jar trying to wave back at him, yelping in surprise. </p><p>Groaning internally she looked up at the ceiling, knowing damn well there was no way she was going to be able to stay in that bookstore while she knew Hyunjin was waiting for her in the coffee shop right next door. </p><p>She spun on her heel, running past the register. </p><p>“I’ll be back, Soonhee!”</p><p>“Have fun!” came the girl’s muffled reply, picking up coins from the ground behind the counter. “I’ll be fine!”</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>Then Minha was pushing the door open, fast-walking as nonchalantly as she could, her eyes on Hyunjin’s back. As soon as she approached, he turned to look at her, that bright smile she found so adorable taking over his features. </p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“Hi,” she laughed, walking behind him into the coffee shop. “I needed coffee anyway, don’t get too excited.”</p><p>But her smile was too obvious, and she knew it by the way he was raising a knowing eyebrow at her. </p><p>They ordered their drinks, Minha pulling out her card before Hyunjin could count out the cash, paying for both of them. It made her feel better- she was older and they were just two <em> friends </em> having coffee. </p><p>If she paid, it <em> wasn’t </em> a date. </p><p>He led the way to a two-person table at the back of the cafe, no one surrounding them as they sat down together. They sipped on their coffees in silence for a moment before Hyunjin broke the ice, looking at her as he lowered his cup. </p><p>“So how’s work?” he asked casually, and she let out a soft laugh.</p><p>“Great,” she took the bait, resting her elbows on the small table. “I love it. You? How’s college?”</p><p>“Work’s great,” Hyunjin answered, leaning forward just slightly as he grinned. “College sucks; midterms are soon. How are the cats?”</p><p>“They’re fine,” Minha giggled now, making Hyunjin smile brighter and she felt her stomach flip at the sight. “Is this what you came all the way over here to ask me?”</p><p>It was the first time she thought she’d seen Hyunjin <em> nervous </em> , besides during the color game, but she <em> really </em> didn’t want to think about that at that moment. </p><p>“Uh, not exactly…” he trailed off, and she watched him closely, raising her eyebrows.</p><p>“Is it asking me on an <em> actual </em>date?” Minha asked bluntly, watching his eyes widen at her words. “Because the answer’s no. I don’t go out with younger guys, remember?”</p><p>She hadn’t meant to be so forward, giving him a small, apologetic smile for good measure as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Minha just...<em> didn’t </em> want to get his hopes up for something like that. </p><p>“Well not a <em> date </em> , no,” Hyunjin seemed to find her words amusing, almost like a challenge as he smiled at her, eyes searching her face. “Do you remember that… <em> conversation </em> we all had last week? After ‘Never Have I Ever’?”</p><p>“Yeah sure.” </p><p>Minha feigned nonchalance, but her stomach was twisting at the way he was fidgeting in his seat. How the hell could she forget something like <em> that </em>? She’d only been having dreams about it since she saw him a week ago. </p><p>She really was pathetic.</p><p>“So,” he swallowed hard, before locking eyes with her, biting his lip for a moment before speaking. “Remember how I said there was no one willing to...<em> try </em> anything with me?”</p><p>Minha gripped her coffee cup, flicking the protective sleeve nervously with her finger as she kept eye contact with him. </p><p>“Y-Yeah, I-” she nodded quickly. “I remember.”</p><p>“Well…” </p><p>He paused, and she watched the slow smile build on his face, <em> mischievous </em>, as he just stared at her. </p><p>“You-” </p><p>Minha couldn’t breathe, realizing what he was proposing, pressing her lips together nervously. He was watching her carefully, that one-sided grin on his face, but his eyes were unreadable, a little darker than she was used to. </p><p>
  <em> Oh no...is this another dream? </em>
</p><p>“You want me to be some kind of...some kind of <em> teacher </em> ? F-For <em> you </em>?”</p><p>Hyunjin sat a little straighter in his seat, raising his eyebrows in answer. </p><p>
  <em> Yes </em>
</p><p>Holy crap.</p><p>Minha couldn’t say anything, couldn’t <em> think </em> really, as her eyes moved on their own accord across his body. He was just...he was <em> perfect </em> looking, a lot sexier than the guys she’d hooked up with before. </p><p>And he wanted to experiment...with <em> her </em>?</p><p><em> Age, Minha, don’t forget his </em>age</p><p>“I am...<em> NOT </em> doing that…” she managed to say, but instead of it sounding like a final decision, it sounded breathless, giving away the exact direction her mind was going. </p><p>Hyunjin picked up on the tone instantly, smile a little more confident now as he took his hat off, setting it on the table next to him. </p><p>“It’s the perfect arrangement,” he began, sounding like he’d been thinking about it a lot, and <em> dammit </em> why was that so <em> hot </em> to her?! “You said you don’t do boyfriends, so there’s no relationships, no dates. I’ve been, you know, looking for someone to try things with, and you seem to...know what you’re doing, and…”</p><p>He stumbled towards the end, and it was cute to her, something she did <em> not </em> need in that moment. Hyunjin regained his traction rather quickly though, looking up from his coffee, eyes shining with unabashed excitement that had Minha’s heart skipping a beat. </p><p>“You can teach me the ropes,” he told her quietly, eyebrows jerking up flirtily. “Just to try it.”</p><p>Minha was in shock, so many <em> rope </em> puns running round and round in her head. The idea was enticing, <em> way </em> too appealing, showing him how good it could all feel. She could only imagine how responsive he would be considering how dramatic he was in the few moments she’d spent with him. He was like the forbidden apple on that tree in Adam and Eve, and Minha found it ironic that this was one of the few times in her life she was thinking about the <em> Bible </em>. </p><p>She wasn’t sure if she was more shocked or impressed that this guy was bold enough to ask her this. Sure, they had been touchy as hell at the party and had been texting all week, but this was quite a leap from that stuff. </p><p>Hyunjin wanted to try it <em> that </em> bad?</p><p>“You’re, what, a junior in college?” she was trying to keep herself grounded, watching him nod once in answer to his question. “I...<em> no </em> . You’re too young, Hyunjin, we aren’t doing that. I <em> don’t </em> date or...or...do <em> anything </em> with younger guys.”</p><p>He pouted cutely at her, the same way he had done at the party, and <em> what the hell </em> since when had that <em> ever </em> worked on her?! </p><p>“Come on, Noona, how is this <em> bad </em>?”</p><p>
  <em> NOT Noona, please, don’t call me that- </em>
</p><p>“You get what you want, no commitment, and I get what I want-” he paused, smirking a little before taking another drink of his coffee. “-to try new things.” </p><p>Were there no experimental college girls left on campus?! Was Hyunjin really telling her right now that there was no one else his age that was willing to tie him down and have their way with him? </p><p>Who the hell was going to say <em> no </em> to <em> that </em>? </p><p>“You’re too young…”</p><p>Her resistance was slipping as she eyed his messy hair, the strands hanging in his eyes as he watched her closely, biting his lip again. </p><p>
  <em> Stupid...stop… </em>
</p><p>Hyunjin leaned forward even more, and he was way too good-looking, slowly letting go of his lip as he spoke again, staring up at her through his lashes. </p><p>“<em> Please </em> Minha…”</p><p>“Don’t-”</p><p>She really couldn’t say anything else, her mouth not working as she moved back slightly, needing some space before she suffocated on the hot air between them. Then Minha almost yelped when she felt a warm hand on her knee, his fingers caressing her leg in a way that had white hot heat shooting up her thigh. </p><p>“Why?” he asked, voice seductive and low as he stared at her. “Are you <em> nervous </em>?”</p><p><em>Who’s idea was it to teach the </em>sex demon siren<em> the color game?!</em></p><p>“I’m not <em> nervous </em> ,” she found her voice at his accusation, sounding strained. “I’ve done that stuff <em> plenty </em> of times before. I-”</p><p>Then his hand was moving up farther and she was biting hard on her lip, because <em> dammit what the hell </em> how was he brave enough to <em> do </em> this?! </p><p>“Then what’s the problem?”</p><p>It probably should’ve been weird, him being this comfortable feeling her up in a <em> public </em> area only the second time of them seeing each other. But right now she couldn’t focus on that, she could only focus on the way his fingers were gently moving against the skin of her thigh, and the way her entire body felt like it had been electrocuted, begging her to give in and say <em> yes </em> to his proposition.</p><p>“I...younger guys, I can’t…”</p><p>That wasn’t even a <em> sentence </em> and he could clearly see how much he was affecting her. Minha couldn’t take her eyes from his face, watching as he smirked before moving even higher up her leg, the tips of his fingers actually slipping underneath her skirt. </p><p>She knew he could feel how badly she had tensed under his touch, legs betraying her as they moved slightly apart on reflex. </p><p>“There’s a first time for everything,” He wouldn’t look away from her either, turning his head to the side. “Don’t you think it would be fun?”</p><p>
  <em> Yes </em>
</p><p>Yeah, she couldn’t deny, it would be more than <em> fun </em> . Younger guys were not her forte, but <em> Hyunjin </em>, he was beautiful and she couldn’t imagine the things he would let her do. He wanted to experiment with handcuffs, and ice, and whatever the hell else his twenty-one year old brain could come up with and even if she was the teacher, she’d be a slave for him anyway. </p><p>It was so incredibly <em> tempting </em>.</p><p>“Hyunjin…”</p><p>It was her last ditch effort, hardly any defiance left in her as she searched the features of his face, swallowing hard. </p><p>She wanted him; really <em> really </em> bad. </p><p>“Please?” He slid his hand up just a little more with the plea and she sucked in a breath before she could help it, watching his eyes sparkle with pleasure at her reaction. “I think we’d like it.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh god, I think we would too </em>
</p><p>His fingers were caressing her again, just slightly, and if she didn’t stop him now, she might actually die in that coffee shop. </p><p>“<em> Fine </em>,” she breathed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him off her before she had a heart attack. “Fine, Hyunjin, I…”</p><p>She inhaled deeply, watching his eyes widen in shock, like he wasn’t one hundred percent confident she was going to agree. </p><p>“I’ll teach you.”</p><p>And then he was looking at her like he <em> wanted </em> her, eyes grazing up and down her body as he bit his lip, and holy shit what had she just gotten herself into? </p><p>“Meet at my house tonight,” she said quickly, clenching her fists on the table to keep herself grounded, watching that stupid sexy smirk pulling on the corners of his lips. “Ten pm. I’ll text you the address.”</p><p>She forced herself to <em> get up </em> with what little dignity she had left, not missing the triumphant smile that spread across his face. </p><p>“Okay, Noona,” he said quietly, and she felt a jolt in her chest at the low tone of his voice. “I’ll see you then.”</p><p>And before she taught him a lesson right there in that cafe about messing with her so badly like that, she walked out, stuffing her shaking hands in the pockets of her skirt.</p><p>
  <em> Shit, Minha, what did you just do? </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <b>MiYoung:</b> </span>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>5:00pm</em> </b>
</p><p>MiYoung was sitting at the kitchen table, alone and grading papers with a red pen in her hand. She was chewing on the end of it, eyes scanning the page when her phone vibrated on the wooden surface, making her jump a foot in the air. </p><p>She grabbed it quickly, opening up the text alert. </p><p>
  <b>Minha (5:01pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m so sorry, I don’t think I’m gonna make it to the bar tonight with you and Chan. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (5:01pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Something came up at the store. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (5:02pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Everything’s fine just a lot to do.  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (5:02pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry. </em>
</p><p>MiYoung raised an eyebrow at that, a slow smirk spreading across her face as she typed back. </p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (5:03pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s fine, should I go back to Chan’s for a little bit after we get done drinking? </em>
</p><p>She waited patiently, grinning when she saw Minha’s reply.</p><p>
  <b>Minha (5:04pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> ...if you want. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (5:04pm)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you bestie. </em>
</p><p>She snorted; she <em> knew </em> there was nothing that “came up at the store”.</p><p>Her best friend was getting laid.</p><p>Her phone vibrated once more, and she smiled when she saw the name, hurriedly opening her phone again.</p><p>
  <b>Chan (5:05pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> So Minha just ditched. Are you still coming tonight? </em>
</p><p>MiYoung stared at the message, realizing that this was the first time they were going to hang out since the whole…</p><p>
  <em> Conversation. </em>
</p><p>The thing was, Chan was always hot to her. </p><p>Always. </p><p>But that conversation they’d had, it’d almost been too much for her. She hadn’t seen much of Chan, both of them busy with work this week, and she was almost a little thankful for it. </p><p>MiYoung had thought she was going to lose it, listening to Chan list his kinks right there next to her on the couch like that. She was usually a pretty composed person; she was very good at keeping a tight cap on her reactions if the situation called for it. </p><p>And even though that situation <em> definitely </em> called for it, she’d slipped up a bit. </p><p>Did Chan know? Did he have any idea that she had a thing for ears, especially jewelry-clad ears that stuck out, just like his were <em> all </em> the time? Did he have any idea that she often <em> wanted </em> to bite them, holding herself back because she wasn’t sure he’d like it? </p><p>Turns out, Chan <em> would </em> like it, and the thought of doing just that while he was crumbling in her arms because, apparently, that was a really sensitive spot on him, had her struggling to breathe. </p><p>That was just...way too hot. </p><p>After that first one, his kink list had only gotten worse for her, MiYoung using every ounce of self-restraint she had to not reveal how <em> shocked </em> he was. </p><p>Choking? </p><p>MiYoung always thought that was a weird one that she liked, not bringing it up often, only to Minha and the occasional guy she really trusted. And now she knew Chan loved it, it was on his top three, and the fantasies she could conjure up were so much worse than they were before. </p><p>All she could see was Chan on top of her, hands wrapped gently around her neck, the rush of the choking sensation putting all of her nerves on edge. He’d lean down, putting a hickey on her collarbone because he’d given her hickeys before and she had no idea how someone could be so <em> good </em> at that, and his body would literally be caging her in…</p><p>MiYoung shook her head a little, realizing she needed to text Chan back.</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (5:10pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah I’ll be there. Same bar as usual right? </em>
</p><p>She locked her phone, getting up from the table because grading papers was now a complete lost cause. </p><p>It was Friday; she’d do it later. </p><p>
  <b>Chan (5:11pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Yep! See you there MiYoung ;)  </em>
</p><p>Chan was always sending her flirty text messages- it was a part of their friendship- but the wink face still had her giggling like it was the first time he had sent something like that. </p><p>MiYoung went to the fridge, knowing she should eat <em> something </em> before she went drinking all night. </p><p>With Chan.</p><p>Her plus alcohol plus Chan was always a very dangerous combination. </p><p>But now...it would be so much worse. </p><p><em> Really </em> , MiYoung thought to herself, pulling out some leftover pasta and sticking it in the microwave, <em> are you even surprised that Chan is dominant like that? </em></p><p>Truthfully she wasn’t. </p><p>Every time they made out, she often wondered how he’d be in bed, noting his rough touches and thing for her yanking on his hair with interest. She’d often wondered what else he was capable of, but wrote it off as wishful thinking. Her and Chan, they didn’t really <em> talk </em> about the making out, they just <em> did </em> it, and so bringing up questions like that was not something she could just <em> do </em>.</p><p>The microwave beeped and she grabbed some chopsticks, stirring the pasta as her eyes glazed over. </p><p>Still, to hear Chan confirm her suspicions like that, it had awoken something inside of her, something wanting to test the limits more than she already had. </p><p>Taking a bite of pasta, cringing at the heat, she realized that she couldn’t let this ruin their friendship or...<em> whatever </em> this was that they had going on. They were still close, <em> closer </em> in fact, now that they’d shared this information with one another. Best friends, they <em> talked </em> about this stuff...Minha’s list hadn’t surprised her in the least, she’d heard about it a thousand times before. </p><p>But for some reason, she’d never heard Chan’s. </p><p>So yeah, this whole situation made them closer, and MiYoung wasn’t going to let this new found information do anything to mess that up. </p><p>Even if they <em> were </em> going to be drinking together.</p><p>Alone.</p><p>At the bar where they’d made out a thousand times before in the one person bathroom they’d discovered the first night they tried it. </p><p>MiYoung sighed, forcing herself to keep eating even though she wasn’t even remotely hungry. She wasn’t going to sit here and think about this anymore; it was <em> Chan </em>. He was her best friend in the whole world other than Minha, and sitting here overthinking everything was just going to complicate things. </p><p>She would go to the bar just like they always did, hang out with him and talk like they always did, and see where the wind took them. </p><p>Just like they always did. </p><p>
  <b> <em>8:00pm</em> </b>
</p><p>MiYoung climbed out of the taxi, thanking the driver one last time before shutting the door behind her. </p><p>She smoothed down her skirt before running a hurried hand through her hair. As she approached the bar door, she checked her reflection in the tinted glass, making sure her makeup hadn’t smudged or anything on the drive over. </p><p>Sure, she was doing what she always did with Chan, but she had still wanted to look good. </p><p>You know, just in case.</p><p>Pushing the door open, she walked inside, looking to her left and immediately spotting Chan sitting on the far end of the bar- their usual spot. He hadn’t noticed her yet, sipping on his drink, an identical one sitting on a napkin in front of the bar stool next to him. </p><p>He’d already ordered her one. </p><p>Why did that make her stomach flip?</p><p>MiYoung ignored it, walking quickly towards Chan, and he looked up when he heard her approaching. </p><p>“MiYoung!” he called out happily, lifting his hand up for a wave.</p><p>“Hi!” she waved back enthusiastically, speeding up and collapsing into the bar stool next to him.</p><p>She watched his eyes wander up and down her form, smiling a little as she reached for her drink, taking the first sip. </p><p>“Thanks,” MiYoung said, the liquid still sweet on her tongue. “This is delicious.”</p><p>“It’s some special new drink they’ve got,” Chan explained, eyes meeting hers once more. “I got one too.”</p><p>She watched him sip on his drink again and took the opportunity to take in his appearance. He’d clearly come there from work; tight light-wash jeans with rips in the thighs and knees, just to tease her. He was wearing a simple, navy blue shirt with long-sleeves, but it fit him well, showing off the broadness of his shoulders. Chan was still wearing that chain he always had on every time she saw him and was still sporting earrings along the cartilage of his ear, just like he had at the party. </p><p>She swallowed hard, grabbing her drink and taking another sip to distract herself a bit. </p><p>“I’m surprised these are this good,” Chan said as he lowered his glass, grinning at her. “Remember the last new drink they had?”</p><p>MiYoung giggled automatically at the memory; the drink had been made with some tomato-based alcohol with added spices to give it a “kick”. They had tried it because they always tried the new drinks- it was their thing- but she remembered how hard they had been coughing, begging the laughing bartender for a cup of water so they wouldn’t die at the bar. </p><p>It had all been theatrical and hilarious. </p><p>“Yes,” MiYoung replied with a shake of her head, watching him finish off his drink. “This one is <em> way </em> better. It tastes like a blue raspberry slushie!” </p><p>Chan laughed out loud at that, taking a look at the empty cup before he set it down. </p><p>“It totally does…” </p><p>And then his eyes were on her again, looking over the features of her face like they so often did. </p><p>“So Minha bailed.”</p><p>“Yep,” MiYoung tried to hide her blush at his wandering eyes, but she could feel her cheeks burning and could only hope it was faint. “She’s getting laid; I guarantee it.”</p><p>“Think it’s Hyunjin?”</p><p>Her eyes widened as she looked at Chan, who was smiling mischievously. </p><p>“You…” she hesitated, finishing the drink before setting it down. “You think so?”</p><p>Hyunjin was young, yeah, but he was sexy. He seemed really nice the night of the party and after that <em> conversation </em> well…</p><p>MiYoung got one look at her best friend’s face and knew Minha was a goner.</p><p>“Well it’s <em> weird </em> because he actually asked me where her bookstore w-”</p><p>“Hey guys, can I get you another round?”</p><p>The bartender showed up, a bright smile on his face as he wiped his hands on his apron. </p><p>“Oh yes please,” Chan turned to look at the man, pointing at the glasses. “Is there anyway we could get the same thing?”</p><p>The man nodded, disappearing and coming back in record time with two more bright blue drinks. </p><p>“Let me know if you guys need anything else, alright?”</p><p>“Thank you so much,” Chan smiled at the man, who bowed before walking away.</p><p>They both picked up their drinks, sipping them and exhaling simultaneously; they really were dangerously delicious. </p><p>“Anyway,” he put the glass back on the table, his eyes shining with excitement. “So I asked him why, because you know, I’m curious-”</p><p>MiYoung rolled her eyes at Chan with a laugh; he was such a little shit to Minha. </p><p>“-and he admits that they’ve been texting <em> all week </em>.”</p><p>“What?” MiYoung giggled, eyes growing wide; Minha hadn’t mentioned a <em> thing </em>.</p><p>“Yeah, told me they’ve been talking about dramas and stuff,” Chan said with a laugh, taking another sip of his drink. “Anyway, I guess he wanted to visit her or something, so…”</p><p>He paused, smirking at her with a wiggle of his eyebrows. </p><p>“I gave him the address.”</p><p>“Chan!” MiYoung laughed out loud, shaking her head. “You should’ve texted Minha and let her know!”</p><p>“She’s <em> fine </em> ,” he waved it off, still smiling. “What do you think she’s doing right now instead of hanging out with us? Organizing the bookstore? <em> No </em>...I helped her out.”</p><p>She didn’t have an argument for that, so she just smiled, giggling a little as she sipped on her drink, letting the warmth of the alcohol spread slowly through her body. </p><p>MiYoung watched as Chan finished off his second drink- the glasses were small- before he was leaning on the bar, turning to her with a gentle smile she swore she only saw on his face when he was with her. </p><p>Butterflies erupted in her stomach, but again she ignored them, taking a rather large gulp of her alcohol she was cradling in her hands. </p><p>“So how’s work?” she asked. </p><p>“Good, actually,” he admitted, biting his lip with nervous excitement before continuing. “I brought in one of my tracks, showed it to the head producer. He actually, uh...he actually wants to <em> use </em> it.”</p><p>“What?” MiYoung’s eyes widened as she stared at him. “Chan, oh my gosh, that’s amazing!”</p><p>“Thanks,” he laughed, looking a little bashful as he watched her reaction. “I was pretty excited, he seemed like he really liked it…”</p><p>“Of course he did,” she said immediately, shaking her head at his words. “You’re amazing...you always have been.”</p><p>Chan was always impressing her; he was so talented and <em> passionate </em> about his music. He had ambition like no one she’d ever met, often working so hard she had to remind him to <em> sleep </em> every once in a while. </p><p>“I-” he stared at her, looking taken aback by her compliment. “<em> Thanks </em> MiYoung…”</p><p>“Really, every song I’ve ever listened to has been incredible.”</p><p>MiYoung finished off her drink as well, amazed that he could still be so humble. It was like he wasn’t aware of talented he was, even though he was one of the youngest co-producers they’d ever had at the company he worked for. </p><p>They obviously wanted him for a reason.</p><p>“You deserve the recognition,” she finished, setting her glass down. “I’m glad you’re finally getting it.”</p><p> Chan ran a hand through his hair, looking up at her as he bit his lip again. He was too cute, his cheeks actually turning a little pink as he listened to her words.</p><p>“Thanks…” he looked thoughtful as he turned his head to the side, still looking at her. “You know, I’ve actually thought about asking you to sing...for one of the tracks.”</p><p>“What?” MiYoung felt her mouth drop open a little, an immediate blush on her face once more. “I...me?”</p><p>“Yes, <em> you </em>,” Chan teased, chuckling at her surprise. “I’ve got this one the producer likes, but they need a guide to consider it more seriously. I didn’t realize how high it is when I was writing it, and I mean, I can hit some high notes but this song…”</p><p>He trailed off with a nervous laugh. </p><p>“I’m not sure…” she was touched that he would choose <em> her </em> of all people; were there not any professional female singers in the production company? “That’s pretty intense…”</p><p>“There’s nothing to worry about, you’re an <em> amazing </em> singer,” Chan told her gently, and the way he was looking at her, eyes soft, a small smile on his face, had her smiling automatically back. </p><p>“Stop it,” she reached forward to shove him with a giggle, but he caught her hand, laughing with her. </p><p>“I’m serious.”</p><p>MiYoung swallowed as he intertwined their fingers so naturally because they were <em> always </em> doing this. </p><p>It was a part of their friendship. </p><p>Still, the butterflies, the twist in her stomach, the heart rate accelerating in her chest…</p><p>She could never get used to it. </p><p>They were staring at one another when the bartender appeared once more, making both of them jump in surprise. </p><p>“Refills?”</p><p>Chan turned to the man, letting go of MiYoung’s hand as he pushed the glasses forward helpfully, another polite smile on his face.</p><p>“I think we’ll do shots now,” he said. “Soju, please.”</p><p>The bartender didn’t even have to leave, pulling a bottle of Soju and two shot glasses out from under the counter, grinning at both of them.</p><p>“I’ll leave you two alone.”</p><p>MiYoung wasn’t sure if the man could feel the tension or if he just knew they wouldn’t need refills for a while, but either way, she was giggling as she watched Chan pour their first shots. They picked them up simultaneously, clinking their glasses together before throwing the liquid down their throats. </p><p>Sighing, they looked at one another, smiling and laughing softly as the alcohol made its way through their system. The blue raspberry drinks were as dangerous as MiYoung had suspected, the Soju shot mixing with them and bringing a pleasant buzz to her body. </p><p>“I’m just saying, you should consider singing for me,” Chan told her after a moment, leaning his elbow on the counter and smiling at her. “Your talent is wasted.”</p><p>She giggled at his dramatics.</p><p>“I will, I promise.”</p><p>He stared at her for a moment, and she was still smiling, watching the way his eyes roamed across the features of her face. </p><p>“So how’s work for you?” he finally asked, lifting up from the bar again.</p><p>“Well, it’s great I mean-” she watched him pour their next shots, eyes on the clear liquid. “-linguistics is much more difficult to teach, it takes a <em> lot </em> more work but…”</p><p>She sighed, watching him look at her once more as he slid her a shot. </p><p>“I love it. It’s much more satisfying.”</p><p>“You’re so smart,” he said with a laugh, looking incredibly impressed. “You amaze me…”</p><p>“Don’t-” she was flustered by his compliment, cheeks burning. “Don’t be silly, I’m just studying to be a professor. <em> You </em> , I mean, Chan, they’re going to use your <em> song </em>, that’s a huge deal-”</p><p>“So?” he interrupted, shaking his head as he gave her a meaningful smile. “You’ve been geeking out about linguistics since we took the basics back in our freshman year. Now you’re the teacher’s assistant, you’ve got your own <em> class </em>. I’d say that’s a pretty big deal too.”</p><p>He raised his shot glass, giving her a flirty smirk and she raised her own, watching as he tapped it with his. </p><p>“Thanks,” she whispered, smiling shyly. </p><p>And then they were throwing back the next shot, the burn of alcohol hardly noticeable as the buzz increased.</p><p>They were looking at one another again, not speaking, and MiYoung thought it was amazing how <em> normal </em>this was for them. The more they drank, the more they slipped into their own bubble, the shift in the air inevitable as the alcohol slowly pushed them from tipsy to drunk. </p><p>Being at the end of the bar meant no one was really paying attention to them and there wasn’t a lot of activity around them. They were in their own world, both leaning against the counter as the world spun just slightly around them. </p><p>Chan tore his eyes from hers, letting out a soft laugh as he shook his head. </p><p>“What?” MiYoung asked automatically, but he just continued to shake his head.</p><p>“Nothing…”</p><p>“No, tell me!” she was giggling, grabbing his arm gently. “You can’t do that!”</p><p>He looked at her hands before letting out another low chuckle, eyes jumping to their empty shot glasses. </p><p>“I just always wonder if those guys in your class hit on you at all, honestly.”</p><p>MIYoung let her hands drop slowly from his arm, laughing in embarrassment as she sighed. </p><p>“<em> Yes </em> ,” she admitted, feeling a little ashamed. “It was pretty bad last year, since I was teaching <em> freshman </em>literature-”</p><p>Chan snorted, making MiYoung laugh before continuing.</p><p>“But yeah…” she trailed off, pulling on the strands of her hair to avoid Chan’s eyes. “It happens.”</p><p>“I knew it,” he said, shifting a little in his barstool before speaking again. “What do they do?”</p><p>MiYoung raised her eyebrows as she looked up at him, the curiosity in his eyes making her giggle. </p><p>“They’ll just ask me for help, you know? Like if they can meet after class-” Chan pressed his lips together to keep from laughing, and she slapped him on the arm before continuing. “-and you know, I’ll stay after and then they aren’t asking about the paper, they’re asking about <em> me- </em>”</p><p>“Oh man…” he let the laughter slip out, leaning forward a little in his excitement. “That is hilarious. I kinda feel bad for them honestly.”</p><p>MiYoung watched him calm down a bit, gently smiling again as he searched the features of her face.</p><p>“What? Why?”</p><p>Chan didn’t answer at first, picking up the Soju bottle and pouring them two more shots. He scooted a glass towards her without a word, and she just looked at him for a moment before picking it up slowly, watching him do the same.</p><p>When she realized he really <em> wasn’t </em> going to answer her, she decided to break their eye contact, letting her head fall back as she took the next shot. She dropped her head just in time to see Chan mimicking her, the smooth expanse of his neck exposed for her as he too tipped his head back. </p><p>Then he was looking at her again and she swallowed thickly, watching him smile again, setting his glass down. </p><p>“You’re not gonna tell me why?” she found herself asking, leaning forward with one arm resting on the bar top.</p><p>He chuckled before he was reaching for her shot glass, stacking it on top of his and moving it a little away from them. Chan had managed to scoot closer to her on the barstool, laying his arm on the table just as she had, fingers playing absentmindedly with hers. </p><p>It was such a small touch, but burning all the same because it was <em> Chan </em> and he was close and she could smell him, that woodsy scent that she had become so accustomed to. He was grinning at her and his eyes were trained on their fingers before they were flicking up to meet hers, looking up a bit through his lashes. </p><p>“Because I think if I had a teacher as hot as you back then, I’d probably hit on you too,” he told her quietly, and there was the bubble again, just the two of them in the crowded bar; no one else mattered. “It’d be hard to resist…”</p><p>MiYoung could feel her cheeks burning, and it probably should’ve been corny, the words he was saying came straight out of a dime store romance novel. But Chan always had a way with words- it was one of the many things she liked about him- and the way he was looking at her had her heart skipping excitedly in her chest. </p><p>So instead of shoving him with a loud “PFT!” like she would’ve done sober, she found herself playing back with his fingers, enjoying the thrill such a small touch gave her. She could still feel the heat of the blush on her face, but she looked at him anyway, as both of them subconsciously moved just a little bit closer, their bubble getting smaller, the air between them getting thicker and <em> warmer </em>, and she wondered once again why it was so much more intense than it already was. </p><p>“Your hair.” </p><p>Chan’s eyes were on her dark brown strands, using his free hand to smooth it down like he always did as he spoke softly. She resisted the urge to close her eyes at his touch as his hand lingered on the side of her head, watching as he looked at her again.</p><p>“I think if you were my student…” she began, eyes darting between his dark ones as he stared at her. “It’d be bad too…”</p><p>The Soju, the blue raspberry liquor, it was all coursing through her veins and her mind was too fuzzy to be embarrassed about the cliche line she’d shot back at him. MiYoung was too focused on the way Chan was moving his face closer to hers, nose almost touching hers as his eyes darted to her lips. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>His voice was lower, <em> sexier </em>, and his breath on her lips had her stomach twisting with anticipation. </p><p>“Yes,” she whispered, eyes finally closing when she felt his hand slide down the remaining length of her hair. </p><p>It was all the invitation Chan had seemed to need, his lips pressing against hers softly but earnestly. She was instantly kissing him back, both of them turning their heads to the side because they had a near perfect rhythm that she fell into more naturally than anyone else she’d ever kissed. </p><p>MiYoung wondered when it would lose its effect, Chan’s lips against hers, hands running slowly up the length of her arms. She wondered when she wouldn’t be dying for more from him the second he was touching her, when her skin wouldn’t light on fire like it always did, when she felt his knees pressing against hers.</p><p>They’d been kissing for years, and the novelty had yet to wear off. </p><p>They moved slowly together, a seductive and dangerous dance because even intoxicated, they knew they were in public and they couldn’t take things <em> too </em> far. </p><p>At least not at the bar. </p><p>But then MiYoung was letting her hand drag up the length of his thigh and Chan was breaking the kiss with a small gasp just loud enough for her to hear. And he was turning his head and pressing his lips harder against hers, his hands threading through her hair almost roughly, and she felt like she couldn’t breathe all over again. </p><p>Chan he was just...he was <em> too </em> much. </p><p>And then he was pulling away from her entirely, grabbing her wrist and giving her a small grin before he hopped off the barstool, MiYoung quickly following his lead. She was trembling with excitement, letting him pull her without a word as they weaved in and out of the people at the bar. No one looked at them, just the way they wanted it, and it wasn’t long until Chan had gotten to the back of the building, the door ahead one MiYoung recognized <em> very </em>well. </p><p>He pushed it open, and she walked in behind him, walking right past Chan to lean against the sink counter just like they had done so many times before. She heard the click of the lock before he was moving towards her, body right against hers as she wrapped her arms automatically around his neck. </p><p>Chan only hesitated for a second, eyes impossibly dark before he was kissing her harder than he had all night, both of them moaning a little at the feeling of their bodies pressed so close together. He ran his hands impatiently up and down her sides, grabbing her hips as he licked her bottom lip, asking for access.</p><p>MiYoung opened her mouth with a quiet sigh, and then his tongue was meeting hers, both of them moving their lips against each other. Their heavy breathing echoed off the walls of the bathroom, but she hardly noticed, too focused on the way Chan was slowly grinding into her again, reminding her of just a week ago, when he had her pinned against the kitchen counter. The friction was just as intoxicating as it had been before, and feeling bold, she rolled her hips back to meet his, Chan moaning as his lips slipped from hers. </p><p>He tipped his head back and she immediately started moving her lips along the sharp line of his jaw. MiYoung wasn’t thinking straight, high off the feeling of <em> this </em> , of <em> Chan </em>, and she nipped at the skin beneath her mouth, listening to the sharp exhale that slipped from his lips at the action. She raised her eyebrows at his reaction, feeling his fingers thread through her hair as she moved farther down his jaw.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she could see his ear, and of course he was wearing those stupid earrings again. </p><p> <em> “I like biting. Especially on the ears for some reason, not sure why, they’re just the most sensitive, I guess…” </em></p><p>MiYoung stopped for a second, Chan’s fingers still sliding through the strands of his hair as she breathed against his ear. He pulled just slightly, and she heard him swallow, eyeing the skin of his neck for a moment. </p><p>Then she was leaning forward before she could think about it any longer, biting gently onto the cartilage of his ear, earrings cold against her tongue. </p><p>“<em> Ah </em>.”</p><p>Chan’s reaction was immediate, his fingers falling from her hair as he gripped the fabric of her shirt. She let her tongue run along the jewelry, the skin in between salty as she listened to another moan tear from his throat. She smiled before biting down again, but harder this time, wanting to test her limits. </p><p>“<em> A-Ah </em>, shit,” he breathed, head falling forward slightly as she kept her teeth clamped down, loving the way he moved against her again, a little more desperately than he had before.</p><p>MiYoung felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest, body hotter than she could comprehend despite the cool surface of the sink against her thighs. She was just running her tongue along the curves of his ear now, listening to his labored breathing as she felt his hands slip roughly back to her hips again. </p><p>All she could think about was Chan and how much he was <em> into </em> this and the kinks he had admitted in front of her for the first time last week. She couldn’t get over how much it turned her on to want to test them, to see if he would let her bite his neck, or his collarbones, and if he would become putty in her hands like he was in that moment. </p><p>MiYoung bit his earlobe now, pulling ever so slightly, listening to the strangled groan as his hands slipped from her hips, landing harshly on the counter on either of her, gripping the edge tightly. </p><p>“<em> MiYoung </em>-” he whispered, sounding like he wanted to say something else, but couldn’t find the wods, as she kept her teeth clamped down. </p><p>And then she was letting go, pulling her head back completely so she could see him properly. Chan immediately opened his eyes, irises nearly black as he stared at her as if seeing her for the first time. He was out of breath, she could see it, and he was licking his lips, eyes wandering to her mouth as she spoke. </p><p>“Yes?” she asked, and his eyes snapped to hers, searching them as if making sure she was real.</p><p>Chan looking at her like that, like she was the most amazing woman he’d ever seen, body still pushed almost completely against hers, so affected by <em> her </em>…</p><p>MiYoung wasn’t sure she had ever wanted him more. </p><p>And with the bravery only a strong surge of confidence and alcohol could give her, she kissed him gently, pulling back just enough to look at him once more.</p><p>“I think we should take this back to your place.”</p><p>Chan raised his eyebrows, blinking several times as he stared at her, a small, breathless laugh escaping his lips. </p><p>“Wait...are you serious?”</p><p>His smile was so bright it almost ruined the moment, but MiYoung found it too cute to care, giggling softly as she nodded. </p><p>“We never talked about…” Chan seemed to be trying to keep a level head, hands playing with the ends of her shirt as he spoke. “...you know, the party last friday…”</p><p>MiYoung felt her stomach flip as she looked at him, watching him swallow hard. </p><p>“Was everything you said...was it true? The kinks and all that?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she whispered and the way he was looking at her, as if making sure he wasn’t dreaming, flattered her more than she ever thought it could. “You?”</p><p>“Definitely…” he answered, another breathless chuckle following his words. </p><p>They were searching each other’s faces, their unspoken communication strong in that moment; did they want to try those things together?</p><p>“You want to go back to my place?” Chan asked in confirmation, fingernails now scraping along the skin of her hips, slipping under the shirt he’d been playing with. </p><p>“I mean-” MiYoung tried to focus on her words as he touched her like that. “-I figured if we’re already doing <em> this </em>…”</p><p>Somehow she found the strength to motion in between them, Chan looking down to watch her movement. </p><p>“Then what’s the difference…”</p><p>He finished her sentence for her, eyes lifting slowly to meet hers. And then they were staring at one another for a long moment, a slow smile on Chan’s face as he looked at her in amazement. </p><p>“Are you suggesting we be friends with benefits right now?”</p><p>MiYoung laughed at his words, some of the tension broken as she nodded at him. She watched him take a step back as he grinned, taking her hand and biting his lip before speaking. </p><p>“Well I accept,” he told her, voice flirty again as he pulled her gently. “Let’s go to my apartment.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chan:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>9:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan wasn’t sure this real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was holding tightly to MiYoung’s, the skin warm and sending a thrill through his veins. He could hear her giggling as they climbed up the stairs to his apartment, the sound distinctly </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, when he paused, her back already against the wall to keep her balance and he was leaning forward, pressing his lips firmly against hers, well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It kind of felt like a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s hands were running up his shirt, slipping beneath the fabric before they were running along the skin. He was arching into her touch because Chan realized in that moment, that he had been wanting this for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something he wouldn’t allow himself to think about, knowing the two of them weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> kind of friends; they were strictly makeout partners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the way her body was pressed against his, sighs falling from her lips as he couldn’t help but kiss her neck again, just to listen to her. The way he could hold her hand again and they would laugh together, trying to keep their balance as they started stumbling up the stairs, both of them knowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what they were about to do…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it was better than Chan could ever imagine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, what’s my code?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had made it to his door somehow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>miraculously</span>
  </em>
  <span>, considering how uncoordinated they were in that moment. Chan had one hand in MiYoung’s as she leaned on his arm, small giggle soft in his ear as he used his free hand to type in his code. They laughed together as he got it wrong the first time, and she leaned in, kissing the side of his neck, just to mess with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feel of her lips on her skin like that had him closing his eyes for a moment, and he let out another breathless laugh before forcing his them open, typing the code again and- thankfully- getting it right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was pushing the door open, MiYoung was shutting it behind them, and he was pulling her just far enough inside to pin her against the wall of his living room. She seemed to love it, a small gasp slipping from her lips as she grinned wickedly at him, arms automatically wrapping around his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan took in the features of her face for just a moment- the perfect shape of her lips, how small and adorable her nose was, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the shape and color of them doing things to him since he’d met her so long ago- and then he was leaning forward, kissing her hard on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hummed in satisfaction, and it turned him on more than he could comprehend that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>this just as bad as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MiYoung-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t speak louder than a whisper, not now, when he was trying to keep his breathing under control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung sounded like she was having trouble breathing as well, and it sent all of Chan’s blood south as he pulled away just to look at her. Head tipped back against the wall, she was smiling, but her eyes were closed, and the expression was strained, like she was as shocked by this whole thing as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were running up and down her sides, following the dip of her waist and curve of her hips. Chan stopped there, fingering the waistband of her skirt as he trailed small, chaste kisses across her cheek, pausing to whisper in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like the kinky stuff-” his fingers slipped under her shirt, moving along her stomach, revelling in the soft skin. “-right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew they’d already talked about it, she’d already confirmed it, but he wanted to hear it again, could listen to her tell him how much she liked that stuff for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she breathed, and his mouth was on her neck now, tongue coming out to lick the salty skin as he left open-mouthed kisses there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan couldn’t help the small moan at her answer, pausing his movements for a moment as he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was music to his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were sliding down her skirt, stopping at the hem, fingers dusting along the skin of her thighs as he moved down, lips caressing her collarbone that was exposed to him from her slipping shirt. MiYoung’s breathing was a little labored now and he loved the sound of it, mixing with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we try first?” he found himself asking, voice barely recognizable in his intoxicated state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s hands had been hanging loosely around his neck the entire time, and she had seemed too distracted to move much, tense underneath his touches. But at his question, her soft hands were sliding up the skin of his neck and he felt a shiver run down his spine. Then she was running them along his ear, and his forehead was falling against her shoulder as the shivers increased ten-fold, that spot already sensitive, but especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> when MiYoung was scraping her nails against it like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ears,” she answered softly as Chan flattened his hands on her outer thighs, caressing the skin there. “Can I bite them again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed in disbelief, sounding like he could barely make the sound, which honestly, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of question is that?” Chan asked, finding the strength to lift his head just enough to run his tongue along her collarbone. “You heard what I said last week…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he listened to her exhale loudly as he ran his nose up the length of her neck again, and he was whispering in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s one of my top three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was emboldened by her reactions, the way her body almost shook underneath him, her back arching off the wall as he pulled his hands from her legs, slipping right back under her shirt again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” the way she was struggling to speak had him impatient with need, just wanting to take her to the bedroom already. “When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swore, sometimes MiYoung could read his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan forced himself to pull away from her, grabbing her hand and practically yanking her down the hallway. She was giggling and he laughed too- had he ever been </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> needy?- before he was pushing the door to his bedroom open. He flicked on his lamp, letting go of MiYoung’s hand and turning around to look at her once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was kissing her, hands at the small of her back as she responded to the kiss instantly. They were turning their heads to this side, sighing softly as one at the feeling because even kissing was always such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rush</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then MiYoung’s hands were running up his torso and she was gripping his shoulders, nails digging into his skin for a moment before she was running them along his ear again. He tipped his head back, lips pulling from hers as he exhaled loudly, another pleasurable vibration running up his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he spoke softly, looking back down on her. “Ears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung giggled, but it was half-hearted, like she was still trying to catch her breath. He pulled away, practically running to sit down on the bed. The alcohol was still in his system- incredible, considering how fast his heart was beating- and he could feel the world spinning a little as he looked at MiYoung, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the same time she did, watching her take the four steps she needed to until she was standing right between his legs. And she was all short skirt, tight shirt, flushed cheeks and messy hair with that beautiful face he had always loved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so hot,” he muttered before he could stop it, done with his shirt and running his hands up her thighs just as he’d done earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” she told him softly, and he grabbed her hips under her skirt, pulling her forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed because it was a mess, falling so awkwardly onto the bed like that. But then MiYoung was on top of him, face just inches from his, and he was leaning forward for another heated kiss. He slid up his bed, using his legs to kick him sideways and forward. MiYoung scooted with her knees on either side of him, their kisses only broken by sharp gasps as they miraculously pulled that entire move off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s hands moved under her shirt, feeling the hot skin, the rhythm of their lips a lot more desperate now, just as it had been in the bar bathroom. Their heavy breathing was back, MiYoung was sitting more completely on top of him and the pressure alone was just way too pleasurable for something so </span>
  <em>
    <span>minor</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted her skin against his, he was tired of her clothes, but he hesitated, hands on the hem of her shirt as he broke their kiss. She pulled away, eyes wandering to his torso, shining as she ran her hands up the length of it. Chan sighed, biting his lip as her touch on his bare skin left fire in its wake, pulling on her shirt automatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Even high on his hormones, Chan knew it was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he didn’t want to just start ripping off clothing before he got her permission. But when they made eye contact, and he could see the way she was biting her lip, her desire mirroring his own as she slowly bit her lip. So he gripped the fabric a little tighter, watching as MiYoung raised her arms above her head and he pulled the shirt off of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw it haphazardly across the room, taking in the view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was perfect; smooth skin and perfect boobs, not too big, not too small. His hands were running up the length of her, following the slight curve of her waist before he was gripping it, pulling her to him. She fell forward easily, elbows on either side of his head and her skin against his was better than he thought it would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan rolled his body up into hers, and the small moan that slipped from her lips sent a shot of pleasure straight through his body. He moved his hands up, caressing her breasts and listening to another sigh as she breathed against his neck. Goosebumps were on his skin, just as her hands were threading through his hair, pulling slightly on the strands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, arching into that a little, hands faltering in their movements. MiYoung was kissing up his neck, and his fingers were dragging down her sides. Then she was at his ear, her breath hot against it, and he arched his back because </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> he knew what was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung seemed to sense his anticipation, hovering for just a moment before she was biting carefully on the cartilage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan couldn’t help it, the sound was automatic, the vibrating in his nerves both pleasurable and intense as he felt her tongue roll against the skin between his jewelry. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit shit shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was intense, more intense than it had been with anyone else, and he was groaning again, gripping her hips for something to hold as she bit him again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time. MiYoung seemed to be enjoying this, her quick breaths as she pulled away for a second telling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>how much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was impossibly hard at the thought, hands moving up to run through her hair, catching in the strands with his stuttered movements. She moved down, biting him again while her tongue ran along the shape of his earlobe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was saying her name again because it was almost too much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he wanted more. He was pulling on her hair before he realized what he was doing and she was whining in his ear, mouth automatically opening and holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was going to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were moving their hips together, the friction enough to have Chan biting his lip, listening to the next moan from MiYoung ghosting across his skin. Then she was moving away from his ear, her nose tickling his neck before her mouth was there, leaving an opened-mouth kiss on the sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung pulled away, replacing her lips with her teeth, biting gently, Chan gasping at the feeling. She moved down, doing it again, and the small nips were too </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can bite harder than that,” he struggled to speak, but he managed, turning his head to give her better access. “I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her smile against his neck, and he realized she might’ve been teasing him on purpose and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span> why was she so hot?! She grinded her hips against him again, both of them moaning simultaneously, Chan’s eyes slipping closed just as she bit down again. It was much harder, almost painful, and his fingers curled into fists where they had been resting on the small of her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s good,” Chan breathed, wanting her to keep going, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. “Do that wherever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung exhaled hard, the feeling on his now wet skin sending another set of goosebumps across his neck. Then she bit down, harder again, right at the spot where his neck met his shoulder. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too good; no one had done this for him yet, usually sticking to his neck and his ears. Chan arched into the feeling, a moan falling from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She released his skin, only to slide further down, arms slipping on the mattress before she was kissing him on the collarbone. Chan knew what was coming now, already moving into her touch as she sank her teeth into the flesh, pulling a sharp gasp from him before he could control it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another smile against the spot before MiYoung was lifting up a little, pushing the fabric of his shirt off to the sides of his body. He watched the way her eyes wandered along his chest and stomach, desire clear in the dark irises, and white hot heat flashed through his body at the sight of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned down, Chan’s hands slipping to her hips because he needed something to hold onto, and she started moving against him again. He rolled back into her, the friction giving him just a little bit of relief as he felt her lips on his chest now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue made a circular pattern, almost like she was marking the spot before she was biting him the hardest she had yet, Chan lifting a little off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span> MiYoung, holy shit,” he wasn’t even sure what he was saying. “That’s good-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she was biting again, right below, and his words were lost in another moan as he moved against her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whimpered a little at the feeling, mouth falling open and letting go of him, and Chan lifted up to look at her. MiYoung’s fingers were curled a little into the sheets and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> was she as affected by this as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting her knees, she scooted down slightly, forcing his hands to slip from her hips. He quickly intertwined his fingers into her hair, moving the strands out of her face so he could see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung looked up at him, a sparkling in her eyes before she was lowering her mouth on his upper abdomen, immediately taking some of the flesh in between her teeth. Chan gripped her hair a little tighter, biting on his tongue to keep from talking again. But then she was sucking, clearly trying to give him a hickey, and he inhaled sharply at the way her teeth dug even </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper </span>
  </em>
  <span>into his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure of the sucking sensation and the sensitive skin had him wiggling a little under her mouth, and he tried his best to stay still. He couldn’t figure out what it was, why he loved the biting, but it was so electrifying, body sparking with feeling at every minute touch. He thought it might be the fine line between pleasure and pain, that testing of limits and sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> it brought about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s mouth was too hot, stifling against his skin as it moved a little down and to the right, tongue drawing a slick line across his stomach. There was no warning, just his body tensing in anticipation before she was biting him hard again as her hands started wandering lazily up his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been able to bite his tongue this time, words incomprehensible, groaning at the sucking sensation as she made another hickey on him. It was so sexy, how she was marking him up, and he wanted them everywhere, especially if she was going to bite him like that every time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would be in heaven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was breathing heavily, the sound echoing in their room and melding with the occasional moans that came from Chan as she kept going. Mark after mark, MiYoung was torturing him, teeth relentless as she nipped on his skin time after time, sweat trickling down his forehead, body on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was low enough now that her hands had left his sides, running up the length of his tight jeans. Chan felt her gripping his thighs a little as she slid her hands forward before she hesitated, looking up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted up to lock eyes with her and she was breathtaking. Red lips, flushed cheeks, disheveled hair, and bright eyes...she was the picture of beautiful, and Chan watched with baited breath as she licked her lips before sliding her fingers dangerously close to the obvious bulge in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way MiYoung- this girl of his dreams, really- was talking to him in that sultry voice, asking to...to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he answered, voice embarrassingly desperate as he lifted his hips. “You can do whatever you want, I don’t care-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he possibly be upset? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was suddenly running her hand right over his erection, the other still squeezing his thigh. He moaned loudly at that, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span> she hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>touched</span>
  </em>
  <span> him yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung let go of his leg, and she unbuttoned his pants, slowly sliding down the zipper. Then she was hovering over him hands running a little up his torso again. Chan watched as she ran her fingers along the line of his jeans, eye on her own movements before she was lowering her mouth to his right hip bone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a sensitive spot he hadn’t even thought about, shivering at the way her tongue tasted the skin like she had done with all the others. Then he was crying out unexpectedly when she bit him hard, all the pleasure shooting straight to his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, do it again,” Chan demanded as soon as she let go, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t hesitate, and he felt her hot breath fan across the skin below his belly button before she was hovering above his left hip bone, not even wasting time with the preparation. She was just sinking her teeth right into the flesh, and Chan was groaning deep in his throat, biting hard on his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fucking shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like somehow, MiYoung knew just how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bite</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, and he just wasn’t even sure how that made sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her moan too, much quieter than he had, but it still had the same affect, the sound music to his ears. MiYoung was into this, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> this, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could do this anytime she wanted-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s brain short circuited at the feeling of her fingers hooking under the waistband of his pants, pulling harshly on the fabric. He lifted his hips automatically, letting her pull them down with his boxers in one fluid motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung seemed impatient, yanking them off quickly before she was crawling back up and Chan wasn’t sure he was breathing as he lifted up to watch her again. Her hands were running up his thighs, digging her nails into them again before she was moving one hand upward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his head fall to the pillows when he felt her delicate fingers wrap right around his erection, the feeling of it sending a liquid warmth through his body. Chan lifted his hips just slightly with her upward stroke, some of the pleasurable pressure relieved by her simple touch. MiYoung was moving quickly, the perfect rhythm he needed, a breathy moan slipped from his throat before he could stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was leaning forward and he stopped breathing, watching her hover above his hip bone again. Chan barely had time to think about what was happening before her teeth were clamping around the skin and he was crying out, the pleasure combined with the even strokes on his dick overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yeah,” he managed to choke out, twitching when she picked up the pace just slightly. “Ah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was so good-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung did it again, and he couldn’t speak, hips lifting off the bed into her soft hand that was giving him just the right amount of relief, mouth sharp and unforgiving on his hip. She started sucking on the skin, leaving another hickey, and he fell down onto the mattress again, gripping the sheets as he tried not to come undone right there in her beautiful hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan moaned as she let go, her hand on his dick warm and soft, the pace not too slow, and he couldn’t help but move into a bit, the feeling too good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he nearly suffocated on the air around him when he felt something hot and wet running slowly up the length of him, only to feel MiYoung’s lips rap gently around the head of his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he gasped, twitching a little when he felt her tongue run a circle around the rim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were in her hair again, moving it out of her face, holding it out of the way as she slowly lowered down, taking inch after inch of him into her mouth. It was way too sexy, felt way too good, and he groaned again, a little lost in the feeling of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was about halfway down before she was moving back up, sucking as she did so, nails digging into his thighs again. Chan’s entire world was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>; that hot mouth and her soft lips, the way her head started bobbing up and down, undisturbed by the tight grip he had in her hair. She was good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, the suction of her mouth sinful, the smooth skin of her palms on the area that wasn’t in her mouth sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was moving a little faster, taking more of him into her mouth, hand ceasing it’s motion to just to hold  him in place. Chan gasped at the feeling, literally able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> her relax her throat as almost his entire dick was sucked into her hot and unforgiving mouth, back arching at the intensity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shit, how-” his voice caught in his throat as she sucked again, the feeling indescribable. “-how the hell are you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at this?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung made a noise that probably would’ve been a laugh if she weren’t in her current position, but the vibrations of it sent his eyes rolling to the back of his head, back falling onto the bed. She running her tongue along the vein on the underside of his erection, the sensitive spot pulling a small noise from the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted up again just in time to watch her mouth slacken, pulling away a bit as she took her lips from around her teeth. Chan froze as he watched her very delicately scrape her teeth along the length of him, not putting any pressure, just enough for him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> it and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy </span>
  </em>
  <span>shit</span>
  <em>
    <span>, MiYoung,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chan moaned, hands yanking on her hair for emphasis. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brain, it was malfunctioning as she did the same move again, that slight scraping that was on the brink of pleasure and pain again having him rapidly climbing towards the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue was running along the length of him again, licking the spots her teeth had just been, pulling another desperate groan out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MiYoung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was close, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was close, and he didn’t want her to stop, but didn’t want to finish, not yet. Chan yanked on her hair, and she pulled off of him with a pop, looking up just as he lifted his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her for a long moment, taking in the shine on her lips and her blown out pupils. Her hair was a tangled disaster in his hands, the roots a little wet with sweat and Chan wasn’t sure he’d seen anyone so gorgeous in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna kill me,” he breathed, hands letting go of her hair as he reached for her. “Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung grinned, crawling up the length of him. As soon as they were eye to eye he was grabbing her hips, flipping them over in a move so smooth, Chan wasn’t sure he’d be able to pull it off twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yelped in surprise, followed by a giggle as her head hit the pillow. Her hair was fanned all around her, cheeks flushed, chest heaving, and he kissed her on the forehead before scooting down. His hands were on her skirt, flipping it up impatiently, raising his eyebrows at the black, lacy underwear she was wearing underneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t waste anytime, moving his hands slowly up her legs before he was cupping her through the panties, the fabric soaked. She moved against his hand and he rotated his fingers in a circular moment for just a moment, wanting to mess with her. But her moans were soft and out of breath and he was too turned on to be playful any longer, and so he took his hand from her, fingers looping into the waistband and yanking in one harsh movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was lifting up, letting him pull off the small bit of fabric before her legs were falling open and Chan was leaning back over her, scooting her skirt a little higher up her stomach. Then he was lining up at her entrance, impatient with needing, moving inside of her with one, even thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was perfect, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span>, warm and he could barely think straight, his head falling instantly to her shoulder. She was breathing heavily, a few whimpering moans slipping from her own lips as he moved at an even pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using his hands as leverage, he looked down at her, the way her head was tilted to the side, hair falling to expose the smooth skin of her neck. Without much thought, he was leaning down, biting into the skin there and listening the choked gasp that caught in her throat as she arched her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that too?” Chan asked, voice lower than usual as he whispered in her ear. “You like biting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she breathed, gripping his shoulders hard, moving up to meet his thrusts now. “Do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, MiYoung, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chan didn’t have the words, moving into her a little faster as he focused on keeping his balance, the pleasure building steadily inside of him. His nose was nuzzling the shell of her ear before he was taking it into his mouth, biting with a practiced amount of pressure, listening to her whine loudly in his own ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all too much, the feeling of her around him, the desperate sounds she was making, her skin against his, both slick with sweat. MiYoung was close, he could tell, her grip on his shoulders almost bruising, the way she grinded up to meet his movements almost halfway…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted that for her, wanting nothing more than to watch her come undone in his arms like that. So he bit her neck again, moaning with her as he tasted the salty but sweet skin on his tongue. Sucking on the skin, he wanted her to have marks as well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> marks, the thought turning him on way more than it should. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he’d never heard her say his name like that, his movements stuttering at the sexy sound of it. “I’m close- Don’t stop-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wouldn’t dream of it, not when she was threading her fingers through his necklace, pulling on it as he bit down on the next spot of smooth, unblemished skin, taking it gently between his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was sucking again on her skin when she suddenly arched her whole back up, forcing him to let go as she cried out, and he could feel her clenching around him, his own moan mixing with her own at the tightness of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>AhshitMiYoung-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were melding together, overwhelmed as he felt more white hot pleasure shooting through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he finished just minutes after she did, everything just </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much, forehead back on her shoulder as he moved his hips, riding it out with his eyes squeezed shut and sharp exhales slipping consistently from his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan struggled to hold his body up, arms shaking as both of them caught their breaths, panting heavily in the silence of the bedroom. He could feel his body slowly going back to normal, heart still pounding in his ears as he tried to gain his equilibrium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was ready, he pulled out before rolling over, exhaling as his back collided with the mattress. They laid there with nothing to say, revelling in the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” Chan finally said, shocked that had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” MiYoung agreed, still sounding out of breath. “Yeah that was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But neither of them could seem to come up with the words, their arms pressed together, warm and soothing. Their inhales and exhales had become in sync, and Chan wondered if that had ever happened with any other girls he’d hooked up with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should try more stuff,” he suggested after another moment, turning to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” MiYoung was nodding before she was facing him as well, giving him a gentle smile. “It would be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Best friends with benefits partner </span>
  </em>
  <span>ever</span>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at her for a long moment, thinking again, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> she looked in that moment, before he was grinning stupidly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan wiggled his eyebrows, and she giggled before he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>next</span>
  </em>
  <span> week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Hyunjin:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>10:15pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be done in just a few more minutes, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha walked by where Hyunjin was sitting, his legs crossed on the loveseat in her living room. She was holding a trash bag, throwing away a couple plastic cups and some napkins that had been left on the side table, eyes darting all over the area as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking </span>
  </em>
  <span>for something else to clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was watching her with a curious smile, nodding when she paused to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” he told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him for a long moment, eyes gliding up and down his figure almost too quick for him to see before she was turning on her heel, walking into the kitchen with her bag of trash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wondered if Minha was an anxious cleaner- she seemed like one, judging by the way she’d been fluttering around every inch of the small, two-bedroom apartment since he’d arrived, telling him she “just wanted to pick up a bit” before they got started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he could blame her; Hyunjin was feeling pretty nervous himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the night he met Minha, when they had all played “Never Have I Ever” and he had found out who she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> was, he had been very…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Intrigued</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin had been struggling for a while, trying to find the right girl that would be down to experiment with him, play with him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dominate</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, really, but it had never gone quite the way he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of his girlfriends went either three ways: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, they were boring in bed, not wanting to try much of anything and leaving Hyunjin completely disappointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two, they were experimental in bed, but only if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the dominant one, often looking uncomfortable and unsure with the other way around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three, one lonely girlfriend he’d had, Eunji, who was completely down to tie him up…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And was horrible at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been distracted really, by his junior year workload and internship at the music production company with Chan. The whole “finding a great sex partner” thing had taken a back burner, something he figured he’d figure out later in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a drink?” Minha had popped up in the kitchen doorway, trash bag free, running a hand through her hair. “I think I do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed softly, feeling completely amused by her behavior; was she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> scared just because he was younger?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, I’ll drink with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him for a lingering moment before turning on her heel, the distinct sound of glasses clinking together echoing from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha, he hadn’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>expecting </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. She was just a girl he’d heard about from Chan, a recognizable name without a face, but ever since he’d met her, he hadn’t been able to get her off his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had great chemistry from the start; the talking, the laughing, the flirting, the singing, and the jokes. It’d been a while since he’d been able to talk to a girl so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easily</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but with Minha and the help of alcohol, he’d skipped the formalities. She was sexy, and she thought he was hot, it was too obvious and they were touching all night, even after the color game that had sent his heart rate through the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when they’d all admitted their kinks and Minha had admitted she was looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he wanted to be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been able to let it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d exchanged numbers, and he’d been pleasantly surprised that she had texted him first. Hyunjin had texted her back instantly, a smile on his face as he sat in his studio with a nervous twist in his stomach he wasn’t used to, waiting for her reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All week, they’d been texting, asking questions and kidding with one another from the moment he woke up to the moment he went to bed. He was sneaking her text messages during class, and she was yelling at him that she needed to get work done, but she’d still answer his questions about dramas and movies and books and anything else he’d been wanting to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fridge door was being pulled open, he could hear her pushing the contents around, and he hugged the pillow in his lap, shifting a little on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing though, that Hyunjin had been wanting to know, wanting to ask her that he just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure he could do through text. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d thought about it, typed out the message and stared at it for a moment before erasing the whole thing; it didn’t look right no matter how he worded it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So after mulling the idea over in his head for days and days, he had decided to bite the bullet, knowing it would drive him crazy if he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Getting the address to her work from Chan had been easy, and he hadn’t been too nervous until he was entering the bookstore, finding an old favorite book to read and hoping she’d stumble upon him like he wanted her to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she had, her reaction giving him the courage he needed to go forward with his plan. Her red face, wandering eyes, reluctant smiles…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin affected her…he wasn’t alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that coffee shop, he’d still been scared though, because he’d never had an arrangement </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite </span>
  </em>
  <span>like this before, and wasn’t prepared for how bold his proposal really was. But the way Minha had crumbled under his gaze, barely an ounce of resistance in her despite her constant protests, it had sent a thrill through his body, especially when she had actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>given in</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And told him yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>O</span>
  </em>
  <span>kay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was walking out of the kitchen, two wine glasses in one hand while she held an uncorked bottle in the other, setting everything down rather clumsily onto the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Hyunjin told her with a smile, and she returned the gesture, eyes darting back and forth between his before she was reaching for the wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She poured the light gold liquid into the glasses, filling them three-fourths of the way before she was setting the bottle down. Reaching for the drinks, she handed one to Hyunjin, grinning at him before immediately bringing the liquid to her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, she was definitely nervous, and so was he. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However he was also...</span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like Minha knew he was coming to see her today at work, still clad in her tight black skirt and red, form-fitting t-shirt. Her hair was long and messy but he loved it, the way it fell over her shoulders and flipped every which way as she constantly messed with it. She was cute too, round eyes, button nose, and glossy pink lips; her face was youthful, and she looked a lot younger than the twenty-four she actually was, albeit still older than </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he liked that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sipped on his wine, watching her do the same, her eyes wandering on their own accord and he suppressed a smile. There was a weird tension in the room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anticipation</span>
  </em>
  <span> that neither of them were acknowledging, content to sip on the alcohol that had given them so much courage the last time they had met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arrangement wasn’t something Hyunjin had any idea how to handle, and despite Minha’s “friends with benefits” experience, he knew she’d never done something quite like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>teacher</span>
  </em>
  <span> of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin swallowed at the thought, the room just a little warmer as he finally lowered his glass from his lips at the exact time MInha did. Their eyes met and they smiled nervously before they were laughing softly at the ridiculous </span>
  <em>
    <span>silence</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was just sitting there between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is stupid...” Minha muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as she eyed the contents of her wine glass, taking one last, long sip before setting it down. Mimicking her actions, he took a generous gulp before setting his glass next to hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” she took a deep breath, turning to look at him. “Have you ever...I mean, like is there anything you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried, or?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh, running his hands along the fabric pillow in his lap before looking up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried stuff, like tying girls up…” he trailed off, watching the way Minha’s eyes searched the features of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it?” she asked, chewing on her bottom lip as she waited for his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling a little. “I mean...it wasn’t bad, I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin watched Minha swallow hard, reaching for her wine and taking another small sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, you don’t like it as much,” she finally said, setting the glass down before looking at him again. “How do you know you’ll like...you know. The other way around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what he should tell her, that he’d loved the idea since he’d stumbled upon it on some rated mature webtoon. That he’d seen it in porn and made up scenarios in his head when he was getting himself off, and he wasn’t sure why, but it’d been turning him on for a while and he figured something that intriguing to him for that long was bound to mean</span>
  <em>
    <span> something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not sure he was ready to say all that, he sat up straighter on the couch, chuckling before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well there was this one girl I went out with, Eunji, and she was down to do it actually,” he explained, running his palms along the pillow again. “We uh, we tied me up, and I...</span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> that part-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span>, being restrained, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unable to do anything but wait and anticipate what was to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was staring at him, bottom lip back in her mouth as she listened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and uh, well, Eunji, she just…” Hyunjin moved his hands around, trying to figure out the word he was looking for. “She didn’t know what she was doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” she asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well she seemed into it when we talked about it, but when we got there, she was just kind of looking at me and didn’t do much,” Hyunjin cringed a little at the memory; it was one of the most awkward moments of his life. “She was just kind of like, touching my chest and kissing me and stuff, but she told me she didn’t know what else to do. Then the ropes were burning me, I had scratches there for weeks-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, oh my god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop,” Minha shook her head, laughing a little as Hyunjin chuckled too, watching her run both hands through her hair. “Holy crap, what the…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still laughing as he watched her drop both hands into her lap, staring at him in wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’ve never found</span>
  <em>
    <span> anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> else?” she asked, sounding completely blown away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anyone I was interested in, really,” he admitted, voice soft as he searched the features of her face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The implications of his words were not lost on her; he could see her cheeks reddening before she was grabbing her wine glass again. He did the same, figuring he might as well finish it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ve had some pretty horrible times as well,” Minha said after a moment, giving him a smile as she held her glass in her hands. “There was this guy I was seeing, and he was really into the whole handcuffs thing and even though I wanted to use them on </span>
  <em>
    <span>him-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s mind jumped ahead of him, picturing himself stuck to a bed frame, </span>
  <em>
    <span>handcuffed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, begging Minha to touch him as she just smiled playfully at him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to use them on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so we tried it,” Minha had no idea where his mind had gone, and he continued to sip on his wine, keeping his expression neutral. “So he bought this pair of </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> handcuffs, one that comes with a key…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha rolled her eyes dramatically, making Hyunjin laugh; he had a feeling he knew where this was going…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m literally stuck on this like computer chair thing-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was trying to push the image of a half-naked Minha, hands behind her back, looking up at him as she bit her lip slowly- </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that</span>
  <em>
    <span> even hot to me right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and it took him almost two hours to find it,” she finished with a sigh, laughing softly as she put down her now-empty wine glass. “That was the last time I saw him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin chuckled at that, finishing off his own wine before looking at her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was back, bordering on awkward as Minha bit her lip again, eyes wandering slowly over the features of his face. It wasn’t this difficult before, saying something to one another, but now they had a purpose and truthfully, Hyunjin had no idea how to get them there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just knew he wanted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward a little, elbows on his knees as he looked up at her, resting his chin in the palms of his hands. She giggled at his expression, stiff shoulders loosening a little as she finally let go of her bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take this off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the black hat off his head, and he felt his hair flop all over his head as she threw it on the ground next to them. Then she was looking back at him, hesitating before reaching forward, brushing her fingers through the strands. It felt nice, her movements gentle as she seemed to be fixing his hat hair, eyes darting from her work to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so good looking?” she muttered, finally pulling her hand away and staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you?” he countered cheekily, watching her eyes immediately widen, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- oh my god-” she sputtered, a laugh slipping from her lips. “Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin just shrugged, grinning at her; he meant what he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to read his mind, sighing before she was leaning forward, turning her head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is gonna get awkward if we don’t fix it,” she said bluntly, the nervous smile letting him know she wasn’t quite as brave as she sounded. “We’ve gotta break the ice if we wanna, you know...do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded, body hot again at the thought of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did she have in mind?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a visible deep breath shifting closer to him and he felt his heart pounding a little faster in his chest, watching her movements. Then she was reaching forward, running her fingers through his hair again before she was resting them on the back of his neck, face </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> closer to his now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your kissing?” she asked softly, eyes darting down to his lips before she was looking back up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you asking?” he couldn’t help teasing despite the nervous flutter in his chest, the feeling of her fingers in his hair sending a thrill down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha let out a reluctant laugh, face even closer as she leaned forward, shaking her head at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just show me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whispered the words and he swallowed hard, smile fading as his eyes moved down the length of her pretty face, stopping on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve kissed girls before. Do it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any more thought, he pressed his lips gently against hers, turning his head just slightly to the side. It was chaste, slight, and he pulled away before coming back moving his lips just gently against hers. She turned her head the opposite direction, their mouths fitting together easier that way as he kissed her slowly, fingers reaching up to thread through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silky and he could feel that weird fluttering in his chest again as she seemed to be taking over the kiss, the movement of their lips just a little quicker. His hand was threading through her hair before he was trailing his fingers gently along the length of her arm, her skin soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Hyunjin was deepening the kiss a bit, the movement of his lips a little more urgent as he felt her fingers curl around the hair on the back of his head tightly. It felt good, and he hummed at the feeling, both of them scooting a little closer together, knees knocking together. Minha’s other hand was running up his forearm, travelling all the way up to his shoulder, playing with the collar of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was getting more intense, Hyunjin’s thoughts a little stuttered at how quickly the heat was building between them. His hand in her hair was still tangled in the strands, while the other was caressing the skin of her lower thigh, not sure what all he was allowed to be doing in this moment. She tasted sweet with a hint of something tart, like a raspberry, and Hyunjin found himself pushing his lips harder against hers, loving the taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha yanked on the collar of his shirt now, running her other hand through his hair again, playing with the strands on top of his head again, a surprised moan coming from her throat. Hyunjin felt like someone had lit a match in his veins, the sound way more enticing than it should have been. His hand was squeezing her thigh now and she was taking her hand from his hair, fingers scratching across the length of his shoulder and running down his upper arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then they had to break for air, both of them inhaling sharply as they rested their foreheads together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it the anticipation that made that kiss a lot hotter than any </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> first kiss he’d ever had? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Minha seemed to be at a loss for words as she finally broke the silence, lifting slightly away from him. “Yeah, okay, I can...I can work with that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed breathily as he met her eyes; good to know he wasn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> one shocked by that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” he told her playfully, and she chuckled, as she glanced down at their laps. “You’re a good kisser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she nodded, looking at him once more. “You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at one another for a moment before she was searching the features of his face, letting both hands drop slowly back to her sides. He mimicked her actions, truthfully a little sad at the loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So is there…” she hesitated, seeming nervous again as she bit her lip before speaking. “Is there something in particular you’re looking to try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a loaded question, and Hyunjin felt himself swallowing hard, and he tried to keep his thoughts in check, desire licking at his insides like a slow-burning fire as he thought about the many different things he wanted. He shifted on the cushion a little, pants uncomfortably tight now as his eyes darted between hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you think I’d like,” he admitted, taking the easy way out; it wasn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He trusted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, he watched her eyes widen, leaning back just a little to stare at him, eyes blinking a few times as if checking he was real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you just say?” she asked, and he smirked; was it hot to her, when he said that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin boldly licked his bottom lip, watching her eyes immediately dart to the movement before he was turning his head to the side, leaning just a little closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you think I’d like, Minha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he knew what was happening, she was leaning in, pressing her lips hard against his. A surprised noise slipped from his throat as she was immediately turning her head and he was moving his lips to keep up with her somewhat desperate rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy crap, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how into it Minha was when she would just let go of all that anxiety. Her hand was on his leg, dragging up the length of his thigh while the other was gripping the fabric of his shirt again, pulling him closer. His hand rested behind her head, cupping the back of it as he felt her run her tongue along his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gasped, when he opened his mouth and she bit his lip, tugging just slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he couldn’t breath, the feel of her teeth like that pulling a soft moan out of him before he could control it. She exhaled, letting go and pressing her lips against his one last time before pulling away, both of them breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha stood up, grabbing Hyunjin’s wrist and pulling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was still a little dazed, letting her pull him across the living room and to her bedroom, eyes raking up and down her figure. He was already turned on before, but now he could feel the anticipatory flip of his stomach, the itch for </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>, knowing he was about to get it, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span> he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha let go of his wrist, flipping on the light to her bedroom as she walked to her bed, leaning down to reach underneath it. Even in his aroused state, he couldn’t help but look around the room, taking in the Harry Potter books and merchandise, beaten-up notebooks stacked in piles on her dresser and empty coffee mugs sitting on her night stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was distracted when he saw her scooting back from the bed, pulling out what looked like an oversized, all-black shoebox. She took the lid off, and Hyunjin’s eyebrows raised, realizing it was a box for all of her secret stuff, spotting a large feather, a blindfold, and a pair of handcuffs that was shining in the light. He swallowed hard, adjusting his jeans a little as he saw her move something silk that he couldn’t make out before she was pulling out a big bundle of white rope. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha stood up, turning to face him with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is cotton rope,” she explained, the strands dangling loosely from her fingers. “It’s softer material and a tighter braid, which means no burns or scratches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stared at her for a moment- wow, she really knew what she was doing, didn’t she?- before reaching up, letting his hands run along one of the pieces of rope. He could hear his heart hammering in his chest, all his blood running south at the sight of it and Minha holding the rope with a promise of using it on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him right now, and he wanted to kiss her again, wanted her to do whatever she wanted to him, he was completely at her mercy. He couldn’t think straight, as he still fiddled with the rope, wondering what Minha would do. Would she be mean or would she take it easy on him? How long would she tease him? Would she-?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not saying anything,” Minha’s voice was quiet as she looked closely at his face, bringing him back to reality. “Hyunjin, if you don’t want to do this, we really don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he silenced her, leaning forward and kissing her hard on the lips. He dropped the rope, running his trembling hands down the length of her neck before he was resting them on her shoulders, pulling away to look down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he told her seriously. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha made silent eye contact with him for a moment before nodding, swallowing audibly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she all but whispered, pointing behind her. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was reaching behind Hyunjin, pushing her door closed before she was grabbing his hand, pulling him over to the bed. He spun around at the yank on his wrist, both of them laughing softly as the back of his legs bumped against the mattress. She started kissing him, but only for a moment before she was trailing kisses down his jaw, warm and chaste against his skin, Hyunjin automatically tilting his head back at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were roaming across his abdomen and chest over his shirt, lips moving to his neck. He exhaled softly at the feeling, his hands resting on her hips as her tongue joined her mouth in the open-mouth kisses she was leaving. Minha’s fingers were making quick work of the buttons of his shirt, the rope hanging from her arm occasionally bumping into him, and before he knew it, the shirt was hanging loosely on his shoulders, air hitting his bare torso as it fell open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha pulled away, taking a half-step back to look at him. Her mouth fell open, hands dragging slowly down the length of him, fingers leaving tantalizing sensations in their wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding…” she breathed, hands following the shape of his abs, before her fingers stopped just centimeters above the top his jeans. “You’re kidding me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was looking at him like he was a piece of art, and he was both flattered and proud; he didn’t take dance classes three times a week for no reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at himself, he glanced up at her, unable to help the smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha rolled her eyes, laughing reluctantly before she was pushing on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get on the bed already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin would’ve laughed if he wasn’t so excited, the sound catching in his throat as he looked behind him at her disheveled bed, eyes wandering to the rod-iron bed frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back, Minha reaching up and slowly pushing the material of his shirt off his shoulders. He shook his arms a bit, the fabric falling to the floor, and she just stared at him, swallowing hard as her eyes wandered down his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay,” she said, putting her hands back on his shoulders and pushing. “Now you can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin grinned before getting onto the bed, the sheets silky underneath him as he laid on his back right in the middle. Minha watched him, lust clear in her eyes as she climbed on top of him, still gripping the rope. His eyes ran up the length of her body, hands reaching out to drag up her sides. She smiled, taking his hands from her and pushing ever so slightly, wanting him to put his hands above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So she can tie me up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought had him almost uncomfortably turned on, but he didn’t like how much clothing Minha was wearing- was she really gonna stay in her work clothes the whole time?- and he broke free of her barely-there hold, grinning as he rested his hands on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” he asked, fingers gripping the hem of her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat back a bit, and before she could argue, he pulled the red fabric over her head, making her giggle as she was forced to lift her arms up so he could pull it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gonna do it,” she told him, still smiling as she lowered her hands back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hyunjin was too busy admiring her because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minha was hotter than he’d expecting her to be. Big boobs, smooth skin, and a significant hip-to-waist ratio and she looked like one of the girls he would see in a “swimsuit edition” magazine or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Hyunjin said out loud, hands trailing up her sides, just inches from her boobs as he took everything in. “You’re gorgeous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha laughed, grabbing his wrists and leaning forward until they landed above his head on the mattress, her face inches from his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to be tied up or not?” she teased, but her face was red and she was looking at him with a brightness in her eyes that told him she appreciated the compliment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he turned his head as she let go of his wrists, fiddling with the rope and threading it through the spokes of the bed frame. “Sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noona</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, watching her drop the rope, the half-way knot coming undone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew,” she said, immediately picking up the material once more. “Don’t call me that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed softly, wanting to tease more, but too fascinated by what she was doing. Now that the rope was unbundled, he realized there were two separate strands, and she was tying knots to keep one of them in place on the frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, come here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took his hand, and he helped by stretching up, watching as she gently tied one end of the rope around his wrist, pulling it tight enough to hold him but loose enough to keep his circulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” she asked, eyes locking with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he answered, the excitement building in his chest all over again as he watched her move to his other hand, pulling it up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once both his arms were up and restrained she climbed off the bed, bringing the second strand of rope with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try yanking on it,” she instructed, and he did as he was told, truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his restraints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought had his body temperature rising, the flush on his skin having him pulling a little on the rope again. Minha was already moving to the other end of the bed, instructing him to spread his legs. He did immediately, and she made the identical knots she needed to, rope tied securely around his ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was taking a step back, arms across her chest, and he watched, her eyes moving slowly up and down the length of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull,” she told him, voice quiet, and he did, showing her just how much he couldn’t move. “Okay, good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s knees were at the edge of the bed, looking a little shocked as she just kept staring at him, eyes impossibly dark as she licked her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Hyunjin you are…” she paused, taking a deep breath and exhaling shakily. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot. What the hell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He preened a little under such obvious praise, the one-sided grin he was giving her intentionally flirty. Minha raised her eyebrows at that before climbing onto the bed, straddling his lap and sitting down completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pressure against his ongoing erection was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he breathed out sharply, hips automatically lifting a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already so excited…” she muttered, her hands running carefully up the length of his upper body, the pads of her fingers almost tickling against his skin. “I haven’t even done anything yet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin arched his back into her touch, wanting to tell her that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’s going to do something though- that’s the point- but the words are lost on him as soon as he feels her nails digging into his skin, dragging all the way back down to his jean line. He gasped at the scraping, feeling those same nails running up the length of his sides, stopping at his ribcage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward, her hips moving against him, a small moan pulling from his throat at the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go easy on you,” she admitted, running her fingers through his hair, mouthing the words against his jaw as she slowly moved down. “I know this can be really intense the first time, especially if someone is as into it as </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> seem to be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she was rolling her hips into him again, clearly able to feel his dick through his jeans, and he yanked a little on the rope because he really just couldn’t do anything else as his breath caught in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but just know I’m not always this nice,” she sounded half-kidding, half serious as she whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hyunjin breathed, nodding a little as his eyes slipped closed. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha sat back, looking at him for a long moment before she was closing the distance between them again, pressing her lips against his. There was no build-up, just urgent, open-mouthed kisses, both of them panting in each other’s mouths. She had a hand in his hair, scratching her nails into his shoulders and collarbones, and he was arching his back into her touch again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin couldn’t do anything, couldn’t move, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, the restrictions seeming to make every nerve on his body more sensitive. She was licking his bottom lip again, and he opened his mouth without hesitation, her tongue caressing his as she deepened their kiss. He moaned, her fingers dragging up the length of his arms above him, the underside of them sensitive as she scratched lightly, tongue still rolling almost lazily against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much, not really, just making out and hot touches, but it was the concept, the fact that he was at Minha’s complete mercy that had him so on edge. He had no idea what she was planning and couldn’t do a thing about what it was anyway, and that complete submissiveness had him a lot more turned on than he actually thought possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled her mouth from his, biting his bottom lip again and tugged on it gently, Hyunjin following the movement with his head, pulled to her like a magnet. She released him, leaning down and kissing him, breathing heavy against his lips before she was moving down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s mouth was on his collarbones, her wicked tongue drawing a line along the length of them, and he was inhaling sharply, lifting a little off the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sensitive there?” she asked, sounding a little breathless before she was nibbling on the spot instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he gasped, fighting against his restraints even though he knew there was no breaking free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed softly, before moving down, hands dragging down as well. She was digging her </span>
  <em>
    <span>nails</span>
  </em>
  <span> into his collarbones now, tongue moving to trace the ridges of his upper abdomen. Minha wasn’t on his dick anymore, and the lack of friction was frustrating, his hips grinding into the open air between their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be patient, Hyunjin,” she told him, sounding thoroughly amused by his movements. “The longer you do that, the longer I’ll make you wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this her being nice?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He immediately lowered his hips back down, biting his lip hard as she ran her fingers right over his nipples, the scrape causing a pleasurable pain to shoot through his entire body, a high-pitched moan ripping from his throat before he could stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he kept his hips still and he lifted up so he could see Minha looking down to check, expression showing how thoroughly impressed she was with his self-control. Then she was scooting farther down his body, sucking on the skin of his abdomen as her fingers scratched roughly down his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was lifting up off the bed at that, her touch sending pleasurable sparks, his body </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sensitive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin…” Minha warned, but he could tell she was enjoying this, voice different, like she couldn’t talk all the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he found himself saying, head digging into the mattress as he forced his body to stay still. “Be patient.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More praise that made Hyunjin happier than he wanted to admit, eyes squeezed shut as Minha’s tongue made zigzag patterns along his skin now, moving all the way to his pant line. He jumped when he felt her fingers slip beneath the waistband, dragging teasingly across it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin let out a shaky exhale, trying desperately to stay still as her fingers came dangerously close to his dick. It was mean, but the good kind, the kind that had him tight with tension, silently begging for her to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were dragging down to the front of his jeans and he sucked in a breath, a small whine ripping from his throat as Minha ghosted her fingers along the bulge under his zipper. His hips jerked up before he could stop it, and he groaned when Minha pushed them back into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he wasn’t sure why he was apologizing, he just hoped she wouldn’t make him wait like she said she would earlier. “I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s hands were cupping him through his jeans again and the rest of his words were lost in a moan as she squeezed lightly, giving just enough pressure to be torturous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving you break,” she told him, voice quiet, shaky, and just as needy as his as she began working on the button and zipper. “Since it’s your first time…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin almost cried out when she was pulling his erection out of his boxers in one swift motion, pressing his lips together and whining instead. It would’ve been embarrassing if he wasn’t so ridiculously turned on, just so thankful for any kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>relief</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to move?” Minha’s voice was teasing, hand gently resting around the base of him, but completely stationary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he answered instantly, lifting up to look down at her hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately started stroking upward, thumb swiping over the tip to use his pre-cum as lubrication. Her palm was slick and tight around him, and the way she twisted her wrist as she moved back up had him lifting his hips into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve barely done anything,” she said, and he wasn’t sure if it was to him or herself as she spoke, tone mesmerized. “You’re so needy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin knew that; they’d kissed, they’d talked about a few things, then he was tied to the bed and she was running her nails across his skin before giving him a handjob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why was everything so intense? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if it was the build-up of conversation or how long he’d been waiting for this in general. It might’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span> and how attracted to her he was or the fact that he had such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kink</span>
  </em>
  <span> for being tied up like this that it just heightened his senses and put him close to the edge as it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, he wasn’t complaining, the high of the moment almost emptying his mind, letting him forget everything else but Minha’s touches and the pleasure shooting through his body at every new thing she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her strokes were faster now, the friction delicious as he moved into it, lifting his hips off the bed with another moan. Minha didn’t do anything about his movements, just continuing to stroke him up and down, the twisting of her wrist every once in a while driving Hyunjin wild as he could already feel the slight pressure building. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, you can’t cum this quick, it’s only been a few minutes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Minha was squeezing gently and he was hissing, rolling his hips into it again and he could’ve sworn he heard her moan, but he couldn’t be sure over the fast beating rhythm of his heart in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her hand was gone and he almost whimpered, biting hard on his lip instead as he lifted up to look at her, watching as she started moving along the bed. She was climbing in between his legs, and he only knew what she was doing a split second before she was doing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s hand was holding his dick as her tongue ran up the length of it deliberately slow, like she was trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>taste</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea why the thought of that was so hot, but it was, and Hyunjin was struggling to breathe, her tongue tracing the head of his dick before she was sliding it along his slit, white hot pleasure shooting through his veins like wildfire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin would normally be holding her hair or gripping the sheets, knees bent as he tried to keep from choking whoever was doing this to him, but he didn’t have any choice but to stay still, Minha’s hands now firmly holding his hips down to keep him from moving </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s mouth was </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her tongue caressing the length of him on every downward movement of her mouth, the slight sucking on her way up making him arch his back off the bed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi-Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, he wasn’t going to make it, it was all too much, the pleasure nearly suffocating him as he moaned again. His hands were clenched into fists, uselessly above his head. He couldn’t stop her, couldn’t take her away, couldn’t even control the speed with his hips restrained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just being mean, humming around his dick as a low whine caught in his throat. He desperately tried to pull on the ropes, fighting a bit against Minha’s hold on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, oh my god-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Minha, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin cried out as he came hard, squeezing his eyes shut, Minha’s hot and wet mouth still there for him to ride out the orgasm until it was too much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a slight ringing in his ears, his chest heaving as he tried to steady his breathing, entire body coated in a thin layer of sweat. He was vaguely aware of Minha moving off the bed, her fingers undoing the ropes around his ankles. His legs fell uselessly onto the bed, and then she was climbing onto the mattress again. He could smell her- </span>
  <em>
    <span>raspberries</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and finally opened his eyes, watching her reach up to undo the knots around his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was free, he rubbed automatically on the spot where the ropes had been, watching her smile down at him. Seeing Minha up close, he could see she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span>; pink cheeks, sweaty hair, blown out pupils and labored breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it burn?” she asked, her voice incredibly soft as she watched him rub his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he breathed, laughing shakily as he let his eyes slip closed again. “No burns…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her chuckle before there was some movement on the bed and she was laying next to him, body just barely not touching his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That good, huh?” she teased when he still hadn’t opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed again, forcing his eyes open to look at her, turning on his side. She was pretty like this; messy and soft with a shine in her eyes that looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> despite their dark color. They locked eyes for a moment before he was rolling over again onto his stomach, body half on top of hers as one of his arms rested on the other side of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was protesting, but contradicting her words as she shifted underneath him until his head was laying on her chest. Her arm wiggled out from underneath him, resting around him instead as he let his eyes slip closed once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” he found himself asking despite his sleepy state. “Can I get you off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wasn’t sure how great he’d be at the moment, but he was willing to do anything for her after </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ha</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Minha’s laugh was breathy as her fingers threaded through his hair, moving some strands off his forehead. “I’m fine, really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>...that was worth it on it’s own...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>glad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his hand draped across her moving up and down the length of her arm, the skin soft under the pads of his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making me sleepy…” she muttered, her voice a little whiny and he thought it was kind of cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved again, leg hooking around hers, more of his body now on top of Minha and she made a small “oof” noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” she whined half-heartedly, fingers slackening in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re trapped,” he whispered with a smile, cheek nuzzling into the spot right below her collarbone. “Goodnight, Minha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little shit,” she whispered, but she sounded like she was smiling as she started stroking his hair again. “Goodnight Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, his hand caressing Minha’s arm one last time before the warmth of her body against his helped him quickly fall asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bedroom Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chan:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>3:00pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan slid his headphones off his ears, letting them rest around his neck as he glanced at his phone. It was a rare Saturday that he wasn’t at his job, and yet he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> working on music, the bright light of his laptop starting to burn his eyes a little as he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His text tone went off just as he was pulling his eyes away from the device, and he quickly grabbed it. In his haste, he accidentally yanked on his headphones, causing them to tighten slightly around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” he muttered, fixing the cord quickly before he was unlocking his phone, stomach twisting automatically at the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (3:02pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What time do you want me to head over?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He bit his lip, body </span>
  <em>
    <span>already</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot at the thought of MiYoung coming over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To spend time with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And try more new things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been exactly one week and one day since he and MiYoung had decided to become “friends with benefits”- not that Chan was counting or anything- and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t feeling a little impatient to see her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had experience with hook-ups, one night stands, and unplanned sexual endeavors with other girls before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was sex and then there was sex with </span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason it was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure he’d ever felt anything like what they had done; the rush of having MiYoung there like that, on top of him, all over him, mouth warm as it pierced into his skin, the feel of her fingers running down his body, around his-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shook his head fiercely, quickly typing back. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chan (3:04pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How late does Minha need you out of the house to hang out with “Daesung”?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned at the text, his heart beating a little faster in his ears as he stared at his screen. Earlier in the day, he had gotten a text from MiYoung, who told him that Minha had asked if she could have the apartment to herself that night to “spend some time with Daesung”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a common arrangement for the girls- whoever needed to be out of the apartment just crashed at Chan’s house for the night- but things were different now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung wouldn’t be sleeping on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (3:05pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha she’s still at the bookstore, but I’m pretty sure she said she was coming home around 7.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (3:06pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Want me to just come over now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stared at the screen for a moment, adjusting his jeans a little as he inhaled before typing back. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chan (3:06pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah sure. I’m just working on music anyway lol.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span> had Chan been this excited about a girl coming over before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he’d been horny as hell in the past, as hard as he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> as soon as the girl he was talking to told him she would be over soon. Yeah, he’d been ready to get off and excited thinking about the girl’s body and what she’d do to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with MiYoung, it was a slow-burning anticipation, an itch that built deep inside him, because he finally got a taste of her and it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>way too</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (3:07pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, I’ll text you when I’m on the way :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (3:08pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you finally going to tell me what we’re doing???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan bit his lip, typing on his phone with slightly trembling fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chan (3:08pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll see when you get here ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard, locking his phone as he sat back a little in his computer chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The morning after </span>
  <em>
    <span>that night</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when Chan and MiYoung had woken together in a mess of blankets with tangled hair, there had been a moment where he thought things were going to be awkward. He was worried they would transport back in time, back when they were first making out at parties because they couldn’t resist each other, and when they were breaking away and could barely look at one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But they had mastered the art of being friends with something more, and it seemed sex hadn’t put a damper on the skill. She had giggled at his hair, which was sticking up in all directions, and he had teased her about her smeared makeup. They had climbed out of bed, pulling on their clothes while Chan talked about how hungry he was and MIYoung suggested they make breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had made it to the kitchen, their conversation had taken a dirty turn, a comfortable topic that only two long-term friends that now had </span>
  <em>
    <span>benefits</span>
  </em>
  <span> could have so comfortably…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So, last night was fun.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan dared to bring it up, watching MiYoung as she sipped on her hot tea at the breakfast bar. He glanced up from the pancakes he was cooking, catching a glimpse of the grin on her face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was always so demure, not saying enough when he wanted her to, and that turned him on more than he cared to admit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is there…” Chan hesitated, pulling his eyes from her as he slid his spatula under one of the pancakes. “...anything else you wanted to try? Should we list them out?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung was quiet for a moment, and he looked over again, watching her sip her tea with a bright red face. She was fidgeting a little in her chair and he pressed his lips together to keep from smiling; so he wasn’t the only one affected after all. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Should we?” she finally said, and he watched her eyes run up and down his body as she asked. “Who goes first?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan eyed the pancakes, making sure they weren’t burning before he took a deep breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Alright, I already said, biting-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Check.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan and MiYoung giggled, the tension slightly lessening as they grinned at one another.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-choking, and dominating in general,” he was getting warm just thinking about it, the smile fading from his face as he thought about it. “Uh, I also like denial, like getting the person close and then…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He checked on the pancakes, trailing off, not because he was embarrassed, but because the thought of doing that to MiYoung left him temporarily speechless. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love that,” she whispered, and he turned to look at her again, neck almost cracking at the speed of it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung was staring at him over her tea cup, eyes a little wider than usual as they stared at one another. He could feel his whole body tingling at the thought of her loving that, letting him try it, and </span>
  </em>
  <span>shit</span>
  <em>
    <span> he hadn’t even </span>
  </em>
  <span>eaten</span>
  <em>
    <span> yet…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay,” Chan managed to speak, nodding at her. “You go now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well,” MiYoung was shifting on the stool, slowly setting her mug down. “There’s the mirrors thing, the food play, and...I like toys. I think they’re really useful and can be a lot of fun…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He decided in that moment that talking about this while he was cooking, before he had any breakfast in his system, was not the smartest idea they ever had. He was unable to shake the image, MiYoung with a vibrator, staring at him as she-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What about voyeurism?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The question had slipped out, his mind running away with him with that mental image, and he was holding his spatula a little tighter in his hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Voyeurism?” MiYoung repeated, eyebrows raising and Chan wondered if that was going too far; it was one of the most taboo out of all the things they’d mentioned so far. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Y-Yeah,” he forced himself to speak because he just, he really needed the answer- he had to know. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A single pause and all Chan could do was fiddle with the pancakes in the pan, almost flipping them on onto the stove in his nervousness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, yeah,” she finally said after a moment, and he was looking up too fast again, a sharp pain shooting through his neck in protest. “I’ve never tried it, but I think that’d be...really hot…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He watched her bite her lip and he wasn’t sure if she was doing it on purpose or not, but he couldn’t stop looking at it, swallowing thickly before his eyes were darting to hers again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan wanted her to be specific, talk dirty to him, even if they weren’t doing shit in that moment. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Watching a guy get off…” she seemed rather affected by this conversation herself, playing with her fingers as she took a deep breath, face still bright red. “That’s really sexy, honestly.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t believe it, couldn’t believe she was so </span>
  </em>
  <span>laid-back</span>
  <em>
    <span> like this, and she would actually try something like that with him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“With them knowing or not knowing?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung raised her eyebrows at the question, looking thoughtful for a moment as Chan waited for her response with bated breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it depends on the situation,” she answered finally, looking up from her hands to stare at him with darkened eyes. “Both can be really intense. You?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan reminded himself to breathe, letting out a shaky laugh as he ran a hand through his hair. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>all </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone went off with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he jumped slightly, shaking his head to refocus his glazed over eyes before grabbing the device. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (3:11pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so mean. I’m on my way now :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Chan (3:11pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I’ll be in my studio ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his laptop, setting his phone on top of it before turning his chair around, back to the desk and facing the door to his studio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan couldn’t believe he was going to do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding just slightly in his chair, he was a little more comfortable, feet flat on the ground. He slid his hands over the bulge in his pants, biting his bottom lip as he looked down. He squeezed once, hissing slightly at the feeling before moving his fingers to the button on his pants, undoing them and sliding down the zipper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had skipped underwear- what was the point?- wrapping his hand immediately around his dick, sighing slightly at the feeling. Chan had ten minutes until MiYoung got there, maybe even less if she hit all the green lights on the crosswalks. This is what he wanted to try…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Voyeurism</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was nervous, even with how horny he was, wondering if he should’ve told her in advance. Would she want some kind of warning, if they were going to do something this extreme? Should he have told her, asked her if she was up for something like that? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That would ruin it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true; the thought of MiYoung walking in, not expecting it, staring at him with desire in her eyes had him moving his hand up on reflex, exhaling sharply at the feeling. He could see it in his mind so </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the way she would bite her lip before her eyes would wander down, realizing </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan groaned slightly, hand moving up and down now, a pleasurable warmth spreading throughout his whole body. He kept the movements slow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>concentrated</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he tilted his head back just slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered what MiYoung would do, if she would continue to watch him or if she would immediately want to take over for him. Either was fine with him; looking at MiYoung from across the room as she watched or while she was on her knees with her hand around his dick were both equally arousing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image was a bit much, his hand speeding up just slightly as he imagined how into it MiYoung would be, running her sinful tongue over her lips as he watched the flush spread across her face like it always did. But she wouldn’t want him to stop, she’d want him to keep going, encouraging him with the way she watched him, desire clear in her light brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan whispered, forcing himself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow down</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting too into this, squeezing his erection without thinking, the feeling just too much when he was already so far gone. Stopping his movements entirely and chewing on the inside of his cheek, he grabbed his phone to check the time; MiYoung would probably be there any minute now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he put his phone back on the desk, moving his hand again and moaning a little at the feeling. There was so much pleasurable pressure, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep moving, and his head was pressed into the back of the chair again as he tried to focus on keeping his strokes </span>
  <em>
    <span>slow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn’t get off yet, not before MiYoung got there, god, how embarrassing would that be? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved up and down nonetheless because it was too tempting now; he’d been hard for hours off and on, barely able to focus on his music ever since MiYoung had texted him that they should hang out that day. Of course she’d had some things to do that morning or she’d already be there and Chan couldn’t think about what would happen if they had the whole day together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would they try multiple things in one day, taking breaks in between before jumping right back into it? The idea had Chan digging his head into the back of the chair, hand moving faster, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> too fast</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and tightening his grip slightly with a groan that was embarrassingly loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slow down, slow down, </span>
  </em>
  <span>slow down</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan couldn’t believe he was doing this, holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, MiYoung could walk in at any moment and the thought had him biting hard on his bottom lip. His eyes were shut now, as he concentrated on </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting off, a sharp exhale slipping from his lips as he swiped his thumb across his slit, sending a shock of white hot pleasure through his system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was way too into this now, too far gone, when he heard the distinct sound of his studio door squeaking open. Chan thought it was his own imagination for a moment, clenching his jaw and keeping his movements steady, just on the line between tolerable and overwhelming. He couldn’t help the small grunt that caught in the back of his throat as he sped his movements up just slightly, knowing he had to stop soon, he wasn’t going to make it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it was like he could sense it, that the door he heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his own head, and there was someone else in the room with him now. Lifting his head from the back of the chair now, he slowly opened his eyes, a shockwave shooting through his system at the sight of </span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, standing in the door way, eyes wide, face red, staring at him with her arms hanging limply at her sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was gorgeous, another fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>skirt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like she knew just how he was imagining her in his head. Her legs were long and smooth, her shirt tight again, reminding him of the body he’d been thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much for the last week. Her gorgeous mouth was hanging open in a slight “o”, her eyes dragging from his face to his hand on his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes on him like that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> something to him, something that was driving him to keep his hand moving, back arching just slightly at the faster rhythm as his eyes were closing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hadn’t meant to say her name out loud like that, the word slipping out before he could help it. But she was so hot, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching</span>
  </em>
  <span> him with those dark eyes and looking horny as hell, and the thought of that being because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that he could wreck her as much as she wrecked him, had him gasping a little, wanting more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than just his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too late for gathering courage, he didn’t have time to be embarrassed, too needy as he forced himself to open his eyes to look at her again. She seemed frozen, mouth still open in shock, and he watched her swallow as they made eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He accidentally spoke in english, too distracted to catch it in time, and he watched her eyes widen, and he smiled slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan knew she loved his austrailian accent; she told him all the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung finally seemed able to move, taking just the few steps she needed to be right in front of him. He let go of his erection, hands immediately running up the length of her thighs. She sighed slightly at the feeling as his palms slid over her </span>
  <em>
    <span>short</span>
  </em>
  <span> skirt, sliding up the curve of her hips before dragging back down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at one another for just a moment before MiYoung was smiling slightly, and Chan watched as she slowly lowered down, about to land on her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her arm gently, and she froze before standing back up, looking confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of a blowjob- especially from MiYoung- had him struggling to breathe properly, but he wouldn’t last, her mouth was too much and he didn’t want to get off so quickly. Chan wanted to be inside of her, get that same tight pleasure he’d experienced before, right there in his computer chair because that was just too hot for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding his hand down her arm to hold her hand, he reached out to grab her other hand and pull her gently. MiYoung bit her lip, staring at him for a moment before taking a couple slight steps forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t say anything, their unspoken communication in sync per the usual as MiYoung slowly climbed into his lap. The back of the chair hit the desk, and Chan was thankful for the stability the furniture provided- the chair </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> on wheels after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of her on top of him was warm and delicious and he was hissing as she hovered above him, knees digging into the chair on either side of his legs. He ran his hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up to see she was wearing no underwear. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This girl…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His face must’ve been comical because she giggled, and he looked up at her again, watching her eyes roam across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the point?” she whispered, the first time she had spoken since she’d gotten there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no point,” Chan breathed, hands gripping the back of her legs and gently pulling her forward. “Do this every time you see me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she was lowering onto him slowly, both of them moaning softly at the feeling, Chan tensing at the warm, tight heat around him as he tried to keep himself afloat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, this was not good, he was already so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was turned on too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> from what he could feel, and her hands were gripping his shoulders as she finally bottomed out, both of them still for a moment. Then she was digging her knees into the chair cushion, lifting up and dropping back down gently, the small movement pulling another small moan from Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going,” he told her, head falling against the back of the chair again as he held her hips beneath her skirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She listened to him without hesitation- holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why was she so obedient?- rolling against him again, the slick and hot feeling of it causing the breath in Chan’s throat to catch. He had to be careful, so careful, he was too overwhelmed and the room was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> and MiYoung, she was just too overwhelming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their rhythm was slow and steady, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensual</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it had them both gasping for air, MiYoung’s nails digging into his skin while Chan’s hands gripped her hips almost too hard. Her hair was falling off her shoulders as she tilted her head back, picking up the pace of her movements as she got a little more into it. Chan stared at her before he was leaning forward, kissing her neck and nipping at the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, MiYoung,” he gasped against her skin, hands sliding up the sides of her body. “Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” she breathed, head moving to the side to give him better access. “I don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the rest of her words were lost in a whine at the way Chan was sucking on the skin of her collarbones, and his hips snapped up a little at the sound. They both exhaled shakily at that, and then he was holding her back in place, meeting her movements halfway with a rolling lift of his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was arching his back, unable to stop himself from going faster, MiYoung’s mewls in his ear, the pleasure just enough to drive him nuts as he moved faster and faster to the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan was whispering, eyes squeezed shut. “I’m not- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t stop now, not after all this build up and the way MiYoung was riding so beautifully on top of him like this. It was overwhelming, pressure too much, and he groaned loudly as he held onto her, moving even faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was a surge of pleasure before he was holding MiYoung almost too hard, fingers bruising into her skin as he came undone, moaning at the final relief, on edge for too long. Through the pounding in his ears he could hear her gasping breaths as she kept moving against him, and he road out his own release while trying to help her find hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard- he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sated</span>
  </em>
  <span> now- but he kept moving for her, recognizing the choked gasps and tightening of her grip on him as she kept a steady rhythm. Just a few minutes later, she was saying his name softly, forehead slamming onto his shoulder as she rode out her orgasm, consistent moans and whimpers falling from her lips against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a long moment, both of them catching their breaths again. Chan smoothed her hair down on the back of her head absentmindedly as she turned so her cheek was rest on his shoulder. He let his eyes slip closed, warm and glowing in the aftereffects of it all, listening to them both slowly coming down from their high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I did that,” he whispered, laughing a little as his fingers continued to thread through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was crazy hot,” MiYoung murmured against his skin, taking a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve never done that before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can do it again,” Chan said, regretting the words as he felt an uncomfortable stir in his dick; too soon to be thinking about that just yet. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew they needed to get up eventually- there was only so long they could stay in this position- but he dreaded the loss of her warmth against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do now?” MiYoung asked, lifting her face up to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was all sweaty hair and flushed cheeks, shining eyes with a curious expression and this close to him, Chan could feel a weird stir in his chest that he completely ignored. Instead he leaned forward, kissing her spontaneously on the nose and listening to her giggle before shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna play video games?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She beamed at the idea, sitting up a little straighter and making both of them hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but-” she cringed, as she moved again. “Let’s clean up first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Chan agreed, laughing a little as he sat up too. “That’s probably a good idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Minha:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>7:00pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay to close by yourself, boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha looked up from the stack of books she was sorting by genre on the book cart, nodding quickly as she watched Soonhee pull her backpack on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” she insisted, smiling a little at the nervous look on the girl’s face. “I’m perfectly capable of putting some books away, counting the drawer and feeding the cats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And locking the door!”Soonhee’s eyes were wide with insistance and Minha couldn’t help but laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> lock the door,” she repeated, pointing towards the front of the store. “Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Don’t you have that date tonight? What’s his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonhee was beet red immediately, gripping the straps of her back pack as she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yongbok,” she all but whispered, and Minha suppressed an amused smile. “But he wants me to call him Felix for some reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool name,” Minha said thoughtfully, before shaking her finger towards the door again. “Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>go</span>
  </em>
  <span> now, Soonhee! You’ve still gotta get ready and the date’s at 8:30!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know!” Soonhee jumped, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose again. “You’re sure that dress I bought isn’t too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minha assured her, remembering the sky blue sundress Soonhee had tried on and sent her a picture of. “You looked beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was being sincere, and Soonhee smiled softly before turning on her heel, practically sprinting towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha chuckled to herself with a shake of her head, listening to the two rings of the bell letting her know Soonhee had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> left. She was just about to push her book cart to the next set of aisles when she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket, stomach immediately flipping. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:06pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, so you’ve read ALL of the Fifty Shades of Grey books? How many times?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:07pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did they give you any ideas?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha laughed out loud, her face a little warm as she typed a quick message back. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:07pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Will you shut up about Fifty Shades of Grey already? I regret telling you I’ve read them…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:08pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And yes, it gave me plenty of ideas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped he stewed on that for a few minutes as she stuffed her phone back in her pocket, pushing the book cart forward so she could start putting the books away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha had been talking Hyunjin all week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she hadn’t already been doing that before he spontaneously showed up at her bookstore with a too-hard-to-resist proposition and a wish for her early death-due-to-seduction, but after the night they had together, her thoughts on the man had taken a whole new turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha wasn’t sure what she had been expecting, when she agreed to Hyunjin’s suggestion that she “teach him the ropes”. Maybe a quick, hot lay that was breaking her own rules and fed her BDSM soul? Maybe a way to get rid of this weird fascination she had with the younger man, so she could get it out of her system and feel good she had helped him out? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been expecting it to be a long night, a night filled with her usual dominating self where she dragged it out for sometimes </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, loving the desperation and the way the guy would become completely wrecked under her touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daesung was like that; real responsive and begging. He loved to be tied up- hence why he was her favorite- but he was a douchebag outside the bedroom and they had nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>in common. Still, she was never there to talk, she was there for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and so in her opinion, Daesung had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been the best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin, he was like some sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>siren</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her. Handsome face, great hair, beautiful physique- he was exactly her type looks-wise. But they had things in common- like reading, and dancing, and their love of stories in general- and he was so easy to talk to. When they had kissed, she hadn’t expected to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> something from it, something akin to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when his lips moved gently against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, and it had scared her, and she figured it was all in her head, anyway. After all, Minha was already breaking her own rules and Hyunjin was like no one she’d ever met before, so of course the whole thing was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exciting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But things had gotten worse when she brought him in for what he came there for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> been prepared for how </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had barely made it, caving too quickly, completely sabotaging any plan she had to ride it out, make him beg for it. He was too gorgeous, too wanton, putty in her hands and so responsive she nearly died trying to get him off. Minha hadn’t been able to stop herself, wanting to please him, pull more sounds from him, watch him get wrecked as he barely had to say a word to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, when she knew he was close, she got him off just to see it, just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>give</span>
  </em>
  <span> him that. Hyunjin was just as beautiful as she thought he would be in that moment, saying her name for the first time and nearly killing her, and by the end of the whole experience, she had honestly wondered which one of them was the dominant and which one was the submissive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha sighed, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, but forcing herself to ignore it until she had put all the books away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That next morning, she had woken up with almost Hyunjin’s entire body draped over her, heavy but weirdly relaxing despite the alarm on her phone blaring on her nightstand. She had tried to wake him up, but he wouldn’t budge, and she struggled until she finally reached her phone, flipping off the alarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin had slept through the whole thing, and she remembered thinking how adorable he looked, all snuggled into her with his hair hanging in his face and a peaceful look on his face. She had brushed his hair back, asking him to wake up. He had muttered something in his sleep she couldn’t hear, but wouldn’t wake up, even when she eventually started to shake him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> managed to get out from under him- he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> heavy- leaving him a note to take what he wanted from the fridge for breakfast and letting him know she had to go into the bookstore and to text her when he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting the last non-fiction book on the shelf, she pushed the book cart up back up front, moving behind the counter to pop the cash drawer out with her key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she counted the money, she pulled out her phone her heart skipping a beat at Hyunjin’s message. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:10pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are we using any of those ideas tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:10pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What time should I head over?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha took a deep breath, wondering when she had been so excited about getting laid. She was definitely a fan of sex, make no mistake, but she had never been this </span>
  <em>
    <span>eager</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t even figured out what they were going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:20pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll see when I get there lol.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:20pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can head over now if you want? MiYoung isn’t there. The code’s 7809.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:21pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just closing up the store, so I’ll meet you there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were a little shaky as she began to count the cash drawer, thankful she was typing the numbers in her calculator or else she wouldn’t have remembered the amounts like she should’ve been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right before Hyunjin had gotten there that night, she had considered telling him it was a one time deal. She figured she would indulge him, get it out of her system and hopefully out of his, and then she would tell him it was fun, but that was the only time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it had been too good...she just couldn’t let it go, no matter how ashamed she was to say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And after Hyunjin had texted her to let her know he had left the apartment that next morning, they had picked up right where they had ended, talking about more dramas and movies before they were eventually moving onto books. At first it was like nothing happened between them until Hyunjin had gotten drunk on a weeknight with his roommate and told Minha it was the best sex he ever had and she just happened to be drinking wine with MiYoung and told him it wasn’t even sex yet and he was the best she’d ever had too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they’d texted like normal, Hyunjin asking about books, but there was more flirting, more winking faces, more off-hand jokes until Hyunjin was boldly asking her when they were seeing one another again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Minha had told him Saturday night because waiting longer than a day when she knew he wanted it just as bad as she did was almost torture, and so they had agreed after she closed up the book store for the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until earlier that day, when she’d been in the middle of counting inventory, that she’d gotten the text from Hyunjin about whether she’d read Fifty Shades of Grey because he’d only seen the movies. She’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupidly</span>
  </em>
  <span> told him yes, and it unlocked the combination of flirting and joking that was Hyunjin’s specialty as he continued to talk to her about it for the majority of the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s so annoying</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Making sure the drawer numbers matched with her end of the day paperwork, she locked everything back up, wiping the counter off with a cleaning wipe real quick. After tossing the wipe in the trash can she pulled out her phone, having felt it vibrate a few minutes earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:24pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I’m on my way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:32pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m here. Want me to wait in your room?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She nearly choked before realizing the question was probably innocent- he didn’t know if MiYoung might come home or not- typing quickly back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:37pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah that’s fine. How the hell did you get there so fast?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just pulling the cat food out from underneath the counter when she got his response, setting the bag on the counter to answer him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:38pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t live that far from class and I was taking a walk anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:38pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Near my apartment? Hmm… :P</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:39pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>HAHA! I take walks all the time! I was listening to music.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha raised an eyebrow at that, leaning against the counter as she typed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:40pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of music?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t even lock her phone, just waiting for his response. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:41pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Piano music. It’s nice during the sunset. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha felt her stomach twist at the surprising answer from the man, biting her lip for a moment as she thought what to say. She typed a few things- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow we have that in common; Can you play the piano?; Who are you listening to?; Do you have music picked out for all hours of the day?</span>
  </em>
  <span>- deciding to go simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did she even have that many questions for him in the first place?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:45pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I agree.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated before sending another message. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:46pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just feeding the cats and then I’ll start heading there :) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This was exactly the problem with Hyunjin. She would get too </span>
  <em>
    <span>interested</span>
  </em>
  <span> in him, too curious about him to the point where it walked into dangerous territory she wasn’t planning on touching with a ten foot pole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure he asked her questions about movies, dramas and books, but that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>; she wasn’t about to start asking him questions back, getting to know him, getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>attached</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was her number one no-no; don’t get too close, because commitment sucks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Commitment means possible heart break and Minha had seen MiYoung go through that enough times to know that wasn’t the life for her. The arrangements she had worked out just fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if she were to break down and give the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing a try, she really just didn’t want to end up with some young kid who she’d be taking care of for the rest of her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Whiskers! Goyangi!” Minha called, shaking the food bag as she walked out from behind the counter. “Johnny! KitKat! Oreo! MITTENS! Come get fed, guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cats came running from all directions of the store, their tails swishing back and forth as Minha immediately beamed at all of them, leaning over their bowls of cat food. She slowly poured the food in, paying particular attention to little MIttens to make sure he was okay to eat regular cat food. The vet had told them a couple days ago that he would be fine, but she was still a little worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was her little baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they ate, she gathered her things, throwing her purse on her shoulder and yanking her keys from the bottom of it. She flipped off the lights, saying goodbye to all of them with another loving smile before she was opening the door, her open/close sign clattering to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh crap,” she muttered, keeping the door open with her foot as she leaned down to pick it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The suction cup had come loose, and she rubbed the spot for good traction before pressing it to the inside part of the glass pane on the door, holding it tight to get it to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of black and white was in peripheral vision, and her foot slipped, the sigh clattering to the floor again as she banged her knee on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hissed, holding her leg as she spotted the black and white again- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oreo</span>
  </em>
  <span>- bolting down the sidewalk like a freed prisoner. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>NO</span>
  </em>
  <span>! OREO!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She checked behind her, all five of the other cats staring at her with wide eyes before she was frantically pulling the door closed, running after Oreo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oreo!” she called, both hands cupping her mouth and she sped walked in the direction he had gone. “Oreo, baby! It’s not safe out here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonhee had warned her, about Oreo and his need to escape. She knew this too, constantly watching the door when customers would come inside. He was a scaredy cat, literally, and never seemed to brave enough to make the move when other customers were present, no matter how long they held the door open. But when it was her and Soonhee, he was bolder, and they knew better than to keep the door open for long periods of time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she’d been distracted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the occasions that Oreo </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> escaped, they had found his hiding places. The problem was, there were so </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she sighed loudly, groaning in frustration as she ran both hands through her hair.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she stopped, pulling out her phone and opening the text message Hyunjin had sent her before hurriedly typing her own back. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:47pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I’ll be here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:53pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I’m so sorry, I’m going to be a lot later than I thought. Oreo got out, so it actually might be a few hours before I’m there. Last time it took us three hours to find him. You don’t have to wait for me, we can meet up another day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s response was almost immediate. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:54pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you need help? I don’t mind waiting for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled automatically at the kind gesture, more excited than she wanted to admit that he was willing to wait as she hurriedly typed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (7:54pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry, I can find him. Bringing strangers makes it harder. Okay, I mean, if you WANT to wait, feel free to watch Netflix on my TV or grab some food from the fridge. I’ll text you when I’m on the way.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha started walking again, heading to Oreo’s first hiding place at a small dip in the concrete between the coffee shop and professional building on their street. Her phone vibrated and she hurriedly pulled it out, still moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (7:55pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay thanks. Good luck...let me know if you change your mind about needing help. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are too sweet</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She locked her phone and ignored the butterflies in her stomach, approaching the dip with no Oreo in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a rough fifteen minutes, her moving from everywhere to the dumpster for the ice cream parlor across the street to the random bundle of blanket that was always left behind an old abandoned shack a block from them, unable to find him anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just starting to get worried, wondering if she should call Soonhee, when she heard small, squeaky meows coming from up ahead. She was back at the end of the street where her bookstore was located, and in the distance she could see black trash bag that was moving completely on it’s own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oreo!” she cried out in relief, running to the bag in front of the closed pharmacy, hurriedly digging the cat out the plastic. “What the hell were you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she pulled him out, he was frozen as if knowing he was in trouble, a dog treat hanging from his mouth as he looked up at her with humongous eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for dogs!” she tried to sound angry, but she was just so relieved to see him, pulling the treat from his mouth and tossing it on the ground. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes followed the leaky trail Oreo’s trash bag had left behind as he adjusted the cat in her arms. There was a small opening between the bookstore and the pharmacy and a portion of the green dumpster was visible at the end of the alleyway. The cat must have run in one direction and then did a U-turn while she was texting Hyunjin, sneaking into the dumpster looking for who knows what. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The stupid dog treat</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so dumb,” Minha muttered, scratching his ears affectionately as she made her way back to the store. “What the hell is wrong with you? We have tons of cat treats.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was moving inside the bookstore, making sure to close the door, fix her sign, then hurriedly make her way out again before Oreo could make a second attempt at escape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, running a hand through her hair as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. Groaning, she realized it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the screen black. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever, he doesn’t need a warning, he knows I’ll be there eventually</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha walked the familiar way home quickly, anticipating seeing Hyunjin again and wondering what kind of stuff they were going to get up to that night. She had lied to MiYoung, telling the girl she wanted some alone time with Daesung- there was just something about admitting out loud that she and Hyunjin were hooking up that didn’t sit right with her- and so she knew they’d have the whole place to themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy possibilities</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath, shoving her hands in her pockets as she thought about what he had said he wanted to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ice play...handcuffs...anything he thought she would like</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The last one had shivers running down her spine, especially since she knew what he was like now, what he was capable of, what he looked like underneath all his clothes…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could think of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of things she thought he would like. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe we should take it slow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself just as she was approaching the outdoor staircase of her building, stomping up the steps hurriedly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was pretty wrecked just from rope...you don’t want to freak him out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Something told her Hyunjin could handle it though, as she made it to the third floor, almost out of breath as she turned the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We could do handcuffs...to a chair maybe? And ice play?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were trembling as she typed the code into her door, wondering if he would be down for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he would</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ugh, why did he have to be so enticing like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twisting the knob, she pushed her door open, toeing off her shoes before gently closing the door behind her. It was quiet, almost too quiet, and she wondered if Hyunjin had decided to read instead of watching TV while he waited for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha walked into the living room, setting her purse down, eyeing the light on in her room, the glow of it travelling into the small hallway. She was just about to call out Hyunjin’s name, letting him know she was home so she wouldn’t scare the crap out of him- he clearly hadn’t heard her come in- when she heard a sound that had her freezing where she stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded a lot like a...</span>
  <em>
    <span>moan</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha held her breath, taking silent steps towards her bedroom, wondering what the hell she was doing and why she wasn’t turning around </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe you heard wrong, maybe he hit his leg on something, or the sound was different through the walls. Or-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed hard- she couldn’t believe she was sneaking around in her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> apartment- peeking slightly through the open doorway. Her eyes widened when she saw Hyunjin sitting sideways on her bed, back against the wall, head tilted up, and his eyes closed while his hand moved slowly up and down his-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her sound of surprise as she hid behind the wall again, leaning against it as she tried to breathe properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, oh my god, what the</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin, he had no idea she was home and he looked so incredibly…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hot</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She nearly jumped when she heard another small moan come from the room, this one sounding like it was caught in his throat as she reminded herself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, this was so wrong, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, standing out here listening to this instead of letting him know she was home. She should run back to her front door, act like she just got home and call out his name. Give him time to hide the evidence that he was jacking off right on her fucking bed, and she could just walk in and act like she didn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha gritted her teeth together, eyes squeezed shut as she listened to the sound slip from Hyunjin’s lips. It was too late now, too late to pretend, she would be too obvious, already so turned on by the small moment she’d been brave enough to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she peeked around the corner, knowing she was just out of his line of vision at the angle she was at. She watched with her lips pressed together as he dragged his hand up the length of his dick, head pressed into the wall as he bit his lip. He wasn’t moving fast, like he was trying to drag it out, and she couldn’t take her eyes away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was gorgeous, the epitome of </span>
  <em>
    <span>beauty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as his hair hung from his head, hands way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> and long-fingered and how had Minha not </span>
  <em>
    <span>noticed </span>
  </em>
  <span>that before? His grey sweatpants were still clinging to his legs in just the right way, black t-shirt hanging loosely on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twisted his wrist on an upward stroke, just as she had done to him a week ago, and she watched his mouth fall open, inhaling sharply as he moved into his own hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, shit, shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha knew she shouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching</span>
  </em>
  <span>, holy hell this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay, but he was a bright, fluorescent light and she was a helpless fly, drawn to him beyond her own control it seemed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his head to the side, eyes still closed as he continued to move his hand. It was alternating in its pace, faster and then slower again, like he was trying to find a rhythm that would let him go longer, and there was a really dark side of her that hoped it wouldn’t end so quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin opened his eyes, and she shrunk back a little even though she knew he couldn’t see her, and he was lifting up to look down at himself and his own movements. He moved faster, another quick flick of his wrist that had him slipping a little on the wall, head falling against it with a dull thud again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Had he never done that before to himself?! Jesus…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha couldn’t breathe at all, very aware of the suffocating feeling in her lungs, but there was just no tearing her away from the scene in front of her. Hyunjin, he was just too sexy, too far gone, too </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he was doing for her to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” he was breathing out again, and the noises, they were all so quiet because he was alone, but Minha felt like there was a megaphone in front of his beautiful lips, each noise sending an electric shock through her body. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>God…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was moving faster now, like he couldn’t help it, free hand gripping her sheets tightly as he used the mattress for slight support. He was biting his lip again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> it seemed, head digging into the wall and showing her the smooth expanse of his neck. God his skin, it was gorgeous, smooth and tan, and Minha just didn’t understand why she hadn’t marked it the hell up yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mm</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha couldn’t believe what she was seeing, watching his thumb graze across the head of his erection, pressing into it just slightly and causing him to jerk up. She couldn’t understand how he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span> just from masturbating; was he always like this when he got off alone? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he thinking about last week?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought hadn’t entered her head until then, but holy crap, the thought spread fire through her body like a dropped match on gasoline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin, he was letting go of his lip now, breathing heavily as his quicker rhythm seemed consistent. It looked like he was close, a breathy groan coming from his throat as he seemed to be tightening his hold around himself. His hips were rocking slowly, just barely lifting off the mattress as he inhaled sharply, other hand releasing the sheets and flattening out for better leverage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sh-Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispered shakily, and Minha could see him moving even faster now, hanging his head forward now. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah...yeah…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was this possible?! How was he so </span>
  <em>
    <span>noisy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Was he that lost in his own thoughts, did he not </span>
  <em>
    <span>realize </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was making those sounds?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of that made Minha a little weak in the knees, as she watched him fall back against the wall again, that vice-like grip back on her bedspread as he gasped loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was close, she could feel it from where she was, and she wished she knew what he was thinking about, what could possibly be on his mind that had him coming undone this </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin arched his back off the wall, a whiny moan pulling from the back of his throat as his mouth fell open, and she watched as he finally came undone, hand moving fiercely up and down to help him through his own orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look of pure bliss on his face had her biting hard on her tongue, watching as he rode it out for a moment, hand slowing down until it came to an eventual stop. He stayed there for a moment, eyes closed as he faced the ceiling, catching his breath as his chest heaved. Then he was letting go of her sheets, running that hand through his sweaty hair before exhaling loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” he whispered under his breath before sitting up, checking the mess on his other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movement brought Minha back to reality, her already pounding heart accelerating at what she had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She backed away from her hiding place, finally tearing her eyes away from the beautiful man before she was tiptoeing as fast as she could to her purse back in the living room. Minha felt light-headed, the world spinning slightly around him as she grabbed her purse as quietly as she possibly could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving near silently to the front door, slipping her shoes on half-heartedly before she was sneaking back out of the apartment, closing the door </span>
  <em>
    <span>very carefully</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind her. Then she was walking quickly, mind running a mile a minute, the night air refreshing as she let it fill her near-starving lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck was that…?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What was Hyunjin doing, doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her bed like that? Was he planning on doing that all along? Did he decide to do it since she said she would be a long time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he that eager for it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he really be able to go for a round two that quickly?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, don’t think about that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha made it down the stairs, sliding her hand along the side of the building until the was at the back, leaning her back against it and taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Voyeurism, it’d always been a weird kink of hers, but she’d never experienced it. She hadn’t know, hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>planned</span>
  </em>
  <span> on running into Hyunjin in that position but holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was just way too delicious for words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as she tried to calm her racing heart, body still flushed at the rush from everything that had just happened, she realized there was no way she would be able to do anything with him tonight. She was too affected, would be too obvious if she were to just come home and try to act casual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So with trembling hands, she pulled out her phone, clicking on Hyunjin’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (8:25pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, I’m sorry, I think we might have to hang out another day. Tomorrow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She locked her phone, feeling a little guilty now. What was she going to do, when she saw him tomorrow? Would she tell him what she saw? Would he like it?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god, I hope so</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha scowled at her dirty mind, shaking her head a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. She wasn’t going to tell him. It was too taboo, too </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be her secret. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took several minutes for Hyunjin to message her back, and she felt a bizarre urge to laugh, knowing exactly what he was doing at the current moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (8:32pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah, that’s fine. Is Oreo okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was just so hard to imagine sweet Hyunjin right now, with his sincere, adorable smile and dark eyes as he worried about her cat. All she could see was sweaty hair and hands gripping her own sheets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another shake of her head she was messaging him back, knowing she needed to be quick on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (8:33pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah he’s fine, but I had an inventory miscount and I’ve gotta take care of it before Mon. I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow? ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The text was dangerous, even more flirty than usual, but she couldn’t help it. She felt one part guilty, one part insanely attracted to him, even more so than she already was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He answered very quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (8:34pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds good to me. I can’t wait, Noona. ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ew, fuck my life</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She took another deep breath, looking up at the stars and holding the air in her lungs for a minute before exhaling slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (8:35pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Me too</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha closed her phone, putting it in her pocket as she let her eyes slip closed, leaning more completely against the wall as she got more comfortable. All she could do now was wait, give Hyunjin enough time to leave and make sure she stayed hidden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could never know her dirty little secret. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Iced Chocolate (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Hyunjin:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>2:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laid on his bed, arm tucked behind his head as he scrolled mindlessly through his phone. He felt restless, wondering when Minha was finally going to text him what time she wanted him to come over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a bit impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small trickle of guilt slid down his spine at the thought of Minha, her apartment and what he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant to get himself off, not really, it had just sort of...</span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he had gotten to her place, he’d already been turned on. Just walking in there, remembering what had happened the week before was enough to arouse him, and adding in the fact that he’d had to wait a whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span>, well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d been too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been so bummed when he got the text from Minha that she was going to be a few hours.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hours?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had thought at the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’d been way too on edge, sitting on her bed just </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her. He couldn’t focus on reading or watching a show. All he could think about was Minha and getting tied up and being as wrecked as he was the week before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d given in, figuring if he took care of himself at that time, by the time Minha was back, he’d be alright and maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bit longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>, doing that right on her bed, and he wondered what she’d do if she found out what he’d done. Would she be mad or would she love it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would she want him to do it again, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>in front of her</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin jumped, dropping his phone on his chest as his roommate, Jisung, threw the door open to their dorm. Running his hand through his still wet hair, he carried in his shower caddy, scowling in irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you?” Hyunjin laughed at the look on his friend’s face as he shut their dorm door, sitting up a little on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My shower ran out of hot water </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jisung groaned, throwing the caddy on the floor, some of the bottles bouncing out of the container. “I swear, I can’t be in there for more than five minutes before it’s ice cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been gone for half an hour,” Hyunjin pointed out with a grin, and Jisung collapsed on his bed, glaring up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, that’s still too short for it to get cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Hyunjin watched in amusement as his friend fidgeted around on his bed, getting his comforter and pulling it over his shoulders. The material was white, making him look like a snow-covered mountain with a weird human head erupting out of the top. Jisung sighed, clearly much warmer as he flipped his hair out of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when are you going to see your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noona</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Hyunjin threw a stuffed llama from his bed at him, hitting Jisung square in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah!” Jisung immediately sprung from the comforter, grabbing the plushie from the floor and chucking it back at him. “I’m just asking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure!” Hyunjin exclaimed, both of them laughing again as he deflected the llama. “She’s supposed to text me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung grabbed the animal off the floor again, holding it this time as he sat back on the bed, legs crossed in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you guys like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating </span>
  </em>
  <span>now, or…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin immediately shook his head, laughing a little at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh no,” he told Jisung, playing with his phone case. “Minha doesn’t do the boyfriend thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the other nodded for a minute, flopping the llama’s ears around as he thought about it. “Does she have a friend? ‘Cause that’s, like, the perfect arrangement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure her friend’s taken,” Hyunjin answered with a laugh, immediately thinking of MiYoung and Chan. “Don’t think you’re her type either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung scoffed at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, wishing he still had his llama to throw at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, oka-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this Minha girl, she just wants you to come over, you guys fuck, and then you go home?” Jisung asked curiously. “No strings attached? Does that mean you can have as many other girls as you want? Does she have other guys?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin scooted backwards until his back hit the wall, stretching his legs out in front of him as he shrugged at the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, honestly,” he admitted, trying to think if Minha had mentioned anything about other guys. “I mean, I know she has experience, I’m just the first </span>
  <em>
    <span>younger</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she broke the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rules </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you,” Jisung was wiggling his eyebrows again and Hyunjin shook his head. “That’s hot dude, I’m jealous. I want some kinky Noona to show </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ropes. Do I ever get to meet these people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about bringing Jisung over, and how Chan might like him- actually, Chan liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and MiYoung and Minha would probably think he was funny. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny, but Hyunjin never wanted to admit that out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask when the next party’s happening,” he said after a moment, pulling his phone from where it had fallen under his sheets. “But they’re both </span>
  <em>
    <span>taken</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was the biggest flirt Hyunjin had ever met- worse than </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and he couldn’t imagine what would happen if he was faced with two girls who looked like Minha and MiYoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend could barely handle college and all the girls </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minha’s not,” Jisung pointed out with a shit-eating grin just as Hyunjin was unlocking his phone; still no text. “Think she’d break the rules twice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked up from his device, trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to picture Jisung with Minha. The thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross </span>
  </em>
  <span>and had his skin prickling uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it,” he said nonchalantly. “I had to convince her to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then his phone vibrated in his hand, and he immediately looked down at the screen, sitting up straight off the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (2:46pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I’m sorry, you can come over now haha</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smiled, using his legs to scoot him back to the edge of the bed as he typed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (2:46pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, I’m leaving in five minutes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could do a little ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>cafe seduction</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ if I wanted to,” Jisung joked, laughing at his own words as Hyunjin got up from his bed, looking around their messy dorm for some socks. “She sounds like she’s more bark than bite anyway, I mean, she caved pretty easily, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, shut up, you’re not seducing Minha,” Hyunjin said, finally finding his socks and sighing at the amount of crap all over the floor. “Will you pick up your shit? I swear, we can barely walk in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung put his hands up in surrender, looking amused as he watched Hyunjin pull his socks and shoes on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, sorry dude, I won’t touch your girl,” he said with a smirk that Hyunjin didn’t appreciate very much. “Don’t get all jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyunjin rolled his eyes at his friend, scoffing as he stood up, making sure his wallet was in his left pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jisung dragged out the word with a playful smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin dropped his phone in his right pocket before grabbing one of Jisung’s shirts off the floor, chucking it at his stupid face again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick up your clothes,” he said turning on his heel and heading towards the door. “I might not be back tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, tell Minha if she needs another student, I’m available!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin let out a reluctant laugh, yanking their dorm door open and raising his hand up for a wave, not even looking back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She doesn’t want some nineteen year old guy!” he called out, stepping out into the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin slammed the door behind him, laughing under his breath before he shoved his hands in his pockets, heading towards the elevators. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed his conversation with Jisung from his mind as he stopped to hit the down button, anxious all over again about seeing Minha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had sucked, when he’d gotten the text from her the night before, telling him she wasn’t going to make it home after all. It’d been just </span>
  <em>
    <span>minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span> after he’d gotten himself off, his phone scaring the crap out of him while he was in the bathroom washing his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Minha had messaged him that she would “make it up to him”, adding a wink face that was rare for her, and Hyunjin had been thinking about that off and on ever since. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did she mean by that? What were they doing tonight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The questions consumed him a bit, as he made his way down the elevators, across the hall, and through the double doors until he was outside, trekking the now-familiar path to Minha’s apartment. Headphones in his ears, his music played loudly as he became lost in his own head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was new to him, even the basics he’d experienced with Minha just the week before. He wasn’t sure what to expect, what to conjure up in his own head, and the thought had him more excited than he wanted to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d always been attracted to the whole experience he had with Minha; to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>taught</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He liked older girls, always had, Jisung constantly teasing him about it. Hyunjin liked the position it put him in, whether he admitted that out loud to his roommate or not, but he’d never quite found someone he was interested in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, before Minha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something wet dropped on Hyunjin’s nose and he flinched, immediately pulled from his thoughts. He looked up at the sky, not even realizing it was cloudy; </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was about to rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin picked up the pace, only a street away from Minha’s apartment now as the rain grew more steady. He pulled uselessly on his black t-shirt, regretting not wearing the hoodie he had almost pulled on over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s apartment building was in sight now, and he broke out into a run just as it started to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pour</span>
  </em>
  <span>, rain beginning to soak through his clothes as he stuffed his hands inside his pockets, protecting his phone the best he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came to a halting stop right in front of the steps of her building, sheltered now by the tin roof above the staircase as he caught his breath. He let out a soft laugh, pushing his soaking wet hair out of his face as he started making his way up the stairs, figuring it wasn’t even a big </span>
  <em>
    <span>deal </span>
  </em>
  <span>that his clothes were all wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he was going to be wearing them for very long anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smirked at his own thoughts, a sharp spark of arousal shooting through his body as he made it to the second floor. He approached Minha’s door, choosing to knock even though he knew the code now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took a few seconds before Minha was ripping the door open, a bright smile on her face when she looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes travelled down her form- tight jeans, green, low-cut tank top, her hair in a loose ponytail- and he felt himself swallow a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had almost forgotten what she looked like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’d been picturing her in his mind all week, reliving their night together more times than he cared to admit, but his brain just didn’t do her justice. She was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him, and he didn’t even know why, really, but he could feel himself getting excited because well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was here for a purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Hyunjin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s greeting had started out cheery, tone dropping significantly as she trailed off, and the contradiction had Hyunjin dragging his attention back to her face again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were running up and down his body as she took a step back, giving him room to come inside. He did, closing the door behind him as he watched the deliberate way she was checking him out, sending a thrill down his spine at the pure excitement in her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell...” she said, sounding both breathless and annoyed as she finally looked at his face again. “You’re all wet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Hyunjin laughed a little, kicking off his shoes and pushing his hair out of his face again. “It started </span>
  <em>
    <span>pouring</span>
  </em>
  <span> on my way h-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped when she took a couple steps closer to him, pressing her hands to his stomach over his shirt for a moment before slowly moving them up, seeming mesmerized by her own movements. It should’ve been awkward- they’d only hung out four times now- but Hyunjin wasn’t really worried about that when he could feel the subtle scratch of her nails on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, are you trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?” she muttered under her breath, dragging her hands back down until she was at his waistband. “Are these </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweatpants</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Hyunjin was having a hard time concentrating with her hands all over him like this, watching them carefully as he tried to keep his breathing normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can you be on edge already, nothing’s even happened yet…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how to answer his own question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha took another step closer until their bodies were just centimeters apart, looking up at him as she pulled his headphones out of his ears, the music paused anyway. Then she was following the cord, fingers dragging along the opening of his pocket once she reached it. She moved her fingers slowly inside, pushing the headphones in with them, but it was slow and weirdly sensual, her nails scratching on his thigh a bit as she went deeper and deeper into the pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched when her whole hand was finally inside, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him as he swallowed hard, feeling every movement of her fingers as she stuffed the headphones securely to the bottom of the pocket. He saw her grin before she was pulling her hand back out, her arms snaking around his neck and pulling on the collar of his shirt just slightly. Hyunjin had no problem obliging, leaning forward just enough for her to press her lips against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was what he was looking for, he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed</span>
  </em>
  <span> this, and he wasn’t sure how that was possible; it’d only been a week. But the way Minha moved her lips against his, rhythm slow but intense, it felt like she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulling</span>
  </em>
  <span> him to her with every breath they took together, heads turning to the side simultaneously like they’d done this a thousand times and not three. Hyunjin’s hands were pushing the loose hairs from her ponytail out of her face before he was dragging them down her neck, then sliding his fingers across her sides until they were at her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are way too good-looking,” Minha broke from their kiss to whisper to him, voice ridiculously hot as her lips moved across his jaw, his head falling back on reflex. “Why the hell did you wear this? Why were you walking in the rain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Hyunjin breathed, the slight sucking she would do before moving farther down his jaw sending pleasurable sensations across his skin. “I just woke up and put it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you did,” she muttered, fingers dragging quickly down his torso before they were pausing at his sweatpants again, dragging slowly along the sensitive skin of his lower stomach. “And I guess you didn’t check the weather either, so you didn’t know you’d be showing up at my door looking like-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused as if she couldn’t find the words, fingers slipping under the waistband of his pants as he felt his body tense, resisting the urge to push his hips forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Noona?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin couldn’t breathe properly and his body was dying for her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> him more, blood running south at an alarming rate. But he wasn’t about to waste an opportunity to mess with Minha, who seemed very </span>
  <em>
    <span>affected</span>
  </em>
  <span> by him in this moment, boosting his ego just a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still gripping the waistband of his sweatpants, yanking on them and forcing him to stumble even closer before she was sliding her hands underneath his shirt, fingers warm on his damp skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” she told him, voice a little shaky as her eyes followed her own movements, fingers making it all the way to his collarbones. “It’s not fair…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hyunjin found himself asking, a small smirk on his face as he subconsciously moved into her touch. “Because you secretly like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cheeky, and her eyes jumped up to meet his, eyebrows raised. He bit his lip, looking down at her, and she let out a small laugh of disbelief, shaking her head. Her hands slackening until they were resting flat on his chest, head hanging in a poor attempt to hide her smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t stand you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was clearly kidding, both of them laughing just slightly as some of the tension dissipated in the air between them. Hyunjin was still aroused, still </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too hot despite the chill of his wet clothes in the A/C, but there was also a sense of ease, of comfort that always came with Minha for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you eaten?” she asked after a moment, taking her hands from underneath his shirt before she was looking up at him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I ate before I came over,” he told her, a little sad at the loss of her touch. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just making sure…” she muttered, smile fading all over again as she reached up, pushing some wet hair off his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He searched the features of her face, knowing what was coming next, knowing that he hadn’t been called over here to chat in her entryway…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay, let’s-” she seemed to be trying to regain her composure, taking a step back from him as his hands instantly dropped from her sides. “-I had an idea...for tonight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that both of them had a lot of pent-up sexual tension, and for Hyunjin, seeing Minha was making it worse, body wound tight in anticipation. If he had to guess, he would say she felt the same way as him, by the way her eyes were still flicking up and down him almost nervously as she fiddled with her ponytail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said softly, thinking of the box under her bed. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin raised his eyebrows in surprise, watching as she turned on her heel, practically bolting to the bedroom. He barely had time to blink before she was running back, a distinct sound of clanking metal as she held up-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Handcuffs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at them, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span> he didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of those. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all, something he wanted to try. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because he knew he’d be the one restrained again, powerless while Minha touched him just like she had before-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was staring at the metal contraptions- holy crap, there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>three pair</span>
  </em>
  <span>- ripping his eyes away to look at Minha. She looked concerned, biting her lip as her eyes watched him closely; like she was worried she was scaring him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could’ve laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he assured her, swallowing around his suddenly dry mouth. “I- yeah, it’s okay. I said I wanted to try this, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just…” she trailed off, turning the handcuffs in her hands as she stared at them. “Right. Okay, come in the kitchen with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The kitchen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin followed without hesitation, watching her from the back as she walked. Then she was pulling one of the wooden chairs from the table a considerable distance, turning it around before looking up at him. She put the handcuffs on the counter before she was closing the small amount of distance between them, fingers gripping the front of his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t decide if I want this off or not,” she muttered to herself, pulling him forward as he looked down at her movements, not caring </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wanted if she was about to restrain him to this chair like he thought she was. “You’re so hot in it but without it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of the fabric, sliding her hands underneath again, not as slowly as last time, like she was impatient. The shirt moved up with her, and he watched her lick her lips slowly, the reaction to him making him even harder than he already was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, he reached down, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head in one swift motion. He let it drop to the kitchen floor, just as she was looking up at him in slight surprise. He shrugged, giving her a one-sided grin that had her smiling back at him distractedly as she took a step back, hands moving up to caress his shoulders as she looked at him like she always did, like he wasn’t real and he was a piece of art come to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it just a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her fingers were dragging down his arms until she was at his hands, holding them and pulling him forward, quickly dodging the chair and letting go as she motioned to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sat down immediately, heart pounding in his ears now; he’d never thought about being tied to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>chair </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha turned around, grabbing the handcuffs off the counter, and he watched her every movement. She stopped in front of him again, eyes trailing down his body before she was dropping to her knees, putting the cuffs on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is she doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, he didn’t think he could handle a blowjob right now, not when she looked like she did, clothes leaving so little to his imagination, with the anticipation of what was to come. He watched her place a gentle hand on each of his knees, the small touch sending a jolt through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just gonna-” Minha’s voice was different, lower and quieter as she used the grip on his knees to move them, spreading his legs a little on the chair. “-I’m gonna do your legs first…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flicked up to meet his, and all Hyunjin could do was nod weakly, the way she was on her knees in front of him like that making his brain a bit fuzzy. She slid her hands down until they were at his ankles, sneaking under the sweatpants and lining the back of his legs up against each leg of the chair. Then she was fiddling with handcuffs again, the metal loud in the otherwise quiet kitchen, wrapping one end around each ankle, the other around the leg of the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Hyunjin, pull on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did immediately, the metal digging into his skin in a way that had him biting his lip subconsciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good?” she asked, eyes darting to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he all but whispered as she stood up, clumsily grabbing the last pair of handcuffs off the floor. “What’s next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha chuckled at his question, smiling almost affectionately at him before she was suddenly putting her legs on either side of his, sitting gently onto his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next is your hands,” she whispered against his lips before kissing him, his eyes immediately closing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a chaste kiss- she was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tease</span>
  </em>
  <span>, always- and the thought made Hyunjin that much more excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was pulling her mouth away, Hyunjin opening his eyes slowly as he watched her movements. She was messing with the handcuffs, unclasping them before she was leaning forward, pressing her chest against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s head fell back by reflex as he felt her reaching down until she was at his wrists. She moved them until they were pressed together behind the chair, and he swallowed hard at the newest position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, your arms are long,” she teased, sounding like she was struggling to reach and making Hyunjin laugh despite his high state of arousal. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> but long…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to be making it work though, as he felt the cold metal clasp slowly around his wrists, locking into a place with a loud click. Then Minha sat back, eyes darting all over his body before she was taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pull.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obeyed immediately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he was just way too turned on right now, body feeling like it was on fire as he looked up at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow…” she looked down at him, eyes darkening as she ran her hands through his hair slowly. “You are gorgeous, Hyunjin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Preening under the praise, he let his head fall back with the movement of her hands, biting his lip at the feeling, at being completely at her mercy all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, why did he like this so much? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was painfully hard now, desperate just because he knew what Minha was capable of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” he managed to say because it was true; she was to die for, especially right </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he wanted her to know that. “You- I love this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were catching a bit as her hands moved from his hair, down his neck again before she was holding on to his shoulders. Gripping them tightly, she rolled her hips slowly against him, both of them gasping at the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always so excited,” Minha said teasingly, albeit a little breathless, as she moved her lips to his neck. “Is this what you wanted?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded, head tilted back again, lip lodged between his teeth as her tongue ran teasingly along the sensitive skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your words,” she told him, biting a little on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, pulling a small gasp from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyunjin stuttered just as she was rolling her hips into him again, pulling slightly on his restraints. “This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Minha sounded thoughtful, but still, the lilt in his voice told him she was just as affected by this as he was, hands travelling down the length of his upper arms as she moved against him again. “What if I added something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friction against his dick was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> distracting, and all he could do was nod again, a small moan slipping from his lips at the way she was moving on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin…” her lips were against his collarbone, warning him with a hint of amusement in her tone. “Words, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I-” he breathed out before lifting his head back up to try to look at her. “What do you wanna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded like he just ran a marathon, and Minha grinned at him, giving him a spontaneous kiss on the lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand how you can do that,” she whispered before she was pulling away, sliding slowly off his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?” he asked, already mourning the loss of her body against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hot and then you look all...</span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she explained without looking at him, climbing completely off his legs and standing up. “It’s unnerving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wasn’t sure what to say to that, too busy watching as she walked to the fridge, pulling open the freezer side and reaching inside. There was a loud noise as Minha gripped something, shaking the mysterious object once before she was pulling it out, Hyunjin’s eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ice</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to try this too, right?” she asked, carrying the white container from the icemaker, face unreadable. “Ice play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he almost nodded, remembering </span>
  <em>
    <span>words</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he watched her set the bucket on the floor next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this okay?” she was still looking at him with that expression, almost like she thought he might </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Doing two things at once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha,” he almost laughed, but instead he just grinned as he looked up at her, tearing his eyes away from the ice. “I want whatever you think I’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true really; it was why he had asked her to be his teacher after all. Hyunjin had never had an arrangement or even a sexual </span>
  <em>
    <span>experience</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this, so he was out of his realm here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything Minha brought to the table he would give a try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words affected her again, just like they had that first night, and she seemed impatient now as she climbed quickly back into his lap. Hyunjin would’ve thought about it more if she wasn’t pulling her shirt off quickly and throwing it behind her, before she looked down at the bucket of ice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was just as hot as he remembered, all smooth skin and dramatic curves, and Hyunjin wished she would let him go for just a second so he could touch her. But the thought was short lived as she leaned to the side, sitting back up quickly with a large ice cube in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he answered, body tensing a little underneath her as his eyes darted between her face and the ice cube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled before she was lowering the cube, the cold instantly coming into contact with the skin of his neck. He gasped, immediately arching his back a little, his body’s reaction to getting away from the cold. She dragged it slowly down to his shoulder, and he could feel the icy water making small streaks down the front of him. A chill was spreading through his body, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>enticing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all of his nerves on edge as she moved the cube to his collarbone. His head had fallen back at some point, and he moaned in surprise when he felt her warm tongue on his neck now, licking up the excess water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pulled on his restraints on reflex, the metal clanking loudly against the wooden chair. Minha was using her hand to spread the ice cube along the other side of his neck and collarbone while she licked the side she was finished with. The combination of hot and cold had his breathing labored, loud in the otherwise silent kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Minha asked against his skin before her tongue was coming out to lick up another drip of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” he managed, just as her mouth was lowering to his chest and she was taking some skin between her teeth, sucking softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” she admitted, almost like she couldn’t believe it as she released his skin. “You taste sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>tasted like, but before he could think about that any further, she was pulling away just slightly, holding the ice cube up. He lifted up slowly, realizing the cube was much smaller now, and her eyebrows raised as she looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He obeyed immediately because she was bossy and he wasn’t sure why he was so into that, but he was. She seemed pleased with his instant response, smiling slightly before she was taking the ice, putting it right in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was freezing cold, and he closed his mouth on instinct, only for her to lean forward, running her wet hands up the sensitive skin of his neck and pressing her lips to his. Hyunjin figured out what she was doing, both of them opening their mouths at the same time as he immediately felt her tongue scooping the ice cube right out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin had never made out like this before, the way they would pass the cube back and forth, tongues caressing one another’s in the process. It was so sensual, their hot breaths melting the ice quickly as they both breathed heavily, the coldness of Minha’s hands on his skin putting him on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was moving her hips against his, the friction </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Hyunjin inhaled sharply, thankful the ice cube was in Minha’s mouth at the moment as his head tipped back. She threaded her hands through the hair on the back of his head, making it wet all over again as she tipped him forward, pressing her lips to his once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held him there as they continued making out, her grinding slow and deliberate against him. He was moaning softly, the sounds caught in his throat as they shrunk the cube smaller and smaller with the heat of their mouths. Hyunjin let her have that control, not fighting against her hands holding him in place as he pulled uselessly on his constraints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was way too </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not being able to do anything, letting Minha please him like this. And she didn’t disappoint, his body already so wound tight as she continued to give him the pressure he wanted, even if it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That almost made it better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the ice cube was gone and she was pulling away, Hyunjin trying to catch his breath as she pulled her fingers slowly from his hair. He watched as she leaned down, picking up two more ice cubes, scooting back just slightly on his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made eye contact, Minha searching his features for just a second before she was pressing both ice cubes to his shoulders, the contact making him jolt again, body jerking upward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still,” she told him softly, gripping his arm to keep from falling, ice cube </span>
  <em>
    <span>freezing</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it pressed into his skin. “I can’t do this if you move too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded, locking his body into place the best he could as he looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Words, Hyunjin,” Minha’s eyes flicked up, hands halting their movements as she kept the cubes right on the sensitive nerves between his neck and collarbones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes,” Hyunjin’s voice was strained as he looked at her, trying to keep from moving again as he felt a slow heat building in his core at being ordered around like this. “I’ll stay still, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noona</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yah</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” she pulled her eyes from his, immediately moving the ice cubes lower. “Don’t call me that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice wasn’t the same, her words not really an </span>
  <em>
    <span>order</span>
  </em>
  <span> like the others, and Hyunjin knew his suspicions were true; she </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> it when he called her that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could smirk at that or even think about calling her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Noona</span>
  </em>
  <span> again, she was moving the ice across his nipples, and he choked on the air around him, body jerking up on instinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he forced himself to lower back down as he felt Minha grab his arm again for balance. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was mean, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, letting go of his arm and immediately running the ice cubes across his entire chest, before circling his nipples again. He pressed his lips together, the sensation indescribable, piercing in a way that was sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” Minha was trying to play dumb, but Hyunjin knew better as she continued to torture him with slow circles of the ice cubes. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensitive </span>
  </em>
  <span>here, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin moaned when she leaned down suddenly, her hot mouth replacing one of the cubes as she ran her tongue around the spot. The instant hot from cold had him gasping, pulling on the handcuffs in an attempt to hold onto something. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this combination was almost too much, every nerve on his body at full attention as he tried to breathe properly, Minha’s mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It reminded him of what </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> she could do with it, and the idea had him moaning again just as she was dragging the ice cubes lower, running over his abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get over this,” she told him breathlessly, letting the ice cubes drag along each dip of his abs as he tried to stay still. “How can you look like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin would’ve told her it was dance class and working out in general, or asked her how she looks the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> does when she seemingly does nothing but read books, take care of cats and have recreational sex, but he was a bit distracted when she slid completely off his lap, landing on her knees once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head that had fallen back at some point again, watching with wide eyes as she scooted close in between his spread legs. The ice cubes had melted, her hands leaving wet streaks across his sweatpants as she dragged her fingers up his thighs. His erection was way too obvious, and Hyunjin watched her eye the bulge in his pants for a moment before leaning forward, breathing </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>, fingers under the waistband of his pants, like she was about to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just kidding,” she whispered, lips just barely ghosting across the fabric as he hissed; how was that barely-there touch enough to have him squirming already? “I’m not done with you </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he whispered before he could help it, using all his willpower not to lift his hips up into the feather light touch of her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled lowly, lifting her head higher as she dragged her hands up his stomach slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” she said softly, eyes on the movement of her fingers. “I’m a total sucker for you, you just don’t know the difference. I can be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused, scraping her nails along his torso, the sensation harsh and tantalizing against his ice cold skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...</span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> meaner than this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of that was almost too hot for him to think about, and he bit his lip, head falling back just as Minha was pressing her mouth to his skin again, tongue licking up all the icy cold water dripping across his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me,” his voice was weak, back arching on reflex again as she nipped and sucked on the skin of his abs, replacing the cold with her warm tongue, keeping his body on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you want me to do that,” she whispered, lips dusting against his stomach as she moved lower, centimeters from the top of his pants again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he assured her, lifting his hips up for emphasis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Didn’t she know how bad he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> this? Did she have any idea the kind of stuff he saw online or even the things he came up with in his own head?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle it,” Hyunjin breathed just as Minha was taking her mouth from his skin, fingers messing with the waistband of his pants. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ceased her movements and looked up, locking eyes with him for a moment. She seemed to be in debate, taking her bottom lip in between her teeth thoughtfully as Hyunjin’s eyes darted movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what she meant by meaner, but he wanted to know, his thoughts running away from him as he imagined what else she would do that she hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s fantasies were cut short when Minha’s hands ran across his erection through his sweatpants, and a soft, choked whine slipped through his lips as he lifted his hips automatically into the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think you can handle it,” she all but whispered, and she squeezed slightly as he pressed his lips together, head falling back again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can,” he gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha slipped his sweatpants and boxers down in one swift motion, his hips already lifted and making it that much easier. Her hands were running up the length of his bare thighs, fingertips still a little cold from the ice. He felt all his nerves start to buzz with anticipation, and he swallowed hard before lifting up to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gaze was already on him, slowly moving down his body and looking at him with that gleam in her eyes he could always see- like she was insanely </span>
  <em>
    <span>attracted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him- and Hyunjin knew he was good-looking, but something about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking that fucked out about it sent a delicious heat licking at his veins like fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her hand was wrapping around the bottom of his dick, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was warm and the tightness of her grip was the perfect amount, like she was in Hyunjin’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And here he was again, moaning louder than intended as she slowly started moving up and down- </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> slowly- already feeling a bit wrecked from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>handjob</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s tongue came out to lick up the length of him and he choked on air, realizing his eyes were closed again, head fallen back, pulling on his handcuffs as his hips jerked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all she needed to say- he knew he wasn’t supposed to move- and he nodded a couple times, keeping his legs locked in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know- I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Noona-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw that nickname in there for good measure, hoping to make her feel even </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to how he felt as she took him into her mouth, tongue swirling around the head as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, groaning at the pleasure of it. Minha was already lowering her head, taking more of him in, the feeling so deliciously </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, going more than halfway down before closing her lips around him and moving slowly back up, tongue dragging sensually along the sensitive underside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin thought she was going to move down again- start a rhythm with her mouth like he so desperately wanted her to- but to his dismay, she pulled away completely, an embarrassing whine falling from his lips before he could help it, lifting up to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was beautiful to him, all swollen lips, blown-out pupils, eyes on his body, barely able to feel her nails as they dug into his skin, seeming to hold his legs for leverage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Hyunjin-” she was whispering, but he could hear every word through both of their heavy breaths that filled the kitchen. “What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved her hand up and then down again, deliberately twisting her wrist in a way that had him jerking up in surprise, a little oversensitive at the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, her touch was gone, both hands back on his thighs as his eyes darted from her fingers to her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?” she asked again, but she was leaning forward, the hot breaths of her speech hitting his erection as she spoke. “You have to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hyunjin, he was speechless, as she seemed to want to taste him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tease </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, letting her tongue run almost lazily along the length of him again, hand following the movement. His eyes were slipping closed before he could help it as she didn’t take him back into her mouth, instead moving back down as her tongue circled all around him, the feeling both pleasurable and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew she was going to stop again, if he didn’t say anything, but her thumb pressed into his slit on an upward movement and the rest of his words got caught in his throat as she used the pre-cum to lubricate, moving a little more consistently up and down as she pulled her mouth away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin couldn’t see her face, couldn’t open his eyes, but he knew there was a playful smile on her face, just judging by the tone of his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was enjoying herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” he took a deep breath. “S-Suck me off. That’s what I want. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were strained as he made himself speak, tell her what he wanted so she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he felt her hand stutter a little in it’s consistent movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the last thing she whispered, voice a bit shaky, before she was taking him back into her mouth without hesitation, the heat and wetness of it enough to have his hands curling into fists, a louder-than-he intended moan pulling from his throat. Minha was running her horrible, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing </span>
  </em>
  <span>tongue along the rim of his head again in a slow circle, just to torture him he was sure, as he bit hard on his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then her mouth was gone again, and she was speaking against his erection like the tease she </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like that, Hyunjin? When I do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha, her voice was like butter, soft and seductive as she spoke, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he breathed, nodding a couple times. “Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wasting no time as she got as much of him into her mouth as she could handle before she was sucking gently, the feeling of it causing him to yank on his handcuffs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sensation was intense, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind-numbing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as the pressure was consistent, her mouth moving slightly up and down, warm hand covering the areas she couldn’t reach. He was gasping, wishing he could move all the still-damp hair that kept falling in his face so he could see her better. She was bobbing her head a little faster now, twisting her wrist again on those upward movements as he groaned low in his throat, his hips stuttering into the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was still sucking in a consistent rhythm, picking up speed, and he was wondering, like he did every time he was with her, how long he was gonna last. He could already feel that molten lava-like heat in his lower abdomen, toes curling as he moaned again, head falling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>M-Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” her name left his lips before he could help it, lifting up so suddenly his head spun as his eyes snapped open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not talking to me,” Minha’s eyes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>black</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hand still wrapped around him as her gaze never left his. “I told you to tell me what you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he just wanted her to move, his dick so hard he thought he might die, but then again, the way she was looking at him- the </span>
  <em>
    <span>control</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had over his whole body like this- had him more turned on than he could comprehend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more,” she cut him off as she moved her hand, and his eyes were fluttering closed because </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> some relief again. “If you like something, I want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was using that voice again, that one she used on him last time he was tied down like this, authoritative but also shaky, unstable, like she was dying on the inside just as much as he was. The thought had him inhaling slowly, as he nodded at her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then her voice was different again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>caring</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she was asking him indirectly if it was too much or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he answered, voice low as he lifted his hips into her hand. “I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was doing it again for the third time that night, wrapping her lips around his dick and moving down, tongue dragging deliciously along with her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was whining because </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all this stop and go was torture, but it felt good, his body so on edge from the anticipation, and he wasn’t sure he’d ever had such an intense blow job in his life. Then she was as low as she could go again- he could’ve sworn it was more than before- and she was sucking too as her tongue slipped along his slit, and sending a jolt of pleasure through his system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin moaned, arching his back a little, as she pulled her mouth slowly upwards, the pressure of it making him feel like he couldn’t breathe. He was fully prepared for her to move back down, until he realized she wasn’t picking up a rhythm again, she was about to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because he wasn’t talking, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minha,” he gasped, and she stopped, just his head in her mouth as she waited. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that was so good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep going-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded pathetically desperate, yanking on his restraints like they would suddenly break and set him free, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was gonna lose it, this was too much, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was too much, and yet he loved it so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he heard her moan softly, the vibrations sending a shockwave of pleasure through his dick as she quickly lowered her head, taking him all the way back in and bobbing faster up and down. It was like she was just as impatient as he was now, her tongue rotating along every sensitive spot he had, the sucking sensation beginning again, her hand squeezing him a little as she moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trying to tell her, tell her she was perfect, that her </span>
  <em>
    <span>mouth</span>
  </em>
  <span> was perfect, and he wasn’t going to make it and he never wanted her to stop. He was trying to be good, to tell her more of what he wanted, but he was choking on his words again as she twisted her wrist like she always did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed around him, her movements ceasing, but thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she didn’t take the warm, wet heat of her mouth away from him or he might have lost his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s- it’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hyunjin was whining, body tensing as he tried to lift his hips for some friction, but she was quicker, pushing them down with her free hand. “Come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what he was saying anymore, he just needed her to fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he came just from the torture of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it seemed she got the picture, knew he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close, the burn in his abdomen almost unbearable, and she started going again, faster than she’d been all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were choked whines and gasped moans slipping from his lips as she did everything to him all at once it seemed, all hot mouth, a perfectly pressured sucking sensation, tongue moving everywhere it could reach in deliberate strokes along the length of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t stop now, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he would die- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going-” he gasped, fighting against her hold on his hips, telling her before she could stop again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minna,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were magic, making her pick up the pace as she moaned again, the vibration sending his toes curling as he let his head fall back, groaning low in his throat. He had done something right, because she seemed to be determined to get him off now, consistent and impatient, moves shaky but still completely precise and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trying to warn her now, trying to tell her that he wasn’t going to make it, that the heat was unbearable, and it had all been too much and he was approaching the edge faster than he’d anticipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>- oh my god-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he couldn’t stop, fighting against his handcuffs and her arm across his hips,  his mouth falling open and a low whine ripping from his throat as he came undone inside her mouth. She didn’t pull away, hadn’t even hesitated, just let him cum in her mouth while she slowed her movements, working him through his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was still choking on the air around him as his back arched, soft moans catching in his throat as he rode it out, eyes squeezed shut as the heat of her mouth was almost too </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she seemed to read his mind on that, because she pulled away gently, and he opened his eyes just in time to see her swallow slowly as she fell back onto her feet, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was trying to catch his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> breath because </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy hell</span>
  </em>
  <span> did she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>swallow </span>
  </em>
  <span>all that? It was all so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the whole thing, and he felt completely exhausted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sated</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wanting nothing more than to take a break before they jumped right back into this again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was addicted now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his vision was clearing, and he could see the way she was running a hand through her hair, see how dark her eyes were, skin shiny with sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was still turned on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pulled on the handcuffs, and she looked up like she’d almost forgotten he was there. She grinned softly, but her eyes wandered up and down his body like he wasn’t real again, before she was leaning forward, undoing his handcuffs around his ankles without a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she was standing up that she finally looked at him completely, sweeping all the sweaty hair off his face almost lovingly as her gaze locked with his below her, eyes darting between his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit vulnerable for someone like Minha, but he realized she wasn’t asking if </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was good- she was asking if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” his voice was hoarse- </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and he gave her a one-sided grin. “It was amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked back at him before she was leaning forward, reaching behind the chair to undo the handcuffs around his wrists. Hyunjin looked at the side of her face- she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty- wondering if she would let him return the favor this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was free, she moved away so he could stand up, and he did, his legs a little sluggish as he almost tripped. They were both giggling at his clumsiness before his eyes moved to the bundle of dish towels sitting on the kitchen counter. He hesitated before grabbing them, moving around a curious Minha and throwing them on the floor next to the sink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could ask any questions, he plopped down onto the floor, sitting cross-legged. He was still within arm’s reach of Minha as she raised her eyebrows, looking away from the towels to meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me return the favor this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed her hand, yanking slightly, and she stumbled towards him with a laugh. She dropped gently to her knees in front of him, looking skeptical as she glanced between him and the towels on the floor, picking up on their use as a make-shift pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her hesitation, she was still moving to get in position, sliding along the tile floor before slowly laying on her back, eyes never leaving his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the kitchen floor?” she asked softly, her attempt at a playful smile doing little to mask her obvious arousal at the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin couldn’t help the way he smirked as he slowly crawled over her, face just inches from hers as the back of her head hit the towels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want me to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scoffed, rolling her eyes and wrapping her arms quickly around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut the hell up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed him, but he didn’t let her hold him there, moving quickly down her body, knees sliding along the kitchen tile. She was a bit tense underneath his fingers as he slid them down the bare skin of her sides. Hyunjin unbuttoned her pants, only stumbling with the zipper for a moment before he was hooking his fingers under the waistband of her jeans and black panties, pulling them down in one smooth motion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t waste any time; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be a tease, honestly, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not this time anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d always been praised when he went down on the girls he’d hooked up with, and it seemed Minha approved as well, her fingers tangling into his hair almost instantly, the pull of it making his eyelids flutter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d gotten instructions from his very first girlfriend, under the covers, worried but determined to make her feel good, while she told him exactly what to do. She was not very good at it, often stumbling over her words, much too docile to be so bossy, but Hyunjin was a quick learner, and it wasn’t long before she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>able</span>
  </em>
  <span> to speak anymore, and he felt pretty damn proud of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was older now- he’d been 17 at the time- and he’d had a bit of practice with the whole tongue-pressure-mouth movements combination he needed. It seemed to be satisfying </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who was now pulling so hard on his hair it almost hurt, back lifting off the tile floor as she whimpered underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin felt a jolt of something like </span>
  <em>
    <span>pride</span>
  </em>
  <span> shooting through his system; he kinda liked her like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” the way Minha said his name had his insides buzzing with something he couldn’t comprehend, her voice breaking on the second syllable. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost laughed, continuing what he was doing, knowing she was close, the rest of her words swallowed by an unintentional moan that ripped from her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Minha to start grinding her body against him a bit, and he had to hold her down, finding it was a lot easier to do that then he’d thought it would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>- I-“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hyunjin knew, he knew she was at the cliff, about to tumble over, and it was more evidence that she was just as on edge as he had been, that she enjoyed everything they’d done as much as he knew she would, and the thought had him shifting uncomfortably on the kitchen floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too early to get turned on again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Minha was begging him not to stop, just as he had done earlier, and he wouldn’t dare, not when she was holding his hair like that and letting go of her control for just a moment, coming undone because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never realized how much he enjoyed this too.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or maybe it’s just Minha</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Either way, her gasped “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god”</span>
  </em>
  <span> before she finally came undone, holding his hair like a lifeline, made him proud, like she was that first girlfriend he had all over again, helping her ride the waves of her orgasm as her back slowly lowered onto the floor once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted up, cracking his neck a little and moving his hair out of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew,” Minha muttered, moving her own hair out of her face as she opened one eye to look up at him. “Don’t fucking do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his hands from his hair, and with both eyes open, her gaze darted to the movement. He smiled mischievously at her, repeating the movement, the strands flopping every which way. She groaned in annoyance, letting her head fall back on the towels as her eyes fell closed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was a smile pulling on the corners of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were quiet for a moment, soaking in the afterglow only an intense sexual experience like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> could bring along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was tired...really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, when Minha finally stood up and he followed her lead, both adjusting their clothes and looking at one another, and she suggested they go in her bed, he couldn’t help but smile brightly at the idea. She laughed softly, smiling back at him, eyes lingering on his face before she was turning around and leading him to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help it; he draped his arms around her from behind, feeling lethargic and snuggly, chin resting on her shoulder as they walked awkwardly across the small living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minha tried and failed to sound annoyed, giggling a little as she caved under his weight. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too tall for this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” his whine was soft and half-hearted, and she scoffed, but he could still see the slight grin on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re headed to the bed now, princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adoration in her tone was too obvious to miss as they rounded the corner to her bedroom, her bed just as disheveled as it had been the night before. Hyunjin refused to let go of her, even when she muttered that it would be easier to move if he would, and when they hit the mattress, they both fell ungracefully onto its surface, laughing like little kids as they were all tangled limbs and tossed-around sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>clingy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she complained with a laugh, throwing one of his legs off of her while they scooted like worms to her pillows. “And heavy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just laughed, waiting until she was comfortably on her back before flopping on top of her, head falling onto her chest. She was warm and despite her complaint of him being heavy, she sighed softly, arm subconsciously wrapping around him and threading through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted up for a moment, reaching out and grabbing the comforter to throw over both of them before settling in again, feeling much more comfortable than he should with this girl already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> cozy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And smelled nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her fingers in his hair were more soothing than he wanted to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is this so comfortable?” she mumbled sleepily, fingers still moving rhythmically through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed- it was like she could read his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His whispered words hovered in the otherwise silent room, and there was nothing else to say for the moment, their breathing evening out together as their bodies relaxed more completely into the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like it?” Minha asked softly, barely awake from what it sounded like. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hyunjin whispered back, eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quiet for so long afterwards that Hyunjin almost drifted off. But then she was speaking again, the slight vibration of her voice under his cheek pulling him up from the surface of his subconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I a good teacher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sounded so tired he wondered if she was even aware she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking </span>
  </em>
  <span>these questions, and he chuckled softly, his arms tightening just slightly around her for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed, sounding like she might’ve laughed if she’d had more energy, nodding once at his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before she could ask anything else, before Hyunjin could wonder why she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> asking, and what it meant that they were snuggling like this again, instead of him going home... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin fell completely asleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could deal with those thoughts on another day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Iced Chocolate (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>MiYoung:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>4:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...what all do we need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung and Chan were walking around the grocery store just next door to Chan’s apartment, talking quietly to one another as they moved up and down the aisles. They were standing close, making sure no one could hear their conversation, even though- MiYoung reasoned- there’s no way people would know what they were talking about if they casually walked by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Know they were talking about getting supplies for </span>
  <em>
    <span>food play</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chocolate syrup?” Chan answered her question with a one-sided grin on his face, turning to look at her. “Champagne? Whipped cream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All three?” MiYoung suggested with a giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could’ve sworn Chan’s eyes got just a little darker in that bread aisle, darting up and down her body in a way that sent a shiver down her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he muttered, nodding before grabbing her wrist, gently pulling her with him towards the dairy section. “All three sounds </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let him pull her along, feeling the steady rate of her heart slowly pick up in her chest, giggling again in nervous excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were going to do this again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been hours after their latest sexual endeavor in Chan’s office- MiYoung was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> recovering from the hotness of it all- both of them lounging on his large leather couch when they decided on the next thing the two of them wanted to try. They laid like that all the time- her head in his lap, video game controllers in their hands, Chan’s legs stretched out on the coffee table, a bag of who-knows-what snacks sitting in between them on the cushions…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d decided on Minecraft to play that day, something mindless, and she’d put her controller down, reaching for a bag of chips while Chan whacked away at the computer-simulated wood on the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S</span>
  <em>
    <span>o what are we going to try next</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who had brought it up, 24 years old with the horny brain of a teenager as he glanced down at her, playful grin on his face. And they’d gone through their kink list for what felt like the thousandth time, MiYoung still shivering at some of the things Chan loved- he would be the death of her she swore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s your turn, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he’d asked her, and she remembered thinking how silly that was; as if his personal choices weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn on too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> incredibly hot to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she’d nodded, telling him it was, and without missing a beat, he’d looked down at her, his eyes shining with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You wanted to do food play...wanna do that this time?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung had ignored the slight flip of her stomach at the fact that Chan had </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered</span>
  </em>
  <span>- he always remembered things about her- telling him she’d love to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chan had told her it’d been decided then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she’d crashed at his apartment, and they’d spent most of the current day lazing around until they finally got the motivation to get to the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their motivation being </span>
  <em>
    <span>supplies</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, what do we think?” Chan was standing in front of the whipped cream, glancing over at her with a small smile. “Original? Fifty percent less fat? Extra </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung snorted, covering her mouth as he laughed at his own joke, pulling the fridge open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Chan,” she giggled, watching him pull out the can of “Extra Thick” whipped cream. “It says extra </span>
  <em>
    <span>creamy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not extra </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But admittedly, that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>as funny, and the two of them burst out laughing, way too immature to be 24 years old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s keep going,” MiYoung said with a laugh, pointing across the store where the chocolate syrup would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah okay, let me just get another bottle of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra creamy</span>
  </em>
  <span> whipped cream-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed three more bottles as they both couldn’t seem to suppress their giggles, finally making their way to the next aisle. They were still laughing lightly when they made it in front of the syrups, studying them for a long moment, glancing at one another before staring back at the shelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much do you think we’ll need?” MiYoung asked thoughtfully, her eyes scoping out the many bottles, brands, and designs of chocolate syrup; why were there so many choices? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to look at him, watching the smirk slowly spread across his face as he met her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she agreed softly, watching his eyes dart up and down her body again. “A lot sounds good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he was looking at her was sending a delicious shiver down her spine- like he might just take her right there on the tile floor of the dessert aisle. MiYoung tried to keep her face normal as she felt her cheeks burn and betray her, his eye darting to them while his smirk turned to a small smile before he turned away, grabbing the biggest bottle they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get the champagne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was following behind him, annoyed that even his clothes to go to the grocery store were hot. Tight jeans, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>turtleneck</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he somehow managed to make sexy as it hugged his upper body in just the right way, hair a curly mess the way she liked it, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>jewelry</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Always jewelry- a chain around his neck and earrings adorning his cartilage- just to torture her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were passing the ramen aisle when MiYoung was temporarily distracted, a new flavor catching her eye as it was displayed so brightly on the end cap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Chan!” she called, the man turning to look over his shoulder as his eyes darted to the new ramen. “It’s a new flavor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both loved ramen- they loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> food really- but their love for trying different flavors was something they had always shared. This newest ramen looked risky- Spicy Seafood Chicken Medley- and MiYoung thought it might be really good or really disgusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spicy Seafood Chicken Medley...with </span>
  <em>
    <span>mystery </span>
  </em>
  <span>seasoning…” Chan muttered in English as he approached, his accent always making her a little weak in the knees. “Sounds interesting. Want to try it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she beamed at him, nodding enthusiastically, and he laughed, eyes shining with fondness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we’ll get four, just in case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both grabbed two apiece, throwing them in a basket Chan was carrying before they kept moving, walking side by side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything else while we’re here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung knew Chan was the worst about forgetting to go grocery shopping until the last second, often having to come over and bring instant food for him before dragging him to the store with her so they could get his pantry stocked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” he answered, although his eyes scanned the store thoughtfully, as if he just realized there </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> a few things he was going to need. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she tried not to giggle as she watched him look around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! I need some yogurt,” Chan said, looking down at her with a guilty smile. “It’s back by the whipped cream, sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes playfully as if it was the world’s biggest inconvenience. “I guess we can go back…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Chan said with a smile, both of them laughing together before quickly moving back to the dairy section. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was in hers now, fingers interlocked together as they stopped in front of all the yogurt, both staring at the many flavors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which ones do you want this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung happened to know Chan’s favorite- strawberry, usually- and he smiled at her, that same sexy-meets-sweet expression only </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had as his eyes darted across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pick for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the strawberry ones, throwing it in the basket as he laughed softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My favorite,” he said, gaze on the basket before it was back on her. “You know me so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple enough statement- her and Minha said that to one another all the time- but the way Chan was looking at her while he said it, something in his eyes she couldn’t read, had her stomach flipping unexpectedly, a light giggle slipping from her lips before she could help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the only thing she could think to say in that moment, almost to remind herself that they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Chan was just an expressive, overly-flirty and complimentary person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no need to look into his actions too closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> best friend,” he replied with a simple hand squeeze, walking forward again with her continuing alongside him. “I think I need some more rice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed at that- if there was one thing Chan was always running out of, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>rice</span>
  </em>
  <span>- letting him lead the way to the needed aisle. He grabbed two boxes and she grabbed three more, throwing them in there and reasoning that it took a long time for rice to go bad, and maybe this would </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> him a little longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he’d agreed like he always did, telling her she was too smart for him before they moved to the champagne aisle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>domestic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the two of them holding hands, discussing boxes of rice and walking up and down the aisles of a grocery store on a random Sunday evening. They were there for food play supplies, to have sexy, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, champagne-filled times in the middle of Chan’s kitchen, and yet MiYoung felt odd, like she was his long-term girlfriend and they were trying to fill their pantry together. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think like that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She squashed the comparison before she could think about it any harder, suddenly very aware of the warmth of Chan’s hand in hers, like it was the first time and not the thousandth that they’d held hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quit over-thinking things</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What size should we get?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question broke her from her thoughts, and she quickly shook her head as she stared at the champagne bottles with Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A big one again?” she replied, eyeing their economy-size chocolate syrup before glancing back at him with her eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” his eyes were dark again, and she watched him swallow slightly before turning to grab the biggest bottle of champagne off the shelf. “I think we’ll need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As MiYoung felt a jolt of pleasure slither down her spine at his words muttered in a voice much lower than usual, she watched him place the bottle gently in their basket before he was turning to her, a one-sided grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to get home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, grinning right back at him as she felt a burst of energy make its way through her system, knowing exactly what “getting home” meant for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They maneuvered quickly through the aisles, Chan taking the lead, stopping in the line with just one person in front of them, only buying a few items. They stood in silence, but MiYoung felt a little bouncy in place, and Chan was stroking his finger in a tantalizing way along the back of her hand. Their shared impatience had them grinning at one another, biting their lips as if they had whispered a secret into one another’s ears, a small laugh slipping from Chan’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An older woman- maybe mid 60’s- was waving at them from behind the register, the person in front of them now heading towards the door with their bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hurriedly moved forward with the basket, MiYoung reaching inside to unload their things. It was an odd assortment of items- a little too obvious in MiYoung’s opinion- but the woman didn’t even blink as she slid the items along the scanner, smiling pleasantly at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a young couple like you up to tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them laughed on their own accord, looking at the hands, fingers still intertwined together. Chan glanced at her for a moment before smiling politely at the woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a quiet night in,” he replied convincingly, nodding towards the bright orange packets she was passing along the scanner. “We wanted to try that new ramen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” the woman’s eyes sparkled with delight, missing Chan’s nervous chuckle at his obvious lie, taking a look at the front of the ramen package. “This </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> look good! You two lovebirds will have to come back and tell me how it is!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They should’ve said something- told the woman they weren’t together, that they were just friends and Chan had an unfortunate habit of waiting until near malnourishment before grocery shopping. MiYoung should’ve laughed, pulling her hand from Chan’s gently as she explained that she was trying to watch over him because despite being as dreamy as he was, the man had yet to get a girlfriend to help remind him of the things he forgot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was MiYoung’s job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead, they just made eye contact before turning back to the woman with identical smiles, assuring her they would let her know if they saw her. MiYoung slid her card, beating a grumbling Chan to it, while he relented and grabbed the filled bags off their hooks. They both thanked the woman as she handed them a receipt and they walked side by side out the door along the familiar sidewalks back to Chan’s apartment building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And instead of joking about how weird it was, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was, that the woman thought they were together and they were a couple, and called them </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovebirds</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chan just turned to her as she stuffed the receipt in her purse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes were sparkling with mischief, the one-sided grin on his face sending another excited shiver down her body as she smiled back at him, nodding once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she replied softly, their hands coming together again without either of them paying the slightest bit of attention. “Let’s go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>6:00pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was actually really good!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was talking excitedly as he moved to the fridge, MiYoung at the sink rinsing out their bowl they’d used for the new- and </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>- ramen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both giggled at his words, already a little tipsy. They’d decided to crack open the champagne, especially since they’d gotten a bigger bottle anyway, and were both two glasses in already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung enjoyed the pleasurable buzz, a smile on her face as she glanced over at Chan, nodding enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was amazing!” she exclaimed, and he turned to look at her, beaming as his eyes took in the features of her face for a moment. “One of my favorites now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled two bottles of the whipped cream out of the fridge just as she was turning to finish cleaning the ramen bowl. She was just shutting off the water, when she felt Chan right behind her, his body centimeters from pressing against hers as she jumped slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he ran a hand up the bare skin of her hand in a comforting gesture. “Did I scare you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But despite the tone of his voice- friendly and playful- his mouth was inches from her ear, sending her heart rate through the roof as his warm breath ghosted across the sensitive skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she lied, smiling slightly as she glanced sideways at him. “Just trying to wash the dishes over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan reached around her with one arm, picking up the now clean bowl and placing it on the drying rack. His body leaned against hers for just one moment, enough for her to feel the heat of it and a sharp spark of arousal to awaken her body before he was pulling back again, hand running down her arm again, all the way to her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was only one dish,” he teased, and she couldn’t help but laugh at the comment, albeit a little breathless. “Do you wanna try this now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up the whipped cream on her other side, shaking the bottles around slightly. MiYoung turned around in the little bit of space between them, lower back leaning against the counter as she looked up at him. He had a grin on his face that was teetering between mischievous and flirty, eyes a little darker as they locked with hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was playing with him, watching as he chuckled softly, looking down at the small gap between their bodies. Then he was setting the bottles down on the counter next to the sink, leaning forward and finally pressing his front against hers, only pulling back enough to look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered the words against her lips, and she couldn’t see as much as she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the smile on his lips before he was pressing them gently against hers. Her arms were automatically wrapping around his neck, just as his hands were snaking down her sides, following the curve of her body before resting on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They only stayed like that for a moment, lips moving together just a few times, Chan pulling away before he was picking up one of the whipped cream bottles again, looking down to smile at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung turned her head, grinning nervously as she watched him take the lid off the bottle quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Ready for w-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t finish the teasing sentence, Chan spraying a small dollop of whipped cream into her open mouth, both of them giggling as she quickly closed her lips around the sweet flavor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan!” she gasped when she swallowed it, laughing as she playfully shoved him, the man not even budging. “You didn’t even warn me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said softly, handing the bottle to her. “Want to do the honors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the bottle, still smiling as she watched him open his mouth. Quickly, just to catch him off-guard the best she could, she squirted whipped cream onto his tongue, a large amount, enough that he was chuckling as he took a step back, MiYoung smirking at him. He swallowed the cream before catching her expression, eyebrows raising before he was sliding his tongue slowly along his lips to pick up any leftover sweetness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes followed the movement before they were darting up to meet his, a shine in them that wasn’t there a few minutes ago. MiYoung didn’t have time to think before Chan was closing the distance between them, body pressed completely against hers now as their lips met in a rougher kiss than last time. Chan was running his hands back up and then down her sides, gripping her hips she set the bottle down the best she could behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue came out to lick along her bottom lip, and she didn’t hesitate, tasting the sweetness in his mouth as they made out between heavy breaths against the counter. Her hands were running up the length of his arms, fingers rising and falling along the muscle that she could feel through the fabric of his turtleneck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan broke the kiss, scattering kisses along the line of her jaw as she let her head fall back automatically, gripping his shoulders just slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to do this for real now?” he muttered against her skin, sounding a little breathless with his body still pressed against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung could already feel how turned on he was, gasping a little as his hips grinded once against hers. Her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders and a low groan caught in his throat as the movements of his lips stuttered against her jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she breathed into the now stifling air of the kitchen. “I definitely do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all the answer he needed it seemed, nipping just enough on the skin of her jaw to make her squeak in surprise before he was pulling away, grabbing her wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could ask him what exactly he meant by that, Chan was pulling her from the sink and taking her to the other side of the counter, the end of the L-shape, flicking his wrist so that she was spinning around with a giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute,” he muttered as he stood behind her again, sliding his hands underneath her shirt and up the expanse of her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung could feel him smiling against her neck before he was kissing her there, hands moving back down her back before scraping along her hips, moving up to the front as they slid along the skin of her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She flattened her hands on the smooth surface of the counter, arching a little into his touch. His hands were hot against her skin, and both of them were breathing heavily already as he moved to the hem of her shirt, fingers gripping the fabric. She knew what he wanted, quickly raising her arms up and standing up a little straighter, accidently pressing her body more completely against Chan’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned softly, pulling the shirt over her head then gently pushing on her shoulder, her hands landing on the counter again before he was running his hand along the curve of her span. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung had skipped a bra, and Chan seemed to appreciate it, hands running slowly up and down her back, nails coming out to scratch against the bare skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he finally said, just loud enough for her to hear. “This might be a little cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she had time to respond, she heard him grabbing the whipped cream bottle from behind them, and jumped when the substance hit her back, goosebumps erupting along the skin. He made a line from the middle of her back to the waistband of her pants, putting the bottle down as she felt him shift behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them said anything, MiYoung letting her eyes slip closed as Chan slid his tongue along her back to lick up the whipped cream. It was slow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>practiced</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she moaned automatically at the feeling of it, the spot so sensitive she could feel her knees trembling a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that, MiYoung?” Chan asked, sounding out of breath as he spoke against her skin. “Want me to do it again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she answered before she could help it, fingers digging into the counter. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan let his tongue run up her spine on more time, making her gasp, before he was pulling away. She almost whimpered at the loss, but he came back quickly, and she looked over her shoulder in time to see him flicking the cap up on the chocolate syrup bottle. He wasn’t looking at her face, instead running his hand along the top of her pants as he stepped forwards again, fingers dragging from one end to the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look hot like this,” he told her as if thinking out loud, and MiYoung faced forward again, letting her head hang a bit. “I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to tell him thank you, to tell him he could take her on the counter like this if he really wanted to, but she was distracted when she felt a lukewarm liquid slide quickly down her back, sending an uncontrollable thrill through her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chan’s tongue came down to lick up the syrup, it was quick but thorough, the movements of it more sensual as she bit hard on her lip. His hands were sliding along the top of her thighs before following the curve of her ass, humming a little as he leaned down to lick whatever he had missed, her eyes closing again at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she could feel him standing back up, hand running up her back before he was pushing all of her hair to one shoulder, exposing the left side of her neck. He leaned forward, pressing a few hot kisses against the skin there before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung didn’t hesitate, doing it instantly as she straightened up a bit, lower back against the cold edge of the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes were dark as his eyes slid from her face down her naked torso, licking his lips slowly as she swallowed hard, body flush with arousal, not knowing what he was going to do next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” he told her, and she felt the flush spread to her face, cheeks burning at his nonchalant compliment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept saying this to one another, but MiYoung couldn’t help it- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautiful to her- and he smiled cutely, contradicting the darkness of his eyes, before he was turning to the bottles on the counter. He grabbed the whipped cream this time, shaking it up as he took a couple steps towards her, eyes flicking up to meet hers again, his smile turning one-sided as he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be cold again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He searched the features of her face for a moment, leaning in for a spontaneous, chaste kiss before he was pulling back, flipping the bottle upside down. Then he was pressing on the plastic tip, spreading a thin line of whipped cream from one side of her chest to the other and she was leaning back, watching his eyes follow the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan glanced at her for another moment before closing the little distance between them, his tongue immediately hitting her skin as he started on the left side of the whipped cream. MiYoung couldn’t help the gasp that slipped from her lips, arching her back a little as he licked up the cream </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span> every movement emphasized in a way that was so sensual, MiYoung’s hands were gripping Chan’s shoulders for some kind of leverage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whipped cream was slipping, sliding slowly down her body and across her breasts, and Chan adjusted to that, sliding his hands up her stomach and caressing them before cleaning up the substance with his sinful mouth. MiYoung’s nails were digging into Chan’s skin as his tongue circled each of her nipples teasingly, just long enough to pull a moan out of her before he was moving upwards again, his hands moving the little bit of hair that was resting messily on her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they were locking eyes, and she could see the near-black color of Chan’s as they looked at one another. She was already gripping the fabric of his shirt, and she let go quickly, moving down to the hem and yanking on it somewhat impatiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should take this off,” her voice was breathless, and Chan chuckled softly, pulling the shirt from her grip gently and yanking it over his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s hands were immediately on his torso, running up the dips of his abs, the sensitive skin of his chest as he arched into her touch, nails scraping across his collar bones and making him gasp before she was resting her hands on his shoulders again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at what little space was between them before reaching behind her, grabbing the whipped cream off the counter, watching Chan eye the bottle before glancing at her face once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn?” he asked softly, a small grin on his face, voice lower than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung didn’t say anything, answering him with action as she turned the bottle upside down, spraying a generous amount of whipped cream across his chest. She didn’t waste time, leaning in quickly to lick up the sweet substance, Chan’s hands moving her hair out of her face as he moaned softly, arching his back just slightly. His fingers were still threaded in the strands of her hair as she moved down, the whipped cream moving faster than it had on hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His skin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she figured that’s why the whipped cream was melting so quickly, MiYoung leaning all the way down to the middle of his abdomen as she licked up every last drop. She took her time, letting her tongue run along each individual dip of his abs, listening to him exhale sharply, fingers tightening in her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung grinned against his skin, moving slowly back up, hands wrapping around his neck as she pulled away and looked at him again. He barely made eye contact with her before he was kissing her hard on the lips, pulling back just slightly to bite on her bottom lip. She gasped at the feeling of it as he tugged gently, just enough for her to lean forward into the kiss before he finally released her. They both took a shaky breath, lips barely grazing one another’s before Chan’s tongue was now licking along her bottom lip, and she was opening her mouth with a choked inhale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tasted sweet and she was sure she tasted the same, the two of them making out slowly, each movement of their mouths against one another deep and passionate as MiYoung moved slightly backwards on the counter, Chan holding her in place by her hips. He was groaning deep in his throat, fingers digging into her skin a little as he grinded against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head fell back before she could help it, breaking their kiss as he moved against her again, lips immediately pressing along the line of her jaw before he was leaving open-mouthed kisses on her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, MiYoung,” Chan muttered against her skin, the amazement in his voice making her blush, cheeks burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you too. You-” she spoke to the ceiling, head still tipped back as he sucked on the skin of her neck, teeth clamping down and making her choke on whatever else she was going to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung could feel his small smile against her neck before he was moving to a lower spot, repeating his movements, tongue darting along the skin between his teeth as he sucked a little harder this time, making her exhale sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that?” he asked, knowing damn well she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the tone of his voice playful as he scratched his way back down to her hips, nose dragging slowly down the upper skin of her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t answer him, only nodding as he ran his tongue along her collar bones, making her shiver as she arched her back into his touch again. Chan seemed to like that, moaning softly under his breath, hands running up the dramatic curve before sliding back down, holding her hips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung felt his grip on her become more secure before he was lifting her up, and she squeaked, sliding up onto the counter as she held his shoulders to keep from slipping off the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s words were quiet and rough, hands running along the length of her thighs as he stood between them, eyes following the movement of his hands. His fingers were at the waistband of her leggings and she was lifting her hips with a strength she didn’t know she had, hands pressed hard into the counter to hold herself up as he pulled the fabric quickly out from under her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t looked at her face yet, hadn’t met her eyes as she took in his every movement, too busy watching his own actions, licking his bottom lip as he pulled the leggings completely off, throwing them to the side of his kitchen. His eyes ran up the length of her body slowly, finally locking with hers as he took a step closer again, hands resting on her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, without a word, he was leaning around her, grabbing the bottle of champagne off the counter and eyeing the bottle for a moment before looking back at her. One of his hands moved her hair again, gently like he always did, smoothing the strands before moving them off her shoulders again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lean back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung didn’t hesitate, letting her hands slide along the counter behind her as she angled her body, Chan swallowing hard as he watched the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” he whispered, his free hand moving absentmindedly up her side, following the curve of her body at the new angle. “Holy shit…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure if he was talking to her or himself, but she preened under the obvious praise, watching as he lifted the champagne bottle, tipping it gently. The liquid was cold as it ran down her skin, and MiYoung jumped a little at the feeling, Chan leaning in at lightning speed to lick it up. The hot feel of his tongue combined with the cold liquid had little sparks of pleasure spreading across her skin as she sighed at the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was pouring just a little more champagne on her body, letting his tongue drag down between her breasts and along the skin of her abdomen, stopping right below her hips, making her shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If his mouth was this sinful on just her skin, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> could he do with it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he had read her mind, Chan set the champagne down on the counter, hands gripping her knees and spreading her legs just slightly. She was shaking with anticipation, watching as he picked up the bottle again, eyes flicking to hers for just a second before he was pouring more champagne down her body, starting right at her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t waste time, licking up the drops of sweet liquid as they slid down her skin, the tantalizing feeling of it causing MiYoung to arch her back again, moaning softly. Chan’s free hand was on her thigh, tightening at the sound before he dropped to his knees, bringing the champagne with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sat up, pressing the lip of the bottle ever-so-slightly against the skin of her stomach, champagne pouring slowly down her middle. He put the bottle down, surprising her as he slid his fingers over the liquid, the pads of them wet as he slid them along her inner thighs. His touch was like fire, and she exhaled in surprise when she felt his tongue lick up the champagne on the sensitive skin of her thighs, moving slowly upwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was teasing her, moving all the way up her left leg until she was holding her breath before pulling away again, moving to her right one. MiYoung’s whole body was on edge, and even prepared for him to lick up her other leg she still sighed loudly, hands digging into the counter behind her as she felt him move farther and farther along the skin of her inner thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Chan groan softly, the slight plink of the champagne bottle hitting the floor before he was running both hands up her thighs, spreading them even more apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then MiYoung was choking on the air around her as he finally stopped </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, tongue pressing against her in the perfect amount of pleasure as her fingers threaded immediately into his soft hair. A delayed whine caught in her throat as he started moving, the feeling of it almost too much as she squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip to keep from crying out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he’d be good, knew there was no way he </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> be, after everything they’d done, but she was still moaning in slight surprise at the tantalizing amount of pressure he was using, the way he circled his tongue </span>
  <em>
    <span>just right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the firm grip he still had on the top of her thighs, nails digging into the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was embarrassingly close already, turned on by Chan’s very existence, let alone his skillful mouth and perfect hands. Her body had a mind of its own, moving slowly against him as she tried to breathe, pulling on his hair because she needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hold</span>
  </em>
  <span> something, moaning at the same time as Chan as she climbed closer and closer to the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what he was doing, knew she was almost there, knew she was about to topple over, picking up his movements, applying more pressure, squeezing her legs to keep them open enough for him. And before she could really comprehend what was happening, she was releasing her lip, crying out to the ceiling as she came undone, every stretched out string in her body snapping as wave after wave of pleasure enveloped her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were bright lights behind her eyes as she squeezed them shut, trying to catch her breath while Chan finally pulled back. He was leaving gentle kisses on her legs, so much different from just a few minutes ago, as her hands finally loosened their iron grip on his hair. Then she felt him standing up, and she finally opened her eyes, the bright lights of the kitchen almost blinding as her gaze locked with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was grinning at her, that flirty, one-sided one he saved just for her, and she laughed softly, the sound a little breathless as she moved her sweaty hair off her forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was still shirtless, eyes still dark despite the playful smile on his face, and looked hot as hell as they just stared at one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And MiYoung realized they still had a lot of supplies left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped his shoulders firmly, pushing him back as she jumped off the counter. He looked at her hands before glancing back at her in curiously, taking a couple steps backward to give her room. She smirked at him before turning to look at the counter on either side of her; the bottle of chocolate syrup on one side, whipped cream on the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung grabbed both bottles, and Chan’s chuckle was soft as he watched her flick open the cap on the chocolate syrup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Let’s switch spots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t argue, the same playful smile still pulling on the corners of his lips as they moved. He leaned casually against the counter, fingers gripping the edge as he watched her eye the bottle of whipped cream, wondering what she wanted to use first. Glancing back at him however- bare torso laid out like a blank canvas- she didn’t want to waste any more time, closing the small amount of distance between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” he told her teasingly, voice low and a little scratchy as he watched her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an equal amount of anticipation and teasing glittering in the dark brown of his eyes, and MiYoung giggled quietly before turning the bottle in her hands upside down. Carefully, she squeezed out the chocolate syrup along the line of his collar bones, Chan leaning back just slightly at the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung put the bottle clumsily next to him on the counter, dragging her tongue meticulously along the hot, sensitive skin there. She knew that was one of Chan’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>spots</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so she wasn’t surprised when he was tilting his head back slightly, a low moan catching in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound was music to her ears, and she took her time licking up every bit of the thick, sweet syrup, sucking on the spots to make sure she got it all. Chan was slightly fidgety under her touch, their lower bodies just centimeters from one another’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted up, grabbing the whipped cream quickly and running a long line in the same spot the chocolate had been. It melted quickly down his torso, and Chan leaned back farther to angle his body a little better as she leaned closer, letting her tongue come out to catch the white substance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cream had slid down the expanse of his upper body, and she started at the line of his pants, slowly licking up the ridges of his abdomen muscles as she felt them twitch a little under her lips. Chan hissed at the feeling, a choked sound catching in his throat as she gripped his thighs, biting at the top of his abs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung kept the skin clamped between her teeth for a moment, sucking the sweetness as Chan groaned beneath her, both hands threading almost roughly through her hair. She smiled before letting go, moving to the top of his pants again as she licked another slow stripe up his beautiful torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was messy, and she was doing an admittedly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> job, at getting him clean, but she hardly cared as Chan slipped a little in his position against the counter, another low moan echoing in the small kitchen, her mouth making its way back down his body again to nip at the V of his hip bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t ignore how turned on he was, her hand running along the bulge in his pants before she could help it, listening to Chan’s sharp inhale through clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was playful as she looked up at him, the subtle sound of her knees hitting the floor making Chan’s eyebrows raise as he stared down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re kidding, right?” he asked weakly, sounding completely out of breath as he let out a slight laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she teased, making an innocent expression at him as she looked up beneath her lashes. “Do you want me to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand was running along his zipper again, caressing his dick in her hand as she continued to stare at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he told her somewhat gruffly, his eyelids fluttering at the feeling as he tilted his head back for a second. “Jesus, Mi, you’re gonna kill me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned at that before biting her lip, turning her attention to his pants. Using somewhat shaky fingers, she undid the button before sliding the zipper down, folding the fabric flaps quickly out of the way. No underwear again- she wondered if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> wore them at this point- and she didn’t waste much time, her hand wrapping around the base of his dick as Chan slid slightly against the counter again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s hand moved carefully up and down before she was leaning forward, running her tongue along the underside of his erection </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> slow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Chan muttered under his breath, and she could feel his fingers through her hair again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>...MiYoung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She repeated the movement, the subtle sweetness left on her hand now spread across his dick as she savored the taste of it, taking the head into her mouth when she got to the top. Chan was moaning as she sucked just slightly, running her tongue along the rim before taking more of his length into her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung moved at a slow pace, tongue caressing every inch of him to make sure she got all the excess sweetness, Chan’s fingers tightening hard in her hair as she got lower and lower. She took as much of him as she could comfortably before she was slowly dragging her mouth back up, sucking gently along the way. He groaned loudly as soon as she moved back down again, pace teasingly slow but good enough to have Chan writhing just slightly beneath her as she could hear his labored breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped at the head again, dragging her tongue along the slit and making Chan hiss with pleasure before she was pulling her mouth completely from him, her hand still on the base as she licked another long stripe up the underside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up, her view was spectacular; Chan leaned back, sweaty with just a hint of the mess she hadn’t completely cleaned up off his upper body. One hand threaded through her hair still while the other was now dripping the edge of the counter, his dark eyes opening slowly as he stared down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabbed the champagne bottle he’d left on the floor, staring at it for a moment before pouring a small amount of liquid into the palms of her hands. It was a disaster, the liquid spilling onto the tile beneath her as she rubbed her soaked fingers together, and then she was reaching up, running her hands along Chan’s hip bones, watching the droplets glitter across his beautiful skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was watching her every move, still breathing heavily as she lifted a little higher on her knees, licking along the area, caressing it as she licked up every last drop. Chan’s dark eyes were still on her as she grabbed the champagne bottle again, dumping more onto her hands before rubbing them together. Then she was wrapping her hand around his erection once more, slowly dragging the liquid up and down the length of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head was falling back again as he groaned, and MiYoung dragged her tongue along his dick just once more before she was taking him quickly into her mouth, sucking hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes,” Chan choked out, his grip tightening in the strands of her hair. “That’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s eyes fluttered closed at the pleasure laced in every word from his lips, moving her mouth lower and lower before sliding back up, tongue making circles around the length of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gained a rhythm, her still-wet fingers spreading more sweet champagne along the length of him before she was tasting it with her tongue, sucking as she moved back up. Chan was groaning low in his throat as she started bobbing up and down, sucking more consistently now, picking up the pace a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, MiYoung,” Chan groaned, hips stuttering up to meet her movements. “How are you so- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>- how are you so good at this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She preened under the praise, sucking a little harder, moving faster, using her free hand to hold his hips down as he moved again. Then she was relaxing her throat, taking as much of him into her mouth as she could as he moaned loudly underneath her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my g</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He choked on his own words as she started sucking again, tongue darting out to caress him as she bobbed a little up and down again. Her eyes opened for a moment, and she could see the white of his knuckles as he gripped the counter hard, breaths sharp and labored as he struggled slightly against the hold on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, </span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m- I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>close-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was so sexy she could hardly breathe, and she pulled back a bit, compensating by moving her other hand up the length of him as she picked up a faster rhythm, Chan sliding again on the counter. He moaned loudly, as she kept the pace, tongue darting out to run along the rim of the head once more before coming back down, feeling the stutter of his hips under her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m gonna- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desperation in his voice sent a shiver down his spine, and she moved down and back up the length of him one last time before she was pulling her mouth away completely, running her hand quickly up and down the slick length of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan thrusted into her hand, just two more times before he was groaning loudly, low in his throat, finally coming undone. MiYoung closed her eyes, letting the white cum land along the length of her cheek and fall against her parted lips. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it- watching Chan come undone like that, head tilted up to the ceiling, bottom lip lodged between his teeth as his hand slipped from her hair, both hands gripping the counter </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was opening his eyes as she slowed the rhythm of her hand before it came to a complete stop, eyebrows raising in surprise as he took in the features of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was weak, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the events of the evening, eyes still a little dark as they slid along the mess he had made on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” she told him, smiling demurely as she ran a finger along the liquid on her cheek, taking it into her mouth. “I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a full ten seconds where Chan didn’t say anything, frozen as he watched her slowly pull her finger from her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit…” he finally whispered breathily, leaning more completely against the counter as he stared at her. “You are....</span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled, biting her lip as she winked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both glanced around at the mess they had made- champagne splashed across the floor, whipped cream bottle fallen onto its side on the counter, a few drops of chocolate syrup that had spilled onto the knee of Chan’s pants- before they were making eye contact once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think we should clean up?” MiYoung asked, voice also a little rough as she tried to speak above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan still looked a little in awe, running a quick hand through his hair as he stood up a little straighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s clean up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Grab and Pull (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>MiYoung:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>4:00pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung sat at the kitchen table, eyes glazed over as she stared out the window. Cupping the mug of steaming hot tea in front of her, she tried not to feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> bummed about her plans falling through with Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s got work</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she told herself, sipping the tea slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You guys will hang out soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had texted her just twenty minutes ago, telling her he would have to cancel their evening plans because of some “unexpected work shit”. He had promised to stop by- he would be there any minute- and he would explain, but he couldn’t stay for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had texted him back telling him it was totally okay, and she had left the door unlocked for him, but the bubble of disappointment still sat stubbornly in her throat, no matter how many sips of tea she took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone vibrated loudly on the table, and she quickly glanced at the screen, lowering her mug from her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:03pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no, he cancelled? I’m sorry dude. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was just unlocking her phone, about to answer her when another text came in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:04pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So are you going to be home all night?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pft</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she snorted, setting her tea down completely to text her best friend back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (4:04pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, Why? Were you planning on bringing someone over? ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:05pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I think I was going to work on inventory tonight, actually. I’ll be pulling an all-nighter...are you sure you’ll be okay alone?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled to herself, quickly typing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (4:05pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be totally fine :) There’s a new drama I’ve been wanting to watch anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smirking as she locked her phone, MiYoung wondered when her best friend was </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to confess what she was getting up to all these late nights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she would ever admit that she was totally hooking up with Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It might be a while</span>
  </em>
  <span>... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha’s stubborn</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no </span>
  <em>
    <span>concrete</span>
  </em>
  <span> proof, of course, that Minha and Hyunjin were spending a lot of nights together- she’d yet to catch them in the act or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>together </span>
  </em>
  <span>at all- but MiYoung had a hunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled to herself, remembering when she found the ice bucket sitting on the kitchen counter after getting home Monday morning, all the cubes melted, the condensation dripping onto the wood floor. Minha had walked in just seconds later, looking at MiYoung with a too-guilty expression, stumbling around an excuse. She claimed she must have forgotten to put the bucket away last night, laughter just a little more high-pitched than usual as she avoided MiYoung’s eyes. MiYoung had watched in light amusement, wondering what </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were doing with that ice as Minha started hastily cleaning up the mess, but she didn’t push it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had texted MiYoung later that day, telling her that Hyunjin had come in with a turtleneck, but it was too hot in the office, and he kept pulling on the collar to cool off. He’d seen a big hickey there on his neck, and when he asked Hyunjin where he got it, the younger man had just laughed, telling him to shut up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> avoiding the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have no room to talk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true; as much as Chan and MiYoung liked to play private investigators on their best friend and </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> secret romance, neither of them had come clean about their </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> rendezvous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t that MiYoung was trying to keep it a secret- after all, Minha was acutely aware of their drunken makeouts for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> now- but she had never found a way to explain how they had graduated from </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> to full on kinky, hot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind wandered to their latest escapade; the whipped cream, the champagne, the chocolate syrup…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeks burning, MiYoung giggled again, staring up at the ceiling as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, MiYoung, stop thinking about it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>been able to stop thinking about it, about her fantasies with food play coming true, about the way he touched her, about the way she’d been sitting on his kitchen counter, Chan on his knees-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung ran both her hands through her hair, squeezing her eyes shut at the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could she explain to Minha that the two of them had gotten so turned on by each other that night at the party that it’d given them the perfect opening to take their physical relationship to the next level? How was she supposed to justify being best friends with Chan, making out with Chan, and now, having the best sex she’d ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Chan, while her best friend had been convinced for almost the entirety of their relationship that the two of them were in love with one another?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How in the world was MiYoung supposed to rationalize the arrangement that they had, and insist to Minha that the two of them had absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> romantic feelings for one another?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure about that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She could see Minha’s slight smirk in her head as she imagined her best friend asking the question, and she scowled, shaking her head quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat back down at the table, and before she could try to come up with something to distract her from the subject, she heard the front door opening, Chan walking in and shutting it loudly behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Mi!” he called, walking into the kitchen and waving as soon as he saw her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” she ignored the slight jolt in her chest at the sight of him, returning his smile as he sat in the chair next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan moved some hair from his face, sighing for a moment as he just looked at her, expression a little tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung swallowed, resisting the urge to move some strands off his forehead that he had missed, getting up from the table rather quickly, feeling suddenly restless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want some tea?” she asked, grabbing her empty mug and moving to the cabinets for another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I’ll have time to drink it,” the disappointment was evident in Chan’s tone, his eyebrows furrowed as he watched her. “Work threw a </span>
  <em>
    <span>seminar</span>
  </em>
  <span> on all of us last minute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mandatory</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” MiYoung scowled, flipping on her electric kettle before turning to face him, leaning against the counter. “They didn’t give you any notice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> they did,” Chan’s eyes darted from MiYoung’s as he fiddled with the metal bracelet dangling from his wrist. “I just didn’t read the email…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan!” MiYoung giggled- how </span>
  <em>
    <span>typical</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her best friend- rolling her eyes as she moved to her large jar of assorted tea bags. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he laughed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. “It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault! They send like, fifty a day. Usually Hyunjin tells me if there’s anything important going on…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t he?” she asked curiously, pulling out an Earl’s Grey before moving back to her kettle. “Did you harass him one too many times about Minha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, not yet. He never got an email; it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>mandatory</span>
  </em>
  <span> for interns...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan chuckled, and she turned to him just in time to see his eyes wandering back up her body. He was caught in the act, and she giggled softly as her stomach swooped without warning, watching him give her a cheeky smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky he’s an intern,” she said after a moment, and Chan rested his elbow on the table, head in his palm as he watched her pour hot water into her mug. “Is it going to be formal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Super,” Chan answered with a dramatic huff of annoyance. “Everyone dressed up in fancy clothes, with their fancy dates while boring ass people stand on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fancy</span>
  </em>
  <span> stage and talk to us about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>art of music</span>
  </em>
  <span>...like they have any idea what </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>people are listening to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung laughed at him, but the term </span>
  <em>
    <span>fancy dates</span>
  </em>
  <span> was echoing in her mind before she could stop it, dipping her tea bag tentatively into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They do this all the time, and get all these important people to speak and everything,” Chan went on, eyes immediately meeting hers as she made her way back to the table. “But I just wish they’d make it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tad</span>
  </em>
  <span> more interesting...I mean we’re the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertainment industry</span>
  </em>
  <span> for God sakes…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” MiYoung sighed, empathizing with him- teacher conferences weren’t exactly a party either- before giving him a small smile. “When does it start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six o’ clock,” Chan replied, eyes running along the features of her face as they so often did, a slight grin on his face. “I’ll have to go pretty soon… gotta get all handsome and everything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always handsome,” she told him, feigning nonchalance as she took a quick sip of her hot tea, nearly burning her lips. “I’m sure your date will like what you’re wearing no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bring up his </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but the words slipped out before she could help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think I already have a date?” he asked teasingly, lifting his cheek from his palm to cock his head at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best friend, remember?” she giggled at his expression, pointing to herself with a raised eyebrow. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a date for these things. Even last minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was known for the women he chose for these types of things; Victoria’s Secret model looks, with beautiful skin, glossy hair, and a classy beauty to them that just wasn’t MiYoung’s style. They were perfect for fancy, entertainment industry seminars, and Chan seemed to have more than one willing participant on speed dial at all times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was sure this time wasn’t any different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s smile faltered as his eyes darted between hers, and she felt her stomach flip at the hesitant expression on his face. He opened his mouth, looking like he was about to say something, but then shut it quickly, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Then he was sitting back, dragging his hands along the surface of the table, sighing loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” he glanced at his lap, scratching the back of his head before looking up at her through his lashes. “I guess you’re right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung watched as he slowly stood up, taking a deep breath before he was stretching his arms above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll see you Sunday or something?” he asked after a moment, giving her his usual easy-going grin as he took a few steps towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she smiled back at him. “You know I’ll be here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughed softly, eyes on the floor before they were locking with hers once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “I guess I’ll go now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was speaking English again, the combination of his Australian accent and the way he was looking at her making her heart race before she could stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye,” she said just quietly, giving him a gentle wave. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan chuckled at that, pausing for a slight moment before he was finally tearing his eyes away from hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks MiYoung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one more wave over his shoulder, MiYoung heard the front door open and close behind him, leaving her in a silence that was more tense than she wanted to acknowledge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So taking a sip of her tea, she swallowed hard, deciding that she simply…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>11:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung stuffed her hands in a bag of salt and vinegar chips, laughing at the drama she was currently watching. She was getting second-lead syndrome again, laughing at all the jokes the man made, wishing </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the boyfriend of the main girl instead of the hot-headed </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> lead, who seemed more of a dick to MiYoung than the prince to sweep the main character off her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, reaching for her glass of wine and taking a small sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> happened to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always fell for the puppy guys; the sweethearts, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>charmers</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the ones that were always there to help the main character grow without ever being the end game. She loved the comfortable romances; the heartfelt, fluffy ones where the two characters could completely be themselves together while still loving and accepting one another for who they were…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like best friends</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung rolled her eyes at her own thoughts as she hurriedly put her wine glass down, sitting up a little straighter on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re being ridiculous</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been trying to avoid these thoughts all night; the visuals of Chan, all dressed up with a girl on his arm that was fit for a runway. Her best friend holding hands with this gorgeous, unknown woman, making jokes as she laughed along with him. The two of them walking home together and sharing a goodnight kiss before they parted for the evening…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If</span>
  </em>
  <span> they decided to go their separate ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because maybe they </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they’d be a little drunk off the expensive wine and the sumptuous champagne, and when they made it to his apartment, Chan would invite her in with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he would do a lot more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>kiss </span>
  </em>
  <span>her and she would be more than willing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>let </span>
  </em>
  <span>him- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung scoffed, squeezing her eyes shut as she desperately tried to ignore the hollow feeling that came in her chest everytime she envisioned it all.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was frustrating her to no end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since when had she </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>cared about Chan having other dates before? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since when had she cared about the girls he had on speed dial or what they two of them were up to inside of his apartment after hours?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s none of my business, and never has been</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyeing the her half-empty wine glass, she blamed it on the slight buzz of alcohol making its way through her system.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have</span>
  <em>
    <span> had three glasses already-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There were three soft knocks on the door, MiYoung jumping almost a foot in the air at the noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who the hell is that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced at the clock above her TV and paused her drama, taking the blanket slowly off her body as she stood up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>11:40pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved tentatively to the door, wondering who could possibly be at her door at this hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha didn’t forget her key did she?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly, but she was a young woman alone on a Friday night, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bit late...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was about to put her eye to the peephole, there were two more soft raps on the wood, and a familiar, muffled voice on the other end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You up, MiYoung? I know it’s late…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart jumping into her throat, she quickly unlocked the door and threw it open, relieved it was just her best friend on the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung swallowed as subtly as she could, her eyes running down his body on their own accord. Black pants, a white button-up rolled up to his elbows, loosened black tie and one hand holding his suit jacket over his shoulder…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looked ridiculously </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said softly, his smile giving her butterflies before she could stop it. “You’re still up…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” her voice was catching a little in her throat, and she blamed it on the surprise of his visit. “Just because I’m alone doesn’t mean I don’t have stuff to do on a Friday night…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he laughed softly under his breath, stepping in just as she made room, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes met his and she was surprised by how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dark</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were, a smouldering in his gaze that was making her a little weak in the knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” she was swallowing around her suddenly dry throat. “I thought you had your event?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s over,” he said simply, taking a step closer, eyes falling to her lips. “It was just as boring as I thought it would be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could ask him what was so boring about it or why he didn’t just go home afterwards, or even ask why he hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>texted</span>
  </em>
  <span> her in advance, he was leaning forward, pressing his lips hard against hers as his fingers dragged roughly through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung immediately responded, her lips moving against his as her arms wrapped around his neck on complete instinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s fingers were tracing the curve of her sides now until he was at her hips, the sudden grip on them contradicting the feather light touch he was using, and she gasped in surprise, before pulling away to try to look at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you so excited about?” she found herself asking against his lips, shivering at the way his nails dug into the skin just above her pant line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” he muttered, voice low before he was kissing her hard again, using the hands on her body to guide them slowly towards the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung wanted to tell him she missed him too- </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much more than she wanted to admit- but she was too busy matching the rhythm of his impatient lips against hers, her heart pounding excitedly in her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could taste the sweet champagne on his lips, mixing well with the dry flavor of her wine from just a few moments before. The kiss was hot and needy, like Chan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span> for something, and MiYoung was nothing but a slave to him as she tried to keep her breathing under control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things were moving almost too fast, no communication needed between them as Chan’s hands left her body for a moment to reach up to his neck, loosening his tie until it was slipping off his neck, falling silently to the floor in between them. Her hands were sliding down his shoulders on their own accord, dragging to the front of his shirt and undoing the buttons before she could give it any thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s hands were back on her hips as she worked on his shirt the best she could with her shaky fingers, and she sighed when his lips moved to her neck, her eyes fluttering closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sexy even in </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweatpants</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he spoke against her skin, the heat of his breath sending a shiver down her spine. “How are you always so </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, MiYoung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach flipped at his words, but before she could come up with anything to say- like telling him how incredibly sexy </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> looked- his tongue was dragging slowly against the sensitive skin just below her ear, and a slight whine slipped from her lips instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung managed to blindly undo the last two buttons of his shirt just as he was biting gently on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Inhaling sharply, she slid her hands up the smooth expanse of his torso, the skin hot as fire as he moaned low in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t realized they’d stopped moving until Chan was walking them backwards again, thumbs slipping below the waistband of her sweatpants as he held her firmly, guiding them down the small hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clumsy, but neither of them seemed to notice, Chan moving to her collarbone and biting somewhat hard on the spot, MiYoung almost losing her balance as she gasped at the feeling, wrapping her hands around his neck again so she wouldn’t fall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe ten minutes ago she had been sitting on her couch with her hand down a bag of chips. She’d been trying not to think about Chan and his date and how ridiculously handsome he probably looked for his seminar. And then he had showed up at her door, looking better than she could imagine in her head, his date nowhere in sight, kissing her like she was the only girl in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back fell against the hallway wall as Chan let go of her hips, sliding underneath her tank top as MiYoung’s hands moved back down again, pushing the white fabric of his shirt off his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was kissing her hard again, both of them already out of breath as his hands left her skin, shaking the shirt quickly off his arms. Her fingers were dragging through the hair at the nape of his neck, scratching slightly with her nails, a strangled groan falling from his lips just as his shirt fell to the carpet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed along the line of her jaw, MiYoung tilting her head to the side as he grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up her body. She put her arms up without hesitation, and Chan was lifting the flimsy tank top up and over her head, throwing it somewhere behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung wasn’t wearing a bra- she was honestly planning on sleeping in what she was wearing- and Chan wasted no time sliding his hands to her breasts, squeezing them with just the right amount of pressure as her head fell back again, whining softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedroom?” Chan was speaking against her lips again, voice so wanton she bit her lip to keep from gasping out loud, his hands moving back down her torso. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body was buzzing with the intensity of everything happening, of how quickly they had moved to </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>; Chan begging to take her to the bedroom and her more than willing to go, blinded by her lust for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she answered breathlessly, barely recognizing her own voice before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft, choked moan fell from Chan’s lips before he was grabbing her by the hips, pulling her off the wall and guiding her backwards again. She giggled, hands holding his bare shoulders for leverage, and he chuckled too before he was kissing her the best he could as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sloppy, uncoordinated, and MiYoung was pretty sure her back hit the door frame before they made it to her room, but she didn’t care, Chan’s desperate breaths mixed with her own the only thing she could concentrate on as their lips moved hungrily against one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was vaguely aware of Chan maneuvering around all the crap on her bedroom floor, and the back of her legs hitting the mattress. MiYoung fell backwards, giggling again as she scooted more completely onto the bed. He smiled, laughing softly as he crawled on top of her, and they both paused, locking eyes with one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung felt her heart skip a beat at the way he was looking at her- so </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span> again- eyes taking in every feature of her face like he was trying to memorize it. She swallowed hard, hands sliding up his arms automatically, stopping to grip his shoulders and pull him gently forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t need anymore direction than that, his lips crashing against hers so hard it probably would have hurt if she wasn’t too distracted by his body on top of her own. The heat was overwhelming almost instantly, her hands sliding up to play with the hair on the back of his neck just as he was running his tongue along her bottom lip, both of them gasping in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re tongues met, but only for a moment, just long enough to pull what little breath MiYoung had from her lungs before Chan was moving down, leaving open-mouthed kissed along her jawline, sliding his body deliciously against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung couldn’t remember ever being so breathless before, both of them practically gasping for air as Chan tried to slide her sweat pants down her legs one handed. She quickly lifted her hips to help, pulling the fabric down with him and kicking her legs impatiently until the pants were in a puddle on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all too much, her senses on overload as she was reminded all over again how much she </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. The feel of his touch, the way he kissed her, the way he seemed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> her so bad, feeding the dull ache she adamantly ignored in her chest. They didn’t have to talk about it, didn’t have to discuss him showing up unannounced in the late hours of the night with little to no explanation, practically jumping her the minute she shut the door. They just followed their bodies synchronicities…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>made</span>
  </em>
  <span> for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was bringing her hands to the button on his pants, fingers so impatient with need she could barely get them undone. He was nipping at the skin on her neck, running his tongue along the indentations as she arched her back, hands faltering their movements for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell good,” he muttered, lips grazing her skin as he spoke. “Why do you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell </span>
  </em>
  <span>good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed breathlessly, and he chuckled, a ghost of hot breath against her sensitized skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My body wash?” she suggested, the joke ruined by her gasp as he bit a spot just above her collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan groaned and laughed at the same time just as MiYoung was finally able to unbutton and unzip his pants, pushing them hastily off his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell good too,” she admitted, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and his forehead hit her shoulder as he chuckled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was lifting up, their eyes locking for another tense moment before he was pressing his lips to hers for yet another kiss. This one was slower, more passionate as he moved in a more purposeful rhythm, deepening the kiss with a turn of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung followed his lead, relishing in the feel of his body lowering more completely on top of hers. The heat was stifling, her nerves already on edge, every breath of air catching in her throat, and in that moment, she realized no one had ever made her laugh and taken her breath away in ten seconds like Chan did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one had done </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her like Chan did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were closed when he pulled his lips from hers, and she was catching her breath as she felt him climb quickly off the bed for only a second before he was climbing right back on top of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both completely naked now, and the intimacy of it was doing funny things to MiYoung’s chest while Chan left chaste kisses against her jawline, letting some of his body weight rest on top of hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s turn is it?” he asked roughly, the urgency of his kisses already increasing as he moved to her ear. “What should we try next?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words were whispered in her ear, and she felt her eyes flutter closed again at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chan sounded, matching her own anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she breathed, his hands setting her skin on fire as they dragged lazily down the sides of her body. “I- Whatever you want…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan reached up, brushing some of the sweaty hair off her forehead and smoothing it to the side as he looked down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was your turn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His words were muttered, and despite the gentle nature of his actions, his eyes were still dark with obvious arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” her heart was stuttering again as she looked up at him. “It’s yours, remember? Food play was my pick…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Chan smirked, no doubt flashing back to just the weekend before like she was, both of them swallowing hard at the same time. “Right. Well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward again, lips just inches from hers before he was speaking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>I should pick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfair</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he did that, spoke against her lips, hand sliding up her side, until he was moving the hair off her shoulder, nails scraping into the skin ever so slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” she whispered, arching her back a little at his touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his fingers were dragging lightly across her neck to move her hair off her other shoulder, and the feel of it jogged her memory from just a few weeks before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choking,” her voice was soft as she spoke, head still tilted back a little as she felt him halt his movements. “That was on your list...wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choking?” Chan repeated, voice sounding a little weak as he dragged his fingers back to her neck, caressing the skin there. “You’d let me do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung pushed her head more into the mattress, Chan’s fingers slipping so they were wrapped loosely around her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you,” she said, smiling just slightly at him. “It’s hot when you do it right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was looking at his hand positioned around her neck, eyes widening just slightly before they were locking back with hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chan never did come up with any words, instead crashing his lips against hers, hand sliding from her neck as he ran it back down her body. He rolled his hips against hers, both of them moaning at the feeling, and without any warning he was reaching down, lining up at her entrance and pushing in with one even thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His forehead fell to her collarbone, and her fingers were immediately scratching down his back at the feeling of it- so weirdly </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span>- before he started moving, slow and steady as their heavy breathing mixed together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you feel good, MiYoung,” Chan muttered against her skin just as MiYoung was gripping hard onto his shoulders. “What the hell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of his voice- gritty and strained- as he moved had her eyes slipping closed, moaning softly at the sensations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” she found herself saying, barely recognizing her own voice as she moved her hips against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asked, nipping hard on her collarbone, making her gasp in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she breathed, worried she was breaking skin with how hard she was digging her nails into the skin of his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chan just groaned, and she could feel the muscles beneath her touch tensing a little as he picked up the rhythm of his hips. He was moving harder, rougher, his hands slipping a few inches on the mattress as he continued to hold himself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started moving with him, making it feel better than it already was, moaning in surprise as she started feeling a pleasurable, prickling </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat </span>
  </em>
  <span>start to spread just beneath her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sh-Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Chan whispered, head falling to her shoulder for a moment before he was turning to the side, pressing heated kisses against the skin of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was biting her lip, swallowing around the whines that kept slipping through her throat as their heavy breathing mixed together in the space between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want me to choke you, huh?” Chan was talking again, having lifted from her shoulder to drag his fingers teasingly along the skin of her neck. “You like the way that feels?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded wrecked by just the thought of it, voice both taunting and aroused with his dark eyes on his hand as MiYoung stared at him, realizing that no matter how bizarre it was, she wanted him to do it </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she admitted, watching his eyes flick to hers, fingers moving more completely around her neck, but loosely, with no pressure. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chan, I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t meant to sound so romantic, but Chan was her best friend and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust him; probably as much as she trusted Minha. And the thought of him bringing her to that next level high she’d only experienced with one long-term ex had a delicious warmth pooling in her lower abdomen, and she found herself tilting her head back, giving his hand better access to her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s expression was unreadable, his eyes searching her face for a single moment before he was putting a bit of pressure around her throat, just a small restriction of air, still moving his hips in a hard, desperate rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” he asked, sounding breathless as her eyes closed, feeling the pressure increase just slightly, causing her to gasp. “Does that turn you on, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high-pitched, desperate sound pulled from MiYoung’s throat before she could stop it, his pet name turning her on more than she realized as she arched her back off the mattress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mhm</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she managed with what little air she had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his hand on there just long enough for her body to tense up before he was releasing her again and she was moaning as she sucked in a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was slightly light-headed, feeling a little high from lack of oxygen when Chan was leaning forward, taking the skin of her neck into his mouth and sucking, looking to leave a mark where his hand had just been. Her fingers threaded through his blonde hair, gripping it hard as a small cry slipped out, the sensation sending shockwaves through her over-sensitive body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s hot breath against her neck as he pulled away, tongue running along the indentations, had her whining again, wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him somehow, more of the pleasurable pain of his teeth and the thrill of his hands around her neck. Another strangled groan slipping from his mouth told her he was feeling the same way, and that excited her even more, the flame in her lower belly growing and spreading, hips moving a little more persistently against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so sexy, MiYoung,” he murmured, words broken by his heavy breathing. “You like it when I mark you up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she answered instantly, pulling on his hair. “Do another one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed at her words before leaning forward, biting just a little below her first mark, tongue caressing the skin there as he sucked hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she cried out, squeezing her eyes shut before her bottom lip was lodging tightly between her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand was sliding across her body, fingers moving to caress her throat once more. She was tilting her head back, telling him to do it, that she wanted it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan took his mouth from her with a gasp, the rhythm of his hips just a little less coordinated as he lifted up to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to do it again?” he asked, the palm of his hand like fire against the sensitive skin of her neck. “You like it a lot, don’t you, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was using that pet name again, MiYoung’s head spinning as she felt her stomach clenching in excitement, body tensing unexpectedly at the pleasure of it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she was loud as she answered him, his groan at her response barely audible over the pounding of her heart in her ears. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t need any more prompting than that it seemed, his fingers closing slowly around her neck, MiYoung immediately moaned at the feeling of it as she felt the heat spread slowly and completely through her body. He was squeezing a little harder than he had all night, effectively cutting off most of her air supply, leaving her gasping for air, a floaty feeling taking over her entire body as she felt him rolling harder and faster into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t focus on anything but the sensations; the grip around her neck, the feeling of Chan moving against her, the sparks in her veins and the heat pushing her quickly towards the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung felt her mouth fall open, barely hearing the almost-scream that ripped from her throat as she orgasmed, the pleasure increased ten-fold by the high of being choked. Chan took his hand from her throat as she rode it out, the friction of his movements almost over-stimulating as she gasped for air, nerves buzzing, flashes of lights behind her eyelids as she squeezed them shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m close-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s strangled voice sounded faraway, as she let her head fall to the mattress, hands running absentmindedly up and down his back. He was groaning, thrusts a little more desperate until he was biting hard on her shoulder, hips stuttering as he rode out his own orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of her shoulder, the word slipping from his lips as he caught his breath, moving slower and slower until he was stopping, arms giving out from underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laid there for a long moment, neither of them seeming to be able to breathe, let alone talk as MiYoung felt her head </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> beginning to clear. The fog was starting to thin, and she was breathing more evenly now, her sweaty hair sticking to the skin of her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was laying on her chest, breaths evening out as well before he was lifting himself back up, pulling out of her as they both hissed. He leaned down, kissing in a slow, delicate pattern along the area his fingers had been grasping her throat, sending shivers down her spine. Then he was pushing her dark brown strands off her face as he looked down at her in awe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing,” his voice was raspy, lower than usual as she felt his fingers moving slowly along the skin of her cheeks. “You’re beautiful…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung felt her whole face burn at the blunt compliment, smiling as she ran her hand down the length of his arm, caressing the fingers on her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were great too,” she whispered, her throat a little scratchy. “Let’s do it again sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed softly, at that, her fingers still sliding along his as their eyes stayed locked with one another’s. Chan moved to lay on his side next to her, and MiYoung could feel her stomach flipping before she could help it, the small smile still pulling on his lips as he looked at her, keeping the blush on her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go,” his words were soft and disappointed as he started to move his hand from her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held his hand and threaded her fingers with his, already feeling cold just thinking about the loss of his body heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha isn’t coming home tonight,” MiYoung continued, watching Chan look between her and their intertwined fingers. “She’s pulling an all-nighter at the bookstore to count inventory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorted softly at that- he believed that excuse as little as MiYoung did- but lowered his hand back to her face, resting his head on the mattress next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to face him, both of them smiling when they made eye contact. MiYoung already felt her eyelids growing heavy, the comfort of Chan so close and the exhaustion of the night’s events starting to kick in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepy?” Chan teased, though his own voice was laced with fatigue as she felt him shift on the mattress, grabbing the comforter from the side of the bed and pulling it over both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” she mumbled half-heartedly, listening to his soft chuckle as he got comfortable, his chin resting gently on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight MiYoung,” he whispered, voice soft and soothing as she felt his arm wrap around her. “It’s your turn to make breakfast tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She automatically turned on her side, getting more comfortable beneath his arm as she snuggled her nose into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she answered, voice barely audible as she spoke against his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chan’s soft chuckle mixed with his comforting, musky scent was the last thing she remembered before drifting into a hard, dreamless sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Grab and Pull (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Minha: </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> 5:00pm</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soonhee, are you sure you’re alright to close up by yourself tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha yelled over her shoulder before pulling her phone out of her pocket, unlocking the screen as she moved to the front counter of the bookstore. She scrolled through her text conversation earlier with Hyunjin, smiling to herself as she read the messages.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:06pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think we’re going to be able to hang out tonight :(</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:07pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? Why???</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:14pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung was going to hang out with Chan but he’s got something for work...the apartment won’t be empty.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:37pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can be quiet ;) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:38pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lol, shut up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:39pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t told MiYoung about us yet…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:39pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I don’t like it when you’re quiet ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:41pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why are we even keeping it a secret?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:42pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And good to know, Noona ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:55pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ew, don’t call me that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:55pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I just don’t feel like explaining it...she’ll never let me live it down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:59pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What, that I made you break all your rules because I’m so irresistible ;)?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (5:00pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (5:01pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to my dorm tonight instead. Jisung’s going to some party and always crashes at his friend’s frat house. We’ll have the place to ourselves…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minha felt her stomach twist in excitement at their plans </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> being cancelled after all, quickly typing back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Minha (5:03pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All night? What if he comes home?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her nail, glancing at her reflection in the mirror hanging up above the counter. Her hair was messy as usual, and she flattened it down absentmindedly, sighing when it didn’t help in the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can close the store, boss!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha jumped, locking eyes with Soonhee in the mirror, the younger girl smiling brightly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you getting pretty for someone? Going on a date tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Minha’s voice was too high-pitched as she spun around, facing her assistant with a small chuckle. “No, I was just- I thought there was something on my face- I- Why would you think I was going on a date?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonhee’s question was innocent, and she blinked a little in surprise at Minha’s dramatic reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Miss Park, I just figured you were hanging out with mystery-section man tonight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked nervous, shifting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goyangi</span>
  </em>
  <span> from one arm to the other, the cat’s purrs loud enough for Minha to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mystery-section man</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha chuckled internally, remembering that Soonhee was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Hyunjin had showed up just weeks ago, leaning against the bookshelf, casually waiting for her, planning to seduce her all along like some kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>siren</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, him,” she said lamely, searching her brain for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say. “We’re...</span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, ignoring it for a moment as she watched Soonhee’s smile drop in obvious disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, boss! And you should’ve seen the way he </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>at you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha felt her heart skip a beat at that, coughing to cover up her blatant surprise as she started absentmindedly sorting papers on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nothing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously </span>
  </em>
  <span>likes you…” she continued dreamily, and Minha glanced sideways at her, the girl’s eyes sparkling with excitement as she petted </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goyangi</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind the ears. “I mean, showing up like that and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>waiting</span>
  </em>
  <span> for you to notice him? When I saw him there and I found out you knew him, I felt like I was a character in some romantic fanfiction novel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was pushing her glasses hurriedly up the bridge of her nose, bouncing a little as she continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then he asked you to get coffee, and you weren’t even gone that long and you came back all flushed and bright-eyed! Like you were already in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>or something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha cringed at that last part, coughing again as she opened one of the drawers below the dresser, shoving the papers inside without looking at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re always on your phone texting and smiling,” Soonhee finished, putting </span>
  <em>
    <span>Goyangi</span>
  </em>
  <span> gently on the ground just as Minha looked up again. “I just assumed it was him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going with you and Felix?” Minha asked quickly, feeling her phone vibrate again in her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was eager to change the subject- she wasn’t sure how to explain to her assistant the </span>
  <em>
    <span>arrangement</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had with Hyunjin, nor did she really want to- and watched as Soonhee’s face turned bright red at the mention of Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he’s-” she was stuttering a bit, wide eyes magnified by the lenses of her glasses as she fiddled with her fingers. “-he’s just...so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And handsome. And funny. And I honestly don’t know what I did...like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he likes me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re awesome,” Minha said firmly, smiling at her assistant and continuing before the younger could argue. “When’s your next date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunday night,” Soonhee replied, giving her a grateful smile. “He’s taking me to a movie. It’s supposed to be a scary one called-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell of the front door rang, a handsome man with blue tinted, black hair walking in, holding a small stack of comic books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” Minha and Soonhee said in unison, and the brunette smiled at both of them, even more good-looking with that expression on his face as he held up the comic books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just came to return these,” he told them, setting the stack on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I can help you with that,” Soonhee seemed to recognize the guy, moving to the register and sliding the books towards her. “Minho, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, his eyes darting up to look at Minha for a moment before he was watching Soonhee scan the barcodes on his comic books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha raised her eyebrows in subtle surprise- why hadn’t she seen this guy before?- before pulling out her phone, checking the messages on her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (5:09pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He won’t come home, I promise. The party’s at a frat house, he ALWAYS crashes there. We’ll be alllllll alone ;) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (5:17pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What time are you coming over?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Mr. Lee, you’re good to go. Are you going to check out more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha glanced up, and the guy glanced at her once more before smiling and bowing at Soonhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ma’am, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked past the counter towards the comics section, and Minha watched him with mild interest before Soonhee turned to face her once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” her cheeks were still a little flushed as she looked up at Minha. “We’re supposed to see a </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary</span>
  </em>
  <span> movie! What if I have to hold his hand the whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked both happy and incredibly nervous about this possibility, and Minha couldn’t help but giggle before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet that’s exactly what he wants,” she said with a wink, glancing down at her phone and typing a quick message to Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Minha (5:20pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is now okay? What’s the address to your dorm?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t believe she was typing that sentence into her phone, cringing a little at the thought of sneaking onto a </span>
  <em>
    <span>college dorm</span>
  </em>
  <span> just to hook up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What have I become?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, do you think so, boss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonhee was giggling as she ran a nervous hand through her hair, watching Minha reach into one of the cabinets below and fish out her purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>so,” she replied with another laugh at the younger, standing up straight and pulling her bag on her shoulder. “If you guys are already going on another date, I think he really likes you. Have confidence, okay? You’re a cute girl, and super smart. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger looked temporarily speechless as Minha moved around her and out from behind the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, boss,” she said after a moment, fiddling with the end of her ponytail as her smile turned a little shy. “If mystery-section man tries to ask you out again...you should give him a chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha swallowed, giving the girl a weak grin before she was moving to the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she said, feeling a little guilty for her blatant lie. “I will. Call me if you need anything, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will!” Soonhee was waving excitedly, watching Minha pull the door open. “Bye boss! Have a good night!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too, Soonhee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making sure no cats had bolted out the door, Minha quickly made her way out of the bookstore, checking her phone that was still gripped tightly in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (5:22pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah sure! I’ll order a pizza we can eat beforehand...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (5:22pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I go to Yonsei. We’re towards the back, close to the fine arts building. Building 100, just go to the second floor and look for room 106.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minha’s heart was beating with both anticipation and pure nerves as she hurriedly typed back to him, walking quickly down the sidewalk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Minha (5:23pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What about your RA? Won’t he notice a 24 year old woman walking into some guy’s dorm at 5:30 at night?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was having an internal battle with herself, wondering if this was a good idea all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Should she go to Hyunjin’s dorm like this, risk getting caught, and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>roommate</span>
  </em>
  <span> finding out just because she would have to go one weekend night without seeing him? Was it really worth it?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha scowled at her own thoughts, but she couldn’t deny, she’d been a little disappointed when MiYoung had texted her telling her Chan had a last minute work appointment and she’d be at their apartment tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha loved her best friend- Miyoung was awesome- but with the apartment empty, she had been planning on bringing Hyunjin over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d been a busy week, and she could </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>use some recreational stress relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she hadn’t told MiYoung about Hyunjin yet… hadn’t found the courage to admit she’d caved for a younger guy and it was probably the best sex she’d ever had, as much as it </span>
  <em>
    <span>pained</span>
  </em>
  <span> her to admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they hadn’t even had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as she hated herself for it, she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering; from thinking of what the two of them would be doing tonight, all night, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was wondering if he had anything in mind yet or if he was as excited as </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope so</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed in the palm of her hand and she quickly read the newest message from Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (5:25pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have the chillest RA ever. He never pays attention, I promise. Jisung’s girlfriends come in here all the time; they’ve never been caught.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (5:25pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you nervous ;)?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minha laughed despite herself, rolling her eyes at the younger’s “color game” reference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin always seemed to know how much power he held over her and it drove her </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuts</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been planning on making this whole arrangement with him a one or two time affair; just enough to get Hyunjin out of her system before she cut the whole agreement off. She hadn’t planned on continuing, planned on breaking her own rule and falling deeper into his dark hole of temptation, but…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just too good</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha sighed at her own thoughts, texting him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Minha (5:26pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re the one who should be nervous ;) I’ll be there soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smirked at that, a spark of heat shooting through her system at their flirty banter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was that it all </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> too good; Hyunjin tied to her bed frame with cotton rope, Hyunjin getting off on her bed with his head thrown back against the wall, Hyunjin handcuffed to her kitchen chair with wet hair and grey sweatpants…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost more than she could handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at being submissive for her too, with the eagerness, constant sounds and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head, desperately trying to clear her thoughts as she walked quickly down the main street towards his campus. She knew exactly where Yonsei University was- a lot of her customers went to school there- and hadn’t realized until now just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunjin had been all along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she finally reached the campus, she felt self-conscious all over again, watching students walk by in groups, chattering away about homework, and dates and their Friday night plans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered when that had been her, MiYoung and Chan, walking along the campus of Kyung Hee University with nothing but party invitations and essays due that Monday to worry about. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geez, you make it sound like you’re ancient, Minha. It was only a couple years ago…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she couldn’t help but feel a little old as she tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, walking across the beautiful campus grounds and heading towards the back. The buildings were huge, labeled easily so Minha could scan the names until she found the fine arts building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heart pounding excitedly in her chest, she walked in that direction, spotting the large dorm building just behind it with a big </span>
  <b>100 </b>
  <span>displayed on the front double doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were less people in this area, and Minha was grateful, feeling like she stuck out like a sore thumb as she made her way to the building, pushing open the doors and looking around quickly. There were a few guys in the lounge to her right, but none of them even looked up, too busy talking excitedly about something on their phones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hurried past them towards the staircase, grabbing the railing and moving as nonchalantly as she could up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop being so damn paranoid</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha couldn’t help it, wondering what someone would say if they caught her in there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of excuse did she have?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, there was an underlying sense of excitement that she couldn’t deny, no matter how much she wanted to. The thrill of sneaking around, of the possibility that the two of them could get caught doing some </span>
  <em>
    <span>risque</span>
  </em>
  <span> things behind his closed dorm door…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it was more appealing than she wanted to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making it to the second floor, her heart was racing even faster in her chest, praying to God she wouldn’t run into anyone as she glanced quickly at each door. So far, she was completely alone, and if she pulled this off, she would be inside his dorm before she knew it, kissing him on the lips and having her way with him like she’d been thinking about all week...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Room 104, 105…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped when she finally reached room 106, taking a deep breath that was embarrassingly shaky before knocking on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Get a grip, Minha, for god sakes-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door was thrown open almost instantly, Hyunjin grinning as soon as they made eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked as thrilled to see her as she was to see him, and the sight of it had her stomach flipping in excitement as she took an immediate step closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin,” she replied, sounding embarrassingly weak as she looked him up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gorgeous as usual, he was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a baggy college t-shirt. He shouldn’t have looked so good in such a casual outfit, but he did- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> did- and Minha felt a week’s worth of stress pushing her to place her hands boldly on his chest, running them up to his shoulders before snaking them around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda missed you,” she admitted without thinking, the rush of her excitement making her head spin a little as he immediately placed his hands on her waist, laughing softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you too,” he sounded a little surprised at her statement, a one-sided smile on his face as she leaned closer. “You got here quicker than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have the whole place to ourselves, right?” Minha asked quietly as she heard the door shut with a snap behind her, watching his face moving closer, his lips just inches away from hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, is that your girlfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha froze, hands jumping away from Hyunjin as if burned as she looked around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rush in her ears immediately dissipated, and she was suddenly aware of the video game music playing loudly in the background, and the distinct clicking of a controller coming from right behind Hyunjin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jisung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung?” she asked weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His roommate was still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just call me Hyunjin’s girlfriend? Does he know about us?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha glanced up at Hyunjin, who was rolling his eyes and turning to look at Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced back at his roommate, who was sitting cross-legged on the right-side bed, only able to see the side of his face as he clicked fiercely on his game controller.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I’m just asking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed with a shake of his head, looking down at Minha as she bit her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said we were gonna be alone?” she whispered quietly, her voice barely audible over the TV. “Why didn’t you tell me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Text</span>
  </em>
  <span> me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to,” Hyunjin reached up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly as his voice stayed just as quiet as hers. “I thought he’d be gone by now... He told me he was leaving fifteen minutes ago-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha heard Jisung groan in disappointment at what she assumed was his game and she quickly took a few more steps away from Hyunjin, the term </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> still making her stomach twist with anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did this guy know?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aish</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard the game being turned off just as Hyunjin was turning around, and Jisung was walking towards them energetically, glancing down at his feet. He stopped right next to Hyunjin, a crooked smile on his face as he moved his hair out of his eyes, and she was able to see his face properly for the first time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said playfully, looking between the two of them. “Was I interrupting something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung wasn’t as hot as Hyunjin- Minha would be lying if she said she’d seen anyone quite as beautiful as </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>- but his roommate was much more attractive than she was expecting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was shorter and skinnier, but he held himself well, with a charming sort of face that had mischief written all over it and hair that was so thick and gorgeous it was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracting </span>
  </em>
  <span>her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his hand from his hair, the strands falling a little in his eyes as he let his arm fall back to his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she smiled automatically, weirdly charmed despite her anxiety as she watched him look between her and Hyunjin once more. “I guess you’re Hyunjin’s roommate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> told her about me!” Jisung elbowed Hyunjin in the ribs, the taller laughing and scowling at the same time as he leaned over from the blow. “I thought you said I didn’t get to meet her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I said you wouldn’t meet her </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyunjin sounded affectionately annoyed- almost how her and Chan spoke to one another- and she could tell right away the two were very close. “Since you said you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaving</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...yeah…” Jisung laughed guiltily, biting his lip for a moment before grinning at Minha. “Sorry...I’m supposed to be getting something to eat before this party but my friends haven’t texted me yet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha felt her stomach flip as his eyes moved quickly up and down her body, and she looked away, laughing nervously as she glanced at Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is this Jisung guy so flirty?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wasn’t looking at her; he was looking at his roommate, eyebrows raised in annoyance before turning back to Minha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can go get something to eat if you want-” she began, feeling slightly awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to leave because of me,” Jisung sounded legitimately apologetic now, motioning for them to follow him back towards the beds. “I’m about to leave, I promise, I’m just gonna put my shoes on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha hesitated before following behind him and Hyunjin, glancing at the taller again and watching him look up at the ceiling in annoyance. She couldn’t help the slight smile that pulled on her lips, facing forward and watching Jisung plop back onto his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good to know I’m not the only one who’s impatient</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sat on the bed to their left, patting the mattress and smiling at her. She quickly sat next to him, feeling a small skip in her chest at his expression before she was facing Jisung again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was leaning down, his perfect hair hanging in his face as he fished his chucks out from under the bed. Minha was a little embarrassed by how attractive she found this guy, wondering if something had malfunctioned in her brain to make her suddenly so </span>
  <em>
    <span>taken</span>
  </em>
  <span> by handsome, </span>
  <em>
    <span>younger</span>
  </em>
  <span> men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what are you guys gonna do tonight?” Jisung asked, pulling his shoes on his feet as he glanced up at them. “Since Hyunjin doesn’t like parties-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyunjin laughed, grabbing a random pillow off his bed and chucking it at the other. “They’re just not my thing, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so lame,” Jisung ducked, the pillow flying behind him before smiling at Minha. “Why are you going out with him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His playful grin was quite attractive too, and she found herself giggling before she could help it, especially after seeing Hyunjin scowl in his roommate’s direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure,” she played along, Jisung reminding her of Chan a bit as he pulled the playful, sarcastic side out of her. “Guess I didn’t realize how lame he was...maybe I should keep looking...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard a soft “</span>
  <em>
    <span>tch</span>
  </em>
  <span>” come from Hyunjin, and Minha felt her anxiety taking the back burner for a moment as Jisung laughed at her response, looking amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” he said thoughtfully, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as his gaze darted up and down her body again. “Maybe you should…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Minha let put a choked laugh of disbelief, unable to believe this guy would be that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bold</span>
  </em>
  <span>, embarrassed when her cheeks started feeling a little warm. She realized in that moment that Jisung knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> and knew exactly what he was implying when he said she should “keep looking”...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a sudden gust of wind on her left, and she jumped in surprise, watching a pillow fly past her and smack Jisung right in the face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YAH!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pillow fell to the floor with a soft thump, and Minha turned to see Hyunjin falling onto his side, laughing hysterically as Jisung jumped from the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dude-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was just about to shift out of the way, watching  Jisung raise the pillow above his head, eyes still on Hyunjin, when there was a soft </span>
  <b>
    <em>ping </em>
  </b>
  <span>from his pocket. He froze, dropping the pillow and digging his phone out of his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your friends finally text you?” Hyunjin asked, grin still on his face as he sat back up and watched Jisung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re waiting downstairs,” his roommate answered, scowling before narrowing his eyes. “You’re lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t gonna do anything,” Hyunjin countered with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung sighed heavily, running his hand through his ridiculous hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Minha couldn’t help but watch as it fell perfectly back into place before he was turning to her with a handsome smile again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice to meet you, Minha,” he said, and the playful gleam in his eye had her laughing a little before she could help it. “Sorry we didn’t get to hang out more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” she said without thinking, cursing herself for her blunt honesty.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with you?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>winked </span>
  </em>
  <span>at her before turning on his heel, heading towards the exit. He called out a quick “Bye loser!” to Hyunjin over his shoulder before leaving, the door closing with a snap behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence as Minha just stared at the door, a little dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well…” she turned to see Hyunjin rubbing the back of his neck, letting out a light laugh. “That was my roommate. Annoying, isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was teasing, and Minha smiled, shrugging before smirking a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed nice,” she said nonchalantly. “Had nice hair, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t interested to know if Hyunjin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his roommate’s obvious flirtation. Scowling at Jisung when he was looking her up and down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tch</span>
  </em>
  <span>ing when Jisung said Hyunjin was too lame for her, and throwing a pillow at his face the second he suggested she take </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> into consideration instead of Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well...Minha wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, she couldn’t be too certain, considering Hyunjin was one of the most confident guys she’d ever met. Not that he didn’t have a right to be- she was still working on coming up with someone she had seen in her life that was as good-looking as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice hair?” he repeated, chuckling softly as he raised his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Either Hyunjin wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> concerned or he was just very good at </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretending</span>
  </em>
  <span> he wasn’t, crossing his legs in front of him on the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” she tried to sound nonchalant as she spoke, a small smile on her face. “You remember how I told you I’ve got a thing for hair-pulling, right? Well, his hair is literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was messing with Hyunjin, but she was also speaking the truth; Jisung’s hair was quite beautiful, and she knew he was the same age as Hyunjin, but shit, she’d already broken the rules </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Hyunjin looked playfully thoughtful, before he ran his hand slowly and deliberately through his hair, eyes never leaving hers as he spoke. “So mine isn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha gulped, watching the fluffy, thin strands flop every which way on top of his head, the knowing gleam in his eye making her stomach twist in unwanted excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as good as his.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept her voice steady as she continued to tease him, and tried not to giggle when she saw a flicker of surprise flash across his features. His eyes darted between hers as he scooted a little closer, biting his lip before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked the question slowly, that sexy grin he always used on her spreading across his face as he cocked his head to the side, a flirtatious twinkle in his dark brown orbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha wanted to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span>; to tell him his hair hardly even </span>
  <em>
    <span>compared </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Jisung’s, even though she knew damn well it </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just to wipe the knowing smirk off his face. But instead, she was swallowing hard, betraying her experiment entirely as she felt her body grow hot under his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah I’m sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shouldn’t have even bothered, cursing herself for the stuttering as she watched his smile grow broader, a soft laugh slipping from his lips as he scooted close enough for his knees to bump the her thigh. Avoiding his eyes, she fixed her skirt for something to do with her hands, wondering how this had backfired on her so quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha couldn’t help it- she looked up automatically, watching Hyunjin’s eyes move up and down her face for a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you wouldn’t want to do that to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asked softly, leaning in a little as Minha felt herself swallowing hard at the slight darkening of his eyes. “Pull my hair? Just Jisung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin already knew the answer, and she hated him for it, especially when she let out an unintentional, nervous </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggle</span>
  </em>
  <span> at his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn you and your nervous laughter, Minha-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can try it if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked slightly amused by her slip up, seeming to sense the weird power he had over her in that moment as he licked his lips for a brief moment, speaking lowly once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if you remember, but I like hair pulling too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha didn’t like this...she didn’t like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>control</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had over her without even trying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened to her coming over here and pushing him against the wall, dominating him like she always did? What happened to Hyunjin being putty in her hands and </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>teaching </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>the arrangement?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft laugh slipped past her lips before she could help it, and she cursed the nervous bubble in her throat as his smile turned a little amused. Minha could </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> him he was so close, and he smelled delicious as usual, so good-looking she could hardly think straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” he all but whispered, eyes never leaving hers. “Unless you don’t think my hair’s good enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha laughed again, but this time in disbelief as she looked at him, taking in the challenging gleam in his eye. She pulled herself back together the best she could, trying to look thoughtful as she reached up, tentatively running her fingers through his soft, messy hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” she watched his neck tilt back just slightly as she moved her hands through the strands, the silkiness slipping between her fingers as she watched. “I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with Hyunjin right in front of her like this, that sexy smirk still on his face as she held his hair gently between her fingers, watching her with </span>
  <em>
    <span>try me</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes, she realized she didn’t have any strength left in her to deny what they both wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So without giving any warning or thought, she gripped the strands, yanking somewhat hard as his head fell back with the action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin hissed, but the smile was still there as he closed his eyes for a moment. He was beautiful, the smooth expanse of his neck exposed for her as she held him by the hair, and she was half-tempted to move in and bite the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn’t, taking her hand away somewhat reluctantly and watching as he sat back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I pass the test?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was just too confident, looking at her with a knowing smile because he already knew the answer, and as much as she wanted to yank him all the way down on the bed by his hair, she just couldn’t bring herself to give him that satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…” she replied nonchalantly, twisting her own ponytail in her fingers absentmindedly. “I have no way to compare really…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin just smirked, eyes darting from hers to watch her twist the strands for a moment before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I pulled </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> hair, Minha?” he asked quietly, leaning forward again and boldly running his hand up her arm. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then</span>
  </em>
  <span> would I pass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha felt her whole body tense at his words, eyes widening before she could control it as he dragged his fingers along her shoulder before caressing the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t answer him, the slight bit of control she had been desperately holding onto falling away, another soft chuckle slipping from her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, STOP LAUGHING</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated her dead giveaway; she only laughed like that when she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right now, melting under Hyunjin’s sudden power was making her </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for her answer, his hands sliding up the back of her neck and sending a shiver down her spine as she tried to keep her breathing even. Before she could prepare, his hand slipped up higher, grabbing her ponytail and pulling it without warning, her head falling back as she exhaled loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slight pain of it had a bubble of arousal in her throat as he let go, and she slowly lowered her head, looking at him as he watched her closely with dark eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So full of himself…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His confidence was both attractive and infuriating as he scratched his nails down the skin of her upper arm, leaving goosebumps in their wake as he looked at her with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>same </span>
  </em>
  <span>knowing grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Minha was too turned on now; her sexual frustration for the entire week, Hyunjin sitting close, so flirty, smirky and </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a challenge in his eye that she couldn’t resist was breaking any  resistance she would’ve had to keep from feeding his ego. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she just scooted forward, watching his eyes widen in slight surprise as she climbed into his lap, his hands automatically resting on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I did,” she admitted against his lips, running her fingers through his soft hair again. “But I know you like it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, corny Minha</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored her thoughts, not giving Hyunjin a chance to answer before she was grabbing the strands in her fingers and pulling harder than last time, listening to the sharp gasp that left his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her mouth was on his, impatient now, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she was looking forward to all week, their lips immediately moving together in a slow but deep rhythm as Hyunjin’s hands moved up her sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scraped her nails along his scalp and Hyunjin moaned softly against her mouth. Wanting to hear more, she yanked on the strands again, pulling their mouths away from one another as he hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha started planting soft kisses along the line of his jaw as his hands dragged up her back, moving her mouth to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before she could mark him up like she so desperately wanted to, Hyunjin’s fingers were wrapping around her ponytail, and she had no warning as he yanked hard, pulling a soft moan from her throat as her grip on his hair tightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She faced him again, kissing him hard, immediately running her tongue along his bottom lip as he opened his mouth. Minha deepened the kiss, wanting to taste him, feeling his fingers mess with the hair tie holding her ponytail in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were turning their heads to the side, Minha moving up his lap until her hips were pressed against his, rolling against him. Hyunjin’s fingers stuttered on the hair tie as he groaned into her mouth, and she pulled her fingers from his dark strands just to run them through his hair all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued pulling on the hair tie until it slipped down her ponytail, the pieces falling all over her shoulders as she continued to move her mouth with his. Her tongue was caressing his just as his fingers were running through her newly freed hair, and she shivered in anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pulled on some of the strands so hard it pulled her head back, and she whined before she could help it, eyes squeezing shut at the painful pleasure on her scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin moved his mouth to her neck, tongue running along the skin there as he left open-mouthed kisses, and she hadn’t known her hands had left his hair until she was gripping his shoulders, the fabric of his shirt bunching under her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled on her hair again, even harder this time, and she hissed, swallowing hard as she felt Hyunjin nip at the spot on her neck before sucking a little on the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, shit, what the hell</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha couldn’t think straight, wondering when she had lost her control and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had let it happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was moving down now, and she was surprised when he pulled on her hair again to move her head to the side, giving him better access to the lower part of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha moaned before she could help it, biting her lip at the way he was sucking her skin again, still gripping her hair hard as she was forced to keep her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I guess my hair is good enough then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, lips just centimeters from her skin as he spoke, pulling a little more gently on the strands absentmindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He still wants me to tell him he’s the best</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t bring herself to tell him that it never </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a competition and he was way sexier than that Jisung guy ever could be. Minha had no plans to tell Hyunjin that she’d forgotten about his roommate the second she yanked on his hair and watched his beautiful self lean back for her like the sexy submissive he always was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was narcissistic enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha mustered every ounce of willpower she had, letting go of Hyunjin’s shirt as she slid her hands up the sides of his neck, caressing the skin before sliding her fingers into his hair. She heard his breath catch right next to her ear as she tightened her grip before pulling his head all the way back, listening to him exhale sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chose not to respond to him, letting her tongue lick slowly up the length of his neck. Then she moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, nipping at the smooth skin of his neck as she pulled it upwards, listening to the choked moan slip from his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take this off,” she told him, lifting up as she yanked on the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin listened without hesitation, eyes nearly black as he pulled the shirt over his head, his already messy hair completely disheveled as he threw the shirt to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let her eyes wander down the body she would never </span>
  <em>
    <span>truly</span>
  </em>
  <span> get used to before pushing on his shoulders, forcing him to lay down on the mattress. He smiled just slightly as she moved with him, adjusting until her hips were on top of his again, one of her hands running through his hair again. Gripping the strands, she yanked his head to the side, mouth on his collarbone as she ran her tongue across it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he breathed, arching a little off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha swallowed hard, letting her elbow support her on the mattress as she used her free hand to run down the length of his body. He was lifting into her touch again, just as reactive as he always was as she started sucking on the sensitive skin of his collarbone now, teeth holding it into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>HIs hands were on the small of her back, balling into fists as his labored breathing echoed off the small dorm walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted away, satisfied with the dark red mark that was forming on his clear, pale skin, letting her hands wander to the zipper of his jeans. Minha ran her fingers along the bulge there, Hyunjin groaning as he lifted his hips into her touch, and she nearly lost her balance when she watched him suck his bottom lip into his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy crap…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha couldn’t remember being turned on by </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> as much as she was by Hyunjin, and it had her nearly choking on the air around her as she started scooting back, taking her hands from his hair so she could start working on undoing his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because they hadn’t had actual sex yet, and she was dying to try it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin,” her voice was shaky with need as he opened his eyes, lifting his head to look up at her. “Let’s do something we haven’t done before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes darted to her hands as they unbuttoned his pants before pulling down the zipper. Hyunjin raised himself on his elbows sucking in a breath when she caressed him through the thin material of her boxers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t we do that every time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was different too, lower and scratchier, and he sounded so wrecked already that she glanced up at him, watching his eyes jump up to meet hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean-” she swallowed, laughing slightly; he had a point. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha took her hands from him, sitting back on his thighs a little as she pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it on the floor behind her. His eyes widened in slight surprise, immediately sliding down her body as she leaned back down, pressing her lips against his. She adjusted her skirt so it was out from underneath her, grinding her hips deliberately against his in a way that had both of them inhaling sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean,” she managed to say against his lips, his hands immediately running up the length of her back. “We haven’t done </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> before either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt Hyunjin smile against her lips, and just registered his hands gripping her waist before he was flipping them over, making her let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah!” she was giggling at the unexpected change in position, head falling on the mattress as her arms fell to her sides. “No warning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Noona,” Hyunjin was smiling cheekily down at her, and Minha’s heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him. “This way’s just easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha ran her hands up the length of his arms, fingers lifting and falling as they followed the lines of lean muscle, stopping as she caressed the bare skin of his shoulders. She glanced at his face just in time to see him running his tongue along his bottom lip, looking down at her with an unreadable expression, eyes darker than they’d been all night despite the slight smile still pulling on the corners of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” she replied weakly, sliding her hands down his sides, lifting up a little so she could reach his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down, immediately lifting off of her for a moment so he could help her the best he could. Hyunjin stood next to the bed, pulling his jeans off the rest of the way while she hurriedly pushed her skirt and underwear down her legs, kicking them rather ungracefully off her legs, making him laugh as he waited before climbing back on top of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled too, and they were both still smiling when he pulled the quilt on his bed over both of them before lowering his body slowly on top of hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha felt like she was sinking slowly into a warm bath, the combination of Hyunjin’s body heat, smooth skin, and the quilt almost stifling. His face was close to hers, smile fading as they stared at one another for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her stomach fill with unannounced butterflies at the way he was looking at her, eyes traveling along the features of her face before stopping to lock his gaze with hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha wasn’t prepared for the intimacy- she wasn’t prepared for the sudden pounding of her own fluttering heart in her chest or the heated glow that spread through her body like honey beneath her skin. She wasn’t prepared for Hyunjin’s sweet question to have her laughing nervously again, her arms wrapping around his neck as she leaned up to kiss him more gently than she ever usually did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to tell him that it wasn’t her first time and this wasn’t supposed to be romantic. She wished she could find it in her to reach down and help him move things along, just to prove that this wasn’t anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span>; just casual sex between two people who, for some reason, were a perfect match in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Minha couldn’t do or say </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that, her mouth molding to Hyunjin’s in a kiss that had her breath catching in her throat, frightening the hell out of her. All she could do was pull her lips from his, eyes still shut as she whispered her answer, voice uncharacteristically soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin maneuvered his body until his hips were completely aligned with hers, and next thing she knew he was thrusting inside of her, both of them gasping together at the feeling. Hyunjin’s forehead rested against hers, nose rubbing into her own in a weird sort of eskimo kiss as she felt her hands sliding into his hair again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped the strands as he started moving, letting out an immediate, breathy moan as she pulled just a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was surprised by how good he felt, her body arching off the bed a bit as she got used to it. He was groaning again as she pulled his hair once more, harder than the first time as she pressed her lips against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re kissing was more messy than it was romantic, but Minha still felt breathless anyway, wrapping her legs around his hips for a better angle. She gasped at the feeling, nails digging into the skin of his scalp as she yanked on his dark brown strands again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling his head to the side, Minha watched as he let out another strained moan, loose strands of hair falling in his face as his mouth fell open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it when I pull your hair?” she teased the best she could, voice still catching in her throat a little as he continued to move against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he was the same as he always was- desperate and a little whiny as he answered her, biting hard on his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to do it again?” Minha asked, already adjusting her loosened grip in the strands as she lifted up to kiss along his jawline. “Want me to pull harder this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he breathed, the movement of his hips stuttering just slightly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha couldn’t deny him </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> when he asked her like that, and as much as she wanted to tease him and torture him, she just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yanking hard on the hair in her fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he moaned loudly, and she arched her back as he started moving harder against her, his hands curling into the sheets as his eyes stayed shut. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was way too much for her; he was so beautiful she almost couldn’t look at him, completely fargone as her fingers loosened on him again, his head hanging forward. Minha could already feel the warmth in her body growing hotter and stronger, the tensing of her muscles causing her to gasp as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was already close, the foreplay just a little too much for her after a week’s worth of anticipation. It would’ve been embarrassing if she didn’t have Hyunjin groaning low in his throat, head falling to the mattress next to hers as he started moving in a more staggered rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Minha felt her whole body shudder at the desperation in his voice, fingers already back in his hair. “I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t finish the sentence, exhaling sharply as she yanked hard on his hair again. His head had lifted up once more, and he opened his eyes just long enough to look at her before he was kissing her hard on the lips again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin used one of his hands to drag quickly down the length of her body, gripping the right side of her raised hips as he hung his head in between them. Minha gasped at the feeling of his fingers digging into her skin, hands falling limply from his hair as she gripped his shoulders again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as he looked at their bodies for a moment before looking back up at her, the slightly sweaty strands of his hair hanging in front of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell are you so hot?” she choked out, already leaning up to capture his lips against hers in a quick, needy kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha used her grip on his shoulders to pull him lower, her head falling back on the mattress as they continued kissing, heated and breathy as they never ceased their movements against each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you?” he answered, and she figured he would sound more playful if he wasn’t speaking through gritted teeth, lips falling open against hers as he gasped. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sh-Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minha, I’m close…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was right on the edge herself, feet flat on the bed as she met his thrusts halfway now, a whine catching in the back of her throat. His forehead was falling onto the mattress, fingers digging almost painfully into her hip as he moved into her, and she angled her hips in a way that had each thrust sending a shockwave through her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hyunjin’s voice was a little more high-pitched as his hand slipped from her hips, both hands back on the mattress, curled into fists. “Oh my god- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mm-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The desperation in his voice was pushing her closer and closer to her own release, and they really hadn’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> that long, she couldn’t believe they were already about to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin groaned loudly, and Minha could feel the sheets shifting underneath her as he gripped them hard, breathing labored as he came undone, hips moving sporadically now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of it all was enough to push Minha to her own orgasm, eyes closing tight as she let out a high-pitched moan, holding tightly to his shoulders as she rode it out, feeling pleasurable sparks lighting up every nerve in her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bodies grew limp, Hyunjin nearly collapsing on top of her as her fingers twisted lazily in the strands of his hair, trying to catch her breath. His arms were wrapped loosely around her body, head on the mattress next to hers again as she felt the pleasant, euphoric afterglow spread slowly through her veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha had a tired smile on her face when she felt Hyunjin turning to look at her, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek. She laughed in surprise, eyes still closed as she felt his nose press into the side of her face, snuggling more completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, we can’t stay like this,” she croaked, throat a little rough as she smoothed the mess of hair on the back of his head. “You’ve gotta get up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me,” he all but whined, nose rubbing against her cheek again as he tightened his arms around her. “I’m comfy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed in affectionate exasperation, hands running up and down the smooth skin of his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I such a sucker for you?” she muttered, more to herself than him. “You’re already spoiled enough…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m awesome,” Hyunjin replied simply, making her snort with laughter. “And we have amazing sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was just coming up with some kind of argument to lessen his ego a bit, when there was a loud knock on the door, making both of them jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-'' her entire body was suddenly on high alert as she tried to sit up, Hyunjin’s body weight holding her down. “Hyunjin, get up, someone might come in-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just the pizza,” Hyunjin said, voice muffled as he buried his face into the mattress. “I forgot I ordered it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already ordered it?” Minha asked, trying to calm her racing heart; she thought for sure they were about to get caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he groaned as he lifted himself up with his arms, pulling out of her and standing up clumsily next to the bed. “I texted you that, remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha pulled the quilt up so it covered most of her body, eyes darting to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were supposed to eat it before, but well,” his trademark smirk was back as he pulled his jeans up his legs, buttoning and zipping them quickly. “I guess we couldn’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed before she could help it, knowing she needed to hide from this pizza man or they’d be caught. Minha threw the quilt over her head, getting a good look at Hyunjin shirtless in his jeans from the back before she completely under the blanket, restricting her view. She tried not to think about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>he looked, body too exhausted as she tried to stay still, listening to the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha could hear Hyunjin thanking and paying the pizza man before shutting the door with a snap. Seconds later, he pulled the quilt from her face before she could do it herself, smiling as he shook the box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to help me eat this? I got your favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was both adorable and handsome as he looked at her, and she felt her stomach flip, cursing herself as she sat up a little straighter on the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know my favorite pizza?” she asked curiously, moving over as he climbed into bed next to her, back leaning against the wall behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me once-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed his lead, scooting back as well and bringing the quilt with her until she was resting against the wall next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-just cheese, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin opened the pizza box, setting it in the little space between their legs, and she saw a half and half pizza; his side pepperoni, and hers just plain cheese. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she smiled despite herself, feeling an odd stutter in her chest as she looked at him. “Thank you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha supposed she must have told him during the first week they’d been talking, when he asked her all sorts of questions about herself and she refused to ask him anything back. She felt weirdly guilty, realizing she would’ve never known that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>liked </span>
  <em>
    <span>pepperoni </span>
  </em>
  <span>pizza, until she reminded herself firmly that it didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter</span>
  </em>
  <span> if she knew or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a slice of pizza after Hyunjin, they both ate in silence for a moment, Minha trying not to think too hard about what they were doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daesung and her had spent plenty of after-sex moments eating bowls of cereal or sharing a bag of chips and it never meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As long as she left after they ate, there was nothing to worry about-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you watch ‘My ID is Gangnam Beauty’ yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha looked over at his expectant face, still chewing the last bite of her pizza. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” she began after swallowing, smiling guiltily at him. “Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” his eyes widened dramatically as he stared at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she laughed at his reaction, putting her hands up in surrender. “I haven’t gotten around to it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me,” he said, quickly leaning over and picking up his laptop off the side of the bed. “Let’s watch the first episode together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha watched him set the laptop on his thighs, lifting it open and waking up the screen. Her eyes traveled along the length of his bare torso, taking in just how ridiculously </span>
  <em>
    <span>handsome</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was, watching him bite his lip in concentration as he opened the web browser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You owe me,” he continued, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye with a grin. “Since I paid for the pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, but on the inside she was torn, feeling weirdly at odds with herself as she watched him click on the first episode and make it full screen. He turned to look at her, face close to hers, so beautiful it was almost hard to look at him, before he was motioning at the screen, completely oblivious to her internal battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The simple question had her heart jumping into her throat, remembering just minutes ago when he asked her the same question. The way he had looked at her, something in his eyes she couldn’t read- didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to read- as he hovered above her…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You need to get out of here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> she should go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she should tell Hyunjin she was sorry but she had to get going, pay him back for half the pizza so she didn’t owe him </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>before pulling her clothes on and sneaking back out of the dorm. She knew how it looked, the two of them spending their after-sex moments eating pizza and watching k-dramas under the covers of Hyunjin’s bed together, what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>implied</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Something </span>
  </em>
  <span>more </span>
  <em>
    <span>than sex</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha thought about how she should be angry with him for telling his roommate about them, and that she’d been planning on having that conversation with him after their escapade, because this wasn’t supposed to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let alone something other people knew about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her own </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hyunjin was smiling at her, finger hovering on the button to press play, eyes sparkling with excitement at the prospect of watching this drama with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had bought Minha pizza- remembered her </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span> and made sure to order it for her- and had just given her some of the best vanilla sex she’d had in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha scooted a little closer so she could see the screen, ignoring every internal argument as she let her arm press into his, trying not to notice how </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Friendly Competition (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chan:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>5:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stared at his computer screen, music blasting from his desktop speakers, trying to figure out why his song just didn’t sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been beating his head against the desk for hours, adjusting the bass, adding extra instruments, re-writing the notes and increasing the rhythm. He’d been scribbling down lyrics and scratching them out, nothing sounding good enough to record, let alone turn in to his boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t focus</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Running both hands through his hair, he sighed, slapping the spacebar on the track to cut the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes darted to his phone, picking it up for the fifteenth time that day, hesitating before typing out a quick message</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chan (5:31pm) [DRAFT]:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! So I know it's last minute, but do you want to go with me to the second night of the seminar? Somin bailed on</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan scoffed, immediately erasing the words like he had all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> times he’d typed out similar messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a complete lie; Somin </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> bailed. In fact, she had texted him just a couple hours before, asking him if he needed a date for tonight and wanted her to join him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he’d turned her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hadn’t spent an evening with Somin in a while- not since his arrangement with MiYoung had upgraded- and last night at the seminar he had been…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somin was a beautiful girl, a woman any man would be proud to have on his arm, especially at a company event. She was perfectly polite, had proper posture when sitting in her seat, paid close attention to every guest speaker, and smiled at all the right times. Poised and stunning, she shined wherever he took her, and treated Chan himself like he was royalty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t really cut out to be a prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the hours had dragged on, as he sat there being the perfect guest with her, holding her hand respectfully above the table, unable to make jokes or start whispered conversations because she was listening too intently, barely able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>smile</span>
  </em>
  <span> because there was nothing to smile </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been nothing short of miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So his mind had wandered, and he’d daydreamed about bringing MiYoung there instead, beautiful in the most perfect way that was completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dressed in a silky gown. They’d make eye contact and giggle like they always did, and write notes to one another on the cocktail napkins when no one was looking. She would let him feel up her thigh if she hadn’t done it to him first, their hands concealed underneath the tablecloth, both trying to keep straight faces as the guest speaker droned on and on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So see if she’ll go with you tonight</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stuffed his phone in his pocket, finally getting up from his chair and stretching his arms above his head with a quiet groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He worried because the way he’d rushed to MiYoung’s house after the seminar had been… </span>
  <em>
    <span>unnerving</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had said goodbye to Somin, ignoring the disappointment flicker in her eyes when he gave her a kiss on the cheek before bidding her farewell. He had stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking in the direction of MiYoung’s apartment before he was even consciously aware of it. And then he was at her door, knocking and hoping more than he wanted that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she’d answered the door, all messy hair, bare-faced, wide beautiful eyes and sweatpants that hung low on her hips. She’d stared at him in awe and the warmth that spread through him at the sight of her made him bold enough to make that first move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she’d moved with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like always, they were in sync and he was losing himself in her; her taste, her touch, her skin, their breaths mingled together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had been desperate, finding comfort in her when he wasn’t entirely sure what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just knew that he was never bored when he was with MiYoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scoffing, he rolled his eyes, saving the file on his computer and closing his music software, deciding to call it a day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Saturday, just a few hours before the seminar, and he was at work </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> without a date. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I’ll just go alone</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt completely ridiculous. If Somin had </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>bailed last minute and he asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tag along as a friend to the event, would it be this difficult?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he be thinking this hard about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a buzz in his pocket, and he quickly dug his phone out, smiling automatically when he saw MiYoung’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (5:40pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! Are you busy right now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (5:40pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve got something SUPER awesome to tell you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan raised his eyebrows, intrigued as he quickly typed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chan (5:41pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just about to leave the office. What is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had only been apart for a few hours, MiYoung making him a pancake breakfast that he devoured before running out the door to head to his studio. He enjoyed the emptiness of the office on the weekends; it </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually </span>
  </em>
  <span>helped him focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apparently not today</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another buzz in the palm of his hand and he was reading the next text from MiYoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (5:42pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s better in person. Want to meet at your house? I’ll bring chinese.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s stomach growled, and he grinned, hurriedly typing back that he’d be home in fifteen minutes before hastily stuffing his phone back in his pocket. Making sure his computer was locked, he hurriedly pushed in his chair, grabbing his backpack off the ground and throwing it over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoved his confusing thoughts involving MiYoung, seminar dates, and desperate, spontaneous hook-ups to the back of his mind as he headed out the door, still smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What does she need to tell me so bad?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>6:10pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait, wait-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan watched MiYoung as she laughed, pulling white take out boxes out of her plastic bag and arranging them on the breakfast bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-you finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>caught</span>
  </em>
  <span> them?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unwrapped two sets of chopsticks, handing one to him as he hurriedly broke them apart, eyes never leaving her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” her eyes sparkled with excitement as she glanced up from opening her box, a bright smile on her face. “Not doing anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> but you know...they were together. And they didn’t even see me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what happened,” Chan sat back, ready for the details as he dug his chopsticks into his first bite of rice. “I want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung giggled, tossing her hair over her shoulder like she always did when she started telling a story, and he smiled; she was so cute when she did stuff like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-so I was just stepping out of the bathroom, about to head out and run some errands,” she began, breaking apart her own chopsticks and mixing up her kung pao chicken. “I hear the door being unlocked and Minha’s voice but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> heard someone else’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin’s?” Chan’s tone was comically surprised, eyes wide with mocking sarcasm and making MiYoung laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she nodded, taking a quick bite of her chicken before continuing. “So I hid in the hallway, you know how it has the perfect angle for that, and I saw them walking inside-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed her bite, looking a little amazed as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hyunjin was literally hanging on her like a baby koala.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chan nearly fell out of his seat, sitting up straighter with a sharp laugh. “Minha </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> when people hang on her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true; she wasn’t a touchy person to begin with, and didn’t enjoy hugs very often. Chan and MiYoung were the exceptions, along with some of Minha’s family, but for the most part, Minha was an “ at arm’s length” kind of girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she definitely never let anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>hang</span>
  </em>
  <span> on her like a baby koala. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was she saying anything about it?” Chan asked, getting over his shock as he waited eagerly for the rest of the story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” MiYoung looked just as surprised as she was, laughing in disbelief. “They came in and headed straight for the kitchen. I heard him tell her how hungry he was, and at first she was just typical Minha, you know, snorting and asking ‘What, am I supposed to cook for you or something?’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan nodded in agreement; definitely sounded like his snarky best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then he leans in and kisses her on the cheek and he’s all ‘Please, Noona?’-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan nearly choked on his food, swallowing his rice quickly as he stood up from his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fucking way-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t supposed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chan, you can’t tell her-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna say a word,” he was still grinning, settling back into his seat, and motioning for her to continue. “I wouldn’t wanna have that conversation anyway. What did she do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggled</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” MiYoung laughed as well, smiling affectionately. “And was all ‘Okay, fine what do you want?’ and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>hanging on her when she was opening the fridge looking for something to make…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung sighed, and Chan thought she looked really pretty at that moment, eyes dancing with love for her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan, I think she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> him…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t say he was too surprised; when he’d met Hyunjin, he’d always wondered in the back of his mind if he and Minha would make a good match. It only solidified his theory when he saw the two of them interact at his party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got to find a way to make her come clean,” Chan said mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “She can’t keep him her dirty little secret forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” MiYoung was giggling again, taking a bite of chicken before looking up thoughtfully. “You’re right though; she’s only hurting herself trying to keep those feelings underwraps…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe…” Chan put his empty box on the counter, smirking as she locked eyes with him. “Maybe we should throw another </span>
  <em>
    <span>party</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But MiYoung looked like she was trying not to laugh as she thought it over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect!” Chan insisted, setting his hands on the counter as he leaned in. “We invite them over, we all get drunk, and we have another heart to heart like last time! We’ll tell her about our friends with benefits-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes with a sigh, smiling as he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-then they tell us they’re madly in love with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chan, I never said that!” MiYoung smacked him on the arm, making him laugh. “We’re just trying to get her to come clean. You know Minha, she’ll try to keep it hidden forever like we’re going to judge her or something… I mean she’s already got three fuck buddies, what’s the big deal if she has another one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>younger</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan’s grin was smug as he looked at her. “Like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> younger. That’s already against her stupid rules, but you know, I had to go through some paperwork of his since he’s my intern, and I saw his birthday? Hyunjin’s only-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his phone went off with a loud buzz on the table, startling both of them as they turned to look at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” Chan muttered, checking the time; </span>
  <em>
    <span>6:30pm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” MiYoung asked, watching as he couldn’t help his shoulders slumping in disappointment; he didn’t want to go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The seminar,” he said, voice low. “It starts at 8...I should probably get ready…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile faded as she watched him get up from the chair, grabbing his take out box and tossing it in the trash can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan turned around to look at her, the lid of the trash can snapping shut as her eyes locked with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you want me to leave?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted MiYoung to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you...want to go with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt his heart skip a beat in his chest as her eyes widened in obvious surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” she giggled softly. “What about Somin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” he rubbed the back of his neck, biting his lip for a moment before answering. “She was just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided honesty was the best policy at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boring</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung laughed out loud now, and he did too, mussing up the hair on the back of his head before taking a step closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he had asked, he was dying for her to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, sure I just, I don’t have anything to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wear </span>
  </em>
  <span>really…” she was looking around, but stopped to narrow her eyes playfully at him. “Why do you want me to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was watching him carefully- almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> carefully- and Chan wondered if she was able to read his mind again. He swallowed hard, flashing her another guilty smile before shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always make things more fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung smiled a gentle sort of smile, and he saw her cheeks turn pink, making him laugh softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> could I do to make it more fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her elbows were resting on the counter now, and the grin on her face was playful as she turned her head to the side. Chan’s eyes wandered up the dramatic arch of her back before he could help it, her shirt slipping just a little above her jeans, showing him a sliver of skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed around his suddenly dry throat, his mind wandering. She would look sexy as hell in a tight, silky dress, short enough to show off those legs he loved so much. Chan was pretty sure she had a dress like that hidden in her closet somewhere…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung made </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>more fun, but their sexual escapades had only heightened the excitement brought to him. He thought of their list, of the things they’d both discussed that morning after their first time…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well...there’s the mirrors thing, the food play, and...I like toys. I think they’re really useful and can be a lot of fun…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked in a breath, remembering some of the things he had hidden in his nightstand drawer, glancing up at MiYoung, eyes meeting her expectant ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” he hesitated, eyes moving down the curves of her body again before speaking. “Remember when you said you were into...</span>
  <em>
    <span>toys</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>7:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan paced in MiYoung’s room, messing with the cuffs of his shirt as he waited impatiently for her to come out of her bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already too excited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung had giggled when he brought up toys, asking what exactly he had in mind. He had told her to wait where she was, running to his bedroom and coming back with the small, remote-control vibrator he had bought a while back. One of his previous exes had told him she was interested, only to turn him down when the time came. So Chan had left it in the box, hidden in his room, not knowing if he’d ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>use it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung had taken one look at it, eyes darting to the remote and the different settings, and her cheeks had turned bright red before she locked eyes with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she had breathed, sending a jolt through Chan’s entire body. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d grabbed his clothes, and the two of them had run to MiYoung’s apartment after she sent a quick text to Minha, finding out the girl was out to eat with “Soonhee”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them knew they didn’t have a lot of time, so they got ready as fast as they could, and now Chan was checking the time on his phone while MiYoung got </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door finally opened, and MiYoung stepped out, leaning down to adjust the straps on her heels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-how does it look? I can’t believe you remembered this dress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan swallowed hard, watching her straighten up as her hair fell gracefully off her shoulder. The dress was black and silky, the fabric hugging her body in a way that had him stuffing his hands in his pants to subtly adjust them. Her legs were long and sexy in heels, and she was taking a few steps forward, giggling a little, no doubt at the look on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was pretty sure his mouth had fallen open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I forget this dress?” Chan asked weakly, letting out a soft laugh as her eyes ran up and down his body. “It’s...</span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, MiYoung. You look sexy as hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d bought it almost two years ago for some school event, deeming it too revealing after trying it on for Minha and Chan and buying another one instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he still remembered what it had looked like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you,” she replied playfully, right in front of him now as she reached up to adjust his tie a little. “You clean up nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers were dragging to his collar, smoothing down the fabric, and Chan’s eyes darted across her face as he watched her closely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it...feel weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s eyes jumped up to meet his, a slow, mischievous smile spreading across her face as she looked up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she admitted, sounding a little surprised. “I honestly can’t feel it much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vibrator was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>internal</span>
  </em>
  <span> device, meant for MiYoung to keep in while Chan held the remote, able to set it off whenever he wanted. He could adjust vibration patterns or increase intensity, and just the thought of it had him a little weak in the knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the dirtiest thing they’d ever done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I…” he hesitated, sliding his thumb over the buttons of the remote in his pocket. “...try it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s smile grew as she rested her arms on his shoulders, and she was so beautiful to him in that moment that it almost took his breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hesitated for only a moment before pulling out the remote, looking for the correct button before hitting it tentatively. MiYoung’s fingers immediately curled into his shoulders, head hanging down as she gasped loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoa</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she whispered, and he felt his entire body grow </span>
  <em>
    <span>hotter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like someone lit a match in his veins, her nails digging into his skin through his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel good?” he couldn’t help asking, voice rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-” Chan turned up the intensity by one notch and MiYoung hissed, a choked moan slipping from her mouth. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Y-Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shit-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh god, he wasn’t going to make it to the event. His free hand was already reaching out, moving the hair out of her face as he listened to another quiet whine pull from her throat. He could just take her right now, grab her by the hips and move her to the bed behind them. He could wreck her with his remote, biting and sucking on all the skin she had exposed from her dress, listening to her wriggle and moan underneath him as he kept turning up the intensity-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” MiYoung breathed, pulling him from his fantasy as she looked up at him. “We gotta- go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hurriedly hit the stop button, watching MiYoung go a little limp before letting out a breathless laugh, running a hand through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” they said together, both of them giggling as they locked eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt his phone buzz in his pocket and pulled it out quickly to check; the taxi was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” he stuffed the phone in his pocket and grabbed her hand, placing a quick kiss to her cheek before whispering. “The taxi’s here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her shiver before he was pulling away, leading the way toward her door, their fingers intertwined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out the apartment, MiYoung giggling as she locked the door behind them, the two of them moved quickly down the stairs towards the curb. Her hand was still tightly grasped in his, and Chan welcomed the somewhat cool air against the heated skin of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can I make it through this whole thing until we get home?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taxi driver smiled at them as Chan opened the door, letting MiYoung climb into the back seat before sliding in next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” he replied cheerily, leaning forward a little to talk to the driver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan gave the address, and after they both buckled up, the man started driving, facing forward once more. There was music playing somewhat loudly in the car, the driver humming along to himself as he started drumming on the steering wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung glanced over at Chan, and they locked eyes for a moment, the excitement evident on her features as she leaned back a little in her seat. She looked like she was still trying to catch her breath, cheeks flushed, and Chan could feel the remote pressing into his thigh through his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The taxi was small, but the driver was completely in his own world it seemed, the next song coming on making him whoop in excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seminar wasn’t very far; it would’ve been within walking distance if they weren’t running late. Chan knew if he wanted to mess with MiYoung in the car, he needed to be quick- they would be there any minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making his decision, he slid his hand slowly into his pocket and MiYoung’s eyes darted to the movement, widening slightly when Chan smirked. She was just shaking her head, trying not to giggle when he hit the button with his thumb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let out a small yelp of surprise, making Chan snort with laughter as he watched her hands curl into fists on either side of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alright, ma’am?” the driver asked politely, glancing in the rearview mirror for a moment before returning his attention back to the road. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes,” MiYoung struggled to keep her voice normal, and Chan couldn’t help turning up the intensity again, drunk on the power. “Just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>- just twisted my ankle in these </span>
  <em>
    <span>heels-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was slipping down on the black leather seat, and Chan wasn’t sure if he’d ever been more turned on in his life, quickly turning the device off before he fucked her right there in the back of the car. MiYoung pushed her hair out of her eyes, glaring at him as she let out a small giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are guys!” Chan glanced out the window, surprised when he saw the event center already outside their door, quickly unbuckling his seatbelt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s hands seemed to be shaking as she struggled with her own seatbelt, undoing it and climbing out with Chan after he handed the driver some cash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful in those heels, ma’am!” the driver called out kindly, and MiYoung smiled at him, giving him a small wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan nodded his thanks as well before closing the door, the taxi immediately driving away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you did that!” MiYoung was laughing, but there was a mischievous gleam in her eyes as they made their way to the front doors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to try it out-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan intertwined their fingers again, pulling her close and whispering in her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta get you used to it or you’ll give us away at the seminar…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung glanced sideways at him, and he watched her eyes darken ever so slightly as she bit her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right,” she said softly, and his eyes darted to her mouth as she slowly released her bottom lip. “Since you’ll be using it on me all night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yep, definitely not going to make it through this whole event</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just opening the door when they heard an excited yell from behind them, both whipping around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changbin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled brightly, letting go of MiYoung’s hand so he could wave, and the younger sighed heavily as he approached them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for the second half of this BS?” he asked, maneuvering in between them as they all walked into the vast lobby. “I can’t believe they’re making us go to </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>nights of this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan exchanged a look with MiYoung, who looked amused by his coworker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” he sighed too, though he wasn’t dreading it nearly as much as he had been earlier. “This is MiYoung by the way-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He motioned towards her, and Changbin turned, his smile friendly as he looked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is MiYoung?” he asked, bowing at her once as his grin turned one-sided. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t like the look on his friend’s face- the dude was always up to no good- quickly throwing his arm around the younger and pulling him slightly away from MiYoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, go to your seat so you’re not late like last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Changbin couldn’t be swayed, laughing a little before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve heard so much about you at the office,” he told MiYoung, the girl giggling as she covered her mouth with her hand. “He talks about you all the time; to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the boss, Felix at the front desk, the pizza delivery guy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good</span>
  <em>
    <span>bye</span>
  </em>
  <span> Changbin!” Chan shoved him, all three of them laughing as the younger stumbled a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just telling her so she knows-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kick your ass if you don’t shut-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both froze, one of the CEO’s of their company walking out of the auditorium doors, glancing at them for a brief moment before continuing his conversation on his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Go</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan hissed when the man had turned the corner, shoving the younger’s shoulders again. “Before he comes back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin laughed but finally consented, nodding at both of them before turning on his heel, heading towards the auditorium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was still giggling when he glanced over at her, letting out his own reluctant laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was nice…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan corrected, grinning in the direction of his friend. “He’s really high up and can rap like no one I’ve ever met, but he’s a bit of a troublemaker…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re not?” MiYoung replied cheekily, making him chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led the way inside the auditorium, holding her hand so she could stay with him as they maneuvered amongst the tables. The seats were assigned, but Chan was lucky enough to have a table towards the back, spotting his name cards as they turned right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They quickly sat down, the people at the table waving and greeting Chan politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, how’s it going?” one of his coworkers, Changho, grinned at him. “Who’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized how this looked- he’d just had Somin with him yesterday- but ignored the twinkle in Changho’s eyes as he motioned towards his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is MiYoung,” he told him and Changho’s eyes flickered in recognition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said, smiling at her and nodding low. “It’s very nice to meet you; we’ve heard a lot about you from Channie here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan wanted to hide his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I really talk about MiYoung that much?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, too,” MiYoung nodded back, giggling. “All good things I hope?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing but good things!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s other coworker, Hyunsik, collapsed into a chair next to Changho, grinning brightly as he wiggled his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never shuts up about you,” he continued, a flirty gleam in his eye as he looked MiYoung over. “I can see why-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chan tried to kick him under the round table, but they were too far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunsik,” the man introduced himself, ignoring Chan entirely. “So nice to </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> meet you, MiYoung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Chan could do anything, the lights dimmed just slightly, the stage lighting up as the first guest speaker cleared his throat into the mic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the second half of our quarterly seminar-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunsik’s smile faded, and he and Changho both spun around, facing the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan glanced over at MiYoung, who was still grinning when she turned to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go,” he whispered to her, rolling his eyes, and she giggled under her breath, bumping her shoulder against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-to discuss the history of the production equipment company that we here at JYP Entertainment are proud to use. They have been around for almost 50 years, starting with just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one man</span>
  </em>
  <span> who was on a mission to find a way to produce music in-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sighed- he’d heard the history of the equipment company more times than he could count- resting his cheek in the palm of his hand as he glanced at the side of MiYoung’s face. She was listening, but there was still a slight smile on her face as she lifted one leg, crossing it </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly </span>
  </em>
  <span>over the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes darted to the movement- her dress was so much shorter when she was sitting down- gaze running along the skin that wasn’t concealed under the tablecloth. Carefully, he reached his hand into his pocket, feeling the buttons for just a moment before boldly pressing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s hands slipped a little on the table, eyes fluttering closed as she hung her head, and Chan heard the almost silent gasp that caught in her throat. His body was on fire again, and never taking his eyes from her, he rolled the dial for the intensity a couple notches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was good at keeping her composure, but just barely- her arms were sliding down the table before she was holding them tightly in her lap, biting hard on her lip as she twisted as subtly as she could in her chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stopped it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could see was the rise and fall of her chest as she caught her breath for a moment before she was looking up at him, eyes nearly black as a mischievous grin spread across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to be as subtle as possible as he reached down, adjusting his pants that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> tight again, before scooting his chair closer to MiYoung. He hadn’t lifted it enough off the floor, and there was a loud scraping noise that echoed across the quiet auditorium. Several people turned around, including Hyunsik and Changho, and Chan smiled guiltily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he whispered as MiYoung giggled quietly next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunsik snorted before both men had their backs to him again, paying attention to the speaker once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan glanced at MiYoung, winking playfully at her before making a show out of being as </span>
  <em>
    <span>silent</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he could, moving his chair right next to hers. He set it down as gently as possible, and MiYoung was still laughing softly as he sat back down, his thigh now pressed against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-40 years later, the world was advancing in technology faster than anyone had predicted, but the company adjusted to the change, because as a business, that’s always the best move-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was taking one of her hands from her lap, and next thing he knew, she was slipping it smoothly under the tablecloth, caressing his knee. Chan swallowed as he felt her nails scratch along the fabric of his pants before she was slowly moving up, squeezing halfway up his inner thigh. She couldn’t go any farther without coming out from under the tablecloth, and as quickly and quietly as he could, he scooted in until his entire lap was concealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned, following his lead and uncrossing her legs as she did so. Her hand slid farther up his thigh, and he choked on air, biting his lip to keep from making a sound as she caressed his erection through his pants. Her nails were there, leaving a pleasurable sensation through the fabric as she moved her fingers, and he slid just slightly in his chair, trying to fish his remote out of his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-for the customers, the entertainment industry, and music lovers alike, they stood by the upgrades in the world and how we do things, even when it felt nearly impossible to keep up-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan immediately hid the device under the table when it was sitting in the palm of his hand, trying to stay quiet as MiYoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>kept moving her hand</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hands trembling just slightly, he hit his power button, feeling MiYoung’s hand immediately tense as she sucked in a quiet breath. It was just loud enough for only Chan to hear, but a jolt shot through his whole body at the noise, watching her adjust as nonchalantly as she could in her chair. Her hand was resting on his thigh now as the other curled into a fist in her lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help it- he was too far gone already, driven by MiYoung’s reactions- as he turned the intensity up by three notches. Her grip on his thigh tightened so hard it almost hurt as she slipped down on the chair. Her legs were spreading open just a little under the table as she gripped the seat of the chair for leverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he stopped it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung took a deep breath this time, her hand finally releasing his thigh as she ran both hands through her hair. To everyone else who might’ve looked at her, MiYoung just looked like someone who was a bit fidgety. There was nothing but a small smile on her face, even breathless, and you had to look close to see the sparkling </span>
  <em>
    <span>arousal</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her eyes. Every move she made in the chair looked like an adjustment in her seat, or like she was slightly uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one would give it much thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chan knew better, and he could see it on the subtle expression on her face that only </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> could read how wrecked she was. He could see the way her hands shook when she tucked her hair behind her ear, or the pink that dusted her cheeks as she sat up straight in her chair again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-introduce our next guest speaker, our very own</span>
  <em>
    <span> music analyst</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who will talk to us today about the trends in music, what they were then, and what they are now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at the stage, watching the guest speakers switch places, the newest bowing politely as he smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkling on his aged face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, I’m very honored to be here for the fifteenth year in a row-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan turned his attention back to MiYoung, who looked like she had finally regained her composure, and he found he didn’t like that very much. He eyed her lap again, mostly concealed under the tablecloth, and inconspicuously slid his hand up her bare thigh, digging his nails into the smooth skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sucked in a breath, slipping down on her chair as she spread her legs a little more open, and Chan bit his lip to keep from moaning at the action. MiYoung glanced at him, inhaling again as quietly as she could as Chan moved his hands up further, fingers just centimeters away from slipping right beneath the little bit of fabric of her dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still held the remote in his other hand, and he glanced down at the device, noticing the pattern buttons. He’d had it on default- just a consistent vibrate- but was now reading the other options. There was a pulsing button, and considering for only a second, he pressed it, the intensity still on level 5 like it was last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung slid even farther down her seat, bringing Chan’s fingers right beneath her dress and running along the lace of her panties. She leaned forward, resting on her elbows as she pressed the palms of her hands to her mouth, eyes a little wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was harder for her to be subtle, even if she looked like she was just resting her head in her hands, and Chan found that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, knowing it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. He was moving his hand in a slow, even pattern against her, just to tease, and he heard the tiny whine that she disguised quickly as a cough as she moved her body a little more into his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan couldn’t breathe, glancing back at the remote and flipping up the intensity by two more levels, watching MiYoung’s elbows slide along the table, her eyes squeezing shut. Her breathing was labored now, but she was still doing a good job of keeping it quiet enough that only </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> could hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Impressive </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was taking in her entire appearance- the arched back, tight dress, desperate expression, arousal shining in her eyes and body moving into his hand- and Chan was so turned on it was almost painful, his hand tightening just slightly around the remote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breathing was getting a little louder, eyes squeezing shut again as he kept moving his fingers, and he watched her bite down on her fingers hard enough to be painful. Sparing her- and not wanting to get caught- he stopped the device and the movement of his fingers, watching her entire body relax as she looked over at him, his hand resting back on her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and as I moved along in my career, I realized that the key to finding out the trends in music was not from reports or sales; it was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So I started incorporating a lot of my time walking around, interviewing people who would give me their time, trying to find out what </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> listened to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a challenge in MiYoung’s dark eyes as she moved her hand quickly back under the table, sliding her fingers lightly along the length of his upper leg for a moment, before she was caressing his dick through his pants again. Chan’s entire body tensed as he focused on </span>
  <em>
    <span>not making a sound</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so mean, running her fingers delicately along the bulge, positioning his erections so she could move smoothly up and down the sides, the feeling of the fabric combined with her heated grip sending his heart rate through the roof. Chan couldn’t help the subconscious twitch of his hips as he bit down on his lip again, exhaling out of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was grinning, speeding up the movements the best she could, and Chan was squeezing her thigh hard, letting out one quiet cough to hide the groan that was bubbling in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, oh my god, I’m not gonna make it through this seminar</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan lifted his hips into her touch again, cursing himself because it was out of his control </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, watching MiYoung smirk in the corner of his eyes, grip tightening around him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was convinced MiYoung’s hands were magic- it was a handjob through dress pants for god sakes- as he struggled to breathe properly. His thoughts reminded him that MiYoung’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren’t the only thing that were magic, and he was squeezing his eyes shut again, willing the idea to </span>
  <em>
    <span>go away</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he moved against her hand again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and after all these years, I’ve learned to make the interviews of our customers a part of our daily lives in order to succeed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was vaguely aware that this second speech was coming to an end, which means intermission would be here before they knew it. With that thought in mind, he loosened his grip on her thigh, scratching up the skin before making his way back to her panties, other hand still holding onto the remote. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t waste time now, hurriedly pressing a button and feeling her hands instantly cease their movements as he turned up the intensity to an 8. A sound tore from her throat, light and barely audible, and it shot straight to Chan’s dick as he watched her, moving his fingers in a circular pattern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s hand slipped down until she was holding his leg almost for leverage, her other hand gripping the chair as she arched her back a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so insanely hot that it was hard for him to look at her, but he also couldn’t tear his eyes away, swallowing around his dry throat. Chan couldn’t imagine the things he could do if there weren’t so many people here and it were just the two of them at a kitchen table. He’d crawl underneath and spread her legs like he did on the kitchen counter just a few days ago. They wouldn’t have to be quiet and he’d welcome the way she yanked on his hair, loving the sounds that pulled loudly and desperately from her throat-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-another round of applause for Mr. Kim! Thank you sir! Okay, ladies and gentleman, we’re going to take a twenty minute intermission, and then we’ll be back for our next two guest speakers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan immediately hit the stop button just as Changho and Hyunsik were turning around, glancing around and stretching their arms above their heads. MiYoung took a subtle deep breath, prying her fingers from the chair and tucking her hair behind her ear as nonchalantly as she could. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally intermission, right?” Hyunsik asked, getting out of his chair and grinning at the two of them, completely oblivious. “Want to get some food? I heard they’re serving tteokbokki tonight!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, really?” Changho’s eyes widened in excitement, looking at Hyunsik. “Who told you that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got Felix to spill the beans,” Hyusik replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “You know how he is, such a softie, I love that kid-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I think we’re good,” Chan was surprised he could keep his voice so normal. “I think we’re gonna grab some air really quick; these places are stuffy, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung stood up, face still a little red as she nodded and giggled in agreement. Chan followed her lead, stuffing the remote quickly into his pocket before closing his suit jacket over his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And miss out on all the food?” Hyunsik asked in disbelief, staring at the two of them with wide eyes. “But it’s all free!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god Hyunsik-” Changho smacked his hand to his forehead with a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I’m just saying, it totally is, and you should </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn down free food-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan grabbed MiYoung’s wrist gently, taking a few steps away from the table as they glanced at one another. Her eyes were as dark as he was sure his were, and he was swallowing again, letting out a nervous laugh before holding up his free hand for a wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We ate before we came, so we’re not too hungry-” he was almost stumbling around his words in his hurry, taking a few more steps away and pulling MiYoung with him. “We’ll see you guys after intermission, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Changho or Hyunsik could say anything else, Chan was turning his back on them, MiYoung doing the same as the two of them walked away from the table. There was a side door that Chan knew to lead to the bathrooms, and he walked towards it, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure what his plan was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just knew he wouldn’t make it through the second half of this seminar in the condition he was in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that MiYoung was looking at him, biting her lip when their eyes met, and just by the way she squeezed his hand, face a little flushed, he knew she felt the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing the door open, Chan headed quickly down the hallway, only glancing at the bathroom doors before moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not a good idea- too public…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The remote was heavy in his pocket, and he was still painfully turned on as they made a turn down a smaller hallway, not another soul in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them were speaking but they didn’t need to, their heavy breathing enough to tell one another exactly how they were feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That this was the riskiest but hottest thing they’d tried yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stopped suddenly when he saw a door to a supply closet, hesitating before wiggling the knob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unlocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced over at MiYoung, who’s eyes were shining with excitement as they darted between his face and the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was different from how it had been just moments ago, rough and lower as he looked at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she was nodding, voice soft and a little seductive as she smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t need anything more than that, quickly twisting the knob and pushing the door open. There was a string hanging from a single lightbulb, and he pulled on it, making it easier for them to see around the dark closet. The area was small, but there was a large utility fan that was plugged in and turned off in the corner and a metal folding chair leaned up against one of the shelves. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever works</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing the door quickly behind them, Chan turned MiYoung around, pressing her back against the wooden surface. She giggled and gasped at the same time, and he grinned for only a moment before pressing his lips hard against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were too caught up, too </span>
  <em>
    <span>turned on </span>
  </em>
  <span>to start off gentle, mouths immediately moving together in a quick and rough rhythm as he slipped his thigh in between her legs. She moaned at the contact, grinding her hips a little against him as he released her mouth, running his lips down the line of her jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked the vibrator, didn’t you?” he couldn’t help asking, already reaching into his pocket for the remote. “Did it feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” MiYoung answered breathily, head hitting the door with a dull thud as he moved to her neck, sucking gently on the skin. “It was amazing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Chan hummed, closing his eyes at the almost desperate sound of her voice as he ran his thumb along the buttons of the remote again. “Want me to use it again, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shivered as he bit at her neck before running his tongue along the indentations, seeming unable to answer as she just nodded profusely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan really didn’t need more than that, immediately hitting the button and listening to her cry out for the first time all night. He let his forehead fall on her shoulder before he was pulling down the straps of her dress, running his tongue along her collar bones. MiYoung was moaning, hands threading through his hair as she arched her back off the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>- just the way he liked it- but she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud, and they were sure to get caught before he could get to the good stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit the stop button, her body going limp as whines slipped from her throat, chest heaving while she caught her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re sexy MiYoung,” he muttered against the skin of her shoulder before pressing a quick kiss there as he ran his hands up the sides of her body. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, too. Do you want us to get caught?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was teasing, but she shook her head, letting out a slight laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she whispered, rolling her head along the door. “Definitely not…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either,” he whispered in her ear, feeling her shiver as he bit the cartilage there. “I’ve gotta find a way to drown you out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chan already had an idea; he hadn’t noticed that utility fan for no reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed the button on the remote, pulling away just as her back arched off the door again, hands folding into fists on either side of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she moaned, and he glanced up at her face, swallowing around his dry throat as he saw her neck fully exposed for him, wanting to leave a few marks on that beautiful, porcelain skin. “Where are you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>- going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted her nice and worked up, watching her legs shake a little under the pleasure as she stayed put like he’d told her to. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, why the hell is her obedience so hot to me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan tore his eyes away from her, hands shaking as he grabbed the metal folding chair, opening it as quickly as possible and setting it in the middle of the closet. Then he was moving to the utility fan, flipping it to the highest setting, the sound nearly deafening as the blades immediately began to turn. He turned it away from them, blasting towards the opposite wall and making some papers flutter before he was moving back to MiYoung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stayed here like I asked,” he said against the skin of her cheek, chastely kissing her there as he pushed the sweaty hair off her face. “Should I reward you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t entirely sure what he was saying anymore, just knew he loved how she looked, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was with the device inside of her, relentlessly torturing her in the best of ways as her moans and cries were now drowned by the fan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she whined, hands gripping his shoulders as she pulled him closer to her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Whatever you wanna do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t say that to Chan, because whatever he wanted to do...the list was endless. He couldn’t think of anything he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to do to MiYoung; she was so sexy and beautiful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him that he groaned as he ran his hands up the curve of her back until she was flush against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that,” he said quietly against her lips, closing his eyes. “You have no idea the things I wanna do to you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung seemed to like that, biting her own lip as she let out a slight mewl and Chan knew if he didn’t do something soon he might spontaneously combust. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is way too much</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sparing her, he flipped off the device, and she was just standing up straight again before he was turning her around. They were kissing again, lips moving hungrily against one another as Chan held her waist, moving her backwards. MiYoung didn’t waste time, pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders impatiently. He shook it off of himself, the fabric falling behind him as she already started unbuttoning his shirt underneath, and he reached up to quickly undo his tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The back of her legs hit the chair when he was throwing his tie to the floor before pulling his shirt off his arms, feeling MiYoung’s hands run up the heated skin of his torso. He groaned as her nails scratched upwards, sliding down the length of his bare arms. Resting his hands back on her waist, he slowly pushed her forward, making sure she didn’t fall as she sat down in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan fell carefully to his knees, ignoring the stab of pain from the cement floor as he ran the palms of his hands up the skin of her thighs, spreading her legs open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe how good you were at keeping quiet,” he said, voice almost drowned out by the fan as he started kissing the inside of her thighs. “No matter how much I turned up the intensity…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed his remote again, hitting the button as MiYoung cried out, slipping a little on the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it hard?” he asked, nipping at the skin as he held her leg with his free hand to keep her from slipping further. “To keep acting normal while I messed with you like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was almost delusional with lust, moving her legs even farther apart as the skirt of her dress finally slipped up her thighs, bunching at her hips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really hard,” MiYoung choked out, immediately whining as Chan bit a little further up her thigh. “I could barely- stop it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was an undercover porn star, he was sure of it, every word shooting straight to his dick as his eyes fluttered closed a little at the desperation in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby, but you did so good,” he whispered, licking the spots he had just bitten on her sensitive skin. “No one had any idea…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running his thumb over the remote again, he had memorized the dial for the intensity, sliding it without looking as MiYoung fought against the hold on her leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sh-Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Chan, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up, her back lifted completely off the chair as her head fell back, hands gripping the sides of the seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet that feels good, doesn’t it?” Chan’s voice was thick with arousal as he placed the remote on the floor, running both hands up her thighs and spreading her legs even further. “You like it when I turn up the intensity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she begged, voice louder than it ever normally was as she fidgeted in her chair. “It’s so good-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s hands slipped as he moaned, biting on his lip and taking a deep breath through his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s gonna kill me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please what, MiYoung?” he managed, hooking his fingers around the waistband of her panties before attempting to pull them down. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was lifting her hips off the chair and he pulled the underwear down and out of the way, slipping them as quickly as he could off her ankles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” she choked when he was back, hands moving up her marked up thighs and running up the sensitive skin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan supposed he could’ve asked her to tell him exactly what she wanted. He could’ve tortured her some more, teasing her with his fingers and the remote still sitting on the floor by his knees. He could’ve made her beg so loud even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fan</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn’t drown her out, but he wasn’t in a position to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t in control enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding her hips to the edge of the chair, Chan held her legs apart, biting one last time on the skin of her inner thigh before he was moving to the center of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew exactly what MiYoung wanted now, having done this just a week ago in his kitchen, and used the knowledge to his advantage, holding her legs in place. Every girl was different, and he had discovered her most sensitive spots, the exact amount of pressure to use, and how much she liked it when his nails dug into her thighs while he did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung cried out so loud she choked on the air around her, her fingers curling into his messy hair. He loved the way it felt when she yanked on it like that, telling him how good he was doing as she whined and moaned above him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands reached blindly for the remote, moving away from the intensity and remembering where the pulse button was. He clicked it, and MiYoung sank lower on the chair, holding his hair for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan- Chan- shit-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never heard her quite this wrecked before, groaning before he could help it, speeding up the movement of his tongue as he slid his thumb back to the intensity bar. She screamed now, and by the way it was muffled, it sounded like she was biting her lip as her nails scraped against his scalp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was close already; he could tell by the way her hips were grinding against him, choked whines slipping out of her throat. He flipped up the intensity by one more level before dropping the remote on the floor, holding her legs hard and digging his nails into the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt a bubble of triumphant pride in his chest as she crumbled underneath him, crying out again as she moved unsteadily against his mouth. It was the loudest orgasm he’d ever heard her have- because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>-  and he didn’t stop his movements until she was yanking on his hair again, body falling limp in the chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan…” she breathed out, wiggling a little on the chair. “Make it stop-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away quickly, flipping off the device and listening to MiYoung sigh in relief, sliding even farther down the chair as he took his hands from her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a long moment, both of them catching their breaths as the fan hummed loudly behind them. Chan was so turned on he could hardly see straight, heart hammering in his chest as he watched MiYoung push her sweaty hair off her face. Another minute passed before she was sitting up, eyes sparkling as she looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Switch me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood up just as Chan did the same, laughing when she grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, pushing gently. He sat clumsily into the chair, smile fading as he watched her drop to her knees much more gracefully than he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing was labored again as she made quick work of the button and zipper on his pants, opening the flaps before running her hands along the silky material of his boxers. He hissed, lifting his hips into her </span>
  <em>
    <span>much needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me pay you back,” she muttered quietly, moving his boxers to the side and holding his dick at the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Chan could come up with much of a response, he was sucking in sharply, eyes slipping closed as MiYoung ran her tongue slowly and deliberately up the length of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes…” he spoke on the exhale, moving her hair out of her face blindly as he squeezed his eyes shut. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, MiYoung…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth was like </span>
  <em>
    <span>heaven</span>
  </em>
  <span>, warm to the point of stifling, wet and deep, taking almost all of him in as she sank lower and lower on his length. Chan groaned loudly as she sucked gently, the feeling sending sharp sparks of pleasure through his entire body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was good, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at this, moving her lips up slowly to run her tongue along the rim, pulling another grunt from his throat as he held her hair a little tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was embarrassingly on edge already, and she wasn’t helping as she started bobbing her head up and down, tongue running smoothly along every inch of him that she could reach. MiYoung’s hands were on his hips just as he was about to lift them subconsciously, moaning again as his head fell back, biting hard on his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oh my god-” he was talking under his breath, surprised he was able to talk at all as everything was overwhelmingly pleasurable, back angled off the chair. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t an intelligible sentence that came to mind as she started sucking again, harder this time, sending his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He hissed at the feeling, trying hard not to yank her hair out of her scalp as he groaned loudly up at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going, keep going-” he begged, panting as she moved in a consistent rhythm, bringing him even closer to the edge he was already sitting on. “-I’m already- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>- I’m already so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t have time to feel embarrassed about it, too busy focusing on breathing as MiYoung’s mouth of a goddess did all the work. He was fighting against the hold on her hips, body tensing as he inhaled shakily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MiYoung, I can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t gonna make it, and barely had time to warn her as she increased the speed of her movements, making him grit his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crying out, he didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence, tumbling over the edge before he could control it. It was intense, and he was gasping for air as he moaned, feeling MiYoung’s mouth still hot and wet around him. Then he was falling against the chair like she had done just moments ago, evening out his breathing as she finally pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan pried one eye open, watching her wipe her mouth with the back of her hand, chuckling weakly as his eyes slipped closed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy hell…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their breathing mingled together for a long moment, both lost in the afterglow of their endeavor, Chan trying to gather the strength to get out of his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still had the other half of the seminar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung moved first, and it was the slight shuffling that had Chan opening his eyes and sitting up, watching her pull her panties back up her legs before yanking her dress back into position. She glanced up and smiled gently at him and he returned it with a shit-eating grin, watching her bite her lip with a giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we did that,” he said weakly, running a hand through his hair before standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He folded up the chair, setting it back against the shelves before moving to the utility fan flipping it off quickly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either,” she agreed, picking his shirt, tie, and jacket off the floor and turning to him as he headed back to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the garments from her, pulling on the shirt first as he watched her stuff something too small for him to see into her dress pocket before leaning down to pick up the remote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you take it out?” he asked curiously, buttoning up as she laughed at his question, throwing the remote in her pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she answered, taking his tie from his hands and wrapping it around his neck. “I don’t trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly, eyes sliding over the features of her face as she tied his tie, fingers moving quickly and delicately. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How had he gotten so lucky?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She finished, taking a step back and locking eyes with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s been over twenty minutes…” she said with another giggle, and he watched a blush spread across her cheeks as she said it. “People are gonna notice when we walk in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan pulled on his suit jacket, buttoning it up before holding out his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it; they’ll be alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned, feeling her fingers intertwine with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go back.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Friendly Competition (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Hyunjin:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>8:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I wish Mirae would have confidence!” Minha exclaimed, picking up a piece of fried chicken with her chopsticks as she adjusted on the couch. “Kyung Suk </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed, chewing his own piece of chicken and nodding in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said after swallowing. “She just doesn’t realize he doesn’t care about looks like that...he just likes her for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I get why she’s nervous though,” Minha said thoughtfully, raising her eyebrows with a smirk. “The main guy is absolutely gorgeous. What’s his name? Eunwoo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin snorted, rolling his eyes at her as she took another bite of chicken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s his name...but that’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>point</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he replied, pointing his chopsticks at her. “He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be good-looking, so it can be such a contradiction that he fell for her when she was ugly-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minha laughed, attempting to smack him on the arm as he dodged it with a grin. “You can’t even really </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>her! She was just a little, you know...</span>
  <em>
    <span>odd</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin burst out laughing, and she attempted to hit him on the arm again, almost knocking over their box of chicken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” she said, the scowl on her face contradicted by the smile still tugging on her lips. “You know what I mean. The point is, those two are meant to be, and I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to love it,” Hyunjin watched as she tucked her hair behind her ears, picking up another piece of chicken and popping it into her mouth. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>you you should’ve watched it earlier! This one actually made me cry…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha swallowed her bite quickly before giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>cried</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she asked playfully, and Hyunjin felt a little sheepish as he picked at the chicken in their box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah,” he was moving the pieces around, glancing up at her through his lashes. “There was some emotional stuff…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s eyes darted across his face, her grin softening just a little before she was shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed, eating another piece of fried chicken as he looked at her. She was pretty as usual, with her hair thrown up in a messy ponytail, a pair of shorts, and a tight t-shirt leaving little to the imagination again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m cute?” he asked teasingly, watching her glance up at him and scoff under her breath, smiling before her eyes were darting away again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how I feel about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see the light sprinkle of pink decorating her cheeks as Minha tried her best to be as nonchalant as possible, clicking her chopsticks a couple times before coming back in for one of the last few pieces of chicken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was mostly just messing with her, but he couldn’t help the small twinge of curiosity as he watched her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spending time with Minha over the last month had become one of his favorite things to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was funny and sarcastic, easy to talk to, beautiful, and exciting. He found himself missing her sometimes, when she was gone, and almost impatient to see her again when they made plans. They fit well together…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sort of surprised him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their arrangement had always been sex, and Minha had told him upfront that she didn’t do dates or boyfriends, yet they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>texting, always hanging out beyond their </span>
  <em>
    <span>activities</span>
  </em>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So she’s your girlfriend now, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung had asked him the question just that morning, arriving long after Minha had snuck out of the dorm room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d looked up at his roommate, not one hundred percent sure what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he’d shaken his head, going back to his phone before he could think too hard about it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you, it’s not like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hyunjin was looking at her as she chewed her chicken. She was completely ignoring his question about how she felt about him, a nervous, small smile spread across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would she </span>
  </em>
  <span>want </span>
  <em>
    <span>to be my girlfriend?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it possible for them to keep doing all this- Minha teaching him, them trying new things together- while they’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>going on dates or staying in, eating pizza and watching dramas like they did last night? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s stomach flipped unexpectedly at the idea, and he quickly picked up the last piece of chicken, popping it into his mouth as he tried to shove the thoughts out of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She made it clear she didn’t want that</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up from his empty chopsticks, noticing the pink on Minha’s cheeks had finally disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She never answered my question</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” he repeated, deciding he wouldn’t push it, as they grinned at each simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found this app,” she began, and he watched her bite her lip, his gaze darting down to the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, grin one-sided now as he dragged his eyes back up her face. “What’s the app?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin knew Minha wouldn’t be bringing it up unless it was something good, and he was curious, especially with the somewhat naughty expression on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I know this isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> on our list, but…” Minha picked up her phone from the coffee table, unlocking it. “If you wanted to try something fun…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clicked on the screen before holding the device up, giggling a little as he looked at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex game</span>
  </em>
  <span> app?” Hyunjin laughed, eyes darting from the phone to her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you wanna do tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, smirking now as she brought her phone to her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean if you don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed again, moving the empty chicken box to the coffee table and scooting a little closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” he said when she looked up at him, grinning brighter. “How does it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like truth or dare,” she explained, setting the phone in the small amount of space between them and adjusting on the couch. “Except you don’t get to pick. We spin this wheel-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hit a button on the app and the wheel started to spin, stopping on “Truth: Tell your most recent sexy dream”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you gonna tell me?” he asked, and she laughed, picking the phone up and going back to the main menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I land on it when we play for real? ...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was intrigued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So no matter what, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do what it says,” he clarified, fidgeting in his seat and crossing his legs in front of him. “No passes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No passes,” Minha answered with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was typing something into the phone before she set the device in between them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I put our names in, now we just spin this thing and it tells us who’s first-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hit a button and it spun for a few minutes before words lit up the screen</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoever is oldest goes first</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin let out a sharp laugh and Minha managed to hit him on the arm this time, a small giggle slipping from her own lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stupid phone. Thanks for the reminder,” she muttered, pushing some loose strands of hair behind her ear before moving to the play screen. “Okay, let me spin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hitting the button, they both watched in silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha,” she read out loud, smiling a little. “Turn on Hyunjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>using your hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyebrows at that, watching as she sat up a little straighter, letting her eyes roam across his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could I do…” she spoke softly to herself, and Hyunjin felt a little hot under her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever you want</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like she read his mind, smirking before reaching up and undoing some of the buttons of her shirt. Hyunjin licked his lips subconsciously, eyes darting to her breasts as they were slowly revealed, Minha even arching her back a little to push them up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No hands,” he choked out, pulling his gaze back to her face. “You cheated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to see if you’d catch me,” she answered, chuckling before taking her hands away. “But that technically worked...I didn’t even have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah I know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha leaned forward, hands supporting her on either side of his legs as she moved closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll do it for real this time,” she said quietly, and he swallowed as her eyes wandered down his face to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could think about what she was doing, Minha was placing slow, open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck. His head tilted to the side before he could stop it, eyes slipping closed as the feeling of it sent a shiver down his spine. She made it all the way down to his exposed collarbone from his slipping shirt, and he gasped involuntarily when she bit the area with just the perfect amount of painful pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” she hummed against the skin before speaking. “That was easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha pulled away and Hyunjin looked forward again, letting out a breathy laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever,” he replied weakly, running a hand through his hair. “We’ll see when it’s my turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t reply, and he took a deep breath before reaching forward, hitting the wheel button and watching his name flash across the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, how do you feel-” he laughed out loud, shaking his head as he looked up at her. “About Minha’s bra size?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she giggled too, looking down at the screen. “That’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>question?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still laughing as his eyes traveled down from her face, Minha’s buttons still undone, the fabric hanging loosely open on either side of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” Hyunjin looked back up at her with a one-sided grin. “I think they’re great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small chuckle slipped from her lips as Minha looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she fidgeted with her messy ponytail, and Hyunjin watched in amazement as her cheeks turned the faintest of pinks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is far too easy to mess with</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It amused Hyunjin that Minha always acted like she had the upper hand- which most of the time, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>- but crumbled under the simplest of compliments from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was weak when it came to him, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy that a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice snapped him from his thoughts, and he watched her hurriedly press the wheel, both of them staring at the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha…” she scoffed before continuing. “What is the longest amount of time you’ve gone without sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin raised his eyebrows, immediately looking at her as she straightened up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Six months,” she answered, cringing a little as she said it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Hyunjin was surprised; he didn’t think she would be able to go that long. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were trying to open the bookstore and I was working and everything…” she was picking at the pillow in her lap, unable to meet his eyes. “I just didn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>time </span>
  </em>
  <span>until…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she cut off and Hyunjin stared at her for a moment, wondering why she was being weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Trying to open the bookstore…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute,” Hyunjin laughed softly, watching Minha’s eyes finally dart up to meet his. “If you didn’t have sex for six months when you were trying to open the bookstore...and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> opened your bookstore-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hyunjin,” she rolled her eyes, but a reluctant smile was pulling on her lips as he laughed again. “You broke the six month streak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Interesting…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was smiling flirtily at her, remembering how he had seduced her in that coffee shop almost a month ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No wonder she said yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words didn’t wipe the expression from his face as he glanced up at her through his lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>normally</span>
  </em>
  <span> go?” he asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly…?” Minha paused, sighing before continuing. “No longer than two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin snorted with laughter, watching her giggle as she looked away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” he teased, amused by this newfound knowledge that, by the time </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had met her, Minha was wound rather tight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was with the same guys,” she told him with a roll of her eyes, a smile still on her face. “It’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached for the phone, vaguely wondering where those guys were </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>and if Minha still talked to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin-” he paused, distracted from his thoughts as he read the next question out loud; it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>turn to scoff. “-when’s the last time you got off?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s eyes widened a little at the question before she was looking at him, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. He hesitated, picking at a loose string on his jeans before answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...with you. Yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that doesn’t count,” Minha said with a light laugh. “Before that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Hyunjin looked away, scratching the back of his head as he hesitated. “With you...again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He peeked up at her through the fringe of his hair and her mouth had fallen open, staring at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that was, like-” Minha hesitated, counting on her fingers before looking back at him. “-that was almost a whole week!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed at her surprise, nodding in agreement as her eyes moved quickly up and down his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span> though, Hyunjin,” she said in disbelief. “Aren’t you, like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, waiting that long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin thought back to just the week before, when he hadn’t seen Minha since their ice play in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he admitted, swallowing at the thought of it, remembering how much he’d wanted to call Minha over that entire week for a little relief. “But it’s better when it’s with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t meant for it to sound so </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he was just being honest- getting off with Minha was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> better than anything he could do with his own hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m here now, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked as he spoke those last few words, watching Minha bite her lip, eyes sliding slowly up and down his body again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” her voice was a little weak as she reached for the phone. “Yeah, you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His implications were clear, and judging by the way Minha was still chewing on her bottom lip, his abstinence when she wasn’t with him was exciting her more than she wanted to admit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>O</span>
  </em>
  <span>kay,” she took a deep breath, and Hyunjin tried not to laugh. “My turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence between them as she pressed the button on the wheel, watching it spin for a moment before a question flashed across the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha,” she began. “Would you be the dominant or the submissive? Explain why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that doesn’t count!” Hyunjin exclaimed with a laugh. “We already know that about each other!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my answer’s different than you think!” Minha giggled, putting both hands up. “I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span>...pick </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Both?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin froze, eyebrows raised as she smirked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, chuckling weakly. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean...yeah,” she shrugged, looking down at her lap as she spoke. “I’m usually dominant, but you have to realize, as a dom, I’m just a slave to my submissive and their reactions anyway…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flickered up to his, and Hyunjin felt his stomach flip unexpectedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the ones who have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>power.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that, deep down; that every reaction left her wrecked because he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. But to say that he has the power? He couldn’t imagine, when he was absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>putty</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her hands, a complete, begging, sexual mess…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>be in control?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when I switch to submissive,” she continued, pulling him from his thoughts. “It’s not as much of a transition as you think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s eyes widened as she looked at him with a playful smile, and he couldn’t help thinking about it. Minha tied to her own bed with the same rope she’d used on him, his fingers wandering across her skin, watching her arch off the bed as she begged him for more-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head a little, swallowing hard as he tried to adjust the best he could on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she was right; maybe the submissives </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have more power than he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you have the right one</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was sliding the phone towards him, and he nodded, quickly reaching for her phone and pressing the button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin-” he grinned, regaining his composure as he glanced up at her. “Stand behind Minha and kiss her for thirty seconds. No kissing on the lips.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha raised her eyebrows in surprise as she watched him quickly stand up and put some space between him and the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said, smiling flirtily as he beckoned her over to him with his hand. “Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming,” she said with a laugh, rolling her eyes as she slowly climbed from her spot on the cushions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked towards him, letting out a slight laugh before turning around. Hyunjin’s eyes wandered slowly down her body as he stepped forward, hands immediately caressing her forearms and sliding upwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can’t kiss you on the lips,” Hyunjin spoke close to her ear, watching her head tilt back just slightly as she stiffened under his touch. “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a tease,” she breathed, trying and failing to sound annoyed. “You only get thirty seconds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much fun as Hyunjin had- messing with her and watching her let go a little because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>irresistible- he wanted to make his thirty seconds worth it. So he leaned forward, sweeping her ponytail gently out of the way before pressing his lips against the skin on the back of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s gasp was barely audible, but he still heard it, smiling into her skin before moving towards the side of her neck, leaving slow, meticulous, open-mouthed kisses as he went. Her head was tilting the opposite way to give him better access, and he let his tongue slip out slowly, tasting the salty skin there as she inhaled sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands moved to her sides, fingers caressing them through the fabric of her shirt as he slid slowly down to her hips. Hyunjin kept kissing her, a little quicker this time as he moved to the junction of her neck and shoulder peeking out from her shirt, nipping a little at the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha arched her back a little at the action and Hyunjin held her tighter, wondering why they’d never done this before. Sure, they’d made out before, but something about this position was better, her body pressed against his, all the sensitive spots easily accessible for him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin-” she sounded like she was choking on air, and he couldn’t help the spark of pride in his chest that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had done that. “-it’s been more than thirty seconds now. You’re cheating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed one more small kiss to her shoulder before he was taking his hands reluctantly from her, taking a step back just as she turned around to face him. The skin of her neck was shining just slightly where he’d kissed her, his teeth marks barely visible in her shoulder as his eyes darted to meet hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look so smug,” she told him with a breathy laugh, moving to sit back on the couch. “It’s my turn next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed her lead, sitting on the couch as he watched Minha hit the wheel on her phone screen. They watched it in silence and Hyunjin liked this app game more and more; what else was it going to have them do? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha,” she read out loud, her voice a lot steadier. “Find some hot chocolate while a partner of your choice gets an ice cube. When your mouth is hot and sweet, make out with the ice cube until it melts completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stared at the screen for a moment before looking up at Minha, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So who’s the partner of your choice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha laughed out loud, slapping him on the leg before standing from the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” she said with a roll of her eyes as Hyunjin giggled, getting up as well. “Here, we’ll go to the kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed behind her, eyes wandering up and down her body before he could help it. When they made it to the kitchen, he leaned against the kitchen counter, watching as she opened the pantry. She pulled out a packet of hot chocolate before grabbing a clean mug from the dishwasher, glancing over at him as she passed. He chuckled when he got a closer look, realizing the mug was old and overused, covered in Aladdin characters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aladdin?” he asked with a grin, as she looked up, immediately smiling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aladdin,” Minha told him as she put the mug under her Keurig, her back to him. “He was my first love; the absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin snorted, laughing despite himself as she hit a button on the machine before swinging around to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked with a giggle, watching him run his hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just funny,” he told her, shaking his head. “I guess Jasmine was pretty awesome, too. She was one of my favorites. Her and Mulan.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, Mulan is badass,” Minha nodded enthusiastically, glancing at her cup that was filling with hot water. “And Jasmine too. Both of them were big role models for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The machine was whirring behind her, coming to an end, and Hyunjin was thoughtful as he watched her pour the hot chocolate powder in the water, beginning to stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her answer didn’t surprise him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>them; all “who cares about the rules, I’ll do what I want”, but actually cared way more than she wanted to let on, a soft spot she wouldn’t let anyone see. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like she’s guarding herself against something</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like she was a character in one of the many dramas he watched, and Hyunjin couldn’t help the direction of his thoughts as Minha sipped the hot chocolate, humming in satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught him looking, immediately smiling as she lowered the mug from her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she asked again, moving closer until she was leaning against the counter with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away, feeling slightly nervous as his eyes wandered to the mug again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still hang out with those other guys you were talking about?” he asked, still not looking at her. “The ones you meet up with to, you know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin trailed off, finally looking at her just as Minha’s eyes were darting away from him. He was curious; if they weren’t exclusive, did she play app games and watch dramas with </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>guys too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could acknowledge the sharp, unexpected twist in his stomach at the thought, Minha was clearing her throat, looking awkward as her fingers curled a bit tighter around the mug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uh…” she hesitated, letting out a small, nervous chuckle. “No. I don’t. I haven’t seen them in six or seven months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s eyebrows raised in surprise at her answer just as she was looking at him again, and he was smiling before he could help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So just me?” he asked playfully, Minha rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she sighed, sounding a little reluctant to give the answer. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hyunjin asked, watching her closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a subject she wanted to discuss, that much was clear, as the smile faded a little from her face and she took a particularly long drink of her hot chocolate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guarded</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know, I mean…” she shrugged, not fooling Hyunjin with her forced nonchalant tone. “They’ve just been busy… and I’ve been running the bookstore and stuff…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quickly sipping her drink again, and Hyunjin nodded, his mind wandering as the silence settled between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bookstore hadn’t made her too busy for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay-” she paused, tipping her head back as she drank the rest of the hot chocolate in one gulp. “-You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drank that fast, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>fast, and Hyunjin almost teased her about changing the subject. But she was setting her empty mug on the counter before moving to the freezer, reaching into the same ice bucket they’d used last time he was there, and his throat went a little dry at the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” she was holding an ice cube between her fingers, turning around to smile playfully at him, letting the freezer door shut behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A slow heat was creeping beneath his skin as he followed Minha out of the kitchen, both of them moving back to the comfy sofa, their empty chicken box still sitting on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sat down, swallowing hard as Minha climbed into his lap, legs on either side of his and digging into the cushions as she grinned down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, take this for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was handing the ice to him, but he smirked before opening his mouth, waiting for her to drop it in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” she was rolling her eyes again, but the smile was still on her face as she dropped the ice cube on his tongue. “Such a princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t have a snarky reply as he immediately pressed his lips together, the freezing cube sliding along his tongue as he felt his mouth getting colder as Minha scooted a little closer on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was asking again, but this time Minha was sweeping some hair off his forehead, leaning a little closer as his eyes wandered to her lips. Hyunjin nodded, his hands resting on her legs as her mouth was just inches from his. Her fingers were sliding through his hair completely before she was dragging them down his neck and resting them on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Minha leaned forward, pressing her lips to his for only a moment before they were both opening their mouths together, tilting their heads. Hyunjin could immediately taste the sweetness of the hot chocolate as her tongue scooped the ice cube right out of his mouth, the hot temperature of her mouth a delicious contradiction to the freezing cold of his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s fingers slid along the length of her legs, following the curve of her body until his hands were at the middle of her back, pushing her a little closer to him before he could help it. The experience was hotter than he’d expected it to be, their lips moving in a slow but deliberate rhythm as she dropped the much smaller ice cube back into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nails were digging into the skin of his shoulders and his breath hitched as he rolled the sweet-tasting ice cube along his tongue. She deepened the kiss a little, scooting even closer until her hips were pressed against his. Hyunjin held her tighter, hands sliding to her hips as his head sank a little more into the cushion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha rolled against him, both of them moaning softly just as she was stealing the ice cube away from him, their lips just centimeters apart, both of them taking a small breath of air. Hyunjin’s fingers were digging into the skin of her hips as he pulled gently, wanting her to move again. She pressed her lips to his again as she obliged, and Hyunjin was glad he didn’t have the ice cube in his own mouth as he gasped softly, thankful for a little bit of friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were moving their lips again, much quicker this time, desperate, as Minha moved against him again. Hyunjin slipped on the cushions a little underneath her, her hips in the perfect position now as she kept moving slowly, pulling a low groan from his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Minha was slowing down, placing one chaste kiss to his lips before resting her forehead against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ice is melted,” she whispered, and he was happy to hear she was just as breathless as he was. “My turn’s over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin swallowed before nodding, Minha sliding off his lap just as he was opening his eyes. She stood in front of him, pushing some strands of hair off her face before grinning at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you not to be so smug,” she said, moving to sit next to him again. “You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>worse than I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed with a shake of his head, having no argument for her as he adjusted on the couch, sitting up a little straighter once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My turn?” he asked, pulling on his t-shirt that was sticking to his slightly sweaty skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Minha’s eyes were on the movement before they darted to his face, and he smirked before pressing the wheel on her phone screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It spun quickly, and Hyunjin bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin,” he read out loud, laughing a little before glancing up at Minha. “Lick whipped cream off Minha’s thighs until they’re clean. No hands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence followed as Minha’s mouth fell open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen that dare before,” she said weakly, finally pulling her eyes from his as she stared at the screen. “That’s new…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still laughing as he shifted a little in his seat, eyes wandering to the silky skin of her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have whipped cream?” he asked, dragging his gaze back up to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” she hesitated, licking her lips and glancing towards the kitchen. “-yeah. MiYoung loves it, so we always have it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was amused by her hesitation- was she </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>?- watching as she slowly stood up, looking back at him for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha moved quickly past him, and Hyunjin tried not to laugh, her behavior reminding him of the first time he’d ever been there. When she’d been cleaning the entire house before grabbing a whole bottle of wine for them to share. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at the thought just as she was coming back, a can of whipped cream in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she sighed, sitting back on the couch and holding it out to him. “Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin took the can slowly, letting his eyes wander down her body, wondering how he wanted to do this exactly. She was sitting normally on the couch, but her legs were closed together and she was leaning forward, watching him closely as her hands gripped the ends of the cushion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up, putting the can on the coffee table before dropping slowly to his knees, scooting closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’re gonna be able to sit like that,” he told her, teasing a bit when he noticed how concentrated she was on his movements. “You’re gonna have to relax.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” she said automatically, voice a little defensive as she loosened her hands from the cushion. “I was just watching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t argue, knowing better as he scooted until he was sitting right in front of her, grabbing the whipped cream behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still can’t sit like that,” he said, smirking up at her as he rested his hand on her knee. “You’ve gotta-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed on her leg, and she giggled a little, high-pitched and nervous as she looked down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just said my thighs,” she spoke quickly, motioning to the skin of her legs exposed by her tiny shorts. “They’re right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin pushed on her thighs again, gaining courage from her </span>
  <em>
    <span>clear </span>
  </em>
  <span>anxiousness as her eyes darted to the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s my turn,” he told her quietly, shaking the can in his other hand. “So I get to decide where I put the whipped cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha looked like she was trying to think of an argument as she sat back just slightly, but she was seemingly tongue-tied. After a moment, she reluctantly loosened her legs, letting Hyunjin push them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t understand why she was always so resistant; it was obvious she wanted it, so why put up such a fight?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guarded again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin shook the can again before taking the cap off, glancing up at her one last time as he spread her legs a little more. Minha was watching him so closely he wondered if she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>blinking </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he turned the bottle upside down, finger on the white tip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” he asked, eyes locking with hers as she nodded with another nervous giggle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was quieter than usual, and he looked away, concentrating on the task at hand. He pressed his finger against the tip, making a line of whipped cream from the bottom of her inner thighs all the way up to the middle, repeating the same line on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin reached behind to put the can behind him once more before gripping her knees and looking up at her again through the fringe of his hair. She was biting her lip, back leaned just a little more into the cushions, and she looked hot like that, sending a jolt through his entire system as his eyes moved back to her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitating for only a second, he moved forward, starting at the line of whipped cream on her left leg and dragging his tongue along the skin, scooping up the white, sweet substance as he went. He could feel her legs tensing underneath him, and he swallowed quickly before starting back again, licking the excess cream he’d missed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was shifting slightly under his grip on her knees, but he didn’t look up before he was moving to the rest of the cream on her left leg, dragging his tongue even further up the skin of her thigh as he took his time, deliberate and slow. She was slipping a little on the couch, and Hyunjin glanced up just in time to see her back falling a little more completely into the cushions, teeth still clamped tightly on her bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin liked her like this, more pliant than usual, still watching him closely like he wasn’t real. It had him grinning again, pulling his eyes from her as he moved to the other leg, not wasting any time as he started licking slowly up the right thigh. He heard her sharp intake of breath this time, pride flickering in his chest again as he paused for only a second before moving to the upper part of her thigh, much more teasing with his tongue as he moved painfully slow, taking his time with every swirling movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mean,” Minha breathed, slipping further on her cushion as she let out a breathy laugh. “You don’t have to put on such a show, Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled quietly, moving back to her left leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned cheekily up at her, and she laughed again, the sound morphing into a choked sigh as he dragged his tongue along the excess sweetness on her thigh, moving all the way to the top before moving back towards her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already did that side,” Minha’s fingers were in his hair, gripping the strands lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It said until it’s clean,” Hyunjin muttered, gaining more and more confidence at Minha’s reactions. “I can still taste it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have time to argue as he did it again, paying special attention to the top of her inner thigh as she squirmed a little underneath him. Hyunjin grinned, moving to her right leg and licking an identical, long strip up her thigh as she sucked in another sharp breath. Feeling brave, he moved his tongue up the length of her other thigh one more time before sinking his teeth just slightly into the flesh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha yanked on his hair, lifting him up as he smirked up at her, biting his lip while her eyes darted along the features of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re done,” she told him, exhaling loudly as she shook her head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Geesh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hyunjin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked, turning his head to the side as she let go of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha laughed in disbelief, sweeping some strands off his forehead again before pushing on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just get up,” she said, trying and failing to sound annoyed. “It’s my turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin obeyed immediately, still feeling smug as he sat back down on the couch, watching her sit straight once more. She looked like she was still catching her breath and Hyunjin couldn’t be more proud of himself, wondering how much longer they were going to play this game before they could get up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> things-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>O</span>
  </em>
  <span>kay-” Minha spoke loudly as she pressed her finger to her screen. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wheel spun for just a moment before a question flashed across the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha,” she began. “Who is your favorite sex partner you’ve had so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s eyebrows raised as she glanced up at him, giggling a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” her voice was hesitant as she answered. “I, uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was much more invested in her answer than he wanted to be, and Minha glanced at him for just a second before sighing in obvious defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’d have to say you. If I’m being honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a second as Hyunjin grinned before pressing his lips together, Minha twisting nervously on her ponytail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you too,” Hyunjin told her, body growing hot just thinking about it. “By far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking on it, there wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d liked more, and it made him all the more impatient to end this game. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How much longer are we going to drag this out?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” she sounded shocked, and that surprised Hyunjin as her wide eyes moved to meet his. “No one else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not,” he told her easily, smiling mischievously at her. “You think I’m better than all </span>
</p><p>
  <span>those other guys you used to call?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was mostly messing with her, but he still watched closely as she smiled, looking a little embarrassed as she nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. By far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She used his own words before sliding the phone slightly towards him, eyes on the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s your turn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was curious- here she was, avoiding the subject again- but he wasn’t going to push it, pressing the wheel on her phone and waiting for it to spin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sexual tension was palpable now, a thick, hazy cloud hovering between them as they watched the screen of her phone. He could still taste the hot chocolate and whipped cream on his tongue, and his body was almost overheated now, pants uncomfortably tight as he just kept thinking about why he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> here. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You think I’m better than all those other guys you used to call?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah. By far.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The praise had him almost fidgety with anticipation, wondering what they’d be doing all night with her apartment to themselves-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin,” he forced himself to pay attention, reading out loud. “What music do you prefer to listen to while having sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question temporarily distracted him as he furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” he laughed nervously as he glanced up at Minha, who was looking back curiously. “I’ve never actually listened to music while having sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, really?” her eyes widened as she spoke. “Never?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I’ve had the radio going, but I’ve never, like, listened to specific music for it before…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fifty Shades of Grey</span>
  </em>
  <span> series, when he’d read that scene with Ana and Christian. He’d always wanted to try it but never had gotten around to it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm…” Minha spoke quietly, glancing at her phone screen before looking back at him. “Wanna try it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s eyes locked with hers as he felt his heart skip a beat in excitement, immediate heat rushing through his veins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he answered, adjusting again on the couch as his eyes darted up and down her body. “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha licked her lips, looking him over for just a moment before standing up quickly from the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” she leaned down, taking his hand that was resting on his leg and pulling just slightly. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her impatience was just fuel to the fire in his core, and he got up quickly, letting her practically drag him to her bedroom. Minha didn’t stop until she was at her bed, turning around to look up at him with dark eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fifty Shade of Grey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right?” she asked, letting go of his hand and taking a step closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he answered quietly, a one-sided grin on his face as he dragged his hands up her side. “Is that what we’re gonna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She read my mind</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s own hands were sliding up his arms, caressing his shoulders as she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked just as excited by the idea as he was, and he nodded quickly, stomach twisting in sharp excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha gripped his shoulders, pulling him to her as they kissed again, impatient and a bit sloppy as they turned around, the back of Hyunjin’s knees hitting the bed. Her hands were moving to the hem of his shirt, lifting it just slightly so she could slip her fingers beneath the fabric, sliding quickly along the skin of his torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her touch left fire in its wake, and he sighed into their kiss as he moved his hands to her hips, pulling her closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not using headphones,” she spoke breathlessly, breaking their kiss as she gripped his shirt again, yanking it upwards. “They’ll get in the way. But I’ll play music on my speakers and I’m still gonna blindfold you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin took the shirt from her grip, pulling it over his head and throwing it to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s hands were dragging up his upper body again before she was pushing on his shoulders, forcing him to sit on the mattress. He didn’t let go of her and she stumbled forward a bit, laughing at the action as she regained her balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get completely on the bed,” she told him, still smiling as she took her hands from his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bossy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still as much of a turn on as it always was, and Hyunjin found himself eager to obey as he scooted further on the bed, laying back on the disheveled sheets and pushing the comforter to the side, head falling onto one of her soft pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha had disappeared, and he could hear her digging around in what he assumed was the box under her bed, standing up with an eye mask for sleeping and a regular, silk tie. She climbed onto the bed, eyes wandering up and down his body before she was moving on top of him, straddling his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, lift up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin immediately lifted onto his elbows, watching as she put the tie to the side, fiddling with the rubber band on the eyemask. She leaned forward, giving him a spontaneous kiss on the lips before slowly putting the eyemask around his head, the soft fabric obstructing his vision completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I test you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips were just centimeters from his ear as she spoke, and Hyunjin felt his head fall back just slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he answered her, swallowing a little around his dry throat. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...I was thinking…” it felt like she had sat up a little straighter again, her voice farther away as she started pulling slightly on his hands. “We could see how well you can sit still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his arms out from underneath himself, her words increasing his heartbeat a bit as he wondered what exactly she meant by that. Minha was taking his wrists, lifting them above his head as he complied with her movements, feeling the silk tie dusting along his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna tie you up,” she explained, and he could feel more of the fabric now, the heat of Minha’s body over his as she started tying it around his wrists. “But you’re not tied to my frame, so you can move your hands wherever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was just listening, realizing where this was going as he felt the tie securing around his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you have to keep your hands above your head,” she spoke in his ear again as she finally let go of his arms, sliding down his body once more. “Or I’ll stop. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded quickly as he kept his arms locked above his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Words, Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah,” he answered hurriedly, nodding again as he felt her moving farther down his body. “I’ll stay still.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he wanted to, this strange urge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to please her turning him on even more than he already was as she sat on his lap once more, the pressure both delicious and unbearable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a playlist,” she told him, and he assumed she was scrolling through her phone. “We’ll play some music off that...see how you like it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he replied again, knowing she would say something if he just nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence before the first song started playing from a speaker that sounded like it was behind Hyunjin on the nightstand. It had a sexy beat, an R&amp;B type song that he was pretty sure he’d heard before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha didn’t say anything, but he could feel her moving again, body heat back above his as she started pressing, slow, open-mouthed kisses along his jawline. She adjusted until her hips were right against his, and Hyunjin gasped when she started moving against him, slow and steady with the beat of the song. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth moved to his neck, tongue caressing the sensitive skin there before she was sucking just slightly, her teeth holding it in place. Hyunjin hissed, back arching off the bed as he reveled in the both painful and pleasurable feeling of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already marked you up a bit from yesterday,” Minha muttered against his skin, sounding proud of herself as she moved a little further down. “Hope they fade before you have to go back to work…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t seem like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> cared if they faded or not, her tone teasing, and Hyunjin felt the corner of his lips pulling up into a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>People might ask if I’ve got a girlfriend now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to say those exact words just to mess with her, but he was distracted when he felt her tongue running along the length of his collarbone, directly over the hickey she’d left just the night before. The area was even more sensitive than usual from the bruise on his skin and he let out a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>“ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>” when he felt her teeth graze across it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like that? When I leave marks on you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words were whispered and teasing again, the warmth of her breath dusting along his skin as she kept moving her hips to the beat of the music. It was heightening his senses, not being able to see her, and his body was even more on edge as he felt her leaving small kisses along his other collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyunjin breathed, eyes slipping closed even though he had the blindfold anyway. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I like it a lot…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s movements stuttered for a second and Hyunjin felt a shiver of pride run down his spine; he loved it when he caught her off-guard like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” her voice was unsteady as she spoke, quickly regaining the rhythm of her hips before licking the skin beneath her lips. “Yeah. Me too…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hyunjin could ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>- was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hers</span>
  </em>
  <span>?- she was using her teeth to take in some of the skin, sucking hard and making him arch off the bed again. He exhaled sharply, fists clenched together as he tried to keep them in place above his head. He could feel her tongue swiping the skin in her mouth, the sensation intense as he groaned softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was still moving against him while she left her mark and it was almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much, Hyunjin’s heavy breathing audible even over the music as he tried to keep still. Just when it was starting to get painful, she pulled her mouth from his skin, swiping her tongue gently along the area before pulling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job sitting still,” she said softly, and Hyunjin preened at the praise. “You’re getting better at this, Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a good teacher,” he replied, tone flirty despite the strain of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Psh</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minha let out a soft laugh, and he felt her hands moving along his sides, nails scraping into the skin. “Thanks...I guess I have a good student, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song changed to a faster, still R&amp;B beat just as Minha started moving downward, and Hyunjin almost whined at the loss, the pressure of her hips against his </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she slid to his thighs. She was dragging her hands down his stomach, fingers sliding carefully along each individual muscle and he found himself wishing he could see her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the way she looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was distracted once again when her hands made it to the top of his pants, caressing the area on either side of his zipper before one of them was running along the fabric above his dick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyunjin’s hips jerked up on instinct as he bit his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay still,” Minha spoke gently, pressing her hand to his hips to lower them back on the mattress. “You know what’ll happen if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He swallowed hard, fists clenching against above his head as he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Words</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hyunj-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yes,” he felt impatient, especially as her hand ran along his dick again, squeezing just slightly. “You’ll stop…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was mischievous, hands undoing his pants and wrapping around his erection only to stay there, not moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no,” Hyunjin answered quickly, willing himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to thrust into her hand. “No, you can...you can go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… I guess since you asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>nicely</span>
  </em>
  <span>...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words were confident, but her tone </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a little shaky as he heard her take a deep breath, and that was praise in itself, knowing he wasn’t the only one affected by this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha started moving slowly, her hand warm and the perfect amount of pressure around his dick as she went up and down. Hyunjin pressed his lips together before biting the bottom one, keeping his hips still, pressing the back of his hands into the mattress and wondering when he started getting so regularly wrecked from a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand job</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was different, because Minha was twisting her wrist in just the way he liked it, pulling a moan from the back of his throat before she was sliding her thumb along his slit, sending a shockwave of pleasure through his system. She was using the perfect amount of speed too, completely with the beat of the song, and he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, making the way it felt that much stronger as he released his bottom lip, lifting his back just slightly off the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to ride you, Hyunjin?” her voice was breathy as she increased the rhythm of her hand, Hyunjin sighing loudly at the feeling. “Make you keep your hands above your head while I do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he was nodding as he said it, hips moving into her touch before he could stop it. “Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> that sounds-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hyunjin,” Minha pressed his hips back into the mattress, and the forcefulness of it sent a shiver through his system; that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too sexy to him. “Or I won’t do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he said quickly, Minha’s hand torturous as it moved even faster, twisting her wrist again as if to test him. “I didn’t mean to, Noona, it just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cut off when she slid her thumb along his slit again, choking on the rest of his words as he groaned in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just what?” she asked playfully, squeezing a little as she moved her hand up and down now. “Does it feel good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyunjin replied instantly, licking his bottom lip. “Yeah it does.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her hand away and this time he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> whine at the loss, the sound low in his throat as he felt her scooting farther down his legs. Minha didn’t respond and Hyunjin was blind, unable to see as she climbed off the bed, the mattress shaking a bit with her movements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your hands there,” Minha instructed gently, almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>kindly</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her in bed like this, but Hyunjin didn’t have time to think about it as he heard the rustling of fabric, telling him she was taking her clothes off. “Don’t move them. Okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was climbing back onto the bed, legs straddling either side of him as she slowly moved closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he whispered, wishing he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> blindfolded for a moment, just so he could see her as she got on top of him like that. “I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next thing he knew, Minha was wrapping her hand around him for a moment, only to sink down on top of him, the warmth and tightness of it pulling a simultaneous moan out of both of them. The song changed again, a slower rhythm again from an artist Hyunjin vaguely recognized, and Minha adjusted for just a moment before she was moving with the beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only the second time they’d had </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex, and Hyunjin wished they’d done it before </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the feeling of her around him almost too much for him as she moved in rhythm with the song. He was folding his fingers together to keep them above his head, another groan pulling from his throat as she kept moving, the sensation of it sending a flush to his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha leaned forward, and he only knew by the angle of her hips before her hands were resting on his torso, running clumsily along it’s surface as he heard her breathing heavily. He was sure she was beautiful like this, on top of him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>riding</span>
  </em>
  <span> him while he was left completely at her mercy, but of course, he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> and couldn’t touch her either, unable to do anything but enjoy every pleasurable movement of her body against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands left his skin only to press into the mattress on either side of his shoulders, and she surprised him when she pressed her lips to his in a heated, messy kiss, Hyunjin immediately lifting his head a little to kiss her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still moving as he tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep his hips in place, fingers still folded almost painfully around each other as he kept his hands above his head. Minha slid her tongue slowly along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth with a gasp, both of them turning their heads to the side as they started making out again. He could still taste the hot chocolate on her tongue, and the thrill of it- of the memory of everything they’d been doing- sent his heart rate through the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them were breathing heavily, and he felt one of her hands lifting from the mattress only to run roughly through his hair. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the way the strands would yank on his scalp like that, and he moaned into her mouth, hips accidentally moving against hers to match her rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot how much you like that,” Minha muttered against his lips, pulling on the strands again and tilting his head to the side. “I should’ve done this from the beginning…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to be admiring him, but he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so all he could do was wait for her next move, the anticipation of it making him swallow both with nerves and excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha started rotating her hips just a little, the new movement making Hyunjin arch off the bed before he could help it, new waves of pleasure rolling through his overheated body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” she asked, whispering in his ear as her breaths ghosted along the cartilage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyunjin felt like that’s all he ever said to her, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he wanted it all, wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it was the first time all the bondage was more frustrating than pleasurable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to keep going?” she was teasing him, moving more deliberately in circles, his eyes squeezing shut as he groaned, fingers slipping a bit above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minha,” he breathed, arms tense as he held them above him. “Let me see you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Can I touch you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t mean to ask, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wanted it </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a little too hung up in the feeling of it all to think before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want the blindfold?” Minha asked, sounding surprised despite the breathlessness of her voice as she continued to move. “No tie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” she asked, sounding like she was teasing him again, and he was sure he looked desperate right now as his hips moved against her again before he could help it, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>- see you,” he answered with a shaky voice. “And touch you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t know what to expect from her- he’d never begged for </span>
  <em>
    <span>freedom</span>
  </em>
  <span> before-, but he was surprised when she stopped the movement of her hips, fingers coming up to the eye mask on his face. She lifted it slowly, and Hyunjin immediately blinked a few times, adjusting to having vision again. Minha was hovering above him, beautiful, with messy hair and hooded eyes as she looked down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed a kiss to his lips before leaning forward, sliding her hands up his arms before undoing the tie around his wrists. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>shocked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, really- was she really setting him free?- eyes roaming along her body stretched on top of him as she messed with the fabric of the tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silk slipped off his wrists, and he rotated them once before sliding his hands immediately along her bare shoulders, then down her arms before moving to her sides. She threw the tie to the side, scooting her upper body down a bit as she looked down at him. Her movements had stopped for a moment, eyes dark as they roamed across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so handsome,” she said in disbelief, sounding almost annoyed with herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you let me free?” He asked cheekily, hands sliding down to her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes with a reluctant smile, and Hyunjin laughed before it was morphing into a strangled moan, her hips moving against him once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be so cocky,” she leaned forward to whisper in his ear as his grip tightened on her hips. “I might tie you back up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha moved again, slow and deliberate, her forehead resting against his as her heavy breathing mixed with his own. He let go of her for only a moment, sliding his fingers up the soft skin of her back, and she arched into the touch, sighing at the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin couldn’t help the weird </span>
  <em>
    <span>connection</span>
  </em>
  <span> he felt to her, just like he had in his dorm room, especially when she was lifting her head and opening her eyes, gaze locking with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt...</span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached up unsteadily, sweeping some sweaty hair off his forehead- almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovingly</span>
  </em>
  <span>- before she was leaning forward, pressing her lips to his. Their kiss was heated but slow, passionate even as they continued to match the rhythm of each other’s hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already embarrassingly close, and judging by the way her nails were digging into the skin of his shoulders, he wondered if Minha wasn’t too far behind. She was moving a little quicker now, the friction, warmth, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it pulling a groan from Hyunjin’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minha,” he could barely speak as she lifted her face from his again, using his shoulders as leverage. “I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned again as she moved in a circle again, her own mewl soft in his ears as she leaned forward again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either,” she admitted, her grip on his shoulders almost painful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was surprisingly better, being able to hold her close, seeing her come apart at the seams as she bit her lip, another soft cry slipping from her open mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s whole body was on fire, and the familiar pressure in his lower abdomen was building rapidly, his breathing labored as his fingers slipped on her sweaty skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped her hips again, directing her again, wanting her to go </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she obliged without hesitation, sparks of pleasure shooting through his system. It was only a few more minutes before he was tumbling over the edge, moaning loudly as he pressed the back of his head into the mattress, eyes squeezed shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just seconds later, Hyunjin still riding out his own release, Minha’s unsteady hands were slipping off his shoulders, falling to the mattress. She let out a high-pitched “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span>” as she finally came undone, movements uneven as they both slowed down together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was still catching his breath when Minha was collapsing on top of him, her body warm and sticky against his. There was nothing but the sounds of them breathing and the song playing quietly in the background, nearly forgotten as they laid there together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let go of her hips, his hands sliding slowly and lethargically up the skin of her back, and he felt Minha’s nose press into the skin of his neck, making him smile weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their breathing became more even, and the playlist ended, the silence in the room all the more comforting as Hyunjin’s eyes stayed closed, Minha’s body warm on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words were muffled against his skin, her head resting on the pillow beneath them. Hyunjin felt her fingers dragging lazily along his upper arm, his body relaxing more completely under her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to acknowledge how weird it was, that she was asking him to stay, or that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was snuggling on top of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, entire demeanor softer than he’d ever seen her. Hyunjin was already slipping into his subconscious, sleep pulling him under before he could think too hard about any of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now, he was content.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Hyunjin:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>4:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin jumped, slipping the headphones off his ears and turning around in his computer chair. Chan was standing in the entrance of his cubicle, smiling at Hyunjin’s still widened eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I scare you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he replied with a laugh, shaking his head a bit. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and Chan had been working together for quite a few months now, and they’d graduated from coworker/intern to friends rather quickly. It wasn’t uncommon for Chan to stop by with snacks or a soda, chatting with him about new song ideas or something random, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any plans Saturday night?” Chan asked, tilting his bag of chips towards Hyunjin in offering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This Saturday?” Hyunjin asked, digging his hand in the bag and grabbing a few pieces. “I don’t think so...why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of Minha, wondering when he was going to see her again. They hadn’t discussed it yet; he hadn’t talked to her since that morning when he left her apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was thinking about throwing another party, like having everyone for dinner again at my place,” Chan answered, his tone friendly as he grabbed some more chips. “Didn’t know if you wanted to come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin did his best to look nonchalant as he threw his own chips into his mouth, giving him time to think before talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does that mean he’s inviting Minha too?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told MiYoung and I was gonna text Minha now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly looked away from the older, dusting imaginary chip crumbs from his pants as Chan paused before speaking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You liked Minha, right?” he asked absentmindedly, and Hyunjin glanced up to see the man turning his chip bag at an angle, checking for any pieces left inside. “You guys seemed like you got along okay at the last party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin nodded a little too quickly, dusting more invisible crumbs off his pants as he let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, Minha was cool. I liked her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to be nonchalant when the thought of Minha brought a lot more than </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his head. All he could see was her just the night before, climbing into his lap, mouth centimeters from his as he could smell the hot chocolate still lingering on her lips-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, sounds good,” Chan crumbled the bag into a ball, grinning at the younger. “Meet at my house around six?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, sounds good,” Hyunjin nodded again, swallowing as he tried his best to shake away his thoughts. “It’ll be fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll order some food and we’ll have alcohol too, so don’t worry about bringing anything,” Chan added, taking a step back out of the cubicle. “See you then, man. Glad you’re coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One last nod to one another and Chan was leaving the cubicle, still smiling as Hyunjin took a silent deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was stupid really, that he had to keep this whole thing with him and Minha a secret. He knew she was sensitive about him being younger- who </span>
  <em>
    <span>cares</span>
  </em>
  <span>?- and didn’t want anyone to know, but he didn’t know how long the two of them could keep this up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d woken up that morning at her house, shuffling into the bathroom only to do a double take when he found dark, red and purple bruises on his neck and collar bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hickeys</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t mind hickeys- thought they were hot, honestly- but with their whole relationship being top secret, that made things </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> more difficult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, being a theater kid for most of his high school career, Hyunjin knew how to use a bit of makeup, and spent almost an </span>
  <em>
    <span>hour</span>
  </em>
  <span> covering up the hickeys the best he could with foundation. He was sure he’d done a good job, since no one had teased him about it yet- Changbin was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>worst</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and he’d also worn a hoodie, just as a precaution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now it wasn’t about hiding evidence; he and Minha were </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be together, all night, just like the month before, and he wasn’t sure he could go that many hours pretending like he didn’t know her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was he supposed to look at Minha like they were friendly acquaintances when all he could think about was the way she looked on her own couch, back pressed into the cushions as he licked up the whipped cream slowly from the skin of her thighs, her uneven breaths the only sound in the living room-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone vibrated loudly, sitting on the desk next to his keyboard, and he jumped for the second time in ten minutes, turning back around in his computer chair. He spotted Minha’s name on the screen, unlocking his phone to read the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:40pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did Chan ask you yet about going to his party this weekend?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sighed, typing back quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:40pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I already said I’d go. You’re going too, right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No offense to Chan and MiYoung, but Hyunjin wasn’t sure he’d wanna go if it was just the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew what they got up to when they were drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:41pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have you said anything about us?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rolled his eyes at the text, another one coming in right after it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:42pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way Chan would just randomly throw a party like this without some kind of ulterior motive. Did he invite anyone else?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was worried, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much was obvious. He hesitated, fingers hovering on the keyboard as he thought about asking her what the big deal was. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:43pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think he’s trying to do like a double date type thing… I know Channie, he’s sneaky. He probably thinks we’re together or something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin read the latest message, grimacing at her words as he let out another exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right. She doesn’t like commitment</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as it annoyed Hyunjin that Minha </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted</span>
  </em>
  <span> on keeping their arrangement on the down low, he also knew what he was signing up for when they started this...</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> they had going on in the first place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha didn’t do boyfriends; which meant Minha didn’t want to go to a get together that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> a double date with Hyunjin because that implied they were in a relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guarded again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:44pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, I haven’t said anything to him about us, I’m still your dirty little secret don’t worry ;) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think it might be fun though…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:44pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He said he’s gonna order food and buy alcohol, so we don’t have to bring anything</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the screen, wondering if Chan’s intentions </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> completely intentional.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does he somehow know?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:45pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… Something seems fishy</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed softly at that, typing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:45pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think he’s trying to get us to confess?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:46pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think so.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:46pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you think we could invite Jisung?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was taken aback by her latest message, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:47pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Han? Why would I invite HIM?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin could only imagine the type of stupid crap Jisung would do if he brought him to a party with both MiYoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minha. His roommate was a complete </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirt</span>
  </em>
  <span> and since neither one of them were </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> taken…</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:48pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because if Jisung comes then it doesn’t seem like a double date. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the text for a long moment, contemplating her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true; if Jisung came, Chan’s get together would no longer be two couples hanging out together- because he didn’t care </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> his boss said, MiYoung and Chan were </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>a couple- it would be five people chilling at his house instead. Jisung would be the perfect way to keep the dinner from being too </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach twisted uncomfortably again, at the thought of his roommate sitting between them on the couch, probably sending some flirty remarks Minha’s way while grinning charmingly at MiYoung. They would be completely inconspicuous, with Jisung there to soak up the limelight, and Hyunjin and Minha would pretend they weren’t seeing each other on a weekly basis.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want</span>
  <em>
    <span> it to be a double date?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the second time in just twenty four hours he’d had to ask himself this question.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How do you feel about Minha?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin swallowed hard, his finger sliding along the case on his phone as his eyes glazed over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you still hang out with those other guys you were talking about?” Hyunjin asked, glancing over at Minha leaning against the counter next to him. “The ones you meet up with to, you know…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I, uh…” she hesitated, letting out a small, nervous chuckle. “No. I don’t. I haven’t seen them in six or seven months.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin’s surprise brought a playful smile on his face before he could help it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So just me?” he asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her answer shouldn’t have made him happy, he shouldn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she got up to in her free time because they </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> exclusive, he knew that, and he never cared when this whole thing started.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin slid his hands up and down Minha’s back gently, sated and exhausted as Minha’s breathing evened out on top of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was warm and relaxed, her body completely collapsed on top of his as she buried her nose into the skin of his neck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay here tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She was soft, much more vulnerable and less </span>
  </em>
  <span>guarded</span>
  <em>
    <span> than he was used to seeing her, the feel of Minha’s fingers running up the skin of his arm more soothing than it should’ve been. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin ran a frustrated hand through his hair, glancing at the ceiling and wondering when things had gotten so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>emotional</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt like he was getting pulled in two different directions- the male lead in any drama, movie or book he’d ever read, where he put himself in a situation he thought he could handle, only for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>female</span>
  </em>
  <span> lead to get the better of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha hadn’t intended it and neither had he, but the arrangement had manifested itself into something so much more than casual sex, and he wasn’t one hundred percent sure what he was supposed to do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone vibrated again on the desk, and he looked back down, opening it quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:53pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that okay?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at the words on the screen, smiling because her combination of second-guessing herself and impatience was amusing and…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:54pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, that’s fine. Now that I think about it, Chan and Jisung will probably get along really well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t lying- his roommate and boss had a decent amount in common- but still, this meant he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to bring Jisung to this party, because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>the man would say yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:54pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. Let me know what he says.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin exhaled loudly, knowing the answer was right in front of him, why this situation was more complicated than it already was.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha doesn’t like loss of control</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything in her life was perfectly put into place so that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> could end it or continue it at any time. She was a master at keeping things at arm’s length so she could loosen her grip and watch from a distance as they fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her terms, of course.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like that with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin knew this. He knew he had more control over her than she wanted to admit, and that was why she was so flustered with him half the time. It was why she was panicking about being alone with him at this party and why she only whispered her softest things to him in the dark, when they couldn’t see each other’s faces and the sleepiness of the night pulled the words from her before she could take them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span> was complicated.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (4:56pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you. I’m sorry you have to ask.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed quietly- here she was, getting impatient and nervous again with his lack of response- and Hyunjin felt himself softening as he typed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:57pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s no big deal. I’m sure Jisung will have fun, and it’s probably good for him to get away from his girlfriend of the week for once ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Playful and nonchalant was good; it would make her feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stood up from his desk, saving the music he’d been working on- </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> progress since Chan had walked in- and rolled up his headphones, setting them in the top drawer. Closing down all his programs on his computer, he glanced at the clock, thankful it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> time to go for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to listen to some music, walk, and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Opening his phone to the text conversation with Minha, he read their messages again, wondering if he should text or call Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just got my text back from Minha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin jumped </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>- gasping this time as he quickly locked his phone, spinning around to face Chan. The man was standing in the entrance of his cubicle once more, grinning at how startled Hyunjin had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep coming in without any </span>
  <em>
    <span>noise</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyunjin said with a laugh, his phone feeling heavy in his hand as he was thankful he had the sense to turn off the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan laughed, running a hand through his fluffy hair. “I just wanted to tell you that Minha is ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking about it’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so I’ll let you know what she says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he did his very best to look uncaring as he glanced at his blank phone screen. “Hey...would it be alright if I invited my friend Jisung? He likes music too, and he’s been feeling a bit down about his ex-girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span> true; Jisung had broken things off with his hook up of last week, and it was Thursday and he hadn’t found a new girl that would give him the time of day yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So technically, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” for some reason, Chan looked like he was trying not to laugh. “-Sure, if you want. One more person won’t hurt. The more the merrier, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that too loud,” Hyunjin said, grinning and taking a quick look around. “Changbin might hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed out loud at that before Chan’s phone started ringing, and he glanced at the screen, hurriedly adjusting his bag on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, definitely,” Hyunjin answered quickly. “I’ll let you know about Jisung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke in English, his signature australian accent adding charm to the word before he was grinning at Hyunjin one last time and exiting the cubicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin unlocked his phone as soon as Chan was out of sight, sliding to Jisung’s name and reading their messages from earlier in the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Jisung (2:34pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dude. What am I supposed to do this weekend? I thought Kaylee was into me but apparently not.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (2:37pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sounds like she’s smart. Go for someone dumber.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jisung (2:38pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha. Ha. Really though, I’m looking pretty single this weekend. It’s depressing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (2:58pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sure what you want me to do about this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (2:59pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What about Sunmi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jisung (3:00pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s got a GIRLFRIEND now, can you believe that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (3:16pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well she went out with YOU so...yes. I believe it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jisung (3:17pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jisung (3:18pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are YOU doing this weekend? Wanna go to a party with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (3:31pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think I’ll pass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jisung (3:32pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>:( </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jisung (3:32pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just come this one time? I feel like drinking. Besides, maybe we can get you a REAL girlfriend, since apparently Minha ISN’T one. Sooah keeps asking me about you, the hot chick in my science class, you remember her? And I’ve got that other girl, Jeongin’s friend, she asks EVERY TIME if you’re coming when we throw parties.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jisung (3:33pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So you’ve got options.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:02pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sooah’s crazy, you know that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (4:03pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll find out if I have any plans and get back to you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jisung (4:03pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, but her boobs are AMAZING.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jisung (4:04pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, dude, I’m jealous, if Sooah was into me I might actually consider settling down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jisung (4:04pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Plus, she seems like she’d be GOOD. You know what I mean?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed at their texts with a shake of his head. He hadn’t answered Jisung, not really having much to say about Sooah. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot- probably one of the best looking girls on campus, if he was being honest- but she was also </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he never had any interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was always trying to do that though- hook him up with girls at school. And while Hyunjin had tried going out with a few of them- some nice, some not- he’d never stuck around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> a college girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clicking on his roommate’s name, he put his phone to his ear, walking out of his cubicle and pulling his backpack a little tighter on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey dude! You calling to tell me you’re coming to a party with me?” Jisung answered, his voice loud in Hyunjin’s ear, sounding a little out of breath. “Seungmin just told me about one, it’s supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they’re gonna have a keg and everything. Even though, you know Seungmin, he’s not going, he’s gotta </span>
  <em>
    <span>study</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I’m not going to that party with you,” Hyunjin talked over him with a laugh, moving to the elevators and hitting the down button. “I got invited to one already… I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a date?” Jisung joked, and Hyunjin could hear chattering in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He must be walking back to the dorm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hyunjin’s answer was deadpan as he climbed into the elevators, hitting the down button. “It’s my boss, Chan’s party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the one where you met Minha? Is he inviting other chicks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed again, rolling his eyes as the elevator doors opened and he walked quickly towards the front doors of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I promise you, she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna be into you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of her and Chan the last time he’d been there and how much he had heard about MiYoung even before he’d met her. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>clear</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him that they liked one another, and he never blamed Minha for being almost frustrated with their level of denial about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was completely obvious and the two of them seemed like they were being intentionally blind about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she taken?” Jisung asked, his voice very muffled by </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was doing with his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, no, not technically-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then she’s fair game,” he said simply, voice much clearer now. “Since you won’t let me have Minha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rolled his eyes; </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>was he inviting Jisung to this party again?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For Minha</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’ll work out,” Hyunjin replied. “But you can try. So is that a yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah sure, I’ll come,” Jisung’s keys were jingling in the background before Hyunjin could hear the familiar squeak of their dorm door. “There’s gonna be alcohol, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and food,” he answered, walking outside the JYP Building and making his way down the sidewalk. “Alright, cool. I’ll let Chan know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of food, can you bring something home? I’m starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin would’ve told him no, but his stomach growled as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll order a pizza.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed reluctantly, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up before Jisung could say anything else stupid, his text conversations popping up on the screen once more. Sliding back to Minha’s name, Hyunjin typed a single message to the girl before calling the pizza place.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (5:06pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung said he’ll come. We’re in the clear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chan</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>5:50pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe Minha got this Hyunjin guy to bring his roommate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was helping Chan empty out the brown paper bags from the liquor store, rolling the bottles in her hands to inspect the labels before grinning mischievously up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said with a laugh, pulling bottles out of his own bag. “We weren’t smooth enough, both of them knew what we were trying to do. I don’t know who thought to bring the Jisung guy, but it was a genius move honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guarantee you it was Minha,” MiYoung said, sighing as she leaned against the counter. “Anything to stay away from </span>
  <em>
    <span>commitment</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When’s everyone getting here anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan looked MiYoung up and down as she tucked some hair behind her ear, and as usual, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A skirt that was just a little too short to be modest and a tight top that left very little to Chan’s already active imagination, and he found himself wondering how he was supposed to focus on their mission tonight when she looked like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it too much?” MiYoung asked, glancing down at her outfit, clearly noticing his wandering gaze. “I thought it was cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” he reassured her quickly, letting out a small laugh. “You look great as usual, Mi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smiles they exchanged were their usual- best friendship with a side of flirty- but there was something about the way she looked away quickly, pink spreading lightly across her cheeks that had him swallowing dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had been...</span>
  <em>
    <span>changing</span>
  </em>
  <span> between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he and MiYoung had always been close. He, Minha, and MiYoung, had been best friends for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. And while Chan loved Minha and she was someone he could go to for almost anything, there was something about MiYoung that was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the way she bantered with him, witty and quick, sometimes catching him off-guard while they laughed together. Maybe it was her smile and how it lit up her entire face when she looked at him and Chan sometimes thought she looked like the sun. Maybe it was how beautiful he thought she was, inside and out, and how she never made conversation dull, no matter what the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why he had brought her to that seminar just the weekend before, because things were </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> boring at his work events and he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired</span>
  </em>
  <span> of bringing girls that were too busy worrying about their image to have a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And MiYoung had definitely fit the bill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he was being honest, Chan never thought that he’d be sitting with MiYoung at a work function with a remote in his pocket, her sitting right next to him as she tried not to react to the buttons he was pressing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never thought he’d be dying in his chair, not listening to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> the guest speaker was saying as he tried to keep his breathing even, MiYoung’s hands on his leg hidden beneath the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>never expected to have MiYoung falling apart on some metal chair in a storage closet, the utility fan blowing to block out the loud noises she was making, Chan’s entire body trembling just from the sexiness of it all, still gripping that remote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a night he would probably never forget, and he couldn’t think about it for very long without having the same question come up every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can I go back to any other girl?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang, pulling Chan from his thoughts as he saw MiYoung jump, glancing at the door before grinning back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think it’s Minha? What if she asks us why we’re throwing this party?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was giggling, and Chan laughed as well, leading the way to the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, she won’t,” he waved off the idea quickly. “Then it’ll be too obvious she was worried about it. I think we’re in the clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his apartment door open, surprised to see Hyunjin and a shorter guy with messy brown hair and a round face smiling in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” Hyunjin motioned towards the other man. “This is Jisung, he’s my roommate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man bowed quickly, turning to Chan first before his eyes were lingering on MiYoung, his smile going </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> flirty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for inviting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw MiYoung giggle as the two younger guys stepped inside, Hyunjin closing the door behind him. Chan grinned before leading the way to the living room, all three of them following suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys can just hang here,” he said, motioning towards the black leather couches and standing out of the way so they could get by. “Minha should be here any minute and then I’ll order the food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all nodding in answer, but Hyunjin immediately looked away at the sound of Minha’s name, eyes now focused on the couch he was walking towards.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ha</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan tried not to smirk as he watched them all sit down on the couches. Hyunjin sat with Jisung on the longer couch, while MiYoung moved to the small one. He spotted Jisung watching her, and when she had her back turned before sitting down, the younger’s eyes trailed up and down her body quickly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>subtly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but not inconspicuous enough for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked between the two, watching MiYoung sit down and smile straight at the younger, tucking her hair behind her ears in the cute way she always did. Jisung must’ve thought it was cute too, because while Hyunjin and him were both smiling at her, Jisung’s smile was one-sided and he was leaning just slightly forward, looking as if he was about to talk to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s stomach was twisting tightly, a sharp hot anger shooting through his veins as he watched the entire exchange in slow motion. Running a quick hand through his hair, he swallowed, letting out a nervous chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go grab us some drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not waiting for their response, he turned around quickly, making a beeline straight for the kitchen. He was scowling, heart beat a little quicker than normal as he pulled four Soju bottles from the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is wrong with you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he the only one allowed to notice how hot MiYoung was? Did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>expect guys to see someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> let their eyes wander, smile charmingly in her direction or just be generally interested in her as a whole? It was a miracle, really, that Hyunjin hadn’t given her the time of day or made any moves at all; guess she wasn’t his type somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a quick knock on the front door, and Chan barely had time to acknowledge the sound before he heard it being pushed open, Minha’s voice carrying easily into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped out of the entrance of the kitchen, right next to the front door, and she took a look at him, turning her head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” she asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chan laughed hurriedly, as the other three looked at them from the living room. “Yeah, totally fine, MiMi. Just getting drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha only eyed him suspiciously for an extra second before she was nodding once, the two of them taking the small amount of steps necessary to make it to the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paid attention to Hyunjin, who’s wandering eyes down the length of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>body didn’t bother him, just made him press his lips together so he wouldn’t smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These two are way too obvious</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung caught his eye and she was smiling before biting her lip to hide it. Hyunjin was hurriedly looking away from Minha, who sat gingerly on the other side of Jisung. The guy turned to her and grinned like they were old friends- another </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span> sign- before turning back to MiYoung, Hyunjin now </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> busy dusting off his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan watched Minha, too, who had glanced one too many times in Hyunjin’s direction, catching the nervous movement of his hands before she was biting her nails smiling tightly at everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” she said, lowering her hand from her mouth. “What’s up, guys? What are we doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was still smiling demurely, her eyes jumping from Chan’s to look at Minha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we were waiting on </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to order food,” she teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah </span>
  <em>
    <span>Channie</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Minha feigned extreme disappointment, her entire body hanging dramatically. “You’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>cooking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed at that while MiYoung giggled- both of them knew he was a shit cook- and he rolled his eyes, pushing the back of Minha’s head lightly. He suddenly realized he’d made it to the kitchen and never </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> gotten their drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he said, glancing at the other three as Minha rubbed her head. “I’ll be back with Soju.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all three nodded politely while Minha was still scowling, but as he was turning on his heel, Jisung had turned back to MiYoung with a tiny sparkle in his eyes as he grinned. Chan hesitated for the briefest of moments, catching Minha and Hyunjin making awkward eye contact again before looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He forced himself to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>, making his way to the kitchen as Jisung’s smile was doing something to his skin, making it prickly and itchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock it off</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was biting his lip, chewing on it a bit as he moved back to the Soju, sliding five bottles towards himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you and Minha are both out of college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s voice was as loud as Minha’s- maybe louder, he wasn’t sure- easily audible in the kitchen as he spoke politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” MiYoung’s response was sweet and a bit softer. “We just graduated a few years ago. I’m actually still getting my master’s… I’m a TA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> too impressed in Chan’s opinion- a lot of people were TA’s, no need to be so over the top about it- but MiYoung was </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggling</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he was speaking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither of you look like it at all… I would’ve never guessed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was hurriedly piling the Soju bottles in his arms, ears perked for any sort of reaction from MiYoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she said with a small laugh. “I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m still a student…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Jisung said playfully, and Chan wondered why </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one else</span>
  </em>
  <span> was talking but these two- usually you couldn’t get Minha to shut up. “What subject do you teach?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made sure he had a good grip on the bottles before moving back out of the kitchen, eyes passing over a quiet Hyunjin and Minha to fall immediately on Jisung, who was leaning forward slightly, a friendly but </span>
  <em>
    <span>suspicious</span>
  </em>
  <span> grin on his face as MiYoung smiled right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Linguistics,” she told him, messing with her hair again. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> teaching English, but Linguistics is what I always wanted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan moved to the living room quickly, glancing at Jisung as he spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Linguistics is bad ass,” he said excitedly, shifting a little in his seat. “I actually like to rap? So to me, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> important. But linguistics, huh? So you’re like, super smart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan set all five bottles on the table louder than he had intended just as MiYoung’s cheeks went </span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> pink at Jisung’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys, I’ve got the Soju. Want to order food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>6:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought, if I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>cats</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the bookstore, it might make it unique, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was talking, her eyes glancing at every person in the room but Hyunjin, who was nodding along with her words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>told </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minha it was genius,” MiYoung chimed in, bumping her shoulder into Chan’s as she grinned at him. “Chan, too. We knew the concept would be popular; a lot of people who like books like cats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan watched Hyunjin’s eyes wander to Minha for the briefest of moments, and the smile on his face couldn’t be anything else but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fondness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to remember the mission- </span>
  <em>
    <span>get these two to confess</span>
  </em>
  <span>- but it was hard when Jisung was sitting between them, still </span>
  <em>
    <span>grinning</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he nodded along with MiYoung’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I think it’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea,” he piped up, flicking his too-long hair out of his eyes. “I should totally come by sometime- I love cats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha chuckled softly right as the doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan stood up just as Hyunjin and Jisung did the same, all three of them putting down their Soju. He appreciated the help, and quite frankly, didn’t want to leave Jisung in that room with MiYoung, so he lead the way to the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flirty smiles and on-going compliments had not stopped in the hour Jisung had been there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> with all of them drinking. It was the first time MiYoung had laughed more at someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> jokes besides his own, and Chan was struggling with why the hell he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>aware</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thrown open the front door, the delivery man greeting him instantly and holding out two bags of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed the guy enough cash for the food and a tip while Jisung and Hyunjin took the bags, already moving back to the living room. Saying his goodbyes, he closed and locked the front door again before turning to join the rest of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha looked disgruntled while MiYoung was pressing her lips together to hide her smug smile, and Chan wondered what he’d just missed between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ve got some bulgogi here…” Jisung was unpacking the containers, setting them gently on the counter. “Some kimchi fried rice-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s mine!” MiYoung sing-songed, making Chan and Jisung laugh at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, one of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorites</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger was handing her the container with a bright smile and Chan watched as MiYoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggled</span>
  </em>
  <span> again, taking it with a smile of her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His tongue was pressing on the inside of his cheek, grin fading instantly from his face as he watched Jisung’s fingers purposely brush against hers as he handed over the rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” she told him, and was it Chan’s imagination or did </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound a little flirty too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I literally can’t order food without it,” Jisung continued, taking a seat back on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Chan was paying more attention, he might’ve focused more on the fact that Hyunjin had scooted over, sitting in the middle now and next to Minha as he pried open another box of rice. He probably would’ve been watching the way they smiled at one another a little more closely, picking up on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span> affection or the way they immediately looked away, taking extra precaution to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But instead, he was too busy sitting back on the couch next to MiYoung, his stomach tightening uncomfortably and almost destroying his appetite as he grabbed a box of chicken from the pile on the coffee table. He couldn’t focus on anything but the way Jisung was now on the corner of the couch closest to MiYoung’s and the two of them were smiling at each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the younger man never seeming to run out of questions for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, okay, what’s it like being a TA?” he asked casually, unwrapping two packs of chopsticks and handing one of them over to MiYoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stressful,” she answered honestly, everyone laughing but Chan. “But I still love it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan watched her face soften and he was smiling despite the irritation coursing through his veins. Watching his best friend talk about something she loved was something he’d never </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> get over, especially when her eyes sparkled or she bit her lip habitually, her smile almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>shy </span>
  </em>
  <span>as she spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s always had a lot of patience,” Minha added, and Chan was surprised to see her glancing at him for a long moment before she was grinning at MiYoung. “And she’s just </span>
  <em>
    <span>smart</span>
  </em>
  <span>...I’ve never taken a class she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>taught</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but I bet she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was smiling at MiYoung, but it was friendly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung</span>
  </em>
  <span> was practically smirking, eyes darting across the features of MiYoung’s face before he was talking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> get frustrated?” he pushed teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan picked at his chicken with his chopsticks, unable to look any longer as MiYoung giggled </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, making his teeth grind together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This guy isn’t even that funny</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was completely neutral- Chan</span>
  <em>
    <span> did</span>
  </em>
  <span> do some acting in high school- and he chewed his food methodically, trying to ignore the angry beat of his heart. He kept his mannerisms normal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>relaxed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he swallowed the chicken, his stomach twisting sharply again as MiYoung crossed her legs, one over the other, Jisung’s eyes darting right to the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” she began slowly, looking a little mischievous. “I definitely get frustrated. Some of them just </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> care, even with their parents paying for their tuition and everything. I’ve had students turn in papers only half-complete or tell me their ‘dog ate their homework’, like I’m supposed to believe that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them laughed, Chan just smiling softly at MiYoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you know, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> shouldn’t be talking about this,” she said playfully, grinning right at Jisung. “Are you trying to get me in trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” the younger was laughing again, chopsticks in his food as he put his hands up in surrender. “Yah! </span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I was just asking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan saw Minha picking out a few pieces of bulgogi, placing them gently in Hyunjin’s rice and smiling up at him. He smiled back, picking it up and putting it quickly into his mouth, both of them looking away with soft, almost silent giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was hard to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span> about that when Jisung was leaning down, looking up at MiYoung through his lashes, making Chan a little nauseous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t believe anyone wouldn’t care when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the one teaching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, this guy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His words were the perfect level of casual and flirty, and he took a bite of food, eyes darting away from MiYoung’s so he could pretend he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> see the blush spreading across her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt his fingers curling tightly around his chopsticks, leaning forward with an easy-going grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I always say that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung glanced over at him, her cheeks still a little pink as she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too beautiful to be a teacher. That’s probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> those students aren’t paying attention, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t something he didn’t say on the regular- he never </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>keep it hidden just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought MiYoung was- and she rolled her eyes with a chuckle, Hyunjin and Jisung joining in on the laughter. But Chan’s eyes were wandering to Jisung before he really knew what he was doing, and something about his expression had the smile on the younger’s face fading just slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha shifted in his peripheral vision and he tore his eyes away to look over. Her eyebrows were raised high, practically disappearing into her bangs as he saw the corner of her lips pulling up into a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Chan realized how </span>
  <em>
    <span>ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span> he looked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was leaned in, arm pressed again MiYoung’s, heart hammering in his ears as he flexed his fingers around his fragile wooden chopsticks. The tension in his body was noticeable in every muscle of his body, and the satisfying purr he felt in his chest when MiYoung glanced at him with a bright smile, told him this whole situation was very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of beautiful teachers, Channie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Minha’s turn to break the momentary silence that had settled amongst them, and her smirk transformed into a sneaky grin as she turned her head just slightly to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hardly think MiYoung’s looks should hold her back from what she loves to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had a lot of things he’d like to say back- like maybe how her commitment issues shouldn’t hold </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>back from admitting how much she’s in love with Hyunjin, and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was at hiding it- but he bit his tongue, letting out a slight chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Not what I meant, Mi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Miyoung was still smiling at him, looking like she appreciated the compliment. He glanced at Jisung again, who was rubbing the back of his neck looking a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as much as Chan wanted to feel bad, for making this new guy feel uncomfortable when he had no right to, he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> bring himself to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy seemed a bit skeazy to him anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>7:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, we totally made a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was laughing again at Jisung’s words, while Hyunjin glanced around at all the empty boxes of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s mostly you,” he joked, motioning towards Jisung’s lap, crumbs on his pants. “You’re the worst.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah!” Minha and Hyunjin both laughed as Jisung scowled defiantly. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>that bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s that bad,” Hyunjin said to Chan, taking a drink of his Soju with a grin. “You can’t see the floor in our dorm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with being a little messy,” MiYoung said, Jisung immediately turning around to smile at her. “I feel like it’s more comfortable that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how I feel,” he said and Chan fought the urge to roll his eyes. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> where everything is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, things </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a place, even if it’s not traditional. It’s just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Organized chaos,” they said together, and yep, Chan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to throw up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They laughed together and his irritation had his fingers curling subtly in his lap as he quickly looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud smacking noise, making him jump as he looked up. Minha was standing there with a trash bag in her hands- when had she left the room?- shaking it out harshly as she smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you clean up, Channie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled tentatively back at her, not trusting the twinkle in her eye as she handed him another folded trash bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan took the bag, watching Minha getting to work putting empty food boxes in her own bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah, organized chaos is fine,” Hyunjin was grinning at both Jisung and MiYoung, eyes darting to Minha for only a moment. “But I mean, there’s literally clothes </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clothes are the hardest for me to put away,” MiYoung sighed, and Chan couldn’t help but smile; she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the worst about that. “I just fold them and...leave them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan shook out his bag again so he didn’t have to listen to Jisung’s answer, which he was quite sure would be agreeable, especially the way MiYoung was laughing </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha grabbed his wrist, breaking him away from his thoughts and practically dragging him into the kitchen. He glanced over his shoulder, getting one more glimpse of the three left behind before he was being pulled into the kitchen, Minha not stopping until they were near the back door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even put any trash in this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was unable to finish her sentence, too busy giggling as she put her hand over her mouth, looking at him with pure amusement in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was laughing too, still holding the limp trash bag as he searched her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span> much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s grip slipped a little on the bag, as he glanced at the plastic gripped in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked again, voice just a little too high-pitched for him to be convincing. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin,” Minha said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Channie, dude, you couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> more obvious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous,” his voice was more normal now as he laughed again, shaking his head at her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I’m talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time, Chan enjoyed being best friends with Minha, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>understood</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, more than anyone else besides MiYoung. He barely had to tell her how he felt because she already knew, and that kind of connection was useful in a lot of situations throughout their friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in this moment, when Chan could feel his face and neck growing hot from the pressure, her eyes unwavering as she stared at him with a disbelieving eyebrow raise, he decided that being friends with Minha was </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I get it…” she continued when it was clear Chan </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to say anything. “Jisung’s laying it on pretty thick. He was like that with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>too, when we first met, but he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>going hard on MiYoung…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face softened just a little as she continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you’re jealous, Channie... it’s written all over your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed again under his breath, shaking his head like she was ridiculous while he tried to ignore the slight twist of fear in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I jealous?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was watching his face closely, and looking at her, he realized that this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she’d been hoping for. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d been “shipping” he and MiYoung, making “just get married already” jokes and asking him at least once a month if he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> he didn’t like MiYoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he thought she was ridiculous; he and MiYoung were good friends, with sexual attraction, and that had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been their arrangement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now his best friend was looking at him, like he was sitting around with… with some kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> for MiYoung and that was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung was just a smoozy asshole and he personally thought MiYoung could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> better.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed all of his thoughts away, Minha’s earlier words replaying in his head and making him smile evilly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...how was Jisung flirty with you if </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is supposed to be the first time you met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s smug grin was faltering as she let out her own nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What?” she asked. “Don’t change the subject, Chan-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> roommate, right?” he continued, appreciating the upper hand for the moment. “Were you over there? How else would you have met him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was opening her mouth, but no words were coming out, and Chan couldn’t help but laugh as a dust of pink spread across her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to talk about obvious,” he finished, full on smirking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was still speechless, biting her lip before letting out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> nervous laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t lie to me, MiMi. You like him, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> you do,” his voice was more gentle now, showing her a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> mercy. “I know you guys have been meeting up… and I know Hyunjin likes you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard for him to pay attention, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Charming</span>
  </em>
  <span> flirting with MiYoung all night, but Chan wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>blind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d seen the poorly hidden hickeys on Hyunjin’s and Minha’s necks, the way their eyes darted so guiltily at the mention of each other’s names, and the softest smiles he’d ever seen on either of their faces when they looked at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were feelings there, no doubt about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s voice was quiet as she sighed, a little weaker than he was used to as she looked away from him, fiddling with the ends of her hair. The smile was fading from his face as he watched, and he felt a little bad, biting his lip for a moment before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I mean, don’t feel bad…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, Minha glancing up at him once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MiYoung and I were going to tell you… We’ve uh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> been messing around, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped the hair from her fingers, her face a little more normal as she turned her head to the side curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Messing around?” she repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know… just… trying some stuff out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>One moment of weakness and he was right back where he started, Minha’s smile mischievous as she raised her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what you’re thinking-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had brought the conversation to him and </span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span> again, and Minha was nodding slowly, clearly not believing a word he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-we’re just trying some stuff out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than that, just friends with benefits-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha laughed at that, crossing her arms in front of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> been going on? Since the party? Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Channie, when are you gonna propose? First best friends, then making out, then kinky sex, next stop is-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not</span>
  </em>
  <span> marriage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did I feel bad for making fun of her again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Just let me know when I need to start planning the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan rolled his eyes, MiYoung’s laughter carrying from the living room and making him cringe; was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung </span>
  </em>
  <span>making her giggle like that again?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you care?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha seemed to be thinking the same thing, opening her mouth, he was sure, to talk more shit, and he beat her to the punch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> secret, MiMi,” he said, watching her tie her bag and set it next to the trash can. “How long have you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin </span>
  </em>
  <span>been hooking up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hesitated, her smile fading a bit as she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since the party,” she muttered. “Like a week after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I knew it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“When’s the last time you saw your three musketeers?” he asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at her as she became very busy with making sure her bag was balanced perfectly against the trash can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we head back?” she asked, pointing over her shoulder, and he could see just a tiny flicker of </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her eyes before she was looking away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s more than a hookup</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course he knew they probably liked each other, but judging by Minha’s reaction?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She likes him a </span>
  </em>
  <span>lot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One look at her face- eyes just a little too vulnerable in that moment- and he changed gears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. You should tell MiYoung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t exactly how he and MiYoung had planned on getting Minha to confess, and he felt kind of bad that she wasn’t here for all of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She might be able to talk to Minha a little better than he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” she let out a humorless laugh, running a hand through her hair. “I probably should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>10:00pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming over guys, it was fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was smiling at Hyunjin and Jisung who were hovering by the door, both bowing politely. Jisung’s eyes were wandering again, sliding sneakily up and down MiYoung’s body when she was looking at Hyunjin, and Chan had the sudden urge to punch him in the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I </span>
  </em>
  <span>know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re jealous Channie… it’s written all over your face.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He found Minha staring at him as her own words echoed in his mind, and he quickly messed with the sleeves of his shirt, not liking the knowing gleam in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I had a good time,” Jisung was stuffing his hands in his pockets looking at both girls through the fringe of his hair before his eyes darted to Chan. “Thank you so much for inviting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Chan forced himself to nod, even as he noticed MiYoung still smiling in Jisung’s direction. “No problem. It was nice to meet you dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in a different situation, it probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been nice to meet him. Jisung was </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if Chan was being honest, and they had a decent amount in common. He was a nice guy and seemed genuinely thankful for the invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t bring himself to like the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why? Because you’re jealous?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored the slight flip of his stomach at his own thoughts, watching as Hyunjin looked briefly at Minha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess I’ll uh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger couldn’t have been more obvious, especially when Minha’s cheeks turned pink again, and she looked away just a little too quickly to be natural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-I guess I’ll see you all later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be honest, Hyunjin looked a bit bothered by the whole situation, but Chan didn’t have time to think about that as he watched Jisung hold up a folded piece of paper, handing it smoothly to MiYoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In case you wanna finish our conversation about video games.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes widened at the bold move, and he was swallowing hard as he watched her giggle, taking the paper slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was demure as usual, her face the perfect mask as she smiled gently at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung seemed like he couldn’t read her any more than Chan could, and Hyunjin looked a little uncomfortable, twisting the knob of the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you guys later. See you at work, Chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up a hand to wave, eyes lingering on Minha for longer than necessary as Jisung walked out first. One more set of goodbyes was exchanged by everyone before Hyunjin was pulling the door closed behind them, leaving the three best friends in silence for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna call him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question slipped from Chan’s lips before he could think about it, and he hadn’t realized how long he’d been staring at the paper sitting in between MiYoung’s delicate fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” MiYoung made eye contact with him for only a second before stuffing the number in her pocket. “A little </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan didn’t want to recognize the warmth in his chest at her words, watching as she turned to Minha with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of </span>
  <em>
    <span>young-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha busied herself with straightening out her t-shirt, unable to meet MiYoung’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,</span>
  <em>
    <span> I know-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes as she looked up, but the smile pulling on the corner of her lips told both he and MiYoung she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>mad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s obvious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Hyunjin and I have been hooking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha!” MiYoung immediately giggled, eyes widening in excitement as she put her hands on her cheeks. “Holy crap, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Is it good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hadn’t thought to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he raised an eyebrow as Minha let out a nervous chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she admitted, making MiYoung smile- if possible- even </span>
  <em>
    <span>brighter</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Yeah, a lot better than I was expecting, actually…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Psh</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Chan snorted with laughter, and Minha whacked him hard on the arm. “You should’ve just told us. How long were you planning on keeping that a secret? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Minha answered with another laugh, shrugging. “I guess I just didn’t… I didn’t expect to keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, honestly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pregnant pause, and Chan watched MiYoung analyze the features of Minha’s face for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>him… and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why you didn’t want to tell us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So... since it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>confession </span>
  </em>
  <span>time, Channie told me all about you two and your little </span>
  <em>
    <span>escapades</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minha dodged the statement completely, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “When should I expect an invitation for the wedding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha always made jokes like that, but when Chan and MiYoung glanced at one another, there was a tension there he wasn’t expecting, making his heart skip a beat. Her face was unreadable, and she quickly looked away, raising her eyebrows at Minha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that’s fair, we’ve been hooking up too,” she said nonchalantly, and Chan admired her confidence; it truly was impressive. “But you’re projecting right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s smile faded under MiYoung’s unwavering gaze, and this is exactly why Chan wanted her to know; she </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew how to talk to Minha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like Hyunjin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question was bold and point-blank, and Minha’s hand immediately moved to the doorknob as she let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Mi, he’s just a kid,” she said with a roll of her eyes, twisting the knob. “No. I honestly shouldn’t be hooking up with him in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a kid,” MiYoung argued gently. “I mean he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he seems mature. A lot more than that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan snorted again at that, ignoring the side eye Minha was giving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw the way you two guys were acting together tonight...” MiYoung continued, Minha </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> avoiding her eyes. “I really think he </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Minha. You can see it when he looks-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s honestly, nothing going on between us,” she had twisted the knob now, pulling the door open just slightly. “But I’m tired, okay? I’m gonna go. I’ll give you two some </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was back to her usual, snarky self, grinning playfully at both of them as she opened the door more completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you guys later. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before either of them could do anything but smile and wave, Minha was slipping out the door, closing it quickly behind her as they stared at the wood for a brief moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and MiYoung turned to look at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She totally likes him...doesn’t she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was biting her lip, smiling but also looking a little worried as she turned back to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s completely obvious,” Chan answered with a nod, eyes wandering to her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why won’t she admit it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung looked back at him, her beautiful eyes round as they searched his for a moment. Chan’s stomach flipped unexpectedly, and he shrugged, swallowing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaching for the deadbolt, he turned it to lock the door, unable to come up with an answer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Tables and Mirrors (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Minha:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>6:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha rolled her squeaky book cart along the Young Adult section, skimming the titles of the returns that were stacked neatly in a row, her mind a million miles away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated when the store was slow like this and she was forced to work alone. When there was no one to talk to and nothing to work on but putting away books, it gave her a lot of time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And lately, thinking was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing she wanted to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay here tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha was slipping in and out of consciousness already, the feel of Hyunjin’s gentle fingers sliding up and down her back soothing her entire body. She buried her face into the sweaty skin of his neck, comfortable and </span>
  </em>
  <span>warm</span>
  <em>
    <span>, her own hands moving up his smooth arms as her eyes slipped closed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His answer was soft, a barely there whisper in the quiet of her dark room, and she couldn’t help but smile, taking in the sharp but sweet scent of him- like cocoa powder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The book she was holding slipped from her fingers, a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoing down the aisle as it fell onto the cart. She groaned quietly, picking it back up as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell had she been </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why had she invited Hyunjin to stay the night </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and why was that not even the</span>
  <em>
    <span> first time</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was she watching dramas with him, eating food with him, keeping up an ongoing text conversation since the day after she’d met him at Chan’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> party? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were talking about everything from new books released that week at her store to the latest drama or movies Hyunjin had been wanting to see, and she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>anticipating</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, their conversations, and it was just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha sighed, closing her eyes as she hung her head, her fingers tightening around the book in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When had their sexual arrangement gotten so...</span>
  <em>
    <span>romantic</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone vibrated in her back pocket, making her jump and drop the book again, and she rolled her eyes as another loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>clang</span>
  </em>
  <span> echoed across the store before she was pulling the device out of her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (6:35pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So there’s a new cat cafe opening up near my school in like a month</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (6:36pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’ve got coffee, and apparently, if you go opening day, you get your drink for free</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minha smiled before she could help it, her eyes widening a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted to go to a cat cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Johnny walked by, rubbing against her legs and looking up at her with his bright green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi buddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached down to pet him behind the ears for a moment before texting Hyunjin back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (6:37pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aren’t you ALLERGIC to cats?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled at the message, wondering how he had even </span>
  <em>
    <span>survived </span>
  </em>
  <span>the day he came to her bookstore.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (6:37pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be alright. I’ve been to your bookstore before and didn’t die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (6:38pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can always bring that face mask with the oxygen tank we talked about. I bought one just in case ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minha snorted quietly at that, shaking her head with a roll of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (6:38pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course she remembered- how could she forget? It was the first day they’d met, sitting together with their arms resting centimeters away from each other’s as she learned how dramatic and </span>
  <em>
    <span>funny</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunjin was for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still smiling, and the feel of her teeth sinking into her bottom lip shook Minha from her thoughts as she groaned in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The happy expression on her face was gone as she stared at her phone, realizing for the first time what this conversation was about.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s asking you on a </span>
  </em>
  <span>date,</span>
  <em>
    <span> stupid</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach flipped rather harshly, and her teeth sank a little harder into the skin of her lip as she swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> the word date, but he was mentioning an event they could attend together. An event that- Minha was pretty sure- </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> involve any scandalous sex or kink play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, they would just be getting free coffee, meeting the cats in the cafe, sitting together and…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talking</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, Minha let herself consider it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let herself think about all the reasons she liked Hyunjin</span>
  <em>
    <span> beyond</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fact that she thought he was gorgeous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was funny and sarcastic, reactive and a little too sensitive at times. His duality- sexy then adorable- was crazy to watch, and he was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> at it, and smart with it when he wanted to be. He got emotional when it came to his dramas, loved to read, and enjoyed discussing them, making conversation with him quite… </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was sweet at times and bold when he had to be, and it was something that made it hard for her to believe he was only a junior in college. He always seemed so mature for his age- even </span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought so- and for not even graduating yet, he seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>awfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> successful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sex with him was good, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, but the way he looked at her every time it was over, it…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did</span>
  </em>
  <span> things to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s not a kid,” MiYoung spoke gently. “I mean he’s young, but he seems mature. A lot more than that Jisung guy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I saw the way you two were acting together tonight...” she continued, and Minha just couldn’t bring herself to look at her. “I really think he likes you, Minha. You can see it when he looks-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“There’s honestly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>going on between us,” she had twisted the knob now, pulling the door open just slightly. “But I’m tired, okay? I’m gonna go.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, opening her eyes and glancing at the title of the book she had dropped again, eyes running along the shelves until she found its proper place</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha had needed to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from MiYoung’s accusations and her knowing eyes. She had to get away from Chan, who was watching her closely, not speaking but not </span>
  <em>
    <span>having</span>
  </em>
  <span> to, because she knew exactly what he was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Psh!” Chan snorted with laughter, and Minha whacked him hard on the arm. “You should’ve just told us. How long were you planning on keeping the hookups a secret? I </span>
  </em>
  <span>work </span>
  <em>
    <span>with him!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know!” she answered him honestly, feeling a nervous twist in her chest. “I guess I just didn’t… I didn’t expect to keep </span>
  </em>
  <span>seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, honestly.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung stared at Minha for a moment before speaking.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you </span>
  </em>
  <span>like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him… and </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>why you didn’t want to tell us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was MiYoung right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did she… </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunjin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her entire body tensed at the word alone as she slipped her book on the shelf with trembling fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If they went to this cat cafe together- on an actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>- with no sexual promise at the end, would she still enjoy her time with him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s imagination was back at it again as she pictured going on </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of date with Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to see a cartoon movie because they both found out one night texting that they enjoy those, making sure they were the only two in the theater so they could talk and fight over popcorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going mini-golfing, where she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>suck</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Hyunjin would laugh and tease her the entire time, his smile illuminating his entire face as she tried not to giggle herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to a restaurant that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too fancy for them to be at, both uncomfortable and out of place, looking amazing in their black-tie attire as they tried to suppress the nervous laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going to a waterpark in the heat of the summer, Hyunjin in nothing but a swimsuit, grinning at her with that </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> dual smile- cute and sexy as hell- looking playful with soaking wet hair…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha scoffed, grabbing the next book on her cart as she felt that same familiar warmth in her chest, the tightening of her stomach, and the odd buzzing sensation in her veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going on a date with Hyunjin… </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>do</span>
  <em>
    <span> dates… Why now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been meeting her three musketeers on the regular for quite some time before she met Hyunjin, and all three of them, at some point or another, had asked her on a date. She’d turned them down easily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>smoothly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, explaining without hesitation that the dating life wasn’t for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Daesung- who she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>deemed her favorite- Minha had rejected without hesitation because she had no interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So if she didn’t want to go on a date with </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what the hell made her change her mind?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could do anything but scowl at her own thoughts, the bell of the front door rang, announcing the arrival of a customer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She abandoned the cart, moving quickly to the front and jumping when she saw who was leaning against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin?” she asked in surprise, a harsh flip in her stomach at his unexpected arrival. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fixed the hat on his head, grinning playfully at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” he asked innocently, motioning around at the store. “I’m here to buy a book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed at his words, moving behind the counter, eyes falling on a stack of paperwork she had completely forgotten to sort out. Grabbing the pile for something to do with her trembling fingers, she glanced up at them, both of them smiling again as the silence sat comfortably between them for a moment. He was just watching, looking like he was waiting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>to talk first, and she looked away quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you </span>
  </em>
  <span>like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him… and </span>
  </em>
  <span>that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>why you didn’t want to tell us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s words were echoing in her head again, and she bit her lip just as Hyunjin adjusted a little in his stance against the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have a quiz to study for?” she teased, finally breaking the tension. “It’s tomorrow, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed, turning his head to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remembered? That’s sweet…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha rolled her eyes at that, wondering why she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been talking about it a lot, so…” she muttered lamely, but he was still smirking a little as he watched her continue to fiddle with her papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just taking a break,” he told her with a shrug. “I’m going back in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to ask him why he would walk all the way over here just for a break, but he was shifting again, his eyes darting away from hers before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… what do you think of the cat cafe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up to see him messing with his hair casually, hat in his hand and not looking at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha watched the dark brown strands fall messily out of place as he finally glanced over, and her heart skipped a beat as she realized he didn’t come all the way over here to “take a break”.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s asking you in person now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another </span>
  <em>
    <span>ding</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the front door to the store was opened again, and she smiled automatically when she saw one of her regulars walking in, a pile of comic books in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minho,” she greeted him kindly, thankful he’d come to unintentionally save her from that moment. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled charmingly at her, and Hyunjin stepped out of his way, eyes wandering up and down the man in interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minho had been coming into the store for the last couple weeks now, and every time he came in, he was friendly, albeit a little quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he greeted her back, setting the stacks of comic books on the counter. “How’ve you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Hyunjin for only a second before his eyes were back on her, watching as she scanned each of his comic books back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know… I’m here,” she joked, making him laugh softly. “Coming to get more comic books?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still grinning, the expression on his handsome face a little shy as he looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised there’s any </span>
  <em>
    <span>left</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she teased, sliding the stack off to the side to put away later. “Okay, you’re good. Everything’s checked in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Mi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile was quite </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirty </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she found herself laughing softly as he walked away. After he rounded the corner, she turned back to Hyunjin, who’s eyes moved slowly from Minho’s retreating back to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was that?” he asked nonchalantly, eyebrows raised in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a regular that comes in a lot,” she answered just as casually, wondering if she was trying to stroke her own ego, thinking Hyunjin might be </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed non-committedly, still smiling a little as he pushed himself off the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m gonna go study,” he told her, eyes wandering up and down her body. “Text me later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha knew exactly what message from him was still waiting to be answered on her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The cat cafe date</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she nodded, watching him bite his lip as he glanced in Minho’s direction again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun,” he winked flirtily at her before taking a couple steps back. “I’ll talk to you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help the small laugh that slipped from her lips as she watched him leave, shaking her head at his ridiculously high confidence level.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not that he </span>
  </em>
  <span>shouldn’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> be confident</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha watched him leave, her eyes traveling up and down his retreating form before she sighed, staring at the paperwork sitting limply in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I going to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>9:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys! Come get your late night treats!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was shaking her treat bag, purse on her shoulder as she watched all six of the cats come running towards her from different directions of the bookstore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, my fluffs…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was gentle as they looked up expectantly at her, some of them meowing impatiently as she pried open the plastic zipper. She pulled out one for each, bending over to drop a treat in front of them before she was straightening back up, smiling a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha always did this- not only did she feel bad leaving them alone all night, but it also helped her make sure all six of them were </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>the building. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone vibrated in her purse, but she ignored it, stomach twisting a little at the sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had not answered Hyunjin yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Minha had made herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>focus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, filing away all the returned books, getting some inventory completed that she’d been putting off, and balancing her accounting sheets. She’d completed all of her tasks, only thinking about Hyunjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span> before she was forcing herself to keep her attention on what she was working on and nothing else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d successfully gone hours without texting him or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking </span>
  </em>
  <span>at her phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But with a sigh, she realized the store was closed now- the lights turned off, drawer counted, paperwork filed away…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing to distract her anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you want to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr. Whiskers came to rub against her legs as she stood in the dark bookstore, and she reached down to scratch under his chin as she thought about Soonhee. She was on her date tonight with Felix- had been talking about it all week- and ever since she had met the man, she’d been so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it </span>
  </em>
  <span>really </span>
  <em>
    <span>all that great?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha wasn’t stupid- she had been on dates before- but none of them had felt worth the heartbreak that might come afterwards. What was the point of putting yourself out there, wearing your heart on your sleeve, when the guy you were with could have a hidden knife, waiting for the precise moment to stab you with it?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would Hyunjin be worth all that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t like the thought of it; of losing him over something as stupid as </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Minha had watched numerous friends fall so hard, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>, only to come crashing to the ground, broken into a thousand pieces as she carefully tried to pick them up. The way she had it, there was no </span>
  <em>
    <span>room</span>
  </em>
  <span> for all of that other stuff- the </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotions</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and she could end any arrangement she had on her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> terms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No stabbing of the heart. No broken pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adjusting her purse on her arms, she gave one more wave to each of the kitties before digging her keys out, finding the one to the store. Making her way </span>
  <em>
    <span>carefully</span>
  </em>
  <span> out the front door- no escaping cats- she locked up, dropping the keys back into her purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought of Soonhee again and how nervous the younger had been about the prospect of another date with Felix, fretting over everything from her outfit to what she could and could not do during the entire experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you guys are already going on another date, I think he really likes you,” Minha told the younger. “Have confidence, okay? You’re a cute girl, and super smart. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her to give dating advice to everyone else, but she couldn’t for the life of her come up with a simple yes or no answer to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> issues?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You too, boss,” Soonhee said after a moment, fiddling with the end of her ponytail as her smile turned a little shy. “If mystery-section man tries to ask you out again...you should give him a chance.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha smiled at the nickname- </span>
  <em>
    <span>mystery-section man</span>
  </em>
  <span>- before running a hand through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wish it was that simple, Soonhee. I wish I was as naive and free as you…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone vibrated again just as she started walking down the empty sidewalks, and she quickly dug it out of her purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (9:32pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really hate studying</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (9:41pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been doing this for 3 HOURS now</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minha snorted softly with laughter, shaking her head at his dramatics before she quickly typed back, walking slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (9:41pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What are you studying?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only a minute went by before he was texting her right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (9:42pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Psychology. I don’t think I can look at my textbook for another second</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giggling again, she could just imagine the way he was sitting; slumped over at some table in a college library, sighing heavily as he held his face in his hands, cheeks squished up cutely as he pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ridiculous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (9:43pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well maybe you should get off your phone. You’re not gonna get anything done texting me :P</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to put the device back in her purse- Minha really </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him study- when her phone was vibrating again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (9:44pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or you could come help me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was just raising an eyebrow at the message when another one came through, this one a picture instead. Minha clicked on it, smiling automatically at the slight pout on his face and the pleading look sparkling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Literally exactly how I imagined him</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha hesitated, biting her lip as she looked at the picture. Even in photo form, she was having a hard time saying no, already considering the fact that she had no plans tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>do </span>
  <em>
    <span>have time to help…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, she decided to mess with him, sending him a quick photo of her raising her eyebrows, smirking in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (9:47pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re kidding right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She giggled at the message, the sarcasm on her features in the picture cracking her up.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (9:48pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re beautiful</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minha choked on her own laughter, nearly dropping her phone as she felt her heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Geesh, what the hell…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hyunjin wasn’t supposed to make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> this way; like those two words were anything more than a simple compliment. She wasn’t supposed to notice her heart beating rapidly in her chest, and her fingers weren’t supposed to be shaking a little as she typed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (9:49pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So are you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t supposed to be typing that back to him, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly </span>
  </em>
  <span>wasn’t supposed to be staring at her screen now, standing in the middle of the sidewalk as she waited for his reply, which was taking longer than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (9:53pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then you can’t say no to helping me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another picture followed the message, and he was smiling playfully at her, hat lifted off his forehead to let some of his dark hair fall precariously in front of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ew. God, why the…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha felt her stomach flip at the photo, quickly minimizing it as she sighed heavily, typing a quick message back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (9:54pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fine... Where do I need to go?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>10:15pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“-told him I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> interested, you know? I mean, how many times do I have to tell him that studying is the most important part of my life right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Eunmi, maybe it’s because you kissed him at that little party thing last week-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha looked down at her feet, two girls walking past her as they spoke loudly to one another, not even sparing her a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank god</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt skittish, walking around Hyunjin’s college campus once again, three years or older than a lot of these people. Glancing up at the name above the front doors, she was thankful she had found </span>
  <b>
    <em>Study Hall D</em>
  </b>
  <span>, per Hyunjin’s instructions, hurriedly making her way inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had, of course, been </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d given in to helping him, and had immediately texted her back, telling her which building to go to and letting her know exactly what to look for when she got inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The study hall was relatively quiet, muttered conversations carrying in the vast area at a dull hum, some people piled in groups with textbooks in between while others sat alone, scratching away in their notebooks with headphones in their ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He said he’s by the autobiography section…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Still feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>greatly </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of place, she started walking, glancing around at the signs above the bookshelves as she tried to act as natural as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t have to be so paranoid. No one’s even looking at you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha tried to focus on those thoughts as her heart raced a little in her chest, sighing in relief when she found the autobiographies. It was near the corner of the Study Hall, the area almost completely empty, and she raised an eyebrow as she made her way tentatively down the aisle, eyes roaming the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the hell is he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she was almost at the end of the aisle that she spotted a potted plant- </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing Hyunjin had told her to look for- and craning her neck, she could see a small two person table propped against the wall, and two, long-fingered hands sorting out a small pile of flashcards.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Found him</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the fact that she was confident it was Hyunjin just by his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>- what was wrong with her?- she moved a little closer, getting a better look at him. He was concentrated, lip lodged between his teeth as he sorted his flashcards into two, small piles, reaching up to mess with his hat. Hyunjin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this- so </span>
  <em>
    <span>focused</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and she decided this was a good time for her to go ahead and reveal herself before she got carried away. Making her way quickly around the plant, her stomach flipped as Hyunjin looked up, eyes widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha,” he immediately smiled, the action lighting up his entire face as he put the flashcards down. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help the broad smile that spread across her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> face, swallowing a little as she sat in the empty chair next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got two piles right now,” he told her, motioning towards the flashcards in front of him. “One is the terms I know well, but the others I </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t get down…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sighed heavily and she picked up one of the stacks, turning them over in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t this spot great?” he asked, much more excited about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> than his flashcards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha glanced up, realizing that, sitting down next to Hyunjin in the chair like she was, the large potted plant in front of them really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> conceal everything. Really, if you were just casually walking by the aisle, you’d have no idea two people were sitting at a table in the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she admitted, turning back to grin at him. “It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hidden</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why </span>
  </em>
  <span>is</span>
  <em>
    <span> he so far away from everything?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t exactly a social butterfly herself- and she especially hadn’t wanted to talk to a bunch of people while she used to study in college- but Hyunjin’s separation from all the students was at another level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my favorite spot,” he said, running his fingernail over the edges of his textbook pages. “That way people don’t talk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha raised her eyebrows, laughing slightly in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hyunjin,” she teased, voice dripping with sarcasm. “You that popular?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he chuckled softly, and she felt her stomach flip a little at the embarrassed smile that spread across his face. “It’s not that, it’s just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t finish the sentence, reaching for some blank flashcards as he avoided her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” she found herself asking, dying of curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why’s he hiding?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin finally glanced up at her, letting out another small laugh when their eyes met before shuffling around the cards in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls</span>
  </em>
  <span>… try to talk to me a lot in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha didn’t have an immediate reply, because to be honest, that was completely understandable. Hyunjin was...</span>
  <em>
    <span>distractingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> handsome, and if she were one of the students in this study hall, she might say “fuck it” to learning too and try talking to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But still, she was glancing around, the plant completely constricting her view of anyone nearby, as she felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>weirdly</span>
  </em>
  <span> possessive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was picturing some hot, young, flirty college girl walking right up to Hyunjin, all short skirt and long silky hair, asking him if he needed help studying. Minha imagined Hyunjin’s reaction to her- eyes roaming up and down her body as one his duality hot/cute smiles spread across his face- before she pictured him motioning to the very chair </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was sitting in, inviting the girl to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl would be much more age appropriate for him- they might even be taking the same classes together- and Minha’s stomach turned at the image of Hyunjin laughing and talking with this other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is wrong with you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> right, nor did she have </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> hold on Hyunjin; so why was she acting like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s words broke her from her thoughts, and she turned to look at him, watching the smirk spread slowly across his face as his eyes darted along her expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” she let out a nervous giggle, cursing herself. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed too, shaking his head as he cut her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>liar</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, honestly-” she was tripping over her words, in a hurry to defend herself. “I’m not, I mean, why would I- our...our </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’ve got going on isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dating</span>
  </em>
  <span> so I mean- if you, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go out with a girl here in the study room, someone more your </span>
  <em>
    <span>age</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then I’m not-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hyunjin had put his hand gently over her mouth and her eyes widened in surprise as they looked at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was softer, the smile on his face gorgeous as usual as he took his hand from her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think I’m sitting back here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, both of them just staring at one another for a long moment as Minha felt an unexpected skip in her chest, biting her lip at the sincerity in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not interested in the girls here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha felt her heart racing at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>significance</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that- of what he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>implying</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and she swallowed hard, nodding twice because she really didn’t trust herself with any words at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since when are you speechless?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, um-” his eyes darted away from hers as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand. “You never told me if you wanted to go to the cat cafe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s stomach twisted nervously when he was looking back at her through his lashes, lowering his arm slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, um-” her voice sounded different- </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and she was swallowing again, trying to regain her composure. “I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind was racing as Hyunjin waited patiently, watching her closely as if he was trying to read her inner thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do I say?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see if Soonhee can cover… at the store for me, on that day. So I can, uh… so I can go with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Very eloquent, Minha</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Hyunjin’s smile was bright as he looked at her, biting his lip for only a moment as she felt like her heart was gonna beat right out of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you just… say </span>
  </em>
  <span>yes</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away as if he could sense how nervous and shell-shocked she was, focusing his attention on his textbook as the grin still pulled on the corners of his lips, turning the pages. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t think about it. You just… you said you would check. The cafe doesn’t open for a month… you have time to… to figure yourself out…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Even her </span>
  <em>
    <span>thoughts </span>
  </em>
  <span>were broken, but she pressed her lips together, taking a silent deep breath as she tried to push </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her nerves to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t necessarily mean anything</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha found comfort in that- making her answer insignificant helped her </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little bit- and she eyed the two piles of flashcards Hyunjin had made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna practice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up from his book, a glimmer of excitement still shining in his dark eyes, and she smiled as she wiggled one of the piles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the ones I already know,” he told her, picking up the other pile and handing them over. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>These</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the ones I still can’t get down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fingers brushed as she took the new pile from him and she ignored the jolt in her system at the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be ridiculous. You’ve touched a </span>
  </em>
  <span>lot</span>
  <em>
    <span> more than his hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, here, let’s go over these then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuffled them up a bit in her hands as Hyunjin watched, fidgeting a little in his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” she read the first term in the pile before lifting her eyes to look at him. “Aphasia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right, I know this one…” Hyunjin was immediately pressing his lips together, and Minha couldn’t help the small smile that was spreading across her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute, oh my god</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s brain damage, right? Like on the left side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Minha encouraged, rotating her hand once in a slow circle. “But what does it damage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Hyunjin laughed nervously, thinking for another moment before sighing in defeat. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can’t remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speech,” she told him gently, handing the card over so he could read it. “You had it right, it’s the left hemisphere, but it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>speech</span>
  </em>
  <span> in particular that’s damaged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked ridiculously disappointed in himself, and she took the card from his hand, placing it on the table’s surface to start a new pile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, that’s why I’m here, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tone was nonchalant, and she added a shrug for good measure, but Hyunjin’s shoulders still relaxed a little as he smiled softly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Thanks again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned right back at him, keeping eye contact for another moment before reading the next term. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so the next one is </span>
  <em>
    <span>catharsis</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…” Hyunjin was immediately squeezing his eyes shut, fiddling with the hat on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha snorted with laughter before she could help it and he opened an eye to glare playfully at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he told her, taking the hat completely off his head as he threw it on the table. “There’s a lot of terms to remember!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just funny,” she told him with a giggle. “You’re thinking too hard, Hyunjin. You’ve gotta relax…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> be saying that to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>- other than tied up, Minha never saw Hyunjin so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tense</span>
  </em>
  <span>- but she felt bad for him; he was being way too hard on himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was going to hinder the learning process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to fail this quiz,” he admitted with a sigh, resting his elbows on the table. “I’ve got an A in the class right now, but this is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>part of the grade…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was impressed, but not necessarily surprised; just based on Hyunjin’s age compared to his success level- getting an internship at JYP was no easy feat- it didn’t surprise her too much that he was a hard worker bordering on perfectionist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know what it’s like to want to be the best,” Minha told him with a sigh, lowering the pile in her hands as she leaned closer. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. But beating your head against your textbook until late hours of the night with nothing but flashcards is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to help you remember all this. How many terms are there to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fifty,” Hyunjin told her sadly. “And it’s not multiple choice. We’ll either be writing out definitions or we’ll be writing out the word after reading a definition. So I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have them down pat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s a lot…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I used to study vocab for Human A&amp;P- don’t ask me why I took that for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Library Studies</span>
  </em>
  <span> degree, I thought it would be fun- I used to use </span>
  <em>
    <span>chocolate</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was looking at her as she fiddled with the flashcards in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every ten words I had down completely, I got a piece of chocolate. Those quizzes had, like, one </span>
  <em>
    <span>hundred</span>
  </em>
  <span> terms, so you know I was freaking out…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea, but I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> any chocolate, Minha,” Hyunjin sounded borderline frustrated as he fell back against his chair. “I should’ve been studying sooner, I just, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracted</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was about to tease him- distracted by </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>- but she was completely thrown off course when he sighed heavily, letting his head fall against the wall, eyes slipping closed with the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gross, Hyunjin, no wonder these girls are hitting you up in here</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to look this sexy when he was stressed out like this? Hair still messy from his hat, the dark strands hung in front of his closed eyes, head tilted back as it dug into the wall, stretching out his neck in the best of ways. Despite the distress on his features, Hyunjin was still incredibly handsome, and watching him run one of his hands through his hair as he let out another dramatic exhale, she had a sudden, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, rolling his head along the wall to look at her in answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, quit being so dramatic,” she told him with a small laugh- really, he was ridiculous. “You’re not helping yourself-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips, but he looked like he was trying to fight it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second of all, I might not have </span>
  <em>
    <span>chocolate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but maybe…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha didn’t hesitate, reaching under the table as her hand caressed his knee through his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I could motivate you another way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words felt corny, coming out of her mouth, but she stood her ground, nails digging into the denim a bit as she watched Hyunjin’s eyes widen, attention darting from her face to her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In-” he swallowed, as he let his gaze wander back to her eyes. “In </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha glanced around- they were still </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> hidden, thanks to Mr. Potted Plant in front of them, and to be honest, she didn’t know how many people were heading to the autobiography section of a study hall anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re good,” she told him with a playful smile, sliding her hand up his leg just slightly. “I’ll keep a lookout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin let out a weak laugh, straightening up in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides-” she caressed his leg with her fingers teasingly. “You have to get it </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>or I’m not moving. It’s like the color game...but in reverse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” he was already relaxing under her touch a little as a slow smile spread across his face. “Yeah, let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha felt an immediate rush of excitement spread through her entire system; as much as she hated to say it, something about doing this with Hyunjin in </span>
  <em>
    <span>public</span>
  </em>
  <span> was sending her heart rate through the roof, and she tried to keep her composure completely nonchalant as she picked up the pile of flashcards with her free hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she began, glancing at the card again. “Right, we never answered this one. Catharsis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, um…” Hyunjin was biting his lip, eyes darting from the flash cards to her hand and then her face. “It’s emotional, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close,” she told him. “It’s a verb. An </span>
  <em>
    <span>action</span>
  </em>
  <span> with emotion-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotional release</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” his eyes were shining with excitement as he said the definition quickly and she put the flash card to the side, laughing softly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was sliding her hand up his thigh, just an inch or two, and he bit his lip, watching the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You move </span>
  <em>
    <span>every time</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyunjin asked, glancing back up at her. “Not every ten?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s not enough in this pile for that,” she told him, shaking the flash cards a couple times. “You’ve only got like fifteen in here. So no. Every term.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes darkened as he waited for her to keep going, and she ignored the flip of her stomach at the excited look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He likes this just as much as I do</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delta waves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was on the next term, and she watched the smile slowly slide from his face as he inhaled sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always forget this one…” he muttered. “It’s brain waves, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Minha nodded, caressing his leg a bit in encouragement. “What are they associated with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down as he watched her hand again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh... I… don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin,” she raised her eyebrows at him, keeping her voice somewhat gentle. “Don’t think too hard… it sounds like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> know, so you’re okay. You’ve just gotta remember what the brain waves are </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was struck with an almost deja vu type moment; this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what it was like with him in the bedroom. Lost in the moment, he forgot to tell her what he wanted, what felt good and what didn’t, and she had to instruct him a bit or he’d get too caught up to speak to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself, trying not to giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yeah,” he nodded, and she moved her fingers again, feeling his leg tense under her touch. “It’s brain waves for… for… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s brain waves associated with </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha laughed before she could help it, slowly sliding her hand up a little bit more of Hyunjin’s thigh, and he watched the movement with a satisfied smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Noona,” he glanced up at her through his lashes, lifting his eyebrows. “This might actually work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was it that, no matter how much power Minha held, Hyunjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> made her feel like he had the upper hand?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a mischievous smirk on his face as he looked at her, and she turned away before her heart could </span>
  <em>
    <span>explode</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ignoring the creeping heat beneath her skin and switching to the next card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope it does,” she said lamely, wishing she sounded much </span>
  <em>
    <span>less</span>
  </em>
  <span> affected by him than she was. “Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>glial cells</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked thoughtful again, smirk fading as he watched her hand. She was halfway up his thigh now- she was being a little generous with her movements- and Minha felt like it was motivating him to just sort out his thoughts for a moment before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re brain cells...” he said carefully, still not looking at her. “That protect the neurons, right? And like, keep them nourished and stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not an </span>
  <em>
    <span>exact</span>
  </em>
  <span> definition- Minha really hoped Hyunjin wasn’t planning on writing </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep them nourished and stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his quiz answer- but she wasn’t there for the technicalities, so she slid her hand further up his leg, feeling his thigh shift a little under her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, good…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s eyes were still on her hand, and he bit his lip for a moment as she switched to the next card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fluid intelligence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah I, I know this one, it’s where we can read quickly and think abstractly,” he hesitated, glancing up at her. “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried not to laugh this time, just grinned at him as she slowly slid her hand farther up his thigh, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down at the movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your memory’s a lot better like this,” she teased softly, moving on to the next card, feeling a little amused. “Okay. Heuristic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha could tell this was one he struggled with a lot as his eyebrows furrowed, eyes darting from the pile of flashcards to her hand on his leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s some kind of thinking…” he muttered to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She decided to help him out, scraping her nails along his inner thigh and making him jump just a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on the right track,” she told him as he looked up at her. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a thinking strategy…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin slid down </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever-so-slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his seat, and Minha gripped his leg harder so she wouldn’t move farther up; she wasn’t about to let him cheat like that, no matter how much she wanted to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it...is it like, judging? We’re solving problems and judging situations?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Minha grinned, loosening her grip and sliding up his leg. “Right again, Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a weak laugh, watching her hand as it sat just centimeters from the top of his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was so tempted to run her hand just a little farther up his jeans, slide her fingers along the space just to the side of his zipper and watch him react exactly the way she always loved. It was frustrating really, how easily she was willing to give up control just to </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> him- even in a setting like this- and she quickly pulled </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from her thoughts, forcing herself to move to the next flashcard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she began. “Latent Content.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s eyebrows were immediately furrowed again, eyes darting away from her hand to stare blankly at the closed textbook in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s Freud-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha got more pleasure than she should have, letting her hand move to the dip in his jeans where his leg and hips met, as Hyunjin gasped just slightly at the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she told him, keeping her voice steady as she couldn’t resist playing with him a bit, running her fingers along the sensitive area. “You’re on the right track again…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And uh...and…” he was stumbling, and she stopped the movement of her fingers. “He- it’s dreams? The meaning of our dreams?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned- Minha actually felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> of how well this was working- sliding her hand up a little bit more so she could run her fingers along the metal of the zipper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin hissed, his eyelids fluttering as he looked down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna-?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t finish the sentence, glancing up at her with dark eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not unless you get this next one right,” she replied evenly, impressed with herself for </span>
  <em>
    <span>mostly</span>
  </em>
  <span> masking the level of aroused she was in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha used her free hand to switch to the next flashcard, playing with him again as she continued to move her fingers along the zipper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Norm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help the giggle that slipped from her lips- how </span>
  <em>
    <span>ironic</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they would get this term- as Hyunjin let out a small laugh as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-That should be in the pile of one’s I know,” he told her, looking a little tense as she hadn’t stopped the movement of her fingers. “It’s accepted and expected behavior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put the card down, sliding her hand to the pull of his zipper as she looked thoughtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I really reward you then?” Minha asked, biting her lip as her eyes met his. “Does it really count if you already knew it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah,” he told her quickly, hips shifting a little under her hand. “It counts. It was in the pile.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just considering how </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wanted to be- he was always so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tease- when he was looking up at her through the fringe of his hair, licking his bottom lip quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched the small movement of his tongue, smile fading a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha questioned herself for the thousandth time how she had become this way- so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>- her eyes already darting away from him to focus on the task of pulling down the zipper of his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re such a sucker</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She still moved deliberately slow, pulling her hand away as soon as the zipper was all the way down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the button?” Hyunjin asked, looking up from his pants to stare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you’ll have to get the next one right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> much of a softie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned at the flicker of sexual frustration in his eyes as he watched her move to the next flashcard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright… reciprocity norm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Hyunjin immediately sighed, falling back a little in his seat as he thought for a moment. “Uh… it’s where we think people will hurt others if </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> are hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not quite…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha slipped her fingers in the hole his open zipper left behind, teasing him a bit through the fabric of his boxers as Hyunjin sucked in a huge breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-That’s not it?” he asked weakly, body shifting slightly under her touch. “Uh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting</span>
  </em>
  <span> that people will do, it’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha trailed off, hoping that hint would be enough as she continued the slight movement of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Help</span>
  </em>
  <span> them,” Hyunjin said, smiling weakly despite the tension in his shoulders. “Y-Yeah, people will help others that have helped them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha set the flash card to the side before moving to the button of his pants, undoing it quickly. Hyunjin watched, sighing when she caressed his dick completely, still keeping his boxers in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would have to earn </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for the next one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah-” he swallowed, adjusting on the chair as he held the seat of it with his hands. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried not to think about how ridiculously </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> he looked right now- always so excited, and she’d barely even touched him- glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was nearby before reading the next term.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serial position effect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha started moving her hand again, squeezing just slightly as she watched Hyunjin tilt his head back, gasping lightly. She enjoyed the view for only a moment before she ceased her movements, watching him immediately bite his lip before looking at the card in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-Um-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was struggling to concentrate, hesitating before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… that’s where we remember things in an order-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved again, grinning when he let out a short, near-silent moan when she did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, you’ve got it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>do we remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-” he jumped when her fingers slipped through the opening in his boxers, caressing his erection playfully. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>- I...the first. The first and the last things. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha chose not to say anything, taking her hand away and putting the flashcards down for just a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scooted her chair closer to his and at angle, blocking anyone’s view for the moment in case they needed to hide anything before grinning up at him, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was right,” she told him, reaching forward and sliding her fingers back into the opening of his boxers again. “I need a better position now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced over her shoulder one last time- they hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone nearby since she got there- wrapping her hand around his dick and pulling it from beneath the fabric. She grinned as Hyunjin gripped the chair a little harder, head tilted back again when she moved her hand up and down a couple times in a teasing rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Minha’s free hand was shaking slightly with arousal as she picked up the flashcards once more. “Vestibular sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving her hand up and then back down, Hyunjin hissed, opening his eyes when she didn’t move again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- um-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Hyunjin,” she spoke quietly, squeezing once as he jumped beneath her. “If you get it right, I’ll keep moving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah- I-” he looked down at her hand before staring at the card. “Is it when you can sense movements? B-Balance?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was more than happy to move her hand again, watching him sink a little into the chair as she did so. Her thumb ran across his slit, scooping up some pre-cum for better lubrication as she set a very slow, meticulous rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s head hit the back of the wall again with a dull thud just as she twisted her wrist, and she wondered how much he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> this, sneaking around in public like they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Minha spoke quietly, just above a whisper as she continued to move her hand. “The risk of getting caught like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyunjin whispered back, gasping again when she squeezed on an upward stroke. “I d-didn’t know I would-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at that, closing the small distance between them to place a couple kisses along his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she forced herself to pull away, still moving her hand as she pulled out the next card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Barbiturates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, um-” he bit his lip when she twisted her wrist again, and his eyes slipped closed, fingers curling tighter around his chair. “They’re medications for anxiety-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha increased her rhythm in reward, tightening her grip just a little as she watched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you got it,” she encouraged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was digging his head into the wall now, pressing his lips together, no doubt to keep from making a sound, his eyebrows furrowed with concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mm</span>
  </em>
  <span>- I’m not- I don’t remember-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned close again, pressing her lips to the spot just next to his ear before speaking to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say that Hyunjin, or I’ll stop moving-” she whispered, feeling him shift a little as she spoke. “You were on the right track, what do they reduce in the brain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um… oh! M-Memory,” he gasped quietly, groaning under his breath as Minha nipped at the cartilage of his ear in encouragement. “-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and...and </span>
  <em>
    <span>judgement</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed softly, giving him one more kiss before pulling away, increasing the rhythm of her hand even more. Hyunjin moaned louder than he should have as he squeezed his eyes shut, hips moving into her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin-” she was at his jawline again, letting her lips press gentle kisses along the skin there. “You can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Hyunjin spoke quietly. “No moving-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Minha grinned; she had taught him well already. “-but you can’t be loud-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit at his skin, hearing him inhale sharply through his nose, lips pressed together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to stop if you can’t be quiet-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” he told her quickly, his whispered words strained. “I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran her tongue along the indentations she just made, feeling him jump beneath the touch before she was sitting back a little, grabbing the next card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the last one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, final word,” she told him softly, Hyunjin lifting his head off the wall to alternate between looking at her face and her moving hand. “What is the Ganzfeld Procedure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he muttered, Minha never ceasing her movements as she watched his eyes dart down. “I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I know there’s people in two different rooms. I don’t r-remember-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately slowed down, and he groaned quietly in frustration, letting his eyes slip closed. Minha was biting her lip, a mischievous grin on her face as she watched him stop himself last second from thrusting into her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember. You’ve gotten the rest of these just fine,” she told him patiently, getting much more pleasure than she should be by his slight desperation. “You’re right about the two rooms. Why are they in two different rooms?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She teased him, running her thumb along his slit again on an upward stroke, a choked moan temporarily cutting him off. His head was back in place against the wall, and she couldn’t resist leaning forward, pressing her lips against the slightly sweaty skin of his neck. He was way too good-looking like this, and she loved it as she left a small trail of open-mouthed kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna stop, Hyunjin,” she muttered into his skin, nipping it again just to listen to the hiss that fell from his lips. “Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re studying- um-” his voice was strained as he spoke quickly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Telepathy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha trailed off, rewarding him with a quick flick of her wrist, another soft moan falling from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-And- they try to… to send </span>
  <em>
    <span>messages</span>
  </em>
  <span> to each other through their minds,” Hyunjin’s words almost ran together as he spoke, his hips jerking up with her quicker movements. “That’s-That’s why they’re in separate rooms-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you got it right,” Minha’s voice was just above a whisper as she grinned into the skin of his neck. “Good job, Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he replied with a breathy laugh, the sound morphing into a moan as she moved her mouth to the juncture of his neck and shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I reward you?” she asked playfully, laughing internally at how cheesy their dialogue was; she hoped- for </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> reasons- no one was within earshot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyunjin didn’t seem to mind the banter, and Minha pulled away just in time to see his eyes slipping closed with his answer. “Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure she was capable of </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>saying no when he looked like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha quickly tightened her grip just slightly around Hyunjin’s dick, moving quicker and more deliberately as she twisted her wrist again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hyunjin was just a little too loud. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” Minha hated to say that- she was normally very </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciative</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his noisiness- but they were in a study hall, she wasn’t even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>student</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the last thing they needed was to get caught. “You’re too loud, Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was soft as she spoke, breathing along the damp skin of his neck before taking the flesh between her teeth, sucking a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha could hear the sharp intake of breath through his nose, and she assumed he was biting hard on his bottom lip to keep from making any more noise, as she moved her hand consistently up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin moaned low in his throat when she was flicking her wrist once more, sucking harder on the skin of his neck to make sure she left a mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minha, I can’t-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His desperate whispers were music to her ears, and in the back of her mind she thought it was crazy how quickly Hyunjin was already getting off; how did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> realize he was into public sex?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved her hand even quicker in encouragement, squeezing ever-so-slightly as Hyunjin slid down on the chair, his hips coming up to meet her movements like he couldn’t control it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha let him, placing one more kiss to his neck before pulling back to look at him, admiring the tilted back head, bottom lip lodged between his teeth, sweaty hair hanging in his face and eyes squeezed shut in obvious pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hyunjin was speaking quietly under his breath, a whiny undertone there that shot straight through Minha’s veins as she continued her movements. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing his lips together, he stifled another long groan as he dug his head farther into the wall and arched off the back of the chair, finally coming undone. Minha was quick, hurriedly keeping her hand on the upper end of his dick to catch most of the cum from spilling all over his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin fell back once more, trying to catch his breath as Minha pulled her hand away, glancing up to look at him. He opened his eyes after a moment, immediately letting out a small chuckle as he straightened up a little on the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy crap…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha grinned, giggling too just as Hyunjin’s eyes were darting to her messy hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you just…?” he trailed off, eyes wide as he looked back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, giving him a small wink before taking one of her fingers in her mouth, slowly pulling it back out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can clean it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s face was priceless, his mouth falling open for a solid ten seconds before he swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” he finally said, letting out a weak laugh. “You should help me study for </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>quiz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha laughed out loud at that, eyeing the finished pile of flashcards before turning back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She agreed with him, feeling completely satisfied by her little experiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just might.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Tables and Mirrors (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chan:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>6:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan sighed heavily, letting his head fall back as he stared at the ceiling. He used his hands to push himself away from his computer desk, chair spinning him in slow circles as he let his eyes slip closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a long time since he’d been able to </span>
  <em>
    <span>properly</span>
  </em>
  <span> write a song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it worried him that he couldn’t come out with any quality work at the moment, because he had a deadline coming up soon and so far he had shit to show for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was, Chan was a bit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>distracted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes once the chair stopped spinning, the slight dizziness blurring his vision a bit as he pulled himself back to his desk once more. His eyes wandered from his abandoned headphones laying on his keyboard to his phone, the screen blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and MiYoung had been texting off and on all day, all </span>
  <em>
    <span>week</span>
  </em>
  <span> really, both of them too busy to get together since the party he’d thrown last Saturday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it had taken him a week to realize just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>confusing</span>
  </em>
  <span> things had gotten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One week without seeing MiYoung was not something uncommon for either of them- they both had time-consuming jobs with odd working hours- but for some reason, he’d been taking it a bit hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He… </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan groaned in frustration, pushing both hands through his hair as he rested his elbows on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, MiYoung was fun to talk to and his best friend, but they had been texting and talking on the phone all week. Every day, they exchanged messages, talking about everything from food they were snacking on to counting down the hours until they got to go home from work. They were sending stupid, funny pictures they found on social media like they always did and making plans for next time they hung out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And usually that was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if Chan was being honest, he didn’t just miss </span>
  <em>
    <span>conversation</span>
  </em>
  <span> with MiYoung; he missed her </span>
  <em>
    <span>presence</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed waking up to messy hair on the pillow next to his and the comforter only wrapped around his legs because MiYoung was rolled up in it like a burrito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He missed her teasing him about how hard it was to get him out of bed and the smell of pancakes after they’d dragged themselves to the kitchen to make breakfast, hot morning drinks in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan missed their constant, flirty touching during mundane conversation and every bright smile she sent his way. He missed both of them laughing together over </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> crap until they were gasping for breath, holding their stomachs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since when?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his forearms fall to the edge of the desk, picking at a loose piece of wood as he thought hard about that question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since when had it been like this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since when had he started feeling so </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantically</span>
  </em>
  <span> about MiYoung? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since when had he been worried about what she was doing without him and even </span>
  <em>
    <span>considering</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking about her as anything other than a friend with incredible benefits?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If Chan was being honest, there was no clear answer to the question. Of course he’d always </span>
  <em>
    <span>admired</span>
  </em>
  <span> MiYoung. Not only was she beautiful, but she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>smart</span>
  </em>
  <span> and fun and constantly kept him on his toes. He’d clicked with her almost the second after they’d met all those years ago in college and he’d be lying if he said he never considered it at first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their friendship, it’d been too good, too </span>
  <em>
    <span>solid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he’d never wanted to taint it. And yeah, the first time they’d made out at a college party, more drunk than he’d been in a while, Chan had been terrified he’d ruined everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That he’d lost her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And losing MiYoung wasn’t worth </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d gotten lucky, that their make-out arrangement had worked out so well, and he enjoyed every second of it, just as much as MiYoung seemed to as well. And later, when they’d upgraded to friends with full-on sexual benefits, well…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had felt like he’d won the lottery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been just as good- </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in fact- and he’d been on a euphoric high, both of them losing themselves in the exploration of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>side of themselves they’d never exposed to the other. It was reckless and exhilarating and something Chan had been half-blind for, too lost in the thrill to worry too much about the detailed view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then he’d thrown his party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he’d seen someone else- another </span>
  <em>
    <span>guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>- who seemed almost just as taken by MiYoung as he had been the first time he met her. Jisung was very interested, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>flirty, and shoved it in Chan’s face just how very </span>
  <em>
    <span>available</span>
  </em>
  <span> MiYoung still was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had no hold on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that had always been okay, in the past. After all, they went to college together, and a girl like MiYoung didn’t go without a fair amount of guy attention. She was a poor judge of character however, when it came to dating, and most of the guys she ended up with were too jerky for her to stick around with long-term; it wasn’t something he was ever worried about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But with Jisung, it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them actually had a fair amount in common; they were talking, laughing, exchanging flirty smiles and MiYoung was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even though, at the end of the night, MiYoung had told both he and Minha that Jisung was too young for her to be interested in, Chan had never seen her throw that phone number away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she’d slipped it in her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell back against his chair, kicking his legs out in front of him and flattening his feet against the wall behind his desk, staring at the music software still left open on his screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a real possibility that MiYoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have called Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he had no right to be mad about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought; MiYoung holding hands, going on dates, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was such a tightening in his chest that Chan exhaled sharply, scowling at his clenched fists in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you gonna call him?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The question slipped from Chan’s lips before he could think about it, and he hadn’t realized how long he’d been staring at the paper sitting in between MiYoung’s delicate fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think so,” MiYoung made eye contact with him for only a second before stuffing the number in her pocket. “A little </span>
  </em>
  <span>young </span>
  <em>
    <span>for me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Had she been telling the truth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s phone beeped, and his feet slipped from the wall loudly as he was startled by the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap,” he muttered under his breath, taking his face from his hands before scooting up to his phone on his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s name was illuminating his screen, and he unlocked it quickly, reading her latest message.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (6:41pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We could hang out tonight? I should be done grading these papers by 7:30</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan smiled automatically; they’d been trying to figure out all afternoon how they could see each other today. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe MiYoung misses you too</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Chan (6:42pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m making myself stay here ‘til 8 :( I have a deadline coming up soon</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at his phone, grimacing as he thought about </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had to stay until eight. It wasn’t his boss- Mr. Lee very much believed in </span>
  <em>
    <span>creative freedom</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and never made them stay late or come early- but it was Chan </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> who was forcing himself to stay in his studio later than usual every night that week. He figured keeping himself away from the distractions of home, he might actually be able to get a song or two out by the time the weekend came around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, he wasn’t having much luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (6:43pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Such a hard worker ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan chuckled, about to type back when she sent another message.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (6:44pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I could come visit you. Minha’s working later (for real this time HAHA) so I’ll be alone…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed heavily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>cursing</span>
  </em>
  <span> himself for being so responsible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An empty apartment? MiYoung alone? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself, running his finger along the edge of his phone case as he stared at the screen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It</span>
  </em>
  <span> is</span>
  <em>
    <span> too bad she can’t come see me. I’d still be at my studio...maybe she could help inspire me or something…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted under his breath- </span>
  <em>
    <span>inspire him</span>
  </em>
  <span> was one way to put it- before biting his lip, knowing there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d be able to get MiYoung in. While JYP wasn’t strict about much, they were pretty big on security in his department. There was a lot of top secret, important content that they held back there, and even the food delivery guys had to meet you at the elevat-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes widened, sitting up in his chair a little bit as he let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The elevators</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> He thought of the JYP building elevators- how many times he’d gone up and down those things on a regular basis- picturing the inside. Small but wicked fast, with railing along the inside walls, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mirrors</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve also got a weird thing for mirrors,” MiYoung said thoughtfully, eyes only darting to Chan’s for a second before she was looking away. “They have a lot of potential…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mirrors,” Minha nodded, looking impressed. “I’ve actually never thought about that. Not bad at all…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan could barely hear them, too busy imagining taking MiYoung to one of those dance studios at the production company he works for. He could just see her pinned against it, both of them looking at each other in the mirror as they-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up completely as he hurriedly typed back to MiYoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chan (6:46pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You couldn’t come to my studio but...how do you feel about meeting me in the ELEVATORS?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tapping an impatient rhythm to a beat in his head, Chan’s feet were the only sound in the room as he waited for MiYoung’s response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was surprised he’d never thought of this before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The security in the building- especially camera placement- was divided into two, very distinct categories- priority and not-as-important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, this was never </span>
  <em>
    <span>officially</span>
  </em>
  <span> stated- the way JYP talked about it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> was highly secure- but Chan had been there a couple years now, and he knew the truth behind the scare tactics. He knew that there were cameras in every corner of the production area, practice rooms, hallways, and everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you stepped out of the elevators.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew that the front desk- with three, small girls and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Felix</span>
  </em>
  <span> working behind the counter with one lone camera for the entire large lobby area- was hardly a place for concern. He knew the hallways leading to the elevators didn’t have a camera at all, the lens busted a couple months ago and still not replaced. He was aware of the one, small camera in the elevator that sat in the very corner with blind spots that made it possible to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>hide</span>
  </em>
  <span> from view temporarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Really, it was like it was laid out for him on a silver platter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed in his hand, and Chan quickly lit up the screen to read her reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (6:47pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The elevators? Are we...staying in them?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so easy to picture the demure, playful smile he was sure was spread across MiYoung’s face at her own workplace, and Chan swallowed hard at the thought before messaging her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chan (6:47pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Everyone will be gone by 7, and I can’t get you back to my office, but I CAN get us in the elevators</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Chan (6:48pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They have mirrors</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes focused on the last message as he bit his lip slowly, hoping, </span>
  <em>
    <span>praying</span>
  </em>
  <span> that she would say yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t imagine really, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>it would be to have MiYoung in that elevator, camera blocked, pinned against the wall, mirrors surrounding them to show Chan every single angle of-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (6:49pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (6:49pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How will we have time? Don’t they move fast?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Chan already had a plan, his mind working quickly as he typed back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chan (6:50pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you think emergency stops are for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already shrinking down his music software, knowing he only had a few minutes to spare before his boss would be leaving the office for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (6:51pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>LOL. Okay, yeah... </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (6:51pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s do it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Chan (6:51pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Awesome. Meet me in the lobby at 8 ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan got up from his chair, quickly pushing it in and smiling like an idiot as he ran a quick hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was racing in his chest from the excitement of what they were about to do and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing </span>
  </em>
  <span>MiYoung again. There was a thrilling sensation that swept through his entire body at the thought, and he tried his best to blame it on his libido, and push away any </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason for the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his phone was buzzing in his hand again and he chuckled softly at the message before dropping his phone in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>MiYoung (6:52pm):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a date ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>8:10pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jieun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young girl behind the front desk jumped, eyes darting up from her phone as she smiled automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she breathed, sitting up straighter in her seat. “You scared me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he grinned back, looking around the lobby before facing her once more. “You have to work alone tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” her smile turned mischievous as she wiggled her eyebrows. “Felix is on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh PERFECT. Totally forgot about that…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, I’m sorry,” he told her, resting his forearms on the counter as he spoke. “I know he likes her though. Soonhee right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Jieun nodded. “He’s always talking about how adorable and smart she is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cute,” Chan nodded, smiling at the thought of his friend; he was glad Felix was happy, he loved that kid. “Hey, so I’ve got a girl coming by to help me with my computer. Apparently there’s something wrong with the software, but IT can’t be here for like, a week. You know how they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jieun agreed in exasperation. “It takes them forever to fix shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughed at that, shifting back and forth on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I’m actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the middle of writing a song back there,” he told her, voice soft enough to have her eyes darting along the features of his face. “So I’m just gonna bring her up, she’s an old friend of mine. See if she can get it working…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I mean, that makes sense…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see the struggle in her eyes- after all, it was Jieun’s job to not let </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> unauthorized personnel past the lobby. But Chan bit his lip in mock worry as he looked at her before grinning sheepishly and he could see a steady, pink blush spreading across her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am a horrible person</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just gonna be here for like...a few minutes?” Jieun asked nervously, forcing her gaze to lock with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thirty minutes tops,” Chan reassured her quickly, running a quick hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Jieun, I’m not trying to break the rules, I just, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> there with this song…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I get it,” she told him quickly, nodding again. “Your songs are </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, Chan...I wouldn’t want that to be ruined.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laughed sincerely, flattered by the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, thanks-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front doors to the building pulled open, and they both turned in that direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an immediate stutter in Chan’s chest as MiYoung entered the lobby, eyes wide with curiosity as she looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was trying to torture him, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>swore</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wearing a tight, form-fitting skirt with a silky shirt tucked in so the entire outfit showed every curve of her body. With her straight hair smoothed down her back and heels, she looked like some sort of sexy librarian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, there she is!” Chan kept his composure, smiling brightly as she grinned right back, walking towards them. “Jieun, this is MiYoung, the computer genius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung didn’t hesitate at the blatant lie, waving to Jieun as the younger’s eyes ran up and down her form, looking slightly surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you know all about computers?” Jieun asked, waving back as her eyes finally made it to MiYoung’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s kind of my hobby,” MiYoung lied easily, her nonchalance impressing Chan as usual. “I love computers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...</span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cool</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun’s sentences were broken, but it was written all over her face; MiYoung looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too hot to be a computer genius. Chan felt weirdly satisfied by the younger’s shock at MiYoung’s appearance; so he wasn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> one who thought she was drop-dead gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” MiYoung giggled, motioning around the lobby. “You get to work at JYP. I know this job is hard to get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jieun let out an embarrassed laugh, smiling at the older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt impatient as he tried not to let his eyes wander, knowing they could only keep this facade up for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go take a look at it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could tell she was trying not to laugh, smiling at him as she took a couple steps forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah let me check it out, see what I can work out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both waved at Jieun, who was smiling and still looking between them as she waved back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as they made it a little ways down the hallway, they broke into quiet giggles, MiYoung shoving him as he smiled over at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A computer genius?” she asked between her laughter. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the best I could come up with!” he told her defensively. “I was a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting everything together; I didn’t have time to come up with a better story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> we going to pull this off?” she asked, eyes roaming down the long hallway as they walked together. “I thought there were security cameras everywhere? Isn’t there gonna be one in the elevator? And how are we gonna have any </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many questions,” Chan teased, smirking as she raised her eyebrows at him with another giggle. “I’ve got it all figured out. Just trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t lying; he really </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been busy since their text conversation just a few hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, he’d had to talk to his boss, to figure out if the elevator system was still broken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Changbin had burst into his office just a week ago, telling him he’d gotten stuck in the elevator and even after hitting the emergency button, no one came and it’d taken a half an hour before security saw him on the camera. Mr. Lee was in charge of getting it fixed, and that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> why Chan had to stop the man before he left today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey boss,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chan had waltzed in just as Mr. Lee was closing his desk drawers, standing from his chair. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did you ever get that emergency stop fixed on the elevator? I was just thinking about that.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d watched Mr. Lee’s eyes widen, and Chan was pressing his lips together to keep the triumphant smile from spreading across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, thanks Chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Mr. Lee had said, pulling out a post it and pen, scribbling himself a note. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll talk to the techs tomorrow about that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was step one; making sure when he stopped the elevator, they wouldn’t set off any alarms and get caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Step </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the cameras.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew where every single one was located- sharing donuts with Jaehyun, the security guy, had its benefits- and he knew that the one small camera in the elevators was flawed. There was a clear blind spot in the corner right by the doors, and it had been more than easy for him to hide just beneath the lens of the camera, placing a black-colored piece of tape over the glass right before coming out to the lobby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lens was completely blocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also knew how Jaehyun was- the guy had a habit of playing video games on the clock, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> after hours- and knew it would be a good thirty minutes before he noticed the elevator camera was blacked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had bought them </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m trusting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung didn’t sound even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried, and Chan took her hand, turning left down a smaller hallway that lead straight to the elevators. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She intertwined her fingers with his, and there was a warmth that spread up the length of his arm as they continued walking together. The sexual tension was building between them- the anticipation of doing something so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>- both of them looking at one another at the same moment and grinning playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had finally stopped in front of the elevators, and Chan reached forward, hitting the up button just as MiYoung unwrapped her fingers from his, scratching her nails up the underside of his forearm. The pleasurable sensation brought goosebumps to his skin, and he glanced over at her again, their eyes meeting as she looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” he admitted before he could think about it, watching the immediate, gentle smile spread across her face, nails sliding back down his arm to his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan ignored the way that made him feel, his stomach flipping slightly just as the elevator doors were opening. MiYoung’s fingers slid up the length of his forearm one last time before he was intertwining his fingers with hers, pulling her with him inside the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no one in the hallway, but they waited anyway, standing there holding hands as they watched the elevators doors close. Chan glanced over at MiYoung just in time to see a small, excited grin pulling on the corners of her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s just as into this as I am</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was all the fuel Chan needed, really, to push her against the elevator walls the second the doors closed with a small thud in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung immediately giggled, arms reaching up to wrap around his neck, and Chan laughed as well before pressing his lips hard against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had missed her, way too much- it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much- but he ignored all that, turning his head to the side just as she was doing the same, deepening the kiss. She angled her body just a bit off the wall and the front of him was pressed against her, one of his hands snaking up her back to feel the curve there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do when the doors open again?” she asked, already breathless as Chan left a small kiss at the corner of her lips before moving along her jawline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was dry too, like he hadn’t had water in </span>
  <em>
    <span>days</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and in a way, that’s how it felt; like MiYoung was a life source and his body was weak from being away from her for seven whole days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan reached to his left, opening his eyes just as MiYoung was running her fingers through his hair, sliding his hand quickly to the emergency stop button. He punched it hard, the elevator immediately stopping and making them both rock a little back and forth as they regained their balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” MiYoung was laughing again just as Chan was turning his attention back to her, lips just inches from her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me either,” he admitted, chuckling softly. “It’s risky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his hands were sliding up her sides, feeling the warm skin even through the fabric of her shirt. He quickly tugged on it, untucking it from her skirt until he was able to slide his fingers underneath, caressing her hips before moving upwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sighing at the feeling, arching into his touch and his lips were moving down her jaw again before he was running his tongue along the shell of her ear, listening to the small moan that left her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have a lot of time, Chan knew that- ten minutes max before </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> noticed- so he didn’t waste any time fiddling with the zipper of her skirt, yanking on it and watching the fabric pool at her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s mirrors in here,” he whispered in her ear, feeling MiYoung shudder just as her fingers started scraping down the skin of his neck, his eyelids fluttering. “Your list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw,” she whispered back, hands traveling to his shoulders before she was quickly unbuttoning his shirt. “What are we gonna do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question was playful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seductive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Chan had to remind himself that he couldn’t waste time telling her all the things he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do to her against those mirrors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a couple things in mind,” was his rough answer instead, just as she made it to the last button, running her fingers up the length of his torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her touch was always different- like </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and he couldn’t help the small groan that slipped from his throat as he felt her nails scrape deliciously into his skin. His lips were back on hers again, their mouths immediately opening as his tongue met hers in a desperate sort of rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan had missed </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>- her touch, the taste of her, the small breaths between kisses that felt like she was sucking the oxygen right out his lungs, the heat of their bodies pressed together and the complete malleability of MiYoung that made her the best partner in this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In </span>
  </em>
  <span>any </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation really. She’s perfect</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were sliding to the front of his pants, and he could feel how shaky her own fingers were as they fiddled with the button and zipper. Chan was moaning as soon as her fingers wrapped around his dick, soft fingers and a perfect-pressured grip that had his forehead falling against her shoulder as she moved her hand up and down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung’s other hand was running up the skin of his torso again, slowly sliding across each individual muscle as if committing it to memory, and something about that had Chan groaning again as he lifted his head, leaving open-mouthed kisses along the skin of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Mi,” Chan tried to speak, the rhythm of her hand quickening just a little. “Let’s- </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>- here, let’s turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung immediately took her hands from him, and as much as he mourned the loss, he was also quite excited, grabbing her hips and pulling her a bit off the wall. They locked eyes for a brief moment, Chan taking in every feature of her perfect face and ignoring the twist of his stomach again before he was turning them in a quick circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was positioned against the elevator wall now, and using the grip on her hips to turn her again, he pulled her against him, back to front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Facing forward, they could now see their reflections in the elevator mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And MiYoung, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, arched slightly into him, nothing but a black lace bra and panties, messy hair and wide eyes as they locked with his in the reflection. Chan pulled her slightly closer, the friction of her body pressed against his making his eyes flutter closed for a moment before he was pressing heated kisses along her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what you wanted from the mirrors, MiYoung?” he asked, voice low in his throat as he bit the juncture of her neck and shoulder. “You wanted to see us like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she whispered back and Chan glanced up to see her own eyes slipping closed, moving into his touch just a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost too much to look at, but he watched anyway, loosening his grip from her hips so he could run them slowly up her sides, digging his nails into the skin there before flattening them on her ribcage, moving down the length of her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, the sound turning into a small mewl as his fingers skirted along the waistband of her panties before moving back up her torso again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ten minutes, Chan </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have time to admire her perfect body like he wanted to. He didn’t get the luxury of letting his hands run up every single inch of her, pulling the soft sounds from her throat that he loved and watching every pleasurable expression flash across her pretty face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” he muttered instead, sliding his hands up to her breasts and squeezing once before he was tracing the straps with his fingers. “It’s a shame we don’t have more time. You have no idea the things I want to do to you in here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip at the statement, another small mewl slipping from her throat as Chan watched every bit of it in the mirror. Then his eyes were back on her body, curved into his, and he grinded his hips against her, groaning a little at the pleasure of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan knew he needed to get a move on, and he quickly moved his fingers back to the fabric of her underwear and started leaving messier, more impatient kisses along her neck as she tilted her head back. Then he was pulling them down her long legs, kissing down the length of her spine as he crouched lower and lower, MiYoung gasping at the feeling of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as she stepped out from the panties, she surprised him by turning around just as he was standing up, pushing him hard against the wall. He chuckled softly before her lips were crashing against his, and her hands slipped beneath his shirt again. Chan didn’t waste any time shaking the fabric off his shoulders as their lips moved quick, the rhythm intoxicating and </span>
  <em>
    <span>passionate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pulling an emotion from him he just didn’t want to acknowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands were back on her hips, and he squeezed them before breaking their kiss to take her bottom lip in between his teeth. She moaned at the action and he ran his tongue along her lip before letting go, flipping them around again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands slammed against the mirror on either side for balance, and he didn’t have to tell her- she already </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>- to slide down as he backed up a little, her fingers curling around the metal railing along the elevator walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn’t even have to say anything,” Chan muttered, running his hand up the length of her back, admiring the view. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, MiYoung, you look-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused for a second as he dragged his hand back down, stopping to curl his fingers into the skin of her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt like he could barely breathe and they hadn’t even started yet, his heart slamming in his chest as he stopped wasting time, running one of his hands between her legs and pulling a desperate groan from her before he was pushing on one of her thighs, asking without words for her to spread her legs a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She obeyed without question, and he loved it- loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>- positioning himself quickly before thrusting forward, both of them moaning in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, MiYoung,” Chan’s eyes were squeezed closed as he gripped her hard enough to bruise, the pleasurable tightness of her something he could never get used to as he started to move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she sounded like she was trying to say something back, but he was increasing the rhythm already, and her head hung as her grip tightened on the railing instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t control himself, it seemed, too impatient and </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her, moving his hips at a steady pace as he ran his hand up the length of her back again, nails digging in to scrape at the skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan wanted her up more; he wanted to be closer to her body, hold her against him as he slammed into her. So he leaned forward, slowing down for a moment as he moved his hands to her waist, holding her there and pulling a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lift up, baby,” he told her, voice gruff as he spoke. “I want you closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung didn’t hesitate, releasing her grip from the railing and letting Chan lift her before her hands were pressing into the mirror again. He was moving closer, until he was leaned forward enough to press his lips along the back of her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better,” he all but whispered, hands sliding down the length of her sides again until he was gripping her hips once more. “You like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she whined softly, sending a shock of heat through his entire body as he continued to move against her. “I love it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned at her words- she was as desperate as he was and Chan hoped no one would ever wake him up from this dream- biting the skin of her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” he admitted breathlessly. “You’re so sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked up at the same moment, locking eyes in the reflection of the mirror as he continued to move his hips into her. MiYoung’s eyes were as dark as his, her cheeks flushed and strands of dark hair sticking to her forehead. The moment was charged as Chan slowly leaned back down, never breaking eye contact with her as he left long, open-mouth kissed along the sensitive skin of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her eyelids flutter at the action, her bottom lip lodged between her teeth and Chan sucked a little on the skin there, watching her hang her head a bit, fingers curling into the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t a lot of thought on his end, when it came to mirrors- he’d never considered them other than the night MiYoung had mentioned them- but taking his mouth from her skin and glancing around the room, he realized the mirrors could be very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan could see every angle of her body- all the things he couldn’t normally see in the position they were in- and he drank in every bit of it, admiring the perfection that was MiYoung and wondering once again, how he could go back to any other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I can</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought had his stomach clenching harshly, but before he could even acknowledge the feeling, MiYoung was grinding back into him, a small, desperate moan slipping from her lips. The movement pulled a low groan from his own throat as he thrusted a little harder, holding her tighter, relishing in the warmth of her body pressed against his as he went back to leaving sloppy, half-hearted kisses along her shoulder blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good,” he told her without thinking about it, because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he couldn’t get over it, hadn’t been able to since they started this whole arrangement and he was just starting to realize how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to let her go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” she told him breathlessly, still moving with him as she spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words felt like lightning through his system, the whiny tone of her voice almost making him come undone as he bit her shoulder again, both of them moaning in unison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s turn around,” Chan muttered before running his tongue along the indentations on her skin. “I want to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> see me,” MiYoung argued and he glanced up to see her smiling slightly in the reflection. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mirrors</span>
  </em>
  <span>, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan let out a weak laugh, before he was taking a couple steps back, never breaking eye contact in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it seemed she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because she only stared back for a second more, that same playful smile on her face that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before she was turning around, facing him with her back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension was palpable between the two of them as their eyes ran up and down each other’s bodies before they were locking gazes, Chan’s chest tightening at the sight of her all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to tell her a lot of things- that she was beautiful, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, everything he could ask for, that being with her was sometimes too good to be true- but the thoughts were tightening his throat and he didn’t know if he could say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he closed the distance between them, cupping her face with both hands before pressing his lips hard against hers. They hummed in unison, turning their heads as they enjoyed the uncoordinated kiss, Chan’s hands quickly moving to the underside of her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lift up, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As usual, MiYoung didn’t hesitate, jumping just slightly as he held her up, positioning himself before both of them were gasping at the feeling of him back inside her. Chan was pressing her more completely into the wall, fingers curling roughly into the skin of her thighs as he started moving, their heavy breaths echoing in the small elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was moving fast, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a bubble of need in his throat that he couldn’t explain as he buried his face into MiYoung’s neck. The smell of her, the taste as he left rough kisses along the skin there, her small desperate sounds in his ear as her fingers left a pleasurable sensation everywhere she touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> shit-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was close, he could feel the tightness in his lower abdomen, the flush spreading through his entire body as he moved, MiYoung’s nails digging into the skin of his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was moaning loud, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud, and Chan hurriedly put his hand over her mouth as his entire body tensed at the sexy sound of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like this?” he asked her again, drunk on the feeling as he bit her skin again. “You close, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he didn’t have to cover her mouth; that he could listen to the consistent sounds spilling from her lips, muffled by his hand. But she bit his hand in answer, the pleasurable pain of her teeth in his skin making him growl low in his throat, the fingers of his other hand on her thigh curling hard into the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hissed, close, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close, squeezing his eyes shut as he moved, taking his hand from MiYoung’s mouth again so he could hold her properly. Her fingers were still scraping into his back, and she was pressing her lips together, whines slipping from her throat as she dug the back of her head into the mirror behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was so perfect in that moment that it was too much, Chan toppling over the edge before he had time to acknowledge it, nails digging bruisingly into her thighs as his head fell against her shoulder, biting hard on his bottom lip as he let out a long groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept moving, working through his own orgasm as he tried to help MiYoung to hers, listening to her small, muffled sounds as she held tight to his shoulders. And then she was arching her back off the wall, and Chan pressed his lips to hers before she could cry out like he knew she would, softening the noise as he shivered at her nails digging into his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slowed down after a moment, Chan supporting her against the wall as she hung weakly onto him, and he finally pulled his lips from hers. His nose rubbed against hers as they caught their breaths together, both coming down from their highs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was scratchy and weak, barely above a whisper as he spoke against her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she breathed back. “Yeah, that was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan finished the sentence, both of them laughing softly. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back just enough to look in her eyes, and they stayed there for a moment, their smiles fading as they just looked at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan’s heart was still racing in his chest, and he swallowed at the harsh flip of his stomach as he searched her light brown orbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought was automatic, like a reflex in his own mind, and he felt his entire body tense at the words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he could freak out too much, MiYoung was leaning forward, pressing her lips gently this time against his. And he felt like he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>melting</span>
  </em>
  <span> in it, the warmth spreading through his body; something different </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely </span>
  </em>
  <span>from a few minutes ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was slow but passionate, their heads turning as MiYoung’s hands slid slowly along the length of his bare shoulders. Her touch was leaving goosebumps behind and Chan revelled in the feel of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit shit shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered her legs, their lips only breaking for a moment so they could reposition themselves before he was taking her face into the palms of his hands, their eyes meeting for another moment. And Chan could see it- an </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotion</span>
  </em>
  <span> in MiYoung’s eyes that he couldn’t read that pulled weirdly on his heart, and he swooped forward quickly, pressing his lips to hers again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t desperate or heated, it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sending Chan’s heart rate through the roof as he felt MiYoung’s arms tightening around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chan knew that they didn’t have time- their ten minutes had long passed- and if he didn’t sneak them out of there soon, they were sure to get caught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he broke the kiss gently, both of them inhaling at the same moment as he pressed his forehead against hers, eyes still closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve gotta go,” he whispered, his nose rubbing against hers again. “We can’t stay in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” she said back, leaning up to give him a small peck before pulling back again. “Yeah. You’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It killed him, really, to pull away like that, and it took every ounce of self-control for him to take his hands from her face and step back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were staring at each other for another moment and Chan could feel it again- that weird stuttering in his chest- and he forced himself to move away, leaning down to pick up his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed his lead, and they were quiet for a moment, nothing but the rustle of their clothes as they pulled them back on, Chan’s heart threatening to beat right out of his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I...</span>
  </em>
  <span>love</span>
  <em>
    <span> her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was struggling again, with his thoughts and feelings, trying to sort them out for what they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was it so sudden? How was it that, one week ago, he was thoroughly convinced that the two of them were just friends with benefits, and there was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> romantic between them?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Were you though?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his lips together, fingers slowly buttoning up his shirt as he thought of the last couple of months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been so excited, at first, about taking that next step with MiYoung and trying new things. She’d always been hot to him, the sexual attraction had </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone away, and it had been all about </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>along with the experience of somebody new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But MiYoung, she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was his best friend, the person he could talk to about anything, the one he </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed </span>
  </em>
  <span>with about anything, and the familiarity of it all made things much more complicated than he had anticipated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers were trembling as he was halfway up his shirt, glancing over at MiYoung as she slowly pulled the zipper of her skirt up, and his stomach clenched nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been waking up to her in his bed, fixing her disheveled hair and laughing between labored breathing as they messed around beneath the sheets. They’d been hanging out like always, talking like </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he’d been unknowingly tightening a knot he’d never known he tied with her every week that had passed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was at the first day of his work seminar, sitting with a girl who- just months ago- would’ve been a perfectly suitable date for him. But it’d been different that time; for some reason all he could think about was </span>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and how much he wished </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was there instead as the minutes of the night passed too slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he’d been at her door afterwards, and just the sight of her had made him happier before he was kissing her like it would be the last thing he’d ever do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperate</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan closed his eyes for a moment, gripping the last button of his shirt as he realized he should’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>known</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did I not realize?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Their </span>
  <em>
    <span>connection</span>
  </em>
  <span>- it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>lust, it was more than that, and seeing Jisung with her had only made it worse; made it more </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparent</span>
  </em>
  <span> how convoluted their situation had gotten. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All of her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes, finishing up with his shirt and watching as MiYoung pulled her blouse over her head, smiling when her head popped through the hole and she caught his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned back automatically, laughing softly despite his shaky nerves, watching her tuck her shirt back into her skirt. She looked up as he came closer again, his eyes darting between hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should turn off the emergency stop,” he said quietly. “Before someone notices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, smiling again as he finally tore her eyes away from her, hitting the red button. The beeps of the elevator restarting echoed in the small space as he pulled his hand back to his side. His fingers were shaking and he hurriedly folded them into his palm, turning back to MiYoung as they both giggled, the floor shifting a little under their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mi, you’re hair-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The engines were whirring now, lights flickering as Chan reached forward, fixing the loose hairs on MiYoung’s hair that were sticking up. Then the elevator jerked, finally starting up completely, and they both laughed as MiYoung gripped the railing for balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geez, Channie, did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>break</span>
  </em>
  <span> it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still laughing as he too grabbed the railing, his arm pressed against hers as he stood sideways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I guess it’s just jerky when it starts up-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still beeping, and they both glanced at the display that showed what floor they were on, watching the numbers flicker, trying to find the right floor. Then they were locking eyes, snorting with laughter at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You definitely broke it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Mi, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their laughter was echoing in the elevator as the numbers on the display finally fixed themselves and the floor buttons illuminated, telling them they could select a level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>See</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan smirked, reaching over her so his body was just inches from her own to hit the lobby button. “Works just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled with a shake of her head as he stood straight once more, and they locked eyes again. The elevator started moving downward, but Chan felt like his stomach had been left behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MiYoung-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed his lips together, voice much quieter than it had been just a few minutes ago. The smile faded from her face a little as she looked between his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just tell her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The words, they were on the tip of his tongue- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>- but his throat was tight, like he couldn’t breathe, and he couldn’t stop thinking about what would happen, what he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>risking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, saying how he felt out loud to her like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was barely above a whisper, and he tried to swallow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just-” he let out a nervous chuckle, running a hand through his hair. “Thanks. That was fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung knew that wasn’t what he was going to say- she just knew him </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>well- but she nodded, letting out her own soft laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I definitely agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the elevator was dinging, announcing their arrival, and they quickly straightened their clothes just as the doors were opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung stepped out while Chan angled himself perfectly, pulling the tape from the camera lens on the elevator before making his way out as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They smiled at one another, and he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, looking back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just need time...to figure this out…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” he asked, smoothing her hair down again, watching her eyes flutter just slightly at the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” her voice was gentle as she watched Chan’s hand drop back to his side. “I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chan tried his best to calm his panicked mind, heart still running ramped in his chest as he followed behind MiYoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I going to do?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Conversations (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>MiYoung:</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>6:00pm</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung rubbed her palms together vigorously, trying to warm her hands from the cold as she walked down the hallway to Chan’s apartment. She exhaled sharply, stopping in front of the door and typing his code quickly into the keypad lock. It beeped, then clicked, letting her know it had unlocked, and she turned the knob, taking a couple tentative steps inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The entryway was dark- the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>apartment</span>
  </em>
  <span> was dark- and she slid her hand along the wall, flipping switches to turn on the lights as she toed her shoes off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan wasn’t home yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still at his studio, but she knew the code- she’d known it for almost as long as Chan had </span>
  <em>
    <span>owned</span>
  </em>
  <span> the apartment- and he’d told her to meet him there, so she knew he’d be home any minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her footsteps echoing in the quiet area, she made her way to the kitchen, turning on more lights as her eyes immediately fell on the electric tea kettle on his counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, the device already filled with water, and she moved towards it to flip the switch, before leaning against the counter with a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung had come to his apartment for a purpose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been two days since they had spent those intense twenty minutes in JYP’s elevators, and MiYoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. The sex, it had been good- it was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good- but it felt different, </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotional</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a pull on her chest and an ache in her stomach for the entire experience that had never been there before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d been desperate for him, missing him more than she wanted to admit as they went almost an entire week without seeing each other. His suggestion of the elevators had turned her on already, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>appeal was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that had scared her a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But MiYoung met up with him anyway, and the second she’d walked into that lobby, the way Chan looked at her- like she was the most amazing girl in the world- sent her heart rate through the roof. She’d felt it- that </span>
  <em>
    <span>completeness</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his presence- and she’d been unable to shake the smile from her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan made her </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>- he always had- and when they’d been practically running down the hallway, giggling at how well they’d pulled off the “computer genius” facade, MiYoung realized just how bad it had gotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> They had finally stopped in front of the elevators, and Chan reached forward, hitting the up button just as MiYoung unwrapped her fingers from his, scratching her nails up the underside of his forearm. The movement was subconscious- she just wanted to feel his skin beneath her fingertips- and he glanced over at her again, their eyes meeting as she looked up from her hand.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I missed you,” his voice was soft as he said it, butterflies fluttering in MiYoung’s stomach before she could think about it, smiling automatically at his words.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I missed you too.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung pushed herself off the counter, biting her lip at the memory as she moved to the drawer filled with tea bags on the other side of his kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she had known things were getting a little complicated between them- how could she </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>?- but MiYoung was very skilled at pushing aside the things she </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>think about, and so she’d chosen not to acknowledge anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had always thought, she would rather have the arrangement with Chan that they had </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>- best friends with benefits- than nothing at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for the first time, things had gotten so bad, MiYoung was </span>
  <em>
    <span>struggling </span>
  </em>
  <span>to push and ignore; the force- the </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span>- between them were too strong for her to keep them away any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I...might’ve fallen for Chan</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed hard at her own thoughts, pulling open his drawer as she stared at its contents, eyes glazed over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan’s voice was scratchy and weak, barely above a whisper as he spoke against her lips.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah,” she breathed back, still coming down from her euphoric high. “Yeah, that was…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Crazy,” Chan finished the sentence for her, both of them laughing softly. “Yeah.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes, and they stayed there for a moment, their smiles fading as they just stared at one another.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung’s chest ached again at the way he was looking at her, and she watched him swallow hard as if thinking hard about something, his eyes darting between hers.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her stomach jolted harshly at the words in her own mind, both scaring and exciting her as she looked at Chan- her best friend, a man </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>would be lucky to have- staring at her like he was feeling the same thing she was.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And it was too much, but at the same time, not enough, as MiYoung leaned forward, pressing her lips gently this time against his, wanting </span>
  </em>
  <span>more </span>
  <em>
    <span>of him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The kiss was slow but passionate, their heads turning as MiYoung’s hands slid slowly along the length of his shoulders she loved so much. She was getting lost in the feeling of him, her chest aching again at the words that had floated through her mind just moments ago.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Chan lowered her legs, their lips only breaking for a moment so they could reposition themselves before she felt his palms on either side of her face, their eyes meeting for another moment. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung was terrified of the slamming heartbeat in her chest, of the warmth of her skin beneath the palms of his hands, and the sudden revelation she was having at that moment. Still, she stared back at him, and she could’ve sworn her feelings were reflected in his own dark eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He looked as scared as she was.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But then he was swooping forward quickly, pressing his lips to hers again as he held her face, and her eyes were slipping closed, falling into the kiss all over again. It wasn’t desperate or heated, it was just </span>
  </em>
  <span>intense</span>
  <em>
    <span>, and MiYoung tightened her arms around his neck automatically, never wanting to let him go.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After a moment, Chan broke the kiss gently, both of them inhaling at the same moment as he pressed his forehead against MiYoung’s, eyes still closed.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ve gotta go,” he whispered, his nose rubbing against hers again. “We can’t stay in here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Right,” MiYoung said back, unable to help leaning up for another small peck before pulling back again. “Yeah. You’re right.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung shook her head slightly, vision refocusing on the tea bags in the open drawer in front of her. She dug through the packets with trembling fingers, wondering if the adrenaline rush of that moment was what brought the “L-word” to the forefront of her brain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>loving</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone was a pretty big deal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d wondered, as they got dressed again in the elevator, if maybe she had just gotten caught up in the moment. MiYoung was a sucker for the romantics and she’d always been a bit of a dreamer; maybe the excitement of the entire experience had gone to her head, making her jump to conclusions without giving them any thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then they’d turned the elevator on, and they were laughing as it jerked around and she’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>convinced</span>
  </em>
  <span> he broke it. His smile illuminated the entire elevator it felt like; even with the lights flickering above them, his expression was </span>
  <em>
    <span>brighter</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and there was something settling in her chest- warm and comfortable- as they giggled and teased each other, both clinging onto the railing for dear life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something that she knew, deep down, had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“MiYoung-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She watched Chan press his lips together, voice much quieter than usual as he looked at her nervously. The smile on her face just moments ago was slowly fading as she looked between his eyes, watching him struggle to speak.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Her heart, it was skipping beats, the anticipation and the emotion in his eyes making her stomach flip as she waited for him to speak.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung’s voice was barely above a whisper, and she watched his adam’s apple bob up and down, a tell-tale sign that he was nervous. She felt it too, her body feeling shaky as she watched him take a quick deep breath. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just-” then Chan let out a nervous chuckle, running a hand through his hair. “Thanks. That was fun.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung knew there was </span>
  </em>
  <span>no way</span>
  <em>
    <span> that’s what he’d mean to say. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There was a part of her that wanted to call him out on it, but there was a flicker of fear in his eyes, despite the light laugh that had slipped from his lips, and she cared too much about Chan to push him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah,” she said instead, suppressing her curiosity. “I definitely agree.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly grabbed a tea bag- Earl Gray- closing the drawer slowly as she thought about his face in that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan had looked so nervous- so </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span>- of what he couldn’t seem to say out loud, and MiYoung had found herself thinking about it constantly for the last 48 hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What was he going to tell me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it possible that Chan… loved her too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers trembled as she opened one of the overhead cabinets, taking a mug from the bottom shelf as she bit her lip, stomach clenching at her own thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had he felt the intensity of the moment in that elevator, when their lips had met and it felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than kissing- like they were taking the air from one another’s lungs? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had he been as happy to see her as </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, seven days feeling like an eternity when it never used to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had Chan noticed that shift in their friendship, where kisses </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> just kisses and being without each other was so much more miserable than it used to be?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had Chan finally acknowledged that their relationship had changed like she was starting to, realizing it had turned into so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than just friends with benefits? Even as they stubbornly ignored every, neon sign in favor of keeping their perfect arrangement?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pouring the hot water into her mug with unsteady hands, she felt like she was being pulled in two different directions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was one part of her that would give anything to keep dancing. To have one last song with Chan, where her arms were wrapped around his neck and his hands rested on her back and they moved fluidly, without words or complications. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they could stay like that, with their faces close, sharing kisses that meant more than she ever anticipated while she ignored the tug on her heart or the warmth only </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>touch brought along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung didn’t have to worry about what would happen when the music ended and they had to talk again. When she had to recognize the feelings she had so desperately been suppressing, burying them under half-hearted excuses like “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Chan is my best friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our attraction is just sexual</span>
  </em>
  <span>”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So stupid</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dropped her tea bag into the hot water before cupping the mug between her hands, leaning against the counter once more, her loud exhale echoing in the empty kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung had ignored </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comfort of waking up next to him in bed, the loving edge to his kisses and the sparks beneath his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The way she felt the day he’d arrived at her door after his seminar, the slight desperation when his lips met hers leaving her breathless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pleasurable </span>
  <em>
    <span>high</span>
  </em>
  <span> of sneaking off to the storage closet at his work presentation, while Chan was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> and yet so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her- like always- and she had never, in her life, had someone make her feel that way before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of all, she had ignored her growing attachment to him and the underlying emotions that came with it, all in favor of just </span>
  <em>
    <span>one more dance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head at her own thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, as it usually does, reality has a funny way of sneaking up when it's least expected to. MiYoung had been forced to make a decision earlier that day at work, something she hadn’t been even </span>
  <em>
    <span>remotely </span>
  </em>
  <span>prepared for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A decision that brought her to Chan’s apartment in the first place, because she couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>bury</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>push</span>
  </em>
  <span> any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their song had finally come to an end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t believe that meeting was four hours long.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung sighed, stretching her arms above her head as her co-worker, Woojin, walked along with her, chuckling at her words.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know,” he agreed, voice soft as he glanced at her before stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I don’t understand why they drag those on so long.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean, I guess it’s nice we got four paid hours of overtime, though, right?” MiYoung asked, grinning as she dropped her hands back to her sides. “I could use the extra money.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, definitely.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Woojin smiled as she made her way to the classroom she shared with Professor Choi. She opened the door, and he held it open so she could walk in front of him, his arm moving with a flourish as he told her to go ahead.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thanks,” she giggled, walking inside the empty classroom as her heels clicked along the linoleum.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She had met Woojin almost a year ago when the two of them were in orientation together, required for all new Teacher’s Assistants. She’d forgotten a pen and he’d had an extra, and later on when they’d taken a break for lunch, she’d sat at his table because there was no one else she knew.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’d talked- having a fair amount in common- and been work friends ever since, venting-buddies and lunch partners during long days at the university. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She moved to the desk towards the back of the classroom, pulling open the bottom drawer and grabbing her purse before turning around to grin at him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ready to get out of here?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Normally Kyungmi- another fellow English Department TA- would be there as well, all three of them usually chatting in the parking lot for a few minutes before parting ways. But Kyungmi was sick, so it was just MiYoung and Woojin, and the man had been quieter than usual with her, something she’d noticed during the entire work meeting.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah,” he answered with another smile, hesitating before speaking again. “I- uh… I was going to ask you, actually…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung was about to start walking towards the door, but she paused as she watched Woojin shove his hands nervously into his front pockets again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His smile was shy as he looked at her through his lashes, taking a couple of tentative steps forward, and MiYoung felt her heart rate increasing as she realized-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Would you maybe...want to go get lunch together?” he asked, biting his lip for just a second before smiling again. “As a </span>
  </em>
  <span>date</span>
  <em>
    <span>?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung wished she had more to say in that moment, as Woojin’s hopeful eyes darted between hers, but she just couldn’t find the words, too surprised by his question to do anything but let out a small, nervous chuckle.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, Woojin, I-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sorry, I just, I thought-” he too, was laughing before he took a deep breath, continuing. “I thought you might want to… I mean, we get along so well, and you’re- you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful</span>
  <em>
    <span>, MiYoung, and I just… you know…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was bumbling- getting more and more flustered as he spoke- still smiling like it was an anxious habit, pulling his hands from his pockets. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And as he found the courage to look at her again she realized- the puppy-dog look in his eyes and the stumbling over his words- it all reminded her of…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>MiYoung’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of him, of his bright smile and their playful words that echoed down the hallway as they walked to his company elevator just two nights ago. The fire beneath his touch as she was pinned to the wall of mirrors and the muttered, low tone of his voice as he told her how much he loved what they were doing. She thought of the gentle kisses they’d shared when it was over and the look in his eyes that had pulled at her insides, leaving her feeling a little empty ever since.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thank you,” she told Woojin softly, adjusting her purse on her shoulder as she tried her best to smile back at him. “You’re handsome as well...and sweet…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She wanted him to know that- to know that in another situation, she probably wouldn’t have hesitated in saying yes. They </span>
  </em>
  <span>did</span>
  <em>
    <span> get along and were majoring in the same subject, so there was plenty to talk about, and Woojin was </span>
  </em>
  <span>very </span>
  <em>
    <span>good-looking.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It normally would’ve been a no-brainer.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But MiYoung was being smacked in the face with a reality check she just wasn’t ready for; a question she was </span>
  </em>
  <span>forced</span>
  <em>
    <span> to ask herself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is there something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>going on with me and Chan?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m going to be busy this afternoon,” she continued slowly, her stomach twisting a little at her own thoughts. “But can I… get back to you on that date?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She watched his eyes dart along the features of her face for a moment before he was nodding quickly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>too</span>
  <em>
    <span> quickly, taking a couple steps backwards towards the door. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, yeah, that’s-” he was still nodding, letting out another small laugh. “-that’s fine. No rush, I just thought I’d ask…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His voice was still soft like it always was, and his smile was still just as adorable as he continued to look at her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But it wasn’t the same.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not Chan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And MiYoung tried to keep her face nonchalant, her smile pleasant and easy-going as Woojin raised one hand up for a small wave.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye MiYoung.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She waved right back, swallowing around the small lump in her throat.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bye Woojin.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung’s fingers curled tighter around her warm mug as she finally opened her eyes, taking a tentative sip of the tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d waited until Woojin had walked out the door, staring at the wall as she realized the gravity of her situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Chan </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their situation, it had gotten dangerous, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> dangerous, and their time was up.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Either she had to break off their arrangement entirely and go back to being </span><em><span>just</span></em> <em><span>friends</span></em><span> with Chan or…</span></p>
<p>
  <span>But before she could even entertain the idea of the other option, she heard the lock to the front door clicking, and the squeak of the hinges as it was slowly pushed open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice, and she hurriedly straightened herself on the counter a little, hearing the rustling of some bags in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” she called, her voice sounding off, even to her own ears. “I’m in the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan walked in, holding two brown bags in his hands, eyes immediately meeting hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” MiYoung laughed nervously, trying to adjust her expression as he watched her closely. “Yeah, I’m fine, I just… long day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t been </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> brave enough to tell Chan why she was there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung had texted him a couple hours after her work meeting, sitting in her apartment living room and tapping her foot impatiently, having gone round and round in her own head. She knew she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk to Chan, and waiting was only pushing off the inevitable. But when it came to it, all she had asked is if they could hang out after work, and he’d told her to meet him there at six.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan had no idea what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt bad, honestly, for not telling him that she needed to talk to him about something so serious; what if he had a rough day at work and just wanted to relax? But no matter how much she had wanted to, MiYoung just couldn’t get her fingers to type the words “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We need to talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, instead typing “</span>
  <em>
    <span>See you there!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”, leaving him completely in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Avoidance</span>
  </em>
  <span>; she’d really mastered the art.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you had a long day,” he told her sincerely, finally tearing his eyes from her to set the bags on the counter. “Want some snacks? I brought some of our favorites. I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>starving</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed at that- Chan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> hungry- and he looked relieved to see the smile on her face before he started pulling chips and cookies out of the bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll have some. Want some tea?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were quiet for a moment- comfortable silence as usual- while she grabbed another mug from the cabinet, shakily pouring more hot water. She could hear him unloading the snacks behind her, but she kept herself busy as she selected a green tea bag from his kitchen drawer. Grabbing the bottle of honey on the counter and tucking it under her arm, she turned to pick up the two steaming mugs of tea, walking slowly to his kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung set them down carefully on the wooden surface before sitting in one of the chairs, pulling her own tea towards her. She sipped the hot liquid slowly, watching as Chan crumbled up the now empty bags, tossing them in his trash can and stopping for a moment to stare at everything he’d gotten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was smiling despite her nerves, staring at his back and not needing to see his face; she knew exactly what he looked like. His brown eyes were darting along each individual snack option, and he was probably biting his lip, taking it way more seriously than he needed too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan had been doing that for the entire five years they’d been friends. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally making up his mind it seemed, he turned around, a pack of cookies and bag of chips in his hands as he moved quickly to the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your favorites.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan grinned, placing ginger snaps and salt &amp; vinegar chips in front of her, sitting down in the chair to her right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung’s smile grew wider as she watched him start opening them up, keeping the packages in the middle and pulling his tea mug towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Green tea with honey,” he said, glancing up at her and picking up the bottle of honey. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your favorite,” she replied with a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed softly at that, and MiYoung found it amazing how Chan could make her feel so comfortable, even in their current situation, where she had this terrible urge to </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sipped her tea again, watching Chan slowly pour some honey into his tea, eyes concentrated on the action as the silence lingered between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Talk to him</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung knew she needed to; she knew she needed to tell him why she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> over there, but she couldn’t seem to do anything but sip nervously on her tea, holding the mug against her lips like a security blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan glanced up at her as he put the honey down, eyes darting along the features of her face before he was pushing the ginger snaps towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled again, putting her mug down slowly before she was reaching towards the package, fingers trembling bad enough that Chan could see them. She quickly grabbed a cookie, but it was too late, Chan’s eyes shining with concerned curiosity as he watched her take a tentative bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi…” he hesitated, resting his forearms on the table as he tilted his head to the side. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn him for knowing me too well</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swallowed her bite, feeling her cheeks warm as she glanced down at the cookie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing’s wrong, I just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung took a deep breath, knowing she had dragged this on long enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>need </span>
  <em>
    <span>to talk to him</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got asked out on a date… today…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan looked frozen for half a second, his shoulders tensing as his eyes slightly widened. He cleared his throat, sitting up a little straighter in his seat as he folded his fingers around his tea mug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he tried- and failed- to sound nonchalant, not looking at her as he lifted the warm drink to his lips. “What did you uh… what did you say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung watched him swallow his tea, finally able to look at her again as he attempted a small smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the gesture didn’t reach his eyes, and when she noticed, she felt her stomach flip, wishing she knew what he was thinking at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I told him I was busy today,” she answered honestly, fingers fiddling with the edge of her cookie as she talked. “That I would have to think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his mug down gently on the table, nodding a few times as he moved his gaze to the chip bag between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he nice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a lilt in his voice that told her he was struggling with the words, and she gained just a slight amount of confidence from that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wondering</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she admitted. “He’s very nice, actually. He’s a TA in the English department with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan finally looked up at that, the attempted smile completely faded as his eyes darted between hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to say? About the date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung searched the features of his face carefully; he looked…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Worried</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hesitated, pressing her lips together for a moment as she set her cookie on the table, eyes never leaving his. Then she took a deep breath, a nervous tightening in her chest as she spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>me to say?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan’s eyes widened in slight surprise, and he opened his mouth only to close it again, his hands folding carefully around his mug. The silence was tense between them, and MiYoung felt like every nerve in her body was on edge, her heartbeat loud in her ears as Chan stared down at his tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was low, barely above a whisper as he finally looked up at her again, eyes boring into hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I want you to say no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung’s stomach flipped so harshly she almost jumped, eyes never leaving his as she was lost for words, feeling like she couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He wants me to say no</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan didn’t look like he could breathe either, his lips nervously pressing together as she watched his fingers curl into the ceramic of his mug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The word came out in a whisper, and she watched Chan swallow hard, his gaze running over the features of her face as she bit her lip nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I think- no, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that I uh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stuttered over the words, hesitating before he was reaching forward, placing his fingers in the palm of her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, MiYoung. I think I have for a while and I just-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a nervous chuckle, and her chest swelled so much it was almost painful, a prickling in the corners of her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to go on a date with anyone else but...but </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed as well, light and breathless, before she felt her eyes fill with tears, smiling back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan’s smile was brighter than the sun, moving more completely to take her hand in his, fingers intertwining with her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I don’t-” she swallowed around the lump in her throat, giggling again as Chan laughed as well, both of them tightening their fingers around one another. “I don’t want you to go on a date with anyone else but me either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reached up with her free hand, brushing the stray tears from her face as Chan bit his lip again, shaking his head a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was standing up just as she was lowering her hand from her face, pulling on their folded fingers gently. She looked up, and they smiled at one another as she stood with him, Chan taking a couple steps closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re so stupid,” he muttered, making them both scoff in unison as he tucked some hair behind her ear, leaning closer to her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are,” she agreed weakly, the feel of his fingers sending a rush through her entire body. “What are we doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Chan’s voice was lower, softer as he cupped her face in his hands, lips just inches from hers before speaking. “We’re so dumb.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could do anything but giggle, his lips were pressing fiercely against hers, and she fell right into it, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck. They turned their heads in unison, his fingers on her cheeks curling slightly at the intensity of the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their mouths were perfectly molded together, their rhythm slow but </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the intensity of the kiss exactly what MiYoung was looking for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she’d been ignoring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The buzz rushing through her veins with the quick beats of her heart was exciting, </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhilarating</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she quickly tightened her arms around his neck, fingers curling into the hair on the back of his head. He hummed slightly at the feeling before his fingers were gently dragging down her face, the feather-light touch twisting her stomach in the best kind of way before he was caressing the skin of her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was more passionate now, a little faster as he slid to her shoulders, thumbnails scraping delicately along her exposed collarbones. She arched into his touch a little, scratching gently on his scalp as her fingers tightened in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan moaned softly at that, both of them opening their mouths as they kissed harder, more fiercely, and MiYoung felt that bubble of need growing larger and </span>
  <em>
    <span>stronger</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her throat, pulling him closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was always like this with Chan- so </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and she was gasping the second his tongue ran slowly along her bottom lip, giving him access without hesitation. His hands slid down her arms impatiently, moving to her back and dragging down until he was at the spot just below her waist, pulling her flush against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were making out, tasting one another almost like they’d forgotten, and MiYoung’s didn’t hesitate to follow his lead as he moved his hands to her hips, spinning them in a slow circle. It was sloppy, the kissing, but it felt different than usual, like they’d somehow been holding </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span> before, and now there was nothing left to hide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan loved her, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> loved him, and they had stupidly been denying the obvious for way too long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They turned and took steps until her back was hitting the kitchen counter closest to the table, and she hummed in slight surprise, too blinded by their actions to be directionally aware. She felt Chan smile against her lips before he was pulling away, both of them gasping for air simultaneously. Then his fingers were wiggling slightly under the hem of her shirt, even that small of a touch sending a heated </span>
  <em>
    <span>spark</span>
  </em>
  <span> through her veins as his lips moved to her jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> busy today?” Chan asked just as he made it to her ear, MiYoung’s head tilting back automatically at the feel of it. “Or were you just lying to that poor TA guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed the best she could as she felt his teeth scrape along the cartilage of her ear, gasping a little as she tried to answer him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not busy,” she finally said, her grip tightening in Chan’s hair. “Just wanted to- to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan paused for just a second, pulling back enough to place a contradictingly gentle, lingering kiss on her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to see you too,” he told her quietly, immediately lowering his face as he pressed another chaste kiss to the skin just below her jawline. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too,” MiYoung admitted weakly, an excited jolt in her chest at his words as she felt his nose drag slowly down her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, I have you for the night?” he all but whispered, the feel of his breath against her skin sending a shiver down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” MiYoung answered quickly, tilting her head to the side for better access. “Definitely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to tell him he had her </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>- she wasn’t going anywhere, not now- but the words were stuck in her throat as Chan ran his tongue along the skin of her neck before clamping his teeth on it, sucking slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung moaned before she could help it, pressing her lips together as she started pulling on Chan’s hair. A sound caught in his throat as well before he was sucking harder, the pleasurable pain sending sharp sparks of delight through her entire system.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pried her fingers from the blonde strands in her iron grip, sliding her hands down his back clumsily as she dug her nails into his skin at the intense feeling of his mouth. Chan groaned against her skin, and she could feel the muscles of his back rippling a little under her touch as she scratched a little harder. MiYoung bit her lip as another mewl slipped from her lips, the combination of Chan’s teeth and tongue </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinful</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he was finally pulling away, both of them inhaling sharply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening her eyes to look at him, she could see the darkness of his eyes as he stared at the mark he’d just made before looking at her. Then he swooped in quickly, hands already snaking to the small of her back as his lips met hers again, pulling her away from the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” he breathed against her lips. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed her hand quickly, yanking her forward as she giggled, his soft laughter echoing with hers across the kitchen. MiYoung was tripping a little, stumbling with him as they moved to the entryway of the kitchen, Chan flicking his wrist to turn her to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her back was colliding with the wall just beneath the archway, and she barely had time to gasp before Chan was pressing his lips against hers again, MiYoung’s hands running up his torso through his black t-shirt. His fingers were slipping beneath her own shirt, sliding along her sensitive skin as she arched her back into the touch automatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was lifting the fabric, lips still moving desperately against hers, and MiYoung lifted her arms above her head, their kiss only broken long enough to pull the shirt off her head before they were pressing their lips fiercely against one another’s once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were warm and </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> against her skin, and she felt breathless already as he pushed on the middle of her back again, bringing her body flush against his as he brought her away from the wall. He was walking backwards, and she kept her arms wrapped around him for balance as they kissed roughly, uncoordinated, but MiYoung didn’t care; she just wanted to taste him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dragged her hands across his shoulders and down his abdomen, pulling roughly on the fabric of his shirt and asking him silently to take it off. But there was a loud thud as Chan accidentally ran into the table in his hallway, both of them giggling as she tripped into him, fingers still clinging to his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit,” Chan said breathlessly, using his hands to push himself off the table as MiYoung stood straighter, yanking upwards on the fabric in her grip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned down at her and she smiled right back, watching him pull the shirt quickly over his head and throw it to the side before he was grabbing her by the hips, stepping away from the table and leading them down the rest of the hallway. His fingers digging almost painfully into her skin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the smile faded quickly from her face as she was kissing him all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every movement of his lips against hers was like air being taken from her lungs, leaving her gasping for air, wanting him- </span>
  <em>
    <span>only him</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and she tightened her arms around him as they stumbled towards his bedroom. It was intoxicating and MiYoung found herself wondering how she could ever think this was just physical attraction; that there was no </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You never thought that. Not </span>
  </em>
  <span>really</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was being pushed into the doorframe, and it probably would’ve hurt if Chan wasn’t immediately taking his lips from hers, moving quickly down the other side of her neck he’d yet to mark up. Her head tipped back and she sighed loudly, hands caressing his shoulders before she was dragging them down his arms slowly, memorizing every ridge of muscle there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers were snaking beneath the waistband of her pants and she lifted her hips into it, telling him without words to go ahead. He ran his tongue along the juncture of her neck and shoulder before nipping the spot, pulling a small gasp from her lips. Then he was unzipping the side of her skirt, hands clumsy with need as his other hand ran along the length of her hips before moving slowly up her leg, fingers spreading out just to curl back in and caress her inner thigh beneath the fabric, </span>
  <em>
    <span>teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the zipper was loosened, MiYoung helped Chan pull the skirt down, the two of them impatient, breaths turning heavy as the fabric pooled at her feet. She stepped out of it quickly, and Chan started walking again, fingers gripping her hips and thumbs sliding into the waistband of her panties as he pulled her towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung’s own fingers were moving to his jeans, struggling but still able to get the button undone as they walked, immediately moving to the zipper to yank it down. Chan was still kissing her neck, inhaling sharply when she slid her hands beneath the zipper, caressing his erection through his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Chan moaned, his grip on her now bruising as he held her hips tighter, tripping in his backward steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She teased him again, sliding her fingers slowly along the length of him as he groaned deep in his throat, legs hitting the back of the mattress. He lost his balance, falling into a sitting position on the bed as both of them laughed a little, his hands slipping from her body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung adjusted, quickly dropping to her knees in front of him as she watched his eyes widen, roaming up and down her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mi...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” she asked, sliding her hands up his thighs just as he was spreading his legs, giving her room to scoot closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just-” Chan put his hands behind him for leverage, groaning as she pulled his boxers quickly out of the way, wrapping her hand around his dick. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>- I love you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sounded desperate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she hadn’t even done anything yet, and that kind of reaction from Chan was lighting MiYoung’s entire body on </span>
  <em>
    <span>fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her hand moving up and down deliberately slow as she brought her mouth closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm,” she hummed, Chan watching her every move as she licked carefully up the underside of his dick. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could do anything but groan again, she was taking him into her mouth, skipping the warm up in favor of listening to him gasp in obvious pleasure at the sensation. She let her tongue run along the rim of his head teasingly before lowering down, Chan’s hand immediately resting behind her head and threading tightly into the strands of her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, yeah,” he breathed, sounding so </span>
  <em>
    <span>relieved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like he’d been dying for this all day. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mi-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lowered her mouth quickly, as low as she could go, hand compensating for what she couldn’t reach as she let her tongue caress his erection in quick circles, loving the taste of him. He was moaning again, grip turning almost painful as she wasted no time developing a rhythm, sucking as she bobbed up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mm</span>
  </em>
  <span>- Mi- Oh my god-” she was moving faster, sucking harder, feeling a little desperate for him and wanting to make him feel as good as she could. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good- the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span>- </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby</span>
  <em>
    <span>-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung moaned at his words, taking her mouth from him just long enough to run her tongue along the underside again and drag her hand all the way up, squeezing slightly before moving it back down. Then her mouth was around his dick once more, and she relaxed her throat, taking more of him in than last time as she let her tongue caress him lazily along the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was groaning loudly, sliding a little on the mattress as she started moving up and down again the best she could, sucking hard with her lips wrapped carefully around her teeth. He was a mess, she could hear it, consistent, desperate sounds falling from his lips, fingers holding deliciously tight to her hair, guiding her without pushing, his legs shifting constantly on either side of her as he tried to keep steady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“MiYoung, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he was practically begging her, pulling on her dark brown strands as he moaned again. “I can’t last- I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>- please, I don’t wanna-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He choked on his words as she dragged her mouth slowly upwards, sliding her tongue along his slit before finally pulling off of him with a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan’s head was tipped back when she glanced up to look at him, and she barely had time to appreciate the view before he was sitting up again, staring at her with black eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands were wrapped around her wrists resting on his thighs, and he pulled impatiently, MiYoung stumbling into a standing position before she was falling back onto the bed, Chan scooting back on the mattress and yanking her with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a disaster, all stumbling limbs and muffled laughter as they crawled over one another onto his bed, but they managed anyway, Chan properly underneath her so she could straddle his lap, hands on either side of his head on the mattress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> MiYoung felt her eyelids flutter as the palms of his hands slid along the length of her body, leaving fire in their wake. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his again as she arched into his touch, Chan’s nails scraping up her sensitive spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no warning when Chan suddenly slid his hands to her waist, gripping her tightly before turning their bodies together, sending her back first onto the mattress. She giggled in surprise as her head hit the pillow, Chan crawling on top of her with a playful grin of his own, eyes running up and down the length of her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smiles on their faces were fading as they looked at one another for a long moment, MiYoung biting her lip at as her own eyes wandered down </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>body. Broad shoulders, smooth skin, toned abdomen, with his boxers and jeans still sitting low on his hips and MiYoung found herself impatient all over again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slid the pads of her fingers quickly down his torso, stopping at his pants before pulling on them roughly, the angle too awkward to be successful in getting them off. Chan had been watching her movements, quickly climbing off the bed and pulling them off along with his boxers before crawling back on top of her. One hand was supporting his body weight while the other was sliding down her body, his eyes following the movement of his hand before they were flicking back up to meet hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous,” he told her gently, the sincerity in his voice making her heart skip a beat as she wrapped her around his neck, bringing him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too,” she whispered, speaking against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed the distance between them, their kiss deep and passionate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexual attraction</span>
  </em>
  <span> intertwined in the feeling, as Chan’s fingers started sliding beneath the waistband of her panties again. She lifted her hips and she was thankful for the silky material as he tugged on the garment, the fabric sliding easily down her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan pressed his lips hard against hers one last time before he was sitting up, scooting down her body to pull the panties off the rest of the way and let them fall to the floor. Then he was slowly moving back on top of her, eyes drinking in every inch of her body; the way he was looking at her again had every nerve buzzing in anticipation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second he was close enough, MiYoung was running her hands along his shoulders, sliding them down his back and moving back up again as he positioned himself between her legs. His eyes were meeting hers, dark and sparkling with such </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her that she felt her throat tighten, biting her lip automatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was kissing her again, slowly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sensually</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she felt the breath leaving her lungs as she leaned into the kiss, Chan thrusting into her in one fluid motion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both gasped at the feeling, lips centimeters from each other’s as they caught their breaths, MiYoung’s fingers curling into the skin above Chan’s shoulder blades as he adjusted his hands on the mattress, immediately beginning to move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned softly at the feeling, the sound swallowed up by her own mouth as their lips met again, rougher and much quicker as they turned their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rhythm of Chan’s hips was steady and slightly desperate, his heavy breathing in between kisses sending her heart rate through the roof. She was holding tight to him, wanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>of him somehow, pleasure racing through her veins and leaving a flush to her skin that was making everything hot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot, as she tried to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung could feel his hands slipping on the mattress again, and he pulled his lips from hers, running his mouth along her jawline before leaning down to leave more open-mouthed kisses along her neck. She dug her head into the mattress, dragging her hands roughly up to his shoulders as he groaned at the feeling of her nails digging hard into his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you feel good, Mi-” Chan muttered breathlessly, and she squeezed her eyes shut at the sexy sound of his voice. “You always do-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to tell him </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>did too- that it was always so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Chan than anyone else she’d had before- but he had made it down to her collarbones and was biting hard into the skin, pulling a high-pitched whine from her throat instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned at the sound, teeth releasing her skin just as MiYoung was threading her fingers through his hair. Chan’s hips were moving a little faster, and she pulled the blonde strands at the feeling, his head tilting back with the movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>- oh my god-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>- it was always intense, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> intense- with the two of them, and her entire body was already on edge, muscles tightening deliciously at the feel of his increased movements, moaning more loudly than she’d intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan’s mouth had made it back to her neck, voice lower and fucked out as he rubbed his nose into her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like it when I go faster?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” her voice was higher than usual, strained and wanton as she gripped his hair harder, pulling a groan from his throat. “Keep going-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t stop, MiYoung lifting her hips to meet his movements as he started leaving messy, half-hearted kisses on her neck between his labored breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> close baby- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed lost for words, and she was glad she wasn’t the only one so affected- that their sexual connection wasn’t other-worldly to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>- as he moved even faster, both of them moaning together at the new rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me too-” she admitted with a whine, arching her back a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan was struggling to breath, his mouth grazing her shoulder as he dropped his weight from his hands to his forearms, encasing her body beneath his in a stifling pocket of heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> my god-” Chan’s voice was broken as he spoke against her skin. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> MiYoung, I’m gonna-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t have time to finish the sentence, groaning loudly as he bit hard into the skin of her shoulder, thrusting a few more times before he came undone, arms tightening around her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heavy, desperate breaths in her ear, the rhythm of his still moving hips, and the heat of it all had MiYoung following quickly behind him, back lifting off the mattress as she scratched her nails hard down his back, crying out in pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan kept moving to help her through it, and she saw lights behind her eyelids as she tried to catch her breath, finally lowering her body back onto the bed. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and Chan was just as out of breath as she was, leaving lazy, chaste kisses along her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, Chan pulled out, both of them hissing simultaneously before he was grabbing her by the waist, rolling them over once more. Her body was limp, but she still helped a little as they repositioned themselves, her head laying on his chest as she listened to the still rapid beating of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” he spoke gently into the silence, sounding amazed as she felt his hand swipe the sweaty hair off her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MiYoung giggled weakly, eyes closing at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we going to say that everytime we do this?” she joked, listening to the light laughter rumbling in Chan’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until I get over it...</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were quiet again, breathing more steady now as Chan’s fingers ran methodically through the strands of her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful, MiYoung,” he whispered, and she angled her head upwards so she could lock eyes with him. “I’ve always thought so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too,” she told him honestly. “One of the most handsome guys I’ve ever met. I’ve thought that since the moment I met you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan grinned at that, looking a little surprised as his eyes darted between hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” he asked, sounding amused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really,” she confirmed with a giggle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was still smoothing down her hair, and MiYoung’s hand that’d been resting on his chest was now drawing circles into the skin there, her entire body feeling...</span>
  <em>
    <span>content</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Chan said it for the third time that night, but it didn’t make her reaction any less severe, stomach flipping at the words, a strong fluttering in her chest as she smiled automatically. “But not just because you’re beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” she whispered back, watching the bright, smile spread across his face, so big it made his eyes disappear. “Even if you were ugly. I think.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both giggled softly at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re mine now?” he asked, half-teasing, half-serious as she laughed at his words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All yours,” she told him honestly; she couldn’t imagine herself with anyone else but him. “And you’re mine now, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan sighed at that just as MiYoung was snuggling her cheek into the warm skin of his chest again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he hesitated, sounding thoughtful as his fingers slid delicately through her dark brown strands. “I think… I think I always have been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her chest swelled at those words, and she smiled, feeling a warmth in her core she couldn’t explain as she drew a small heart-shape with her finger on his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she whispered, following the slow movement of her hand as she spoke. “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And MiYoung thought about Chan- her best friend, the man she loved, the one who was there for her through everything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and could make her happier than anyone else in the world. She thought of the way they fit together, like two pieces of a perfect puzzle, and wondered why she’d never wanted to acknowledge that aspect of their relationship, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what would happen if things went wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Afraid of </span>
  <em>
    <span>losing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be best friends forever…” MiYoung asked after a moment. “Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chan tightened his arm that was wrapped around her body, and she snuggled more completely into him, closing her eyes at the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Best friends forever,” he repeated softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was those words that had MiYoung’s heart bursting with joy, a serene contentedness spreading through her entire body as she stretched her arm to wrap around his body, wanting to hold him just as tight as he was holding her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no need for her to worry about their friendship, or the complications of a relationship, or how they were going to handle this new, yet not-so-new territory. MiYoung didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be concerned or fearful when things felt so absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing the two of them, they would find a way to fix it, no matter what obstacle they ran into together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their arms tightened around one another at the same moment, and she smiled against Chan’s skin, letting her eyes slip closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in MiYoung’s life, she felt absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! If you been reading so far, thank you so much!! There are only two more chapters left of this story! "Conversations Part 2" and the Epilogue!! Stay tuned and thanks again :)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Conversations (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Minha:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>11:00am</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha laid on the couch, legs dangling over the armrest as she held her phone above her face, trying desperately to focus on the story on her screen. She was attempting to take advantage of her relaxation time Soonhee had </span>
  <em>
    <span>insisted</span>
  </em>
  <span> she deserved when she’d originally tried to open the store that morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boss, you covered the </span>
  </em>
  <span>entire day</span>
  <em>
    <span> for me so I could go on my next date with Felix</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the younger had spoken like Minha was a true </span>
  <em>
    <span>hero</span>
  </em>
  <span>, stars shining in her eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The least I can do is let you have an entire Saturday off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m fine, </span>
  </em>
  <span>really </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soonhee, it wasn’t even that big of deal, it’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>my</span>
  <em>
    <span> bookstore, I can work-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonhee had cut her off, shaking her head back and forth in stubborn protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha, you gave me one of the best nights of my life</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she had said so sincerely that Minha was temporarily speechless, shocked by her words. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have experienced any of it. So take the day off...for me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had hesitated, finally asking what had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so great</span>
  </em>
  <span> about her night with Felix that Minha deserved this level of thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonhee had given her </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the details- too many, honestly, Minha hadn’t known what she was signing up for when she asked questions- but the date had been romantic, fun, and Soonhee and Felix had shared such a passionate kiss afterwards that the younger was </span>
  <em>
    <span>convinced</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were going to marry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s like I’m living in a romance novel,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Soonhee had told her, face bright red and eyes wide as she put her hands to her cheeks. “Fate</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Minha. Just like you and mystery-section man</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha swallowed hard at the memory, eyes glazed over as she thought of her assistant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soonhee was bright-eyed, bushy-tailed, and had no idea that there might come a time later down the road where she and Felix might be forced to go their separate ways. No thought was put into the afterparts of a relationship- the commitment, the arguments, the natural steps of life and bringing them along for it all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t scare her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So why does it scare </span>
  </em>
  <span>me</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ding</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s phone went off loudly, making her jump as she dropped the device on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” she groaned, scowling as she pulled it off her nose. “What the hell…”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (11:03am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should come to my dorm</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (11:03am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have a surprise</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still rubbing the bridge of her nose with her fingers as she typed back one-handed, raising an eyebrow at the vague text.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (11:04am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What’s the surprise?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sliding her feet off the arm rest, she sat up straighter on the couch, staring at her phone to wait for his next message.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (11:04am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not telling you that’s why it’s a surprise</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (11:04am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll like it I promise ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minha’s eyes widened at the message, feeling her stomach flip a little at his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What exactly did Hyunjin </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Had he gone out and bought his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> BDSM supplies?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have I created a monster?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Minha (11:05am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not even going to give me a hint?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was already standing up from the couch, checking her outfit- jeans and a tank top- wondering if she should go change.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For what? Hyunjin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha bit her lip, checking her hair in the mirror hanging up on their living room wall, smoothing down the messy strands. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since when do you get dressed up for Hyunjin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ding</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone went off again, and Minha tore her eyes quickly from her own reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (11:06am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (11:06am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jisung’s not here this time, I promise. We’ll be all alone ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minha’s throat went dry at the last message, and she attempted to swallow as she felt her heart skip a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This guy’s gonna kill me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Things had gotten complicated since three days ago, when she had </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupidly</span>
  </em>
  <span> agreed to go on a date with Hyunjin. He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>acting</span>
  </em>
  <span> any different- his same cute, hot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>flirty</span>
  </em>
  <span> self- but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span> who couldn’t shake the implications of her agreement to go to the cat cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cafe opened up in one month, which she was thankful for, giving her time to figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what was going on in her head. Why she was breaking all her personal, fool-proof rules for this guy and how she could possibly gain some of that control </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span> before it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Hyunjin (11:07am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wanna come over?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha stared at her phone, chewing on her bottom lip as she considered his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did</span>
  </em>
  <span> she want come over?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course you do. Don’t be stupid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Just because she had agreed to this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> of sorts, didn’t mean their sexual arrangement was over. The thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> ending was too devastating to imagine, which was part of the reason this had become so </span>
  <em>
    <span>complicated</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, Minha reminded herself, she still had an entire thirty days to get all the unnecessary, almost-like-a-relationship stuff sorted out and dealt with. Right now, Hyunjin probably had some sort of amazing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea planned that she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to miss out on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too tempting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was already grabbing her purse off the coffee table, glancing at her reflection one last time before deciding she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why would you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she threw the purse on her shoulder, moving to the front door and slipping on her chucks as she typed a quick message back to Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Minha (11:09am):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I’m coming. Be there soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>11:30am</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha knocked on Hyunjin’s dorm door, glancing up and down the hallways nervously, praying no one would come around the corner and see her. Her heart was pounding nervously in her chest as she chewed on her bottom lip, ears pricked for every minute sound telling her someone might be nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is so sketchy. How much trouble can you get into as a 24 year old woman sneaking into a guy’s-only dorm on a college campus?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The knob turned before the door was opening rather quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was grinning at her in the entryway, and she felt her entire body </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the sight of him, temporarily forgetting about all her worrisome thoughts as she smiled back automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Minha said, swallowing at the weird fluttery feeling in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped in, Hyunjin moving to the side as he shut the door behind her with a soft click. She had taken two steps down the tiny hallway when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind, his chin sitting on her shoulder as he rested the majority of his body weight on hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” she was laughing despite the annoyance in her tone, hands resting on his forearms to hold him steady. “You’re too fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> for this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to protest- to tell him that she definitely did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> appreciate a human body over 100 pounds clinging to her back like a baby koala and that if anyone else in the universe were to do this, she would be throwing them off faster than they could blink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to inform him that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> her personal space and didn’t care for the way his hair tickled her cheek like it always did, and that she found it </span>
  <em>
    <span>very annoying </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he was burying his nose into the side of her neck, talking with warm breaths against her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> love it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Only with him</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed, the sound morphing into a reluctant giggle when Hyunjin was kissing her on the cheek before resting his chin back on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she turned to look at him the best she could, both of them still lingering in his small hallway. “What’s this surprise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna love it,” Hyunjin told her confidently, walking forward, the action forcing her to take steps as well as they shuffled awkwardly towards his bed. “It’s going to be so much fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s eyes were immediately darting around the tiny dorm- Jisung’s messy bed and piles of clothes, Hyunjin’s disheveled sheets, their desk piled high with textbooks and random papers, with shoes shoved under the bed frames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no sign of anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>unusual</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stopped them when she was just inches from his mattress, taking his arms away as she turned around to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised her eyebrows in amusement, sitting gingerly on his bed, cursing herself for missing the warmth of his body weight on her as her eyes continued to roam around the room. Hyunjin was moving to the hall closet, muttering about his wallet being in one of his pairs of jeans, and she laughed under her breath at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> making her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha adjusted on the mattress, legs criss-cross underneath her as she leaned back a little, feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the dorm. It was silly, really, since she’d only been there one time before, and she was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed inside, but it was just so hard for her to worry when she felt so oddly </span>
  <em>
    <span>content</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since when?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought back to just weeks ago, when she’d been pacing her apartment, wiping at every speck of dust on the furniture and scrubbing at every hard surface in the kitchen as she waited for Hyunjin’s first time arrival to her house. How nervous she had been to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him- this younger, randomly </span>
  <em>
    <span>enticing</span>
  </em>
  <span> guy who had practically fallen into her lap- and how she’d told herself she would only do things with him a couple times, just to get it out of her system.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Psh, yeah right</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha felt like Hyunjin was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>drug</span>
  </em>
  <span>; he was overwhelming and more than satisfying, yet she could still </span>
  <em>
    <span>never get enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at first, that’s all it had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex, sex, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex, Minha blaming it on her libido, Hyunjin’s siren-like qualities, and her reluctance to let something so </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span> go to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But somehow, over the course of the last few weeks, things had begun to change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid further back onto the mattress, Hyunjin still digging through his clothes as she saw some random shirts being thrown from the closet, smiling as the fabric fluttered to the floor. Her back hit the wall, as she let her eyes wander around his side of the room, hands sliding along his silky sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Books were stacked in no particular order in the small cubbies above his laptop, beaten and re-read over and over from what she could see, and she grinned at the familiar titles. Down below, shoved into a smaller shelf behind his textbooks, was a wide assortment of movies and dramas, many of them Minha recognizing due to him </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking</span>
  </em>
  <span> about them so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was one of the many things that had changed; Minha found herself wanting to talk to him about so much more than his sexual kinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She enjoyed their text conversations, when he asked what books were being released and what she thought he should read next. Minha would scroll through her TV apps, reading the synopsis of dramas Hyunjin had recommended, sometimes even wondering if they should watch them </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before quickly shutting herself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes roaming to his nightstand, she noticed his phone sitting unlocked on the wooden surface, headphones still plugged into the device and dangling to the floor. She could see what he was listening to- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snow</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Zion- and she found herself wishing she could look through his entire playlist. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When did this start happening?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was finally stepping out of his closet, hair a little messy as he held up his wallet, grinning brightly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes, Noona!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to?” she asked, already giggling as she let her eyes slip closed. “Why are you so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dramatic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hyunjin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just laughed at her words, getting closer as she heard the soft sound of his footsteps. The mattress rocked back and forth underneath her as Hyunjin climbed onto the bed towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not dramatic,” he told her, voice quiet and she could just imagine the playful smile on his face. “It’s supposed to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something else Minha enjoyed about Hyunjin; he was never phased by her teasing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still not going to give me a hint?” she asked, body tensing automatically when she felt him getting even closer, knees resting against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” he told her, leaning forward as she felt one of his hands rest on her lower thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not fair,” she breathed, the anticipation building rapidly in her chest as she felt his palm slide upwards. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell you what we’re doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t have a reply to that, and she could feel him leaning even closer, holding her breath as she felt her fingers curl ever so slightly into the sheets beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then her eyebrows furrowed in immediate confusion when she felt a light tapping just beneath her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that...</span>
  </em>
  <span>cardstock</span>
  <em>
    <span>?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s eyes immediately flew open, and Hyunjin was grinning playfully at her, biting his lip before sitting back ever so slightly, holding his hand in between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, what the-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got two tickets to Lotte World!” he told her excitedly, flicking his thumb so he was fanning out the two rectangular tickets in front of her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing she found so intriguing about Hyunjin; he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> kept her on her toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You…” Minha let out a small laugh, completely caught off-guard; that was not at </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she was expecting. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung and I were supposed to go today; I’ve had these tickets for months,” Hyunjin explained, pulling his hand from her thigh as he took one ticket in each hand. “But he bailed on me last minute for this new girl he’s talking to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed hard as he looked up at her through his lashes, smile turning a little flirty as his eyes darted between hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might, I don’t know… wanna go with me,” he shrugged. “For a first date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin seemed much more nervous about that last part, biting his lip quickly as he watched her closely. Minha felt like a deer caught in headlights, staring back at him as the nervous smile started fading from her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their first date?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he was asking felt much bolder than the cat cafe. There wasn’t a month long waiting period; Hyunjin was asking for her to go with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And her stomach flipped excitedly at the idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the idea of holding his hand, kissing him on the ferris wheel, stealing a bite of his churro and all that lovey dovey crap she saw in the dramas she watched with MiYoung. She’d come home all bright-eyed and red cheeked like Soonhee always was when she talked about Felix, and maybe for once, she’d let herself believe that this could </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And stop thinking so hard about how it might </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke the tense silence that had fallen between them as she stared back at him, swallowing hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I need more time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha couldn’t finish the sentence, unsure what she was even trying to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should say no</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha knew she should be telling Hyunjin that things were getting dangerous- too </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span>- between them, and she needed to put an end to it before it got out of hand. She needed to break off their arrangement- something she should’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> agreed to in the first place- and looked him dead in the eyes and told him if it was a relationship he was looking for, then he needed to keep looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t the girl for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> dates…” It was a rare moment of pure vulnerability on Hyunjin’s part, a nervous laugh slipping from his lips as he looked at her with a slightly embarrassed expression on his face. “Then just as friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she should say no, no matter how much it killed her to think about Hyunjin with any other girl. Minha should reject the offer, lie about being busy with the bookstore later that day, and get out of there before she sank in too deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she couldn’t seem to pull her eyes from his, the way his gaze wandered affectionately along the features of her face bringing that weird stutter in her chest again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she breathed, clearing her throat a little as she watched a smile spread instantly across his face, teeth releasing his bottom lip. “Yeah we can… we can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha felt winded, her heart still racing in her chest as her own lips were pulling into a small smile at his obvious excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing to add to the list of things that had changed; Minha found herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make him happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin leaned in quickly, kissing her spontaneously and distracting her from her thoughts as she giggled against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already climbing off the bed, tickets gripped in one hand as he used the other to intertwine his fingers with hers, pulling slightly. She moved with him, both of them standing at the foot of his mattress as he squeezed her hand in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>1:00pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>crap</span>
  </em>
  <span> this place is crowded!” Minha exclaimed, looking around the courtyard of Lotte World with wide eyes. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed out loud, the sound of it almost swallowed by the chatter of all the people surrounding them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was craning her neck to look over everyone's heads, taking in the food stands, game tents, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>rides</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So </span>
  </em>
  <span>many rides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rumble that shook the ground under her feet followed by loud, piercing screams had Minha turning in the complete opposite direction, watching a wicked fast roller coaster speed by on the tracks to her right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks awesome,” Hyunjin said, watching the coaster as well before turning to her with a bright smile. “We gotta ride that today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha smiled the best she could, tearing her eyes from the coaster to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said weakly, nodding one too many times. “Looks… </span>
  <em>
    <span>awesome</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> have forgotten to tell Hyunjin that she was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> of roller coasters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the pressure of the moment, when he had sprung the whole “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Will you go on a date with me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” question on her, she had let it slip her mind that she might want to tell him she wasn’t much of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>rides </span>
  </em>
  <span>girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His happiness at her saying she would come with him, his hand holding hers as he practically dragged her out the door, and their ongoing conversations about their favorite fair foods and the biggest stuffed animal they’ve ever won at a carnival had </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> distracted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now it was a little too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin reached over, taking her hand in his, Minha looking up at him in slight surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we don’t lose each other,” he told her with another smile, fingers tightening around hers. “Wanna go look at the map?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha felt her heart racing a little in her chest, looking down at their hands again before swallowing at the practical </span>
  <em>
    <span>glow</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Hyunjin’s expression as he looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This does </span>
  </em>
  <span>not</span>
  <em>
    <span> feel like just two friends</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, sure-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Hyunjin sensed her hesitation, he ignored it entirely, pulling her through the throngs of people towards the center of the courtyard where Minha could just make out a large map.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After looking it over, Hyunjin had insisted they get some food first- their conversation on the subway had made him hungry- and they’d made their way to one of the many stands set up in the park. Minha was thankful she could stay away from the rides just a little bit longer, standing in the long line and lifting up on her tiptoes with Hyunjin while they tried to see the menu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Oreo escaped any more since that last time we were supposed to meet up?” Hyunjin asked her casually, falling flat on his feet again as he looked over at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oreo?” Minha giggled- why did he bring that up now?- standing normally as well when she decided what she wanted. “Ugh, yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Three times</span>
  </em>
  <span> since that one night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?” Hyunjin laughed out loud at that as the line moved, both of them stepping forward. “Why does he want outside so bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” she rolled her eyes, still smiling as she thought of the little black and white cat. “He’s always been a daredevil since we got him, but I guess he thinks he can get into </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> trouble in the streets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can,” Hyunjin pointed out with a playful grin, the line moving again as they shuffled forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, he also might starve to death,” Minha countered, glancing in front of them and realizing they were next in line. “So that’s something to consider.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oreo could hunt mice,” he suggested, looking thoughtful. “Or join a cat gang-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat gang</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Minha repeated, laughing out loud as the people in front of her were paying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin giggled, his smile so bright his eyes disappeared as he swung their locked hands between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could happen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved up to the counter when the others had walked away, and immediately, Minha’s eyes fell on the small bowl of bright blue packages next to the register.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oreos</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned as Hyunjin glanced at them too, returning her smile before ordering his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ordered, they ate, Minha telling him in between bites about all the cats at the bookstore and their small habits. Hyunjin seemed completely interested, a sparkle of amusement in his eyes as he asked follow-up questions, forcing her to talk about every single one of them in great detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, when they were sitting on the bench letting their food settle for a moment, Minha found herself asking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> pets; what kind of animals he liked and if he had any dogs or cats back home. It was easy with Hyunjin, to forget that the entire experience felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a date when he was talking so animatedly, telling her all about the time his pet gerbil almost escaped or his fluffy dog still living at his Mom and Dad’s house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget</span>
  </em>
  <span> about the implications of them holding hands when they started walking again, blame it on them trying to stay together amongst the crowd. She could enjoy the sound of Hyunjin’s voice as he told dramatic tales of the pets of his childhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> always a sucker for a good story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were passing by rides, Hyunjin’s eyes sparkling with excitement as he looked at them, and Minha felt a little panicky as she searched the area herself, spotting a swing ride close by that looked relatively safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna try the swings?” she’d asked, smiling convincingly at him and squeezing his hand for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin seemed more than happy to go along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it through the relatively short line while Hyunjin told her the dramas sitting on his “Watch Before You Die” list, making Minha laugh and tell him that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too morbid of a title. He insisted it was deep and inspirational, and she told him he was dramatic as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d scrunched his nose as he leaned close to her face, close enough to kiss, and Minha had lost her breath for a moment, unable to come up with a solid argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they were climbing into the swing seats, Minha shakily bucking the straps over their laps and praying Hyunjin couldn’t see her trembling fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ride took off in no time, Hyunjin laughing and hanging onto the bar as she did the same, alternating between looking at the park below them and looking at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was beautiful, of course- it was part of the reason she could never resist him- but he was also a lot </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than that. Hyunjin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>; completely unworried about so many things that Minha couldn’t let go of and strong in a lot of things that were </span>
  <em>
    <span>admirable</span>
  </em>
  <span> for just a junior in college. He was mature- even like this, clinging to the bar and giggling like a little kid- but fun to be around, and she realized in that moment that Hyunjin made her so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>happier</span>
  </em>
  <span> than she ever wanted to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was grabbing her hand again to get her attention, pointing off in the distance at some game stands he wanted to visit and Minha was telling him yes, laughing as she followed his line of vision with curious eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She climbed off the ride shortly after that, unable to shake that same weird flutter from her chest- stronger than </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>- as Hyunjin was intertwining his fingers with hers again, telling her to stick with him as they maneuvered through the crowd.</span>
</p><p><span>And she just...</span><em><span>let</span></em> <em><span>him</span></em><span>.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They played a ton of games, Hyunjin already digging the cash out of his wallet before Minha could argue, insisting Lotte World was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea when she tried to protest later. She’d been uncomfortable enough- friends didn’t let </span>
  <em>
    <span>one friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> pay for all activities- but then he’d won a large, stuffed tiger and wouldn’t take no for an answer when he shoved it into her arms, claiming he had an identical one at home and didn’t need another one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll go great in your bookstore,” Hyunjin suggested as they walked away, Minha unable to help the smile as she held her tiger close to her chest. “You can put it in the kids section. How’s that going by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was talking again, telling him about sales and customers, regulars she liked and regulars she didn’t, Hyunjin listening intently as he nodded along with her words, fingers still intertwined with her own. He laughed at her story of the old woman who insisted Minha should sell reading glasses and scoffed at the middle-aged father who came in to complain that her textbooks were too expensive, demanding a refund halfway through the semester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you say?” Hyunjin had asked, eyes wide with curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him we have a policy,” she’d told him smoothly, shrugging as they walked to the next game tent. “No refunds after thirty days and he wasn’t getting his money back. I hadn’t broken the rules for anyone else, so I wasn’t going to do it for him. I apologized for the prices and told him he didn’t have to come back if that’s the way he felt, but it was too late for him to get a refund now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d laughed, looking both impressed and a little surprised by her answer, making her giggle as she looked away from his beautiful eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s just business,” she’d muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they’d exhausted all game tents, Hyunjin suggested they go on another ride, and Minha had gotten nervous all over again, desperately looking around for something </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about the log flume?” she sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra</span>
  </em>
  <span> enthusiastic, spotting the small ride across the street and grinning over at Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded before pulling them along, Minha thankful for his easy-going nature, admittedly a little jealous of him; she could never be as relaxed as he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet still, as they stood in the long line for the ride, she felt much more at ease than she wanted to feel, even with the gnawing worry in the back of her mind that the drop on the log flume would be much higher than she thought. Minha was asking him about his internship and how that was going, wondering what </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> he did all day under Chan- it was still so </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd</span>
  </em>
  <span> to think of Channie as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and Hyunjin was happy to talk about it all; making music, learning the ropes, working in a big production company, and how awesome of a partner Chan truly was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She found herself asking more questions as they moved forward in line, wondering what he was majoring in in school and why he had chosen that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love music,” he’d told her easily, smiling as he looked at her. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha had admired that- after all, her love of books was why </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had done what she was doing now- and she’d found herself asking more questions, like his favorite musical artists and what instruments he could play. Their wait in line was long- it was an unusually hot day- but the time passed by quickly as they bonded over artists they knew and asked questions about the ones they didn’t. Hyunjin was pulling out his phone and plugging in his headphones, the two of them sharing earbuds as they listened to some music on his playlist, standing incredibly close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Minha was holding her tiger against her chest, trying to block out the fluttering feeling, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>racing</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her heart, and the warm bubble that was growing there, slow and steady, as she and Hyunjin looked at one another, small smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she knew it, they were climbing into the ride, Hyunjin’s leg pressed against hers as the employee collected their phones and her stuffed tiger, warning them that they might get soaked. Then they were floating off, Minha spotting ducks waddling below and shaking Hyunjin’s arm so he could see before they passed by. The journey was short, and they were surrounded by tall, tropical plants before they started angling upwards, the ride moving at a slow and steady pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drop was short- not </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> as big as Minha had feared- and they’d gotten covered in water, just as the employee had warned them, both she and Hyunjin laughing giddily at the coldness and excitement of being splashed like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming back around, the ride stopped and they collected their stuff, Minha trying to breathe properly when she watched Hyunjin push his soaking wet hair out of his eyes, looking down at her with a playful grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s next?” she asked weakly, ignoring the sharp flip of her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go ride one of the roller coasters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s throat had tightened when Hyunjin grabbed her hand, his smile too bright for her to put it out and admit that she couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>ride</span>
  </em>
  <span> roller coasters, and that she was pretty sure she would have a panic attack the second that sat down in the cart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, she let him lead the way, fingers curling tightly into the mane of her stuffed tiger as Hyunjin pulled her along, the two of them snaking in and out of the crowd as they made a beeline straight for the coaster across the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She asked him a question to get him talking- his all time favorite childhood movies- listening to the sound of his voice as they stood in line, Hyunjin bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. She’d never seen him so </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the amusement park excitement bringing a glow to him that- if it was even possible- made him even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told her all about being an only child, and how he’d beg his parents to watch tons of movies with him, loving to experience stories. How later on, in his early teenage years, he started gaining an interest in dramas, some of his friends coming over to watch them with him, sometimes finishing a whole drama in one weekend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha listened, trying to focus on his words, giggling on occasion as he admitted some of his crushes on actresses growing up and answered the occasional question he would throw her way about her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> favorites. The further they moved up in the line, the harder it was for her to talk, her throat tightening a little more with every step, so she choked out more questions for Hyunjin, letting him lead the conversation so she didn’t have to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on the stairs now, everyone chattering excitedly as Minha tried not to flinch every time she heard the coaster racing by them in a gust of wind. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she either had to climb into that cart and hope she didn’t die or admit to Hyunjin that she was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>petrified</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had reached the top of the stairs, and Minha’s eyes were darting to the group of people right in front of them, watching them clamber over one another to get into the empty carts of the coaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> seen Goblin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lap belts were locking into place one by one on the coaster, and Minha felt her heart racing in her chest, forcing herself to look at Hyunjin instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… no, I haven’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gasped so dramatically that Minha laughed despite the trembling of her nerves, watching his eyes widen to almost comical proportions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes, doing her best to ignore the ride operator as he told everyone to hold on, a faint hiss echoing in the air as the roller coaster started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>never seen</span>
  </em>
  <span> Goblin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coaster was moving away, people cheering and throwing their hands in the air as it moved forward on the tracks. Minha was watching again before she could help it, eyes widening when she realized there was an immediate drop, the front of the cart already dipping over the hill-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s entire body tensed, fingers squeezing subconsciously around Hyunjin’s as the riders screamed, the coaster flying over the hill and disappearing from view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She immediately felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment, watching Hyunjin’s eyes flicker from the coaster back to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers still squeezing tightly around his, she nodded, lips pressed together as the employee came towards them, motioning for everyone to move to the waiting numbers on the concrete near the tracks. He took her stuffed tiger to hold onto until the ride was over, and she handed it to him without words, unable to speak at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” he asked, glancing at the tight hold she had on his hand as they walked in the direction they were told. “Your face is super pale…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s concern was both flattering and terrifying and she swallowed hard, realizing she had run out of time entirely; either she told him she was scared or she would have to make up a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> elaborate lie on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just-” she flinched, hearing the riders of the coaster screaming in the background. “I’m not a huge fan- of… of </span>
  <em>
    <span>roller coasters</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha felt slightly ashamed, wondering what exactly she was thinking, keeping this to herself until this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What were you planning on doing? Going to Lotte World of all places and somehow avoiding the coasters </span>
  </em>
  <span>all night</span>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, she had hoped that might happen, no matter how slim the chances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Hyunjin looked between her and the tracks again, frowning a little. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her answer was nothing but a nervous laugh, because honestly, she didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good excuse for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha!” he laughed too, though his expression was worried as he continued to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were just so </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she admitted, flinging her free hand in the air as she avoided his eyes. “What was I supposed to do? I mean, you were, like, all </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coaster zoomed back into place, the riders cheering and laughing with bright cheeks and windswept hair. Minha squeaked a little in surprise, Hyunjin wiggling his fingers a little in her grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do this, Minha, really…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lap belts were lifting up, and the riders were climbing out slowly, their conversations blending together as Minha’s heart started pounding in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to reason with herself, watching a couple of kids no older than ten high-fiving as they climbed out of the cart, talking about how cool it was. Looking at the waiting people surrounding them, she could see people much older and younger than her, relaxed and smiling, looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be getting into the carts of death.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Carts of death. Hyunjin’s drama is rubbing off on you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” her entire body was shaking as the gates in front of their numbers swung open, inviting them to climb into the coaster. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truthfully, Minha had been meaning to face this fear of hers for years; there was something depressing about </span>
  <em>
    <span>hating</span>
  </em>
  <span> roller coasters when most of the population got such a rush from them. She’d always been curious to try them again, just to see if she could do it, and glancing around at the people now climbing into the carts before staring at Hyunjin’s worried face, she wondered if maybe this is the opportunity she’d been looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s eyes were searching hers as they took a couple tentative steps forward, a hesitant smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her heart leaped into her throat at the way he was looking at her- so </span>
  <em>
    <span>concerned</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and she found herself nodding slowly, temporarily unable to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright guys, let’s settle in, two to a seat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> move-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s hand was still in hers as he climbed into the cart first, and Minha took a deep breath before stepping in behind him, clumsily sitting on the hard plastic seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were the last ones to get on, and the second she and Hyunjin had settled in, the metal lap belt was lowering onto their legs, locking with a loud, ominous click.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minha whispered under her breath, feeling like she was choking as she pried her fingers from Hyunjin’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed softly next to her, and she turned to him, attempting to glare despite the wideness of her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make fun of me,” she said weakly, swallowing around the large lump in her throat. “These things are </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary</span>
  </em>
  <span>, okay?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hiss and a jolt, Minha yelping in alarm as she gripped the metal bar hard, knuckles turning white.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin leaned close, kissing her on the cheek with another soft chuckle just as the cart was starting to move, Minha biting her bottom lip hard enough to bleed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered against her ear, his wet hair tickling the cartilage and she shivered and laughed at that same time, the sound a little panicked as it slipped through her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Why are you so cute like this?” Hyunjin asked with a full on giggle, still close to her face while Minha’s eyes were trained on the tracks ahead, knowing they were about to drop to their doom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she was so nervous she could hardly breathe, craning her neck to attempt to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> how far the drop was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rubbed his nose against her cheek once before sitting back, looking ahead with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a small dip,” he told her, taller so he was able to see before she could. “Don’t worry. We’re not at the big drop yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he finished the words, the coaster was rounding the corner, and dipping just slightly so it was just out of eyesight of the waiting people behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha gripped the railing anyway, another squeak of surprise slipping from her lips as she looked around quickly. The coaster was moving steadily- no faster than a car on the highway- and she would’ve been alright if she couldn’t immediately see the </span>
  <em>
    <span>large</span>
  </em>
  <span> ramp ahead, telling her they were approaching the big drop very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> soon. </span>
</p><p><span>“It’s right there,” she told him stupidly, prying her fingers from the bar to point shakily at the ramp. “It’s- we’re heading there now- </span><em><span>shit</span></em><span>-</span> <span>it’s high- we’re gonna die-“ </span></p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna die,” Hyunjin’s high-pitched laughter followed the sentence as he placed his hand over hers on the rail. “It’s gonna be fun, I promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The coaster hit the bottom of the hill, and Minha wasn’t ready for it to start moving slowly upward, their cart at a sharp angle as they moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going up,” Minha kept saying what was going on, like somehow that would make it stop, shifting her grip back and forth on the railing as she tried to breathe. “It’s going up, we’re almost to the top-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin grabbed her hand that had slipped out of his grip when she was shifting around, squeezing it hard enough to pull her eyes from the top of the ramp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, can you see it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed to their right, and it was the first time Minha realized she could see a majority of the park from the height they were at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See what?” she squeaked, intertwining her fingers with his so she could hold tight to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needing</span>
  </em>
  <span> the comfort in that moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cat statue!” he said, and it seemed he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> laughing, pointing ahead with his free hand in the direction of the ferris wheel. “Can you see it? He’s orange!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha searched, trying to ignore the clicking of the coaster as they climbed higher and higher, and with a small smile, she realized she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> see the statue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah,” she told him, nodding one too many times. “I see it! It’s tall!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed again, but she didn’t have time to look at him, the cart starting to even out as they made it almost all the way to the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap, crap, </span>
  <em>
    <span>crap</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minha was whispering, looking around the two rows in front of them and seeing for the first time just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>sharp</span>
  </em>
  <span> the drop really was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s take a picture with him, okay?” Hyunjin was squeezing her hand, and she squeezed it right back, her fingers digging hard into the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” she was still nodding, unable to look at him, watching as the cart started tipping over the edge of the hill entirely, bracing itself for the drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha squeezed her eyes shut as they </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> coasted downward, screaming before she could help it as her shoulders tensed and lifted all the way to her ears. The wind was rushing through her hair, her hand was clenched tight enough to bruise around Hyunjin’s and her heart was threatening to beat right out of her chest as she felt that yank and pull in her stomach from such a severe drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they were level again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy crap, HOLY CRAP!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha opened her eyes as the roller coaster kept moving, already flying up another hill as she turned to Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” he asked with a laugh, hair a complete mess as his eyes disappeared behind his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I- I’m okay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then they were dropping again and she was screaming, holding onto the bar and Hyunjin for dear life as she squeezed her eyes against the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ride was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Minha unable to speak at all as she screamed and then </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the adrenaline rush something she hadn’t anticipated as it sent an excited buzz through her entire body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear Hyunjin laughing with her, never complaining about her iron grip on his hand. His body was close to hers as they went over more hills and sharp turns, and before she knew it, the coaster was going through a pitch black tunnel and slowing down, everyone in the carts laughing and chatting animatedly as they pulled back to the beginning of the ride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha let out another disbelieving laugh, finally turning to look at Hyunjin as he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” Hyunjin cried out happily just as the coaster came to a complete stop, the lap belts lifting slowly. “That was awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was lost for words for a moment, still trying to catch her breath as they stood up, her legs feeling like jello. Following Hyunjin, they climbed out of the carts, the younger turning to look at her as soon as they had taken a few steps from the coaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was shaking, eyes wide with shock and there was a bright smile still plastered on her face, cheeks aching from the force of it as she looked back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You alr-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha didn’t think, throwing her arms around his neck into a tight hug as she felt him stumble backwards, giggling in surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was pulling back, eyes darting across the features of his face; bright eyes, pink cheeks, hair still a disaster no matter how many times he reached up to fix it, and an amused smile on his face as he looked down at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any more hesitation, she was pressing her lips hard against his, Hyunjin’s arms quickly wrapping around her. The fluttering in her chest that had been there all day turned warm, spreading smoothly through her veins as she smiled into the kiss before pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Hyunjin looked somewhat dazed, still grinning as he looked at her again with raised eyebrows. “Whoa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go again?” she asked quickly, ignoring the racing of her heart that had </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do with the roller coaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed again, shaking his head at her as he took his arms away, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>5:00pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was smirking as Minha looked over at him, and she laughed at the expression, watching him tear off a piece of cotton candy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” she repeated playfully, taking the pink fluff as he handed it over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like roller coasters now, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laughter following the question was infectious, and she couldn’t help the small giggle that slipped from her lips as she stuck the cotton candy in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had gone on the first roller coaster five times in a row, Minha enjoying it more and more with every round as she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what was coming, enjoying every high drop or sharp curve. Then Hyunjin was pulling her to more coasters, the anticipation of her next adrenaline rush washing away any fear she originally had, making her feel completely ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the sun was setting, their clothes were wrinkled, hair a mess, and there was a permanent flush on their cheeks as they walked side by side, sharing a large serving of cotton candy. It was the first time all night they </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> been holding hands, even when the crowd began to dwindle, and Minha tried hard to ignore her slight twinge of disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she admitted with a sigh, still carrying her stuffed tiger. “I guess I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re only afraid because you don’t have any control, right?” he asked her, and she raised her eyebrows at the boldness, a one-sided smile still on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” she grabbed a piece of cotton candy quickly, eyes darting from his. “So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> pay attention in psychology class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha popped the fluffy substance into her mouth, ignoring how perfectly Hyunjin had hit the nail on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped at a small machine with a huge metal crank on it, and she stopped with him, tilting her head to the side as she watched him turn to grin at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a penny smasher,” he explained, and she set her tiger on the ground by her feet so she could hold the cotton candy for him. “I’ve never gotten one of the pennies here before!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha smiled automatically at his enthusiasm- </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>- watching him dig in the pocket of his jeans just as a wandering couple passed them by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched them, Hyunjin continuing to dig around his pockets, feeling an odd flip in her stomach when she saw their fingers intertwined together, just like she and Hyunjin’s had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple was talking and giggling, the same as them, and Minha glanced back at Hyunjin, wondering how she could possibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> call this a date.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It feels </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty</span>
  <em>
    <span> date-like, Minha</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you hold this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin had dug some items out of his pockets- ID and credit card- and she took them from him quickly as she watched him stuff his hand in his other pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I have change somewhere…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced down at his ID, fighting the urge to roll her eyes- who looks good in their </span>
  <em>
    <span>ID</span>
  </em>
  <span> picture- before her gaze was wandering to the print next to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Name: Hwang Hyunjin</b>
</p><p>
  <b>DOB: 3.20.2000</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cotton candy slipped from Minha’s hands before she could help it, heart skipping a beat entirely as she stared at the small, plastic card.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could hear the plinking of change as Hyunjin shifted some coins around next to her, but it was muffled by the slight ringing in her ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yah</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Why’d you drop the cotton can-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin!” Minha finally found her voice, eyes wide as saucers as she quickly held his ID up. “You were born March twentieth in the year </span>
  <em>
    <span>two thousand</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted with laughter, a mischievous grin on his face as he placed two quarters and a penny on top of the machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he told her, shrugging nonchalantly. “So what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re…” Minha paused, staring at the ID again as her eyes locked in on the text. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>nineteen</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hyunjin said again, laughing at the expression on her face. “What’s the big deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I…” she was searching her brain, trying to remember when Hyunjin had ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> told her his age. “I thought you were a junior in college?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I moved up early,” he told her, picking up the change and slipping each coin individually into the slot on the machine. “I was able to take some dual credit in high school, so I’ve always been a little ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha would’ve been impressed if she wasn’t too busy panicking about Hyunjin being </span>
  <em>
    <span>five years</span>
  </em>
  <span> younger than her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him- so completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>unconcerned</span>
  </em>
  <span>- as he started cranking the machine, an amused smile still pulling on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha realized that never once had she </span>
  <em>
    <span>asked</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyunjin how old he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he was younger, of course, still being in college and all. But now that she thought about it, she’d never thought to find out his exact age; the fact that he was younger than her and breaking her rules had been bad enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin finished cranking the machine, the penny clinking into the metal trap towards the bottom as he leaned over to pick it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” Minha finally asked, watching him stand up straight as he ran a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha, why does it </span>
  <em>
    <span>matter</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he asked, sounding borderline exasperated as he chuckled at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how old </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am?” she countered, Hyunjin taking his debit card and ID gently from her hands and shoving them in his pockets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, twenty four,” he answered easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole time</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” she asked weakly, watching him shrug again as she kept talking. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>five years</span>
  </em>
  <span> apart. We-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> But she couldn’t say it out loud; all the things they had done- </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinful</span>
  </em>
  <span> things- and the way everything had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>changing</span>
  </em>
  <span> between them, especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>today</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she felt like she might…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like you might </span>
  </em>
  <span>actually</span>
  <em>
    <span> like him</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin watched for a moment before he moved towards her, wrapping his arms around Minha from behind as he rested his chin on her shoulder; his favorite spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The position wasn’t helping, her thoughts scaring her a little as she closed her eyes, heart fluttering in her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s been better?” Hyunjin asked, whispering the words in her ear as she felt the goosebumps rise along her skin. “Guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>older </span>
  </em>
  <span>than you, or guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>younger </span>
  </em>
  <span>than you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>, toying with her sexual desire like that and pulling on her heart strings all at the same time as she thought about how much </span>
  <em>
    <span>happier </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyunjin had been making her; more than any other guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His age doesn’t change anything</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” her voice was quieter than usual as she knew there was no use in arguing, Hyunjin’s hands trailing gently down her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha didn’t need to see his face to know he had the world’s smuggest grin on his face as he rested his chin on her shoulder once more, fingers caressing one of her hands as he put something thin and metal into her palm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gripped it automatically just as Hyunjin was taking a step back, Minha lifting her hand quickly to inspect the object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach flipped at the small, imprinted penny sitting in her hand, a smiling tiger on the front with </span>
  <b>
    <em>Lotte World</em>
  </b>
  <span> written across the top. Minha looked up automatically, Hyunjin leaning down a little to stare up at her through his lashes, a flirty expression on his face as he slowly bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your favorite,” he told her simply, picking up the tiger off the ground and handing it over. “Cats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Any frustration she had with him was dissipating quickly as she reached out, taking the stuffed animal from him slowly. She let out a reluctant laugh, watching him beam proudly at her as she closed her hand around the coin before putting it safely in her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This age thing-” she told him, trying to sound stern as Hyunjin continued to grin at her. “Is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minha giggled, watching Hyunjin roll his eyes playfully. “I can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> you knew the whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> never asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin tucked his hands behind his back as he smirked at her, and she was temporarily stunted, opening and closing her mouth as she realized she had no argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was laughing again, grabbing the hand that wasn’t clinging to her tiger and pulling her forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want some more cotton candy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>7:00pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha stood in the entryway of her empty apartment, watching Hyunjin close the front door behind him before turning around to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was smiling at her, and she returned the gesture, placing her tiger gently on the floor next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was,” she replied with a giggle, eyes roaming across his handsome face. “Thanks for, you know… helping me face my fears.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was being sincere, biting her lip as she watched his smile soften, taking a step closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I liked it,” he told her, and the honesty in his answer had her heart skipping a beat. “You seemed really happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been- happier than she’d been in a while- and Minha swallowed hard as that same, warm fluttering spread quickly through her chest, snaking through the rest of her body as she acknowledged how close Hyunjin was to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was,” she all but whispered, feeling vulnerable, like she was revealing some kind of secret. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words had her stomach twisting because it was so incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it scared her, and she wondered just how long it had been this way with Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p><span>They had spent the </span><em><span>entire</span></em> <em><span>day</span></em><span> together, and had done nothing but kiss and hold hands and </span><em><span>talk</span></em><span>. She’d asked him tons of things she’d never known, and he had done the same, the two of them laughing and never running out of topics of conversation. Minha had </span><em><span>fun</span></em><span> with him, and she hadn’t needed any sex to do it.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was soft as he took a half step closer, and Minha’s eyes were back to wandering down the features of the face. She stopped at his lips- red still from the cotton candy- and without thinking, she reached forward, grabbing him by the t-shirt and pulling him forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she leaned up, pressing her lips gently against his as she kissed him slowly this time. Hyunjin rested one of his hands on her shoulder, caressing the skin there as the other brushed some hair from her face. Her body tingled at his touch and she turned her head, deepening the kiss as she tightened her grip on his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her back fell gently against the wall behind her and he moved with her, their lips parting for only a moment before they were moving them together once more, Hyunjin humming slightly in the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling, it was so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than attraction, and she didn’t know what to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>, her fingers fiddling with the fabric in her grip as she had the overwhelming urge to run away while never wanting to pull her lips from his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then they were breaking for air, their eyes still closed as Minha realized just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span> her heart was beating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re kissing at the end of the night,” Hyunjin whispered, a teasing edge to his voice. “It kinda feels like a first date, Minha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed hard, inhaling deeply when she realized she couldn't argue with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This feels </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly</span>
  <em>
    <span> like a first date</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the moment in his dorm room all over again, Minha choking on her own words as she tried to express to him just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> of an idea this was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We… I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” she sighed deeply, his face still so close to hers. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rested his forehead against hers, exhaling in slight frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s fingers were still holding tight to his shirt, and she thought of all the ways she could answer his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That relationships meant commitment, and feelings, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerability</span>
  </em>
  <span> and there were just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many things</span>
  </em>
  <span> that could go wrong. That holding onto the chemistry they have- not worrying about calling each other boyfriend or girlfriend and putting the pressure of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> on their shoulders- they would be much better off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The arrangement had always worked for her; no attachments meant no break ups and most importantly, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart break</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something Minha had absolutely no interest in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you…” she whispered. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> relationships.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sighed, the humorless chuckle that slipped from his lips sending a jolt through Minha’s entire system. He lifted his face from hers, and she opened her eyes, loosening her grip on his shirt as she watched his eyes dart to the stuffed tiger on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s upset</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And as she watched his Adam's apple bob up and down before he was running a quick hand through his hair, she realized he might just leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He may not come back</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t want to think about it; the possibility of Hyunjin leaving. She didn’t want to think about what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that her eyes were already prickling with tears at just the thought of it, her chest tightening painfully as she realized that letting him go was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she needed to do if she didn’t want a relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Our arrangement is over</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha curled her fingers into his shirt again, and he looked at her before she was stepping away from the wall, leaning forward and pressing her lips hard against his again. Hyunjin’s arms were immediately wrapping around her, and she sank into it, the warmth of him and the comfort and all the things she wasn’t used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she was kissing someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rush, it was almost just like the roller coaster, coursing through her veins like adrenaline as they turned their heads again, lips moving slowly and deeply, like there was more between them than just a casual, sexual relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Minha’s thoughts were on her two best friends and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> were always acting together. Chan and MiYoung were a perfect match in her eyes- always had been- and she’d been beating her head against the wall, berating them for being so stupid when they insisted that their physical relationship would never become an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I doing the same thing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Minha so stubbornly holding onto her “no relationships” rule that she was willing to let Hyunjin go- forever- just so she wouldn’t have to take that leap of faith? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do I </span>
  </em>
  <span>always </span>
  <em>
    <span>need the control?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke the kiss, their foreheads together again as she tried to calm her racing heart, hands sliding up to caress his shoulders as she took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t want to put a label on it,” Minha spoke tentatively, a hard, nervous lump in her throat as she spoke. “But if you wanted to go on another date… well I… I think I would want to go, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words had come out completely wrong- she had wanted to sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> more eloquent than that- but Hyunjin was pulling back anyway, a surprised smile pulling on his lips as his eyes darted along her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” he said carefully, and the clear excitement in his eyes had her giggling before she could help it, a giddy bubble swelling in her chest. “Sounds good to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward this time, kissing her hard on the lips as she held tight to his shirt, sinking into the feeling of him. Hyunjin, he made her feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span> and she loved it, his hands running slowly up the length of her back and leaving her a little breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was breaking their kiss again, and she could feel him smiling against her lips before he pulled back just enough to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does that mean I can still go on dates with other girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cheeky smile on his face had her rolling her eyes, pulling him by the shirt so she was kissing him again before speaking against his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of another girl putting her hands on Hyunjin had her stomach tying itself in tight knots, and she shoved the mental image quickly from her brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Hyunjin pushed, sounding amused. “If some hot chick finds me in the study hall when I’m working on my flashcards like the other night, then-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha cut him off with another kiss, and he laughed against her lips before kissing her back. She let go of his shirt, gripping his shoulders before using all her strength to flip them around, Hyunjin falling clumsily against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still giggling when she closed the distance between them again, smiling reluctantly at the mischievous gleam in his dark eyes. Then she was reaching up, brushing some hair out of his eyes as she looked at him for a long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t go on dates,” she admitted, leaving a lingering kiss on his lips before continuing. “With… </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my hookups-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was watching her before tilting his head back automatically as she started leaving slow, meticulous kisses along his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t go on dates with younger guys,” she added, letting her hands roam along the front of his shirt, feeling him shift a little under her touch. “And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> hook up with them either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha let her eyes wander along the skin of his neck for a moment before pressing her lips to the skin there, welcoming the distraction to accompany her epiphanic words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t talked to </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> other guys,” she swallowed around her dry throat, laughing nervously as she dragged her nose along the skin of his neck. “Since I </span>
  <em>
    <span>met</span>
  </em>
  <span> you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back, his head tilted against the wall as he opened his eyes, a teasing grin on his face when she looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to the other dates,” Minha leaned closer, her lips centimeters from his as she let her eyes slip closed. “Just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she was kissing him again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>welcoming</span>
  </em>
  <span> the rush, the feeling, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>warmth</span>
  </em>
  <span> that only Hyunjin had brought her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you were still wondering if you like him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha ignored her own snarky thoughts, one hand running through his hair as the other fiddled with the v-neck on his t-shirt, fingers dusting across the smooth skin underneath. Her body was already tingling with anticipation, nerves on edge from the events of the day, the emotions, and the feel of Hyunjin so </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she could think about was the satisfied noise in the back of Hyunjin’s throat when she pulled on the strands of his hair ever so slightly and the fact that MiYoung had texted her just hours ago, letting her know she had the apartment to herself for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Hyunjin was pulling his lips gently from hers, hands roaming up and down the curve of her sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said no labels.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke breathlessly, and she couldn’t believe- or maybe she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could-</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he was really going to keep teasing like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>not talking to other guys, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>not allowed to date other girls, doesn’t that make us-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Minha was pulling him by the shirt again, crashing her lips against his as he giggled into the kiss, making her smile before she could help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha muttered the words playfully, both hands moving to the hem of his shirt as she slid her fingers beneath the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll deal with all that later.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Final Hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>6 Months Later...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Minha:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>7:00pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha stared at her reflection in the mirror, smoothing down her messy hair as she let her eyes wander to her small bathroom counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lot smaller than her and MiYoung’s bathroom counter had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four months had gone by, since she and her best friend had lived apart for the first time since knowing one another. Their lease had ended and they had chosen </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to re-sign; MiYoung moved in with Chan and Minha had grabbed the loft apartment that opened up right above her bookstore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d teased the crap out of her best friends, Chan and MiYoung rolling their eyes as they giggled, telling them she thought it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hilarious</span>
  </em>
  <span> they were already moving in together just two months into their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Weren’t you guys just </span>
  </em>
  <span>friends with benefits</span>
  <em>
    <span> a couple months ago?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she’d joked, a smug grin on her face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Telling me how </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrong</span>
  <em>
    <span> I was that you’re in love?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up, MiMi,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chan had shoved her, both of them laughing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t even get us started on you and the nineteen year old-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, don’t you have an entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>drawer</span>
  <em>
    <span> for his stuff in your room?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” MiYoung had pointed out, wiping the smile right from Minha’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed softly at the memory, her gaze lingering on the bright blue toothbrush sitting in the small plastic cup right next to her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d had no argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a couple knocks on the door, and she tore her eyes from her reflection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in already?” Hyunjin was practically whining on the other end, and Minha stifled a giggle. “You’re taking forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the girl in this relationship, right?” Minha asked, sounding annoyed even as she opened the door for him. “I’m supposed to take longer than you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sexist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s playful grin still sent a slight jolt to her chest as his eyes lingered on hers before moving inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at my countertop,” Minha motioned to the many bottles of lotions and vitamins taking up the small amount of space. “Most people would think these were </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually-” Hyunjin wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as he grinned at her in the mirror. “-if they saw us, they’d probably know they were mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha let out an offended scoff, moving to throw his arms off her, but he held tight, his infectious giggle in her ear as he nuzzled his nose into her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidding</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he insisted, and Minha gave up her feeble attempts at fighting him off, sighing in mock annoyance. “You’re beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her throat still tightened at the words, like he didn’t tell her that on a regular basis, and a small, reluctant laugh slipped from her lips as he kissed her delicately on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she muttered, feeling her face redden. “You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at one another in the mirror, quiet for a moment as they both smiled softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six months later, and Minha still felt just as absolutely powerless with Hyunjin as she had the first time she met him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still making her heart skip a beat when his arms wrapped around hers, encasing her body in an always-warm hug. She was still melting under his small, chaste kisses on her face and the way his fingers felt, threading slowly through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you,” he muttered, his smile brightening as she ran her hands gently along his forearms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were still butterflies in her stomach every time he said it, and her eyes were still slipping closed as he held her tighter, bringing her body against his as he rested his cheek on her shoulder. She still giggled softly as his hair tickled her skin and still shivered at his warm breaths that hit her neck as he laughed as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin still held tight to her heart- to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and Minha had learned to simply… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let him have it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes again, gaze wandering to the simple, white t-shirt hanging nicely on his broad shoulders. Raising an eyebrow just as he lifted up to meet her eyes in the reflection, he turned his head to the side with a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you’re wearing to Chan and MiYoung’s party?” Minha’s eyes wandered to his arms again. “I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not complaining, but it doesn’t seem like you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find my black button-up,” he told her with a dramatic sigh, pouting a little in the mirror. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I left it over here from last Friday’s date night-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat pizza, have sex, watch movies, have sex</span>
  </em>
  <span> night,” Minha corrected with a teasing smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hyunjin smirked at her. “Date night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both laughed at that, Minha trying to remember what Hyunjin had worn that last friday night- she really </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> let him keep his clothes on for long- vaguely recalling the shirt he was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might be in my closet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin took his arms from her, and she moved to her bedroom just outside the bathroom, eyes scanning the area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six months ago, the sight would’ve terrified her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s extra phone charger was plugged into the wall on one side of the bed, stuffed llama sitting in the middle of her disheveled sheets. An extra pair of his shoes were stuffed against the wall, and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Advanced Psychology</span>
  </em>
  <span> textbook was sitting on the bedside table, as it had been for two weeks straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved to her walk-in closet, flipping on the light as she snapped the hangers one at a time, looking through her shirts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tops were mostly her own, but as she went through, Minha ran into a white </span>
  <em>
    <span>Star Wars</span>
  </em>
  <span> t-shirt, a bright blue hoodie, and- her hands running along the fabric before yanking it off the hanger- the exact black button-up shirt Hyunjin had been looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She brought it back to the bathroom, watching Hyunjin rub some kind of cream into his face, expression comical as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin turned, smiling automatically as he saw the shirt in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You washed it for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha snorted, watching him take the shirt and hold it to his nose, smelling the laundry detergent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was doing laundry anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her boyfriend hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>officially</span>
  </em>
  <span> moved in, but he might as well have; she swore, she was washing his clothes everytime she did a load of laundry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Minha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was already putting his arms in the sleeves, and Minha leaned against the doorframe, watching him fumble with the buttons, fingers moving quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let her eyes wander up and down his figure, asking herself how she had ended up like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Completely and totally in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with a younger guy, at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>At least he’s twenty now</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha laughed at her own thoughts, watching him get to the last button before turning to his reflection again, fixing the collar of the shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d been fighting with herself for </span>
  <em>
    <span>so long</span>
  </em>
  <span> when they first met, completely convinced that she wasn’t cut out for relationships. That there’s no way she’d feel that same love, that same </span>
  <em>
    <span>connection</span>
  </em>
  <span> that everyone raved about, and she was destined for heartbreak and failure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha wished she could go back in time and tell herself that things were going to be okay- </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> than okay- and she was going to be saying “I love you” for the first time in her life on a regular basis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> She wished she could tell her less-experienced self that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take a chance, and that there were going to be arguments, frustrations, and times she was gonna break down in tears because of something Hyunjin had done or said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to tell that Minha that these things were </span>
  <em>
    <span>going to work out</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that they were all worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That when Hyunjin came back after a walk to cool off and they held one another close, whispered apologies in their ears and shared kisses after they talked and fixed things- made them </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>- the bad </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>outweighed the good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d just grown stronger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of all, she wanted to tell herself that making a connection was okay, falling in </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> was okay, because while it was a wild ride, it made life even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> worth living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she wouldn’t take anything back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin turned to her, his eyes wandering up and down her figure before he was taking a step closer, resting his hands on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice,” she told him softly, hands wrapping around his neck gently on instinct. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you,” he whispered back, closing the small amount of distance between them as she let her eyes slip closed, feeling his lips press gently against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha wanted to tell her past, more-guarded self that the kisses would still leave her breathless, she would still love the feeling of her fingers threading through his hair and she would melt every time she heard that small hum in the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That those moments she’d sworn she’d never experience were exactly what she’d look forward to the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” she whispered against his lips, smoothing the hair on the back of his head as she took a step back. “Let’s go to Chan and MiYoung’s.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Hyunjin:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>7:15pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should tell me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was hovering right behind him, watching as he fished his keys out of his pant pocket. He found her apartment key- the one she’d given him for “emergencies only” since the day she’d gotten the place- avoiding her eyes as he locked the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin couldn’t help the playful smile pulling on the corners of his lips as he turned the deadbolt, quickly yanking the key from the lock and stuffing them back in his jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> what,” Minha was laughing despite her annoyance as he turned to face her once more. “What’s MiYoung and Chan’s party for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was amused by her insistence on asking him this question- it had been every day this week- shaking his head as he wiggled his finger back and forth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan </span>
  <em>
    <span>entrusted</span>
  </em>
  <span> me with the secret and so I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> at liberty to say,” he practically sing-songed, watching her roll her eyes. “You’ll find out when we get there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It killed her inside- he could see it- this lack of information and being the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> one out of the loop; some things never changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he weirdly loved that about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on…” she was blocking his way down the stairs, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt as she smiled flirtily up at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel her nails scratching across his lower abdomen, just centimeters from his pant line, and he swallowed hard, trying to keep his composure; this wasn’t the first time she’d tried this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Minha,” Hyunjin’s voice was weaker than he’d wanted it to be. “We’ll be there soon; I promise, the surprise will be worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was biting her lip, eyes wandering down the front of his shirt as she pressed her hands more completely against his torso beneath the fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin didn’t know if this would ever change- this </span>
  <em>
    <span>draw</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had to her, and the draw </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to him- his heart rate increasing a little at the sensation of her touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Six months later, and he was still getting used to the intensity of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she asked, voice lower, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seductive</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she spoke. “Maybe I could make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> worth it, for you to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was </span>
  <em>
    <span>positive</span>
  </em>
  <span> she would make it worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the time they’d been dating, Minha had always made </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ups, the downs, the fights, the running late from work because he crashed at her house instead of his own, the delayed song production in favor of days spent laughing and eating snacks in front of her TV, and the touches and kisses that kept them up late in the night, leaving them sleep-deprived in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still- the surprise- it would be so much better if Minha </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know about it. Hyunjin had helped Chan with the arrangements- with </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> really, the older had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>determined</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get everything perfect- and he’d promised now one of his best friends that he would keep it from Minha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so far, he’d been successful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin slid his hands along her forearms beneath his shirt, wrapping his fingers around her wrists and reluctantly taking them from his skin. Then he was leaning forward, kissing her gently on the lips before whispering in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> make it worth it… when we get home tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The novelty never wore off really, watching Minha visibly shiver as he spoke softly, placing another kiss on the skin just below her ear before pulling back to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not fair,” she whispered, her eyelids fluttering a little as she looked at him. “I thought I was supposed to be the dom in this relationship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both snorted softly with laughter, amused by their inside joke; that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the Christian Grey and </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the Anastasia Steele. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course their relationship wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> intense- who had time for contracts?- but they still found it funny anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Hyunjin could feel the smug grin on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. “You’re not the dom </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha scoffed at that, shoving him a little as she turned her back on him to lead the way down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, that was like, a couple times-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin followed her down, their footsteps echoing in the narrow stairway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than a couple times-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, Hyunjin, you weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> good-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stopped at the bottom of the steps, Hyunjin laughing as she turned around to smirk at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” he teased, thinking back to all the nights he’d had </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> tied down to the mattress, the two of them experimenting with role reversal and realizing they both </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoyed it. “Judging by how loud you were, I’d say I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> great. Hope this place is soundproof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded towards the door to their left leading straight to her bookstore, watching Minha raise her eyebrows at his bold statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few months ago, Minha would’ve been a stuttering mess in his presence. She would’ve defiantly </span>
  <em>
    <span>denied</span>
  </em>
  <span> the truth, stumbling over her words for some kind of comeback that would be a viable defense. She would push him away and turn beet red, telling him she did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> like being dominated, especially by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>younger guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Minha had loosened up as time had progressed, letting go of his age and her need for </span>
  <em>
    <span>constant control</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and there was a mischievous smile spreading across her face instead as she took a step closer to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After all the nights I’ve had with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> tied to my bed?” she said softly, chuckling under her breath a little before continuing. “I promise you. This place is soundproof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin liked her a little better like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were still laughing when she pushed the door open to the bookstore, Hyunjin following behind as he shoved his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day he’d helped Minha conquer her fear of roller coasters and they’d unofficially, officially become boyfriend and girlfriend, he’d known he had a long road ahead of him. Hyunjin knew that she was going to be resistant, in denial, and would skirt around the subject any chance he tried to bring it up; bring up the two of them being in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>relationship</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the first month, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha, she’d been terrified- </span>
  <em>
    <span>guarded</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just like he’d predicted- and he’d known he would have to do something pretty spectacular to break through her rock solid shell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because to Hyunjin, it had been obvious; they were meant to be in a relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the day the cat cafe had opened by his university, and Minha had tagged along as promised, he’d made sure to hold her hand the entire time; like a real date. He’d paid for their pastries, gathered their free drinks, and the two of them had </span>
  <em>
    <span>talked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just like a real couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with the help of Chan- who knew just about every person in the city it seemed- he’d planned a very special surprise for Minha in advance...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin…” Minha breathed, her eyes widening to the size of saucers as she placed her hands on her cheeks. “What is this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s a cat,” he’d answered cheekily, grinning from ear to ear as he placed the orange tabby feline in her lap. “A </span>
  </em>
  <span>kitten</span>
  <em>
    <span> actually.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know but,” she was staring at the cat, temporarily speechless before she dragged her eyes back to his face. “What-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin didn’t need her to finish the sentence, running his hand delicately along the cat’s fur before rotating it’s bright red collar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Look at his name,” he’d told her gently.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Minha was still staring at him, swallowing hard as she held the kitten delicately on her lap, lifting the name tag with shaky fingers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tiger,” she whispered, eyes darting up to him again as she stared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He’s yours,” Hyunjin told her, Minha’s reaction everything he had hoped for. “For the bookstore. A kitten for Mittens to play with.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’d laughed in disbelief, staring down at the cat as she ran her fingers gently along it’s fur, the love in her eyes so prominent it made his stomach flip.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was wondering if…” he swallowed hard, sitting in the small cafe chair across from hers as they locked eyes. “...if you would maybe let me give him to you? As your… as your boyfriend?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hyunjin’s heart was hammering in his chest as he watched her eyes widen all over again, hand freezing mid-pet on Tiger’s orange hair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Boyfriend?” she’d said the word like it was foreign, and he’d laughed from pure nerves. “And you want me to be your… your </span>
  </em>
  <span>girlfriend</span>
  <em>
    <span>?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh, yeah,” he’d told her, biting his lip before continuing. “If you want.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The silence had been long enough that, if it was a guy with less confidence than himself, Hyunjin wasn’t sure they’d make it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes,” she’d finally whispered, chuckling as if she couldn’t believe the words she was saying. “I want to be your girlfriend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later on, she would tell him the gift was excessive and joke that Hyunjin had </span>
  <em>
    <span>practically forced her into it</span>
  </em>
  <span> with which he would snarkily reply back that she had always found him irresistible, which was an answer in itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That as corny as it sounded, she’d always been the end of his story- the girl he was destined to end up with- and he’d made the best split decision of his life, agreeing to go to Chan’s party that night. That he’d never felt like anyone the way he’d felt about Minha and everyday was an adventure, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>experience</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d never stopped being the teacher, and he’d never stopped learning new things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hers, and she was his, and he’d never been happier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled him towards the front of the store, and he enjoyed the warmth of her hand in his, letting her lead the way like he always did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was the leader, and he was more than happy to follow her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wherever</span>
  </em>
  <span> she went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To him, she had always been, and continued to be, one hundred percent, </span>
  <em>
    <span>worth it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>MiYoung:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>7:30pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re basically throwing this party to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>Minha</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung giggled, leaning against Chan’s kitchen counter- </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> kitchen counter- as he looked up from the bags he was unloading, grinning at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was smiling sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan chuckled, pulling away from the bags to rest his hands on either side of her, face now close to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” he said softly, and she slid her hands up his chest, glancing at the brand new diamond on her finger as it shined in the light of the kitchen before gripping his shoulders. “But you know Minha’s gonna talk all </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorts</span>
  </em>
  <span> of shit. So we gotta make sure we’ve all got alcohol so we can block her out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted with quiet laughter, watching his eyelids flutter when her nails scraped into the hair on the nape of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was always so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Minha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awful,” she all but whispered, grinning up at him as a one-sided smile pulled on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it,” he muttered back, his hands sliding across the counter and up her sides as his eyes darted along her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” she admitted with a soft laugh, lifting up so her mouth was closer to his. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips met gently, and as chaste as the kiss was, it still took her breath away, his hands traveling around her sides and sliding up the curve of her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every touch, every kiss, every sweet nothing whispered to her in the dark and every moment she was with him, MiYoung was absolutely sure of one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after six months, she was still, completely and </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>in love with Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d been dating since that night they’d confessed their feelings in his kitchen over ginger snaps and hot tea, and things had gotten serious rather quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung might’ve been alarmed by how hard she was falling, the serious conversations they had about their future, the fact that she had moved in with Chan just two months into their relationship; but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was her best friend- one of the most important people in the world to her- and it had been that way for five years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d known him for so long, spent so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him already, that taking major steps in their relationship in quick succession didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> like they were rushing; it just felt right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But honestly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt right, when it came to Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew Minha would be ripping her apart right now, for having such corny thoughts, but if MiYoung was being honest with herself, there was no one in the world she’d rather be with than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was her perfect other half, the man she could go to for anything, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> sexual partner, and most of all, he was her absolute best friend, and MiYoung had never felt this way about anyone else in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been easier than they’d expected, transitioning from friendship to more after that fateful day in his kitchen. MiYoung had been worried, wondering if the foreign territory would put a strain on their relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it turns out, when you’re best friends who have been drunk making out for two years straight before you graduated to full-on kinky sex, there’s not much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>transitioning</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they went on dates, it was just the two of them hanging out, only changing when Chan held her hand the entire time and they ended the night falling into one of their bedrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arguments were solved by </span>
  <em>
    <span>communication</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because her and Chan already talked so much anyway, and day to day life was just the same as it always was; texting every day, hanging out together at night, and enjoying each other’s company like they always had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two months in, when Chan had mentioned her moving in, MiYoung hadn’t had to consider too long before she was telling him yes, knowing Minha already had her eyes on the apartment above her bookstore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been easy, waking up every day to Chan’s sleepy smile and bedhead while he grumbled about her always stealing his comforter before wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>natural</span>
  </em>
  <span>, making them tea and coffee in the morning while they sat sleepily at his breakfast bar, wishing they could stay wrapped up in </span>
  <em>
    <span>each other</span>
  </em>
  <span> instead of their jobs for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d come home at night, making ridiculous dinners or ordering take out before laying together on his couch, talking about anything that came to their mind, because there was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> to discuss between the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And MiYoung still felt absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan pulled his lips gently from hers, and she felt her eyes slowly open, sliding her hands back to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be here any minute,” he spoke against her lips, pressing another small kiss to her cheek before taking a couple steps back. “You’ve got your thing for Minha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she tapped the front pocket of her jeans, feeling the slight lump there. “Your thing for Hyunjin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All set,” Chan tapped the front pocket on his button-up, grinning. “This is the only surprise I’ve got for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He deserves it,” MiYoung smiled, thinking of the younger man. “For dealing with Minha, and dealing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Chan teased, taking a step closer to her again as he smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfect,” she said easily, shrugging and making him snort with laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even going to argue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could do anything but giggle, he was kissing her quickly on the lips before backing away, glancing out the kitchen entryway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me grab that new track I want to show Hyunjin. I’ll be back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung nodded, watching him walk out of the room before glancing down at her hand, twisting the silver band back and forth on her finger as she smiled at the shining diamond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>engaged</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Chan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d surprised her, of course, taking her to a romantic hotel with a beautiful view of the cityscape, lights shining below them as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then one of the tallest towers in the city, it’s lights at the top normally a bright white color, were slowly fading to a beautiful shade of purple, and MiYoung had gasped in surprise just as Chan had let go of her, whipping around to show him before he’d miss it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when she’d turned, he wasn’t there, and she’d squeaked in surprise when she found him down on one knee, fishing a small, velvet box out of his pocket before looking up at her with those bright brown eyes that she loved so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mi</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he’d began, a nervous chuckle slipping from his lips as he smiled at her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I… You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You’re beautiful, but you’re so much more than that. You’re smart, driven, funny, witty, and my very best friend…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung was getting tears in her eyes all over again, remembering the moment so vividly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t imagine my life with-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’d swallowed hard, and she’d felt that pull in her chest at the emotion swimming in his eyes. “-</span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyone</span>
  <em>
    <span> else but my best friend. So please… will you marry me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she’d said yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung had thrown her arms around him the second he’d put the ring on her finger, kissing him hard enough to bruise as she cried, tears and mascara staining his white button-up shirt as she hugged him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d been a week since then, and MiYoung had found out that the purple lights on the tower were planned; that Hyunjin’s uncle had known the owner and asked him to do Chan a favor. That Hyunjin had also been there to help him pick out the ring, Chan not having any faith in Minha’s jewelry selection skills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And MiYoung had to admit, Hyunjin had done a wonderful job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since six months ago, the four of them had gone from a best friend group of three to a best friend group of </span>
  <em>
    <span>four</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d opened a group chat to tease the crap out of each other on the regular, spent many a nights stuffed in Minha’s small living room or sprawled out on Chan and MiYoung’s couches, chatting over drinks and good food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin and MiYoung spent nights watching dramas and critiquing the storylines while experimenting with numerous face masks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and Minha insisted on spicing up their cooking skills, coming up with sometimes toxic creations in the kitchen, yelling, arguing, and laughing hysterically as they tried not to set the kitchen on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha and MiYoung still had girl’s nights, drinking wine and playing silly games, staying up way too late as they giggled and told stories to one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and Hyunjin were still producing music, the two of them getting closer and closer as they bonded over the art, Chan commending Hyunjin’s skills while Hyunjin saw the older as an inspirational role model.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t surprised her nearly as much as it should have, that the younger man had had an active participation in Chan’s proposal plans. Hyunjin was a sucker for the romantics, and Chan trusted his judgement sometimes more than his own when it came to style. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin had a flair for the dramatics and so did Chan, so the fact that the two of them had come together to change the entire light scheme of a tower in Seoul had not shocked her nearly as much as it should have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But none of that had ever mattered to her; all the superficial glamour of proposals or the size of the diamond sitting on her finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung had always wanted to marry for love- </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
  <span> love- just like the fairy tales she’d fallen in love with as a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d wanted that connection, that knight in shining armor to love her for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>; someone she could trust with her entire heart and never question it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And staring at the ring on her finger, she realized she’d gotten what she always wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was her true </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince charming</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Chan:</b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>7:45pm</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door just as Chan walked out of his studio, flash drive in hand. He watched MiYoung stepping out of the kitchen, smiling up at him with shining eyes as they walked to the door together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crying?” he asked with a slight laugh, taking in the moisture in her eyes as he got closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” she sniffed, hurriedly dabbing at the corners of her eyes as she let out a small laugh. “Yeah, I’m fine though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” he chuckled, tucking some hair behind her ear as they stopped in front of his door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just-” she let out another soft giggle. “I can’t believe we’re engaged.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan felt his stomach flip at her words, eyes darting to the ring on her finger- proof that she had really said </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spending the rest of her life with him- and he smiled gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” his hand lingered in her hair, fingertips dusting along her jawline. “How did I get so lucky?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are we </span>
  <em>
    <span>knocking</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s muffled voice could be heard on the other end, and Chan and MiYoung had just enough time to step out of the way before the knob was twisting, and the door was pushed open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, we’re here!” she called out loudly, Hyunjin laughing hysterically behind her. “Cover up now, I don’t wanna see more than I’ve already seen and be scarred even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MiMi!” Chan pulled the door open far enough for her to see he and MiYoung standing there. “We’re right here you idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all laughed at her as she grinned sheepishly, pushing the door closed behind Hyunjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan grinned at his intern- one of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> now- shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you deal with her?” he asked playfully, Minha scoffing in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” Hyunjin answered smoothly, letting out a high-pitched giggle when Minha rounded on him. “How are you guys? What’s up, MiYoung? Did you watch the new-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” her eyes brightened, not letting him finish his sentence as she gasped. “I can’t believe-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Hyunjin was already nodding enthusiastically, following Minha’s lead as he kicked his shoes off. “I didn’t think it was going to end like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She chose </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> over the cutie fluff!” MiYoung exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. “I think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it would end that way, but I was hoping it wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Hyunjin sighed, the two of them smiling at each other. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and Minha exchanged a raised eyebrow look; those two and their damn dramas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin glanced at Chan, his eyes darting to MiYoung as he took her wrist and quickly moved her left arm behind her back as subtly as he could while Minha checked the time on her phone. MiYoung tucked her hand away, hiding the diamond ring from Minha’s view while they all exchanged quick mischievous smiles before looking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t even that late,” Minha said with a grin, stuffing her phone into her jeans pocket again. “So no talking shit, Channie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Late’s late, MiMi,” he told her playfully, ruffling her hair as she tensed under him. “Hate to break it to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chan-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smacked his hand away and he laughed loudly; he loved messing with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-my hair’s bad </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Chan,” Hyunjin giggled, smoothing her hair down with his hands, Minha glancing at him behind her. “Really; it’s already a complete mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yah</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung and Chan laughed out loud, and he made sure to high-five the younger before leading the way to the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we’ve already got food and stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha was still grumbling under her breath, but Hyunjin was hanging on her again- he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> did that, Chan was still shocked she let him- and he was kissing her on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung slipped her ring off quickly, exchanging a playful smile with Chan as she slipped it into the front pocket of her jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t believe she’s gonna be my wife soon</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed back, letting Hyunjin and Minha shuffle ahead of them as the girl kept muttering “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re such an asshole</span>
  </em>
  <span>” under her breath, just audible over Hyunjin’s laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing MiYoung’s hand, he pulled her towards the kitchen watching Hyunjin and Minha collapse awkwardly onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just gonna get some drinks!” he told them quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was bringing MiYoung into the kitchen, backing her gently into the counter as he placed a hard kiss to her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” she whispered, eyes fluttering open as MiYoung stared up at him. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just beautiful,” he told her simply because he meant it; not a day went by that he forgot how lucky he was. “Thought you should know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh,” she was blushing, letting out a soft laugh. “You’re so corny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” he whispered against her lips, giving her another small kiss before pulling away. “Alright, ready for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she replied, Chan stepping back enough to let her move to the fridge. “Let me grab the champagne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the bottle out, giving him a quick wink before leading the way back to the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes wandered up and down her body, heart racing in his chest as he looked at her, wondering if this was some kind of dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and MiYoung; they were getting married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day in the kitchen, when she’d told him she’d been asked out on a date, Chan thought he’d lost his chance. His entire world had felt like it was crumbling around him, a pain in his chest he hadn’t anticipated at the unexpected news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That MiYoung might’ve just slipped right between his fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then she’d given him that opening- told him that she hadn’t given this guy an answer yet- and she was looking at him with those piercing eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>reading</span>
  </em>
  <span> him like only MiYoung could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chan had confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan couldn’t stand the thought of it- of MiYoung with another man, with anyone but </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>- and it turned out to be the best leap of faith he’d ever taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their relationship, it’d been perfect; better than he could’ve imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had moved fast, fell hard, indulged themselves in </span>
  <em>
    <span>each other</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he’d known just three months in that he wasn’t interested in ever giving this up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan wanted MiYoung for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, after deciding he didn’t want to tell Minha- he wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be just as surprised- he’d planned the entire thing out with Hyunjin. Purple lights on the tallest tower in Seoul, a romantic hotel with a view to see it, and a ring he’d finally chosen, spending hours </span>
  <em>
    <span>obsessing</span>
  </em>
  <span> over making sure it was absolutely perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she’d said yes without hesitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan clapped his hands together as he and MiYoung made their way into the living room, sitting on the couch across from Hyunjin and Minha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s all the hype?” Minha asked, smiling as she eyed the champagne. “You guys aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MiYoung laughed out loud at that, throwing a pillow at the other girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Minha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m just </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no,” Chan cleared his throat, letting out a small laugh- that would be a completely </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> situation. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have an announcement though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha’s smile turned curious as she looked between the two of them, watching Chan set the champagne on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you, close your eyes,” MiYoung instructed, glancing at Chan before turning to them again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of us?” Hyunjin repeated, eyes widening in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, mate,” Chan grinned at the younger. “Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple exchanged a look before they were closing their eyes slowly, nervous smiles on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold your hands out,” Chan instructed, both he and MiYoung giggling silently as they made eye contact before reaching into their pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled out identical, silver chain bracelets, eyeing the couple’s wrists. At the same time, they reached forward, clasping on the bracelets as they jumped, Minha’s eyelids twitching, almost opening them. MiYoung hurriedly slipped her ring on her finger, her and Chan sharing one more grin before nodding and facing the couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Open up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin and Minha glanced down at their wrists, turning their arms in an identical motion as they stared, eyes wide, mouths open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minha-” the girl looked up at the sound of MiYoung’s voice, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised as she stared at the shiny ring on the other’s finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MiYoung…” she breathed, her eyes shining with excitement before they were sliding over to him. “Channie…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he laughed softly at her reaction. “I did it. You always said to let you know when you should start planning the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minha let out a laugh of disbelief, Hyunjin turning to smile at her, his fingers still lingering on the bracelet around his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> we got you these bracelets,” MiYoung continued, biting her lip as she looked at Chan before she was turning back to Minha. “Mi… will you be my maid of honor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Minha seemed to be trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get emotional, swallowing as she nodded quickly. “Of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, MiYoung, you didn’t have to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was twisting the bracelet on her wrist, smile softening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” MiYoung giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan turned to Hyunjin, who was watching the exchange, his eyes shining with slight curiosity as he looked at Chan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you figured out what that means,” he said, motioning to the bracelet on the younger’s wrist with a grin. “Wondered if you’d wanna be the best man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Hyunjin looked at the bracelet, toying with it as his eyes darted from the silver back to Chan’s face. “You sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t have done it without you, mate,” Chan told him easily because it was true; he wasn’t sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would’ve done without Hyunjin. “Of course I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” the younger grinned, nodding excitedly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe it,” Minha was still looking between the three of them, a permanent smile on her face as she slid the bracelet delicately up and down her arm. “You guys… you guys are </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan and MiYoung both laughed at that, their eyes locking as they smiled at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself, admiring those light brown eyes he loved so much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think this calls for a toast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the bottle of champagne, the other three moving the flutes sitting on the coffee table so they were all lined up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful!” Minha watched, looking uneasy as Chan fiddled with the topper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s done it before,” MiYoung’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked at Minha. “Believe me, it’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gross-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was still laughing when Chan popped the topper off the bottle, all four of them yelling excitedly in unison as the piece flew to the floor, nothing but dry, white smoke wisping from the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had no faith,” Chan teased, smirking at Minha as she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poured champagne carefully into each flute before setting the bottle on the table, each of them grabbing their own and holding it delicately between their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Chan and MiYoung </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting married!” Minha cried out happily, making everyone laugh as they lifted their champagne as one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their glasses clinked clumsily together as they all cheered, taking sips of the sweet liquid before Chan was leaning forward, kissing MiYoung chastely on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he was looking around at everyone- MiYoung giggling, Hyunjin’s entire body pressed against Minha as he smiled lovingly in her direction, Minha grinning brightly, eyeing the champagne before her eyes were locking with Hyunjin’s, her entire expression softening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Also</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes roamed back to MiYoung again, taking in every feature of her beautiful face- familiar, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>- his heart swelling in his chest as they shared identical, soft smiles. Then he raised his flute again, all three of them following suit as they grinned at him; his </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To best friends.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys!!! Thank you so so much if you've read this story the whole way through. I really hope you enjoyed it, and please feel free to leave us a comment (they are really encouraging, and we love hearing your thoughts!) or just a kudos if you liked it!<br/>Thanks again :)!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Other Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <b>Hey Guys!! </b>
</h2><p>
  <span>Thank you so so much for reading! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you liked this story, feel free to check out some of my other one-shots and stories!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>One-Shots:</b>
</p><p><b>-Bottoms Up: A Halloween Special (M):</b> <b><em>Jimin/OC</em></b></p><p>
  <span>A bartender with a crappy boyfriend is working the costume party on Halloween night at the club. She runs into a sexy man with a sideways smile who just might be the distraction she's looking for.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026804">
    <span>https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026804</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>-Sweet Talk To Me (M): </b>
  <b>
    <em>Jinyoung/OC Jaebum/OC</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Two college besties are headed to a grad party to let loose for Fall break. Were Jinyoung's smooth moves on Arin or Jaebum's sweet words to Eunmi a part of the plan? Absolutely not. </span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911112/chapters/47163310">
    <span>https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911112/chapters/47163310</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>-Makeup Chairs and Closet Doors (M):</b>
  <b>
    <em> Taehyung/OC Jungkook/OC</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Two sisters who work with BTS have a little too much fun with the boys after a long day of work. </span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689400/chapters/41725754">
    <span>https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689400/chapters/41725754</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>-Cheers to Stupid Mistakes (M): </b>
  <b>
    <em>Han/OC</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long, tiring day, all Professor Eunae wants to do is go home, drink wine and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>think about her cheating ex. When her car won’t start in the middle of the near-empty parking lot at her university, a  young, mysterious stranger with a motorcycle shows up unexpectedly to save the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who says princes don't wear leather? </span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553187">
    <span>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553187</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>-Don’t Get Caught (M): </b>
  <b>
    <em>Wonho/OC</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arya is just a girl, who’s also an idol, who’s a little tired of the “no boys” rule. So what happens when a hot guy buys hers a drink, challenging her to break the rules for just one night?</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570464/chapters/56548744">
    <span>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570464/chapters/56548744</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-Unexpected Help (M): </b>
  <b>
    <em>Yoongi/OC</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mira, head stylist for BTS, is having relationship problems with Namjoon, again, and just needs a way to cool off. Soomi gets a taste of the performing life, and wouldn’t mind finding a mentor who can teach her the ropes. Min Yoongi just might be the guy they both need.</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641123/chapters/56741551">
    <span>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641123/chapters/56741551</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stories:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Thank You For Everything: </b>
  <b>
    <em>Yoongi/OC Jin/OC Jimin/OC</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>A girl who has a past she'd rather forget moves far away from home to start a new life at college. Everything is going great...that is, until she meets </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yoongi</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026867/chapters/42594362">
    <span>https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026867/chapters/42594362</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  
  <b>-The Perfect Match (M)</b>
  <span>: </span>
  <b>
    <em>Jin/OC Jimin/OC Taehyung/OC Jungkook/OC Yoongi/OC Namjoon/OC Hoseok/OC</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>A Reality TV show AU where girls from all over the world take soulmate quizzes to find their perfect match in a BTS member. Seven of those girls are chosen to live in a mansion with the Bangtan Boys on a TV show. Lots of angst, romance, and sexy times! </span>
</p><p>
  
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689079/chapters/41724953">
    <span>https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689079/chapters/41724953</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>-Missing Pieces: When Fate Has Other Plans (M): </b>
  <b>
    <em>Shownu/OC Yugyeom/OC</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Soyeon and Jiahn are best friends working for the Entertainment Enquirer, an entertainment online magazine. They are forced to go to Seoul's most popular underground masquerade party after their demanding boss, Jackson, gives them no choice. With their identities hidden, dressed to impress, the two head to the club for a night to remember, not realizing that one fateful night would change their lives forever...</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026993/chapters/42594704">
    <span>https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026993/chapters/42594704</span>
  </a>
  
</p><p>
  <b>-Let's Try It (M): </b>
  <b>
    <em>Chan/OC Hyunjin/OC</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan, MiYoung and Minha have been best friends since their second year of college. While Chan and MiYoung are swapping flirty banter and making out every time they're drunk, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>insist</span>
  </em>
  <span> they are just friends, no matter how many times Minha tells them they're stupid. When Chan throws a party and invites his hot, young intern- Hyunjin- over, Minha is knocked right off her feet. One too many shots and a party game gone personal, the four of them have conversations that change their perspective on everything... </span>
</p><p>
  <a href="#section0001">
    <span>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134945/chapters/55362016</span>
  </a>
</p><p>
  <b>-Another Day: </b>
  <b>
    <em>Han/OC Chan/OC</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung and Yuri had always been the best of friends. For as long as they could remember, it was them against the world, and college was just supposed to be their next big adventure… They never expected the drunken mistake that would alter their friendship forever</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095992/chapters/66163435">
    <span>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095992/chapters/66163435</span>
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>